Total Drama All-Stars!
by TheGunmaster
Summary: All my Aftermath tales, they were leading up to this:This is my vision of Total Drama, Season 5, TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! The 12 best heroes competing against the 12 best villains, for a grand cash prize of 10 MILLION DOLLARS! Plenty of plot twists, betrayal, displays of badassery, and of course... plenty of Drama! Enjoy!
1. Episode 1 An Aggressive Reunion

TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!

Episode 1: An Aggressive Reunion Part 1

CHRIS: "Welcome back to Total Drama! I'm your Host with the most, Chris McLean!" BLAINELEY: "And I'm your beautiful and talented co-host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! And we welcome you to beautiful Kanakawa Island just north of Vancouver Island…" CHRIS: "Blaine, your stealing my spotlight." Blaineley, whining slightly "But the contract states…" Chris pushes her off the dock. "Then consider me in violation of my contract starting now!" he says as she scowls at him angrily as she pulls out of the water and stomps away. "Bastard" she says. "Thank you Blaineley it's a pleasure to work with you again too."

"Anyways, as she was saying, welcome to Kanakawa Island, the location of our best Season yet!" Chris continues "Why you ask? Because we've gathered the best, the brightest, the strongest, the bravest, the craziest, the funniest, the meanest, the most manipulative, vindictive, and determined contestants of the past 4 seasons of total drama all in one place competing for a cash prize of 10 MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Welcome to TOTAL, DRAMA, ALLLL-STARRSS!" "Prepare to die Chris!" screams Blaineley as she charges at him with a golf club in her hands. "Chef HELP ME!" "No way, this is way too funny!" Chef Hatchet replies with while sitting in deck chair eating popcorn. "AHHHHH!" Chris screams as he's being chased around by an enraged Blaineley with golf club over her head. The screen then transitions to the Theme screen "I wanna be Famous!"

Then we move to the next scene where Chris is smarting from the beating Blaineley just gave him. "Ugh, crazy bitch can hit hard… Oh crap, were rolling! 'Ahem!' Hello again, I'm Chris McLean, and welcome to TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL STARS! Where we take the best heroes, villains, and crazies from the past 4 seasons, and pit them against each other for 10 MILLION DOOLLLAAARS! Oh look, here come our All-Stars now…"

The camera turns to almost 2 dozen boats carrying all the contestants, 24 in all.

It arrives at the dock, the door opens, and Owen, in a new t-shirt, solid blue with white maple leaf, and his classic khaki shorts comes rushing out… "Owen, my man… how's it going?" "THIS IS… AWESOME!"

Then Duncan arrives and pushes Owen over, "Shove your awesome up your ass Owen." "Hey! I'm just trying to make the best of this situation!" "Yeah, well the situation sucks." "Nice to see you haven't lost that attitude Duncan" Chris says. "Up yours Chris!" Duncan says as he walks off the dock, bags in hand, with Owen following close behind.

"Alejandro! Good to see you out of that suit man, looking good amigo." "Que te pudras en el infierno Mclean (May you rot in hell McLean in Spanish)!" A scarred Alejandro, wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and his trademark black cowboy boots, with a crescent-shaped scar under his left eye, while shaking his fist in rage says.

"Oooh… I don't know what that means, but it sounded hateful" is Chris' reply. "Brick MacArthur, reporting for his second tour of duty, SIR." "Brick, what's up with that get up?" Chris says, snickering at Brick's new violet ball cap turned backwards, with a red "B" in the centre, he's also wearing a Red leather jacket, with blue lines running down the arms, partially covering his usual army-green T-shirt, with his dog tags still hanging around his neck, polished to a shine, with his blue jean shorts, but instead of his army boots, he's wearing black sneakers with violet patches at the sides, with bright green athlete socks pulled up high. "Hey! I made these with my bare hands, plus I took up breakdancing, so you'd better show me some respect this yeAR!" Brick exclaims in surprize as he is tripped by Jo.

"Brickhouse, you ain't getting no respect from NOBODY in that Jacket, it's even worse that you made yourself, shows how incompetent you are" Jo says, her hair is shoulder length, she has on light purple eye shadow, paired with a peach colored lip gloss, she's wearing a black tank top with a white angry face on it, paired with violet yoga pants with pockets, and finally her grey sneakers. "Oh yeah? While I'd never see you with makeup on, and with yoga pants, you have a fine booty if I do say so myself ma'am."

"Oh please! I only did this so Lightning wouldn't mistake me for a dude again, and speaking of Sha-idiot, here he comes now." "Lightning, nice to see you back." Chris says. "Yeah, the Lightning is back baby! Even better than ever! SHA-BOOM, SHA-BAM, and SHA-BANG!" he screams while posing on the dock.

"Good god, just Sha-shut the hell up already!" Mike exclaims while coming off the boat with Zoey in tow. "I second that, Lightning, or should I say LUKAS, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zoey screams right into his face. "Hey! No one but pops calls me Lukas!" Lightning replies. "Maybe "pops" won't mind if I do this! Mike says as he pushes Lightning off the dock into the water. "Mike, Zoey! How's last year's power couple doing?" Chris asks. "Good, no thanks to you Chris" They reply in unison. "Oh look, there's Sam, gamer junkie, how's it hangin?" he asks Sam as he comes off his boat. Even though he's engrossed in his PlayStation Vita, he still gives Chris the bird as he walks by.

"Yikes… wonder why I'm getting all the hostility this year?" "Maybe because of all the TORTURE AND SUFFERING YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH!" screams Ezekiel as he's coming off his boat. He's wearing a green hooded tee with a gold Z on it, with grey cargos, and black combat boots, and green rimmed sunglasses, with a fully stocked arrow holster while carrying two suitcases and a hockey bag slung on his right shoulder.

"Homeschool, I know you brought here by fan vote, but what in your opinion makes you an All-Star? I mean, you've been eliminated 1st every time you've competed, what makes this year different in your mind?" Chris asks mockingly. "Simple…" he puts down one of the suitcases, opens it, pulls out a teal colored fold-away Recurve bow, clicks it into place with one shake, takes an arrow out of his holster, puts it in place, pulls it back, and launches a perfect shot on the cup of coffee that Chris was holding, shattering it and splattering hot coffee all over Chris "Dude, that burns!"

"Holy Crap" Duncan says, shocked. "Serious skills yo" says Brick, impressed. "Sha-yikes, I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of THAT" says Lightning. "ANYMORE DUMB QUESTIONS MCLEAN?!" "Uh, no I'm good" "That's good, and never call me "homeschool" again, or you'll regret it, eh?" "Got the message Zeke, loud and clear" replies Chris, still shaken.

"M-moving on… Bridgette is now coming out, hey Bridge, how are you doing?" "Good actually, this island is beautiful, should make for good surfing" she replies in her most sincere voice and smile she could possibly muster for Chris McLean.

"Glad you like it." "Bridgette, you should really be thanking ME, if my lawsuits weren't so successful, we'd probably be dumped on Wakanawa again" says Courtney, dressed in a grey tank top, complimented by black shorts, and blue Converse high-tops, she also has violet highlights in her now much longer dark-brown hair. "Well HELLO to you too Courtney"

Chris says with a slight growl in his voice. "Hey Chris, remember our AGREEMENT?" "Ugh, how could I forget…?" "Good" Courtney replies as she walks off the dock. "Oh look, here comes DJ! DJ, what are your 1st impressions of Kanakawa?" "Oh, uh… it's nice, sunny, beautiful, my kind of place Blaineley" says DJ, mostly the same, but now his black hair is fully exposed, in short dreadlocks, smiling.

"Heh, at least it's not Wakanawa again" says Scott, as he comes off his boat; there are some gasps at his appearance from some of the arrived contestants, as his arms and shoulders are absolutely covered in scars, and his skin is a ghostly white, although he is a full 2 inches taller, he wearing a white muscle shirt with a red cross-hairs, with a necklace of Most of Fang's teeth, black jeans, and white sneakers. "What's all the gasping about huh?" "Uh, Scott, you're very pale, you're covered with scars, and you're somehow taller…

" "Gee, you don't say? You try being in a body cast, then being put in a catapult with a mutated man-eating shark who eats you alive, and let's see HOW YOU LOOK?! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THAT CHRIS AND ZOEY!" Scott screams in indignant rage, pointing at both Chris and Zoey. At that, Chris runs away in fear from Scott and Ezekiel.

"As for the second part of your question Blaineley, I'm taller because during Surgery they had to break my thighs properly to put in leg splints for my femurs, which were broken in 3 places, over time my bones regrew around the splints and screws, extending my height by about 2 inches, doesn't exactly makeup for the fact that I almost ended up in a hole in the ground, but I'll take it."

"Look, there's Gwen! Gwen, what do you think of Kanakawa?" Blaineley asks. "At least it ain't Wakanawa" is her reply. "Oh look, here comes Dakota… Dakota! How's it going?" "Good Blaineley, wow this place is nice…" "Isn't it? Wow you are so tall, you must have a full foot on me" is Blaineley's cheery reply. "I know, side effect of my treatments, I'm 6-7 and 200 pounds." She says proudly, and then walks off to join the others.

"Trent, how are you doing?" Blaineley asks as he comes off his boat. "Great actually, if fact I think I'm gonna make it all the way this time!" Trent exclaims. "Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen crazy dude!" says Duncan.

"Hey! 9 may still be my lucky number, but I'm no longer obsessed with it! Plus, I ain't a little Punk wannabe trying to look badass!" Duncan walks up to Trent, and says "You wanna fight music boy? Cause that can be arranged!" "Bring it on! I'll kick your ass!" Trent replies to him as they're now staring each other down… "Whoa boys! Loving the angst here, but save your hate for the competition, we don't wanna bloodbath just yet!"

Blaineley says as she breaks them up. "Fine" they reply grudgingly as they walk away. "Look, there's Heather coming here now" says Blaineley. "Great, cause it just wouldn't be Total Drama without the biggest bitch on the planet" says Gwen. "Hey! I heard that!" Heather replies. "Doesn't make it any less true!"

Gwen replies back. "So, Heather, what's your motivation for coming for the 5th season of Total Drama?" asks Blaineley. "Simple, to win, and to spend more time with Alejandro" she says, then blows a kiss to him, and he catches it. "Wait a sec; you're going out with her again? Last time I checked man, she's responsible for you being burned alive" says Duncan.

"Yes, well I forgave her and she apologized to me for what she did." "Wait, Heather apologized for something? She's capable of feeling guilt? I find that hard to believe." Courtney says. "Well, I did, and I don't care if you believe me or not, Alejandro believes me, and forgave me." She then proceeds to make out with him, "Ugh, get a room you too" Duncan says, and then Heather stomps on his foot. "Ow…, well, I guess I had that coming."

"Hey guys, it's so great to be back, HA-AHAHAHA!" says Izzy, wearing her usual clothes, except with a lime-green leather jacket, and lime green heel-boots, as she somersaults onto shore. "Oh nooo…" says Heather. "OH YES! Back by popular demand… IZZY EVERYONE!" "Groan…" is the sound heard from almost everyone, except Zeke and Owen.

"What? While I was in the Cargo hold on WT, Izzy found me and didn't tell anyone, in fact, she kept me fed, safe, and the company was nice" Zeke replies to everyone's stares.

"I have to say though… you look a lot better than you have in previous seasons, those green go-go boots and leather jacket really suit you" says Blaineley. "Oh, I KNOW right? I was walking by a Dolce & Gabbana last month, and these caught my eye… but I didn't have enough Cash, so I just hacked an ATM across the street, and got enough cash to buy them, simple…CRAP! Did I just say that aloud? There goes my pardon."

"You hacked an ATM? Impressive" says Zeke, smirking. "I know right?" "Why does none of what she just said surprise me?" Heather asks sarcastically. "Uh, because she's crazier than a shithouse rat?" Duncan says, and then Owen and Zeke glare at Him, "What, just telling the truth-wha?!" Duncan exclaims as he lifted off the ground by his collar.

"DO NOT talk about Izzy that way, I wouldn't have gone insane and feral if she hadn't gotten injured, I owe her A LOT, so unless you want your face caved in Duncan you will not talk about her like that AGAIN, got it?!" Zeke exclaims. "Got it, but how the hell are you able to do that?" Duncan asks. "Simple, a combination of fitness obsession, and radiation-altered DNA, I was down in that dump longer than Dakota was, so I'm just as strong as she is, maybe stronger."

"Oh look, here comes Tyler now!" says Blaineley. "The Tyler is here, and this time, I'm in it to win it!" "And what makes you think that's gonna be a possibility, I'm not saying anything about your athletics, it's just you're a total klutz, and you seem to be magnetically attracted to the most painful wipeouts ever seen on television, really how you haven't broken every bone in your body by now is a total mystery" says Blaineley.

"Because I've been hitting the gym even harder than usual, all my wipeouts and injuries have given me near-perfect pain tolerance, and I've been working on my lack of coordination, so I think my chances have improved by a WIDE margin" Tyler, with his typical headband, but dressed in a red tee, with his initials "T.T" stitched into his left sleeve, red board-shorts with white stripes on the sides, and red Nikes with red and white athlete socks, says beaming with pride. "TYLER!" Lindsay screams in delight as she jumps off her boat and tackles him.

"Here's Lindsay everyone!" "Y-you remember me? Just like that?" Tyler asks in shock. "Of course, though I had to rehearse your name while looking at your picture thousands of times to finally get it right, sorry it took so long."

Lindsay says apologetically, sans bandana in her hair, while dressed in a white sleeveless tube-top, a baby-blue skirt, and ice-blue and white go-go boots. They get up, and then Tyler says "its okay babe, I'm just glad you remember now." "And I'll never forget again, as long as I live" Lindsay replies. "That a promise?" Tyler asks smirking. Lindsay then kisses him deeply,

"That a good enough answer for you Tiger?" she asks. "Yeah, that'll do babe, grab your bags, and let's join the others." "Aww… that's so sweet" says Dawn as she walks off her boat carrying her luggage, with Scott smiling, Dawn sees him, and blushes.

"Dawn, the moonchild from last season, how's it going?" "Good, wow this island is so beautiful, so full of life, it's magnificent" Dawn says in awe. "Here comes… EVA!" Blaineley exclaims.

"So Eva, what do think of- wha?!" Blaineley says in surprise as she's pushed over by Eva. "I'm here to win and re-deem myself, not talk to YOU" Eva says harshly, her unibrow gone, wearing her typical clothing. Blaineley pulls herself up, and says "Ugh, bitch-""You're one to talk" Eva says as she interrupts her, and walks away, joining the group.

"Anyway, here comes our final contestant, and one of the sexiest and most cunning, male model Justin!" Justin comes off his boat wearing shades, his typical army-green tee, but with white jeans and black leather slacks, a silver crucifix around his neck. He looks up to the sky, sniffs the air, and exhales, saying "Ahh… smells like home."

"Good to see you again Blaineley, it's my pleasure" he says as he kisses her hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, believe me." Gaging sounds can be heard from several contestants, including Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Scott, Gwen, Duncan, Zoey, Mike, Jo, and Eva. "Oh shut up!" replies Justin.

"Great! Now that you're all here, I and Chef will be giving you a tour of the island, where you'll be staying for the next 10 weeks." "Oh Greaat, wonderful, probably some more crappy cabins and more death traps" Scott says.

"Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised…" Blaineley says. "And now we come to your Cabins! As you can see their more than adequate for your needs." Blaineley says. There are two cabins, much larger than your previous ones 2 floors each one for the guys and one for the gals, electricity, running water, air conditioning, comfortable beds, and a bathroom/ confessional on each floor. The contestants stare in awe at the sight.

"If you wanna do confessionals, leave your bags here, and go ahead, after each confessional, I and Chef will personally escort you one by one to the dining hall, where Chris is waiting to split you into your teams" The contestants drop their bags, and run over to the 2 cabins, one painted light blue, the other black.

**Confessional, Gwen:** Well, we're on a new Island, with decent cabins, with Duncan… having that psycho Courtney to deal with sucks, she has seriously gone off the deep end, and she keeps on telling me that it's only a matter of time before Duncan cheats on me to. Seriously Courtney, just because Duncan dumped you doesn't mean he's going to cheat on me too, can it? (Static)

** Scott: **So, I'm back on Total Drama, man there are so many things I regret doing, I learned the hard way that having no friends to fall back on can bite you in the ass, literally. So I'm gonna play an honest game this time, besides I promised Dawn, and I ALWAYS keep my promises. (Static)

** Tyler: **Man, I'm so stoked for this season! I'm in the best shape of my life, and Lindsay actually remembers me! Could this get any better? (Static)

** Heather: **Finally! I'm being treated with the respect I've earned! I've come close, I loved, I lost, I got it back… but this year, I'm gonna win it all! Love you hotshot. (She blows a kiss to the Camera, and then it goes to static)

** Dawn: **It feels strange to be back on this show, but I think I can actually win; this place is so beautiful… like Scott. (Static)

** Zoey:** What was up with Dawn blushing at Scott on the dock? I could almost swear she was blushing at his smile… could DAWN actually like SCOTT? There's no way, right? He stabbed her in the back last season, any chance he had, he lost it, and I'm pretty sure anyway… (Static)

** Lightning: **I may have lost out to that toothpick Cameron last year, but this year… no Cam, no serious competition, I'm going all the way! I've got to… for pops… (Lightning begins to cry as it goes to static)

** Courtney: **Well, it looks like my lawsuits finally brought something tangible to this competition! Now I'm just worried about Gwen's relationship with Duncan, not because I still care about him, sooo over Duncan, no I'm more worried about Gwen, and not if, but when Duncan will cheat on her to… (Static)

** Dakota:** You're gonna pay Chris! I went through Tabloid hell thanks to you, now you're gonna feel the pain, DAKOTAZOID STYLE! (Dakota's irises go red as it goes to static)

** Duncan: **Hmm… nice digs… maybe Chris is actually gonna treat us with respect this year… HA-HA-HA-AH-AH-HA! Ha… that's about as likely as Owen getting back together with Izzy, not gonna happen. Either there's an ulterior motive, or someone else is pulling the strings this season. (Static)

** Bridgette: **Someplace nice, someplace I can surf! This year's gonna be fun… I just wish Geoff was here to see it, I'm gonna win for you! (Bridge kisses the camera as it goes to static)

** Izzy: **HEY GUYS**! **So great to be back huh? This island is beautiful, sunny… GREAT! Owen keeps on trying to hit on me though, I told him unless he loses weight, I can't go out with him in good conscience, he's kinda taking it hard… I hope he doesn't do anything stupid… (Izzy has a worried look on her face as the screen goes to static)

** Owen: **IZZY! 'Sob' I SWEAR TO YOU, I'M GONNA KICK THESE BULGES, then I'll finally have you in my arms again! I miss you… (Static)

** Lindsay: **It's so great to be back! And Tyler's here! AND I FINALLY REMEMBER HIM BY NAME! Took me long enough… but seriously, this new island is beautiful, Tyler's here… could this get any better? (Static)

** DJ: **At least it ain't Wakanawa, have a bad feeling about this place, despite its beauty… (Static)

** Trent: **So, here I am, back on Total Drama, and I'm in it to win it! Ok, at least part of my motive is to try and get Gwen back, I miss the time we had together, and Duncan doesn't deserve to have her, she is so much better than him, I'm gonna get her back, I swear it! (Static)

** Sam: **3 words… fuck you Chris! (Static)

** Jo:** So I'm back… and better than ever! This time, NO ONE'S gonna stand in my way, not Scott, not Brick, not Lightning, not Heather, not Courtney, not Alejandro, NOBODY! I may have some stiff competition, BUT NOBODY'S GONNA STOP ME FROM GOING ALL THE WAY!

** Mike:** Don't tell anybody, but I let Vito stick around after I purged all my other personalities. He was just begging for his right to exist, I nearly got rid of him, but then he said he could make life more "fun" for me and Zoey, if ya know what I mean. I control him fully… you can come out Vito "Gasp!" (Mike gives control to Vito) Yeah, it's always a party when Vito's in the House! PUT YA HANDS UP! PUT YO HANDS UP! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, PARTY 24\7 MAN! What?! But you just let me out man…fine "Gasp!" (Mike is in control again). See? Full Control. (Static)

** Ezekiel: **You better watch out this year Chris, you cost me everything eh… my innocence, my dignity, MY SANITY! But this year I'm gonna settle the score! And don't think for a minute I forgot about you Lightning… YOU STRAPPED A GODDAMNED BOMB TO MY CHEST, AND KICKED ME DOWN A MINE SHAFT! You're gonna pay… THEY'RE ALL GONNA PAY! (Zeke punches the camera, cracking the screen, and knocking off its mount, he picks it up, and puts it back in place) That's just a demonstration, there a lot worse in store… (Zeke cracks his knuckles, then Static)

** Alejandro: **So here I am, back on total drama… the place where I met the love of my life, the place where I was burned alive… I blame Chris more than I blame Heather; she was just playing the game her way, even if her way was dead wrong. NO, the true blame lies with Chris, he's the one who set up the challenges, and he's the one who will burn this year! Speaking of burning, I wonder where Heather is right now… (Static)

** Eva:** In this game, I was never given a fair chance; the 1st time was because of a dirty trick pulled by the queen bitch herself, Heather, the 2nd time my temper got the best of me again. (Eva sighs heavily, then looks up and smiles) But you know what? I'm stronger, faster, more disciplined, and much more approachable. The pot's much, much bigger this time, 10 MILLION DOLLARS! Way better than 100 000$, third time's the charm right?

** Brick: **I'm strong, I'm fearless, I am the pinnacle of discipline, and I learned some wicked useful skills while in Toronto, and I'm much more aware of where the battle line is drawn, no one's catching me by surprise this year. (He lifts up his dog tags, kisses them, and salutes up at the sky, tears in his eyes) Dad, if you can hear me, I love you, I miss you, and I'm gonna win in tribute to your memory. (Static)

** Justin: **Most people no longer take me seriously as a threat anymore, thinking I'm all style and no substance… (Saying all this while he looks in his mirror, then he puts it down with a stern look on his face, and points at the camera) but let me tell you personally, working runways, doing photo-shoots, you quickly learn how to read people, their facial expressions, the small tics a person gives off when they lie, I'm a master at working those emotions, just chipping away until finally they crack, and crumble into dust at my feet. Plus, my body just isn't for show, look at me; I'm arguably one of the physically stronger players here. This time, I'll be silent, waiting in the shadows, until I see my opening, then BAM! Victory is mine, that simple. (Static)

"Ok everyone! Now that you're all done with your 1st confessional of the season, we will now go into the dining hall, where Chris will be waiting to split you into your teams." "Why did Chris suddenly bail on us and head to the dining hall?" Gwen asks. "Oh, he's recovering from the beatdown I put on him earlier, and he was pretty shook up from Zeke's impressive display of marksmanship" says Blaineley. "Yeah, seriously man, that rocked the look on Chris' face, priceless! Awesome work" Scott says to Zeke. "That's what I was lookin' for eh" is Zeke's reply as he fist bumps Scott, smiling deviously.

At the Dining Hall…

"Well guys, looks like we're back on Total Drama, at least the island we're on is better, and the prize is much bigger, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered" Zoey says as the competitors are talking amongst themselves. "Yeah me neither, I suffered through enough pain to last lifetimes" says Scott. "You have absolutely no right to say that Scott, because you deserved it all!"

A couple competitors gasp at her, including Dawn and Mike; Alejandro, Heather, Zeke and Izzy glare at her, Scott walks right up to her, jabs his finger in Zoey's face, and says "Excuse me, how did I deserve to have almost every single bone broken in my body, then fed to a mutated shark?!" Scott screams right into her face.

"Do I really need to remind you about all the horrible things you did to everyone last year?" Zoey replies. "Are you fucking kidding me? It was just a REALITY SHOW, I played the game!" "You took advantage of Mike's MPD and then threw him away like he was trash!" "I apologized to him for that, I apologized to everyone, I learned my lesson." "No Scott, I don't believe that for a second… people like you never change."

Their growling at each other, ready to fight when… "STOP IT!" Dawn screams as she comes between them. "Please, stop both of you, Zoey, your wrong Scott has changed, you really don't know what he's went through…" "Why are you sticking up for Scott all of a sudden, of all people?" "Because… I love him" is her reply as she clutches to his chest. "And I love her" is Scott's reply to Zoey as he brings his arm around Dawn's shoulders. "WHAT?!" Zoey and Mike scream in shock, other competitors' jaws drop, and most are speechless for several minutes.

**Confessional, Izzy: (Smiling deviously)** Ok guys, I totally did not see that coming did you? (Static)

** Lindsay:** I cannot believe Dana is dating Shawn! I mean, she's just so sweet and nice, and he's… not. (Static)

** Duncan: (Shrugs)** Stranger things have happened. (Static)

** Lightning: (Mouth agape) **Did I just Sha-hear what I just Sha-thought I heard? Alright Scott! (Lightning throws his arms up in celebration as it goes toStatic)

** Sam and Dakota: (Sam looks thunderstruck) **Well, that was shocking. (Switches to Dakota) Uh, I think that's the understatement of the century! Seriously, SCOTT?! Dawn I thought you had better standards… (Static)

** Jo: (Arms crossed in disgust) **I'm shocked, I truly am… Scott, seriously Dawn? The guy is a trailer-trash waste of space, I thought you had better taste in men, (shrugs) guess not. (Static)

** Gwen (Sarcastically):** Oh great, another completely incompatible couple that will implode by the end of this season. Those two have no idea what they're in for… (Static)

** Mike:** Ok that is so many levels of screwed up I don't even know where to begin… really Vito, now? (Grumbles) Fine "GASP!" (Mike switches control to Vito) "Ok dude, I've got shout out to my homeboy Scott, nice play man! You may have found a girl hotter than Zoey… OW!" (Vito yells as Mike punches him in the face, then transitions back to Mike) Vito, if you pull a stunt like that again, you'll join Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba in oblivion, you hear me?! Good (Static)

** Zoey: (completely distraught)** How… just how?! Of all the people Dawn could fall in love with, she picked Scott. Wonderful. She couldn't even tell me in person, why? (Static)

** Chris:** This is awesome! The ratings are gonna be killer! "Better than Duncney, sweeter than Aleheather, even less likely than HaShawna, we present… Scott & Dawn, DOTT! YES!

(End of confessionals, back to present)

Zoey's eyes widen in shock, and then she says: "Dawn, w-why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend" "I was afraid of what your reaction was going to be, you and Scott aren't exactly on friendly terms…" was Dawn's reply. "I think her concern is reasonable, look at Dawn, she's doing all she can not to cry" Scott says, pointing down to his girl still clutching his chest, barely keeping it together.

"Look, for Dawn, and for the sake of both of our Sanity, I'm more than willing to bury the hatchet. I know we'll probably never be friends, but truce?" Scott asks as he holds out his hand to Zoey. "Truce, I still don't trust you though" Zoey says with a sly smile on her face. "Hey didn't say you had to" Scott says, holding his hands up, smiling deviously.

"Aw man and the tension was just starting to get good" Chris says as he walks into the dining hall. "Shove it up your ass Chris!" says Scott. "This is actually one of the times I actually agree with Scott when he gets loud and aggressive. Screw off Chris." "No thanks, I'm good, now contestants welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! 24 of the best, most popular players from the past 4 seasons, competing for the biggest cash prize in Total Drama history, 10 MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Uh, question Chris…" says DJ. "Shoot big man" "Uh, why are we on such a nice island? With decent accommodations, and as yet, no hidden death traps?"

Chris growls at his question, and then says "You can thank Blaineley for that; Kanakawa is actually my own private vacation spot, and those 2 story cabins you're staying in? Yeah those are for the pool boys of my Olympic-size swimming pool and hot tub, but when Blaineley won her lawsuit against me, there were several… conditions.

1. Kanakawa is the site of Season 5. 2. Blaineley will be serving as co-host. 3. Humane sleeping accommodations are to be provided. 4. Chef will be provided with a clean, well-stocked kitchen so Chef can make actual food for a change." The entire room cheered at that announcement. "Hey, don't cheer just yet I still control the challenges, and trust me, they'll be the worst, most painful challenges I've ever unleashed on you losers MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**Confessional, Gwen: **When I heard that one of Blaineley's conditions was to force Chef to make actual food other than the disgusting gunk he usually makes, I did cry this time. (Static)

** Dawn:** There's nothing wrong with sticking it to Chris, but that laugh of his wasn't right at all, I have a bad feeling of things to come… (Static)

"And now, as I, your host with the most will select your teams as decided by fan-vote, the Captain of the Hero team is... Brick!

"Yes! I've always wanted to lead my own squad!" Brick screams in celebration.

**Confessional, Brick: **All right, it's time for Brick MacArthur to shine in the sun! (Static)

** Bridgette: **Good choice… there's no one more heroic, or a better leader here, great choice fans! (She gives the fans thumbs up, then Static)

"Brick, stand to the right of me, the Team that Brick will be leading will now be known as the Honorable Knights!" Chris says as a golden banner with a Knight symbol on it rolls out behind Brick.

"The assistant captains of your team will be Bridgette and Lindsay!" Chris says. "Bridgette and Lindsay, head off to the right and join Brick! "Brick, it's an Honor to meet you, saving your ex-teammates like that was just magnificent!" "It's an honor to meet you as well, Bridgette." Brick says.

"Admiral Lindsay-her-Hotness reporting for duty." "I like your enthusiasm at taking up a leadership role Lindsay, but since I'm Captain, you two are my Lieutenants" Brick hands them both camo ball caps "Okay then, Lieutenants, REPORT!"

"Lt. Bridgette, reporting for duty!" Bridge says, with cap on, saluting. "And Lt. Lindsay-her-Hotness, ready for action!" Lindsay says, in ball cap, saluting just like Bridgette did. "At ease, good job." "HA-HA-HA! You guys are just gonna follow the Jarhead, just like that, your idiots!" Duncan says, practically falling off his chair laughing. "Quiet maggot! You know absolutely NOTHING about following orders!" replies Brick in a stern tone. "I don't want to either" is Duncan's reply.

**Confessional, Brick:** I'm not even Captain for 5 minutes, and I already have someone disrespecting my authority! That Duncan is already getting under my skin! Well, at least I have Bridgette and Lindsay to fall back on if Duncan ends up on my squad.

** Lindsay: **I don't understand why David is being so disrespectful to Captain Brett! I think it's an honor to be his Lieutenant! He's the most heroic guy here, other than my Tyler of course! (Her cheeks turn pink thinking about Tyler, then static)

"Ok, now that the Captains for the Knights are settled, the Captain for the Villain team is… Heather! Heather, walk over to the left of me please" Chris asks. "Wait, wait HEATHER is captain?! How did that happen?" Gwen asks incredulously. "Fan Voting, Brick was voted Captain of the Knights, while Heather was voted Captain of… the Voracious Vultures!"

Chris announces as a black banner with a vulture symbol rolls out behind Heather. Heather groans... "Did you really have to name my team the Vultures?" Heather asks.

"Oh, I think it suits you Heather, since you're always picking away at people" says Gwen. "Bite me weird Goth girl" is Heather's reply. "And your assistant Captains, as voted by the fans are Alejandro and Jo!" "Ah, it will be my pleasure to serve under you my little Rosa" Alejandro says as he kisses her hand, Heather blushing all the way through.

"Come here Hotshot" Heather says as she pulls him close and makes out with him. "Ugh, will you two get a room already?!" Screams Jo out of impatience.

"Ah, you must be Jo, pleasure to meet you" says Heather, staring her down for interrupting her and Alejandro. "Yes, and I would prefer to get this show on the road please." "So…" Brick starts to say "Looks like we'll be competing against each other once again." "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Jo replies to Brick, both of them smiling at each other deviously.

**Confessional, Scott: **Could anyone else sense the sexual tension between Brick and Jo? It was so thick it could only be cut with a chainsaw. Why they don't just make out already?! (Static)

** Courtney: **"Ak! Ugh, Alejandro and Heather disgust me sucking face all the time; they're the evil Bridgette and Geoff! (Continues making Gagging noises as it goes to static)

"OOOKAYY… Now to sort out the rest of the teams" Chris says.

"Tyler, you get to join the Knights with your girl Lindsay!" "All right! Come here you little you little minx!" Tyler says to Lindsay. "Coming Tiger!" Says Lindsay as she jumps into Tyler's arms. "Tiger, I like that" "I knew you would" replies Lindsay as she makes out with Tyler in his arms. "Ugh, enough with the Love! Just get over there!" Chris says.

"Moving on, joining the Vultures is Courtney!" Courtney walks over to the Vulture banner, joining Heather, Alejandro, and Jo. "Joining the Knights next is Trent!" Trent gets up with a smile and walks over to the Knight banner. "Joining the Vultures next is Duncan!" "Whoa, back up a bit, I have to be on the same team as Princess?!"

"Looks that way, DUNKY." Courtney replies to Duncan's question, smiling evilly. "Not my decision Duncan, fan vote, you tried to play the field in WT, and it blew up in your face, not cool dude." "Fine" Duncan says as he walks over to the Vulture's Banner, defeated.

**Confessional, Duncan: (Holding his middle finger up for the camera to see)** Fuck you fans! Fuck you for putting me on the same team as my psychotic ex!

"DJ, you join the Knights today!" DJ runs over to the Knights Banner, and High-fives Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Salutes Brick. "According to the Vote, the next competitor to join the Vultures is… Gwen! "WHAT?!" Gwen screams in disbelief, with shocked gasps from several contestants. "How did I end up on the Villain team? I'm no Villain!"

"Actually, the Fans beg to differ… they were already pissed off at you for dumping Trent without giving him time to explain anything, you cheating with Duncan was just the final Nail in your coffin. God, I am LOVING these fan votes! The ratings for this are gonna be insane!" "Yeah, I bet" says Gwen as she walks dejectedly over to the Vulture Banner, joining Courtney and Duncan.

**Confessional, Gwen: (sighs sadly) **I knew there would be repercussions for cheating with Duncan; I just didn't think it would be THIS bad. I have to be on the same team as Heather AND Courtney! AGAIN! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! (She screams in frustration as she bashes her head against the confessionals wall, then static)

"Ok, this was a close vote, but your Compassion and Love for Sam pushed your vote into hero territory, Dakota, you get to join the knights!" says Chris. Dakota screams in glee, and runs over to the Knights' roster.

"Lightning, you join the Vultures; this was one of the more unanimous votes." Lightning heads over to the Vulture Banner, where Heather is there scowling at him. "What you looking at?" he asks. "Nothing" is Heather's reply.

**Confessional, Heather: (Scowling)** I'm not exactly ecstatic that Sha-moron is on my team, he prevented me from stealing the million last year! At least he's more athletically competent than Tyler; unfortunately, he's dumb as a stump.

"Dawn, you join the Knights." "Looking forward to having you on the squad Dawn" Brick says as he salutes her. "Likewise" is her reply. "Scott, you join the Vultures by unanimous fan vote" Chris says.

"Fine" Scott says as he walks towards the Vulture Banner, but before he does, he gives Chris the nastiest uppercut of his life. There's silence for a few moments, then loud cheers from every single competitor, plus Blaineley is applauding him. "Thank you, thank you!" Scott says while bowing to his adoring audience.

**Confessional, Lindsay: **(Shocked) Oh nooo… he

** Bridgette:** just…

** Brick: **punched…

** Gwen: (Smiling slyly)** … Chris in the face! God, I've wanted to do that for 4 seasons! That's what you get for burying me Alive... TWICE! Ha-Ha! Good on you Scott! (Gwen tries to keep a straight face, but then falls to the confessional floor, laughing hysterically as it Static)

** Duncan: (Grinning ear to ear)** I like Scott more and more all the time. (Static)

** Scott: (Smiling impishly while whittling a piece of wood with his shark tooth necklace)** Man, it felt good to finally get that off my chest. That's for feeding me to a man-eating shark you son of a bitch! (Static)

** Dawn:** While I'm pleased to see Chris get a fraction of what he really deserves, but I'm concerned about what the consequences will be for Scott… (Dawn looks to the side worried, then static)

"You worthless piece of trailer trash! What the hell did I do to deserve that?" Chris asks in indignation. "Do I really need to answer that question? Am I right?" Scott asks to the cheers of everyone else. "Fine! I get the point, but don't think you aren't getting away scot-free for this!"

"Bring it on Mclean! It's not like you can do any worse, I mean you already fed me to a shark…" Scott says as he finally heads over to the Vulture banner, where he gets high-fives from his whole team.

"Ugh… the next person to join the Knights' roster is…Owen!" Chris says, getting up, reeling from Scott's massive punch. "AWESOME!" Owen yells as he runs over to the Knight Banner, high-fiving all his teammates, and saluting his captain, Brick.

"Next up for the Vultures, Ezekiel!" Chris exclaims. Zeke walks by Chris growling as he heads to the Vulture banner. "Ok, sensing plenty of hostility coming from Zeke" "Gee, wonder what gave you that clue, eh Chris?" Zeke replies with Venom in his voice.

"Uh, moving on… joining the Knights next… is Zoey!" "All right Zoey!" Mike says cheering. She runs over to the Knights banner, where she's hugged by Dakota and Dawn. "Next person joining the Vultures, by an extremely narrow margin is Izzy!"

"NOOOO!" Owen screams. "Yay! I'm a vulture!" Izzy exclaims as she skips over to the rest of her team, where groans can be heard from everyone except Zeke.

"Hey, lay off her! She can be a real good asset to have on your team eh?" Zeke says. "We aren't disputing that Zeke, it's the insanity in between that we're worried about" Heather responds. "Oh, I think I can put up with Izzy just fine" Zeke says, putting his arm around Izzy's shoulders.

"Aww, that's so sweet Zeke" Izzy says as she kisses Zeke on the Cheek, causing him to blush. Owen's Eyes narrow at Zeke in Jealousy.

**Confessional, Alejandro:** It's plainly obvious that Ezekiel is crushing on Izzy, hard. Why? Maybe because of all the time they spent together in the cargo hold, that's gotta be it. (Static)

** Owen: **So Zeke, you think you're gonna steal my Girlfriend right out from under my nose huh? Well think again! I'll let you have your fun, but she'll be running back to me once I've lost all my weight! (Static)

"Ok, next on the Knight roster is… Sam!" "SAM!" "Hey Dakota! Looks like I'm on your Team!" Sam says as he runs over to Dakota, where she gives him a massive bear hug and makes out with him. "Arrghh! What did I tell you guys about all the love already?!" "Oh sorry Chris… are we taking away from your precious airtime?" asks Dakota sarcastically.

"Ooohhhh…" can be heard from the rest of the cast on either team. Chris finally snaps "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! Blaineley, take the rest of the roster, you can handle these BRATS for the rest of the day!" Screams Chris as he stomps out of the Dining hall.

"Nice job Dakota! Not even I've managed to piss off Chris THAT badly, I should warn you guys, Chris still controls the challenges, so expect plenty more pain and suffering for making him mad." "It's not like he can do any worse to us, he turned me into a radioactive freak, Zeke over there into an animal, and Scott into Shark Chum uh, no offense guys." "None Taken" Scott and Zeke reply in unison.

"This is CHRIS MCLEAN we're talking about here; he lives to find new and creative ways to cause us pain" Gwen says. "Good point" says Dakota. "Moving on, joining the Vultures is… Eva." Announces Blaineley. Eva walks over to the Vulture banner with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"The final member of the Knights… is…" Mike and Justin look at each other nervously, seeing who would be picked last. "… MIKE! Justin, that means you go over to the Vulture banner."

Says Blaineley. "Mike…." Says Zoey. "ZOEY!" Mike screams as he wraps Zoey in his arms and makes out with her to the cheers of the rest of his team. Justin walks over to the Vultures, dejected.

"Well, that's the teams, pick up your bags, and head to your cabins, the gold one on the left is the Knights cabin, while the black one on the right is the Vultures cabin. Challenges don't start till tomorrow, so get plenty of rest tonight, you'll need it… and remember the Immunity Idol is in play!"

At the Knights cabin…

Sam and Dakota are making out on Dakota's bed, Brick is making plans for tomorrow, and Bridgette is looking at Tyler and Lindsay feeding each other while looking at each other lovingly with some measure of jealously.

**Confessional, Bridgette:** Seeing Tyler and Lindsay like that (sign…) makes me wish Geoff was here… love ya babe (Bridgette blows a kiss to the camera as it goes to static)

Trent's on his bed, playing his guitar, making a soulful melody to Gwen, Mike's making out with Zoey. Owen's spying on Izzy with a pair of binoculars, then he heads over to Brick's bunk "Hey Owen, how's it going yo?" Brick asks.

"Alright I guess… Hey could ask you a favor Brick? "Ask away" "See, Izzy says she won't go out with me anymore if I don't lose some weight, could you help me?" "Sure Owen, I can help you out we'll start tomorrow at Dawn."

"You'll help me?! Awesome man! Thank you! Thank You!" Owen says as he gives Brick a massive bear hug. "Uh, Owen you're crushing me!" says Brick. "Sorry man, don't know my own strength" is Owen's reply. DJ's outside admiring the scenery, while Dawn and Scott, and Alejandro and Heather are strolling on the beach, hand in hand.

**Confessional, Alejandro:** (Signs longingly) I love my Rosa… (Static)

** Scott: **Man, Dawn is just amazing man, I love her so much, and I know this is cheesy as hell, but she's the Dawn to my Dusk. (He laughs) Told ya it was gonna be cheesy.

In the Vultures cabin…

Izzy is enjoying an intense game of chess with Zeke. "I WIN! I WIN!" she screams as she does a little victory dance on the bed. "You cheated eh!" Zeke protests. "How can you cheat at chess?! Silly Zeke!" she laughs.

**Confessional, Zeke: (Signs lovingly) **Izzy… is amazing eh… I would do anything for her eh. (Static)

** Izzy:** Ha-ha! Zeke is sooo CUTE! He's like an adorable little teddy bear, wonder if he likes me? Only time will tell I guess! (Static)

Jo's outside jogging; Eva's lifting her weights while listening to her I-pod, in a little competition with Lightning. Courtney and Gwen are on either side of Duncan, arguing at each other, with Duncan trying to muffle the sound with his pillow, to no avail for their both screaming at the top of their lungs at each other.

**Confessional, Duncan:** I swear, those two bickering back and forth is gonna be the death of me. (Static)

Finally, Justin's admiring himself in his mirror, when Duncan screams "Hey pretty boy, could you help me out with these 2 harpies, I'll owe you big time, just make them stop!" "Sign… fine girls… over here" Justin says as he pulls his shirt off, causing Gwen and Courtney to stop arguing, and start following Justin around. "Thanks dude, you're all right" Duncan says. "Hey, what are friends for?" Justin responds.

**Confessional, Justin:** So now Duncan owes me a favor, could come in handy. Justin's back in the game baby!

"Or is he? How will Scott's relationship stand up to the hardships of competition? Will Zeke and Izzy get together? Will Brick and Jo? Will Gwen and Courtney succeed in driving Duncan insane? Who will eventually find the Immunity Idol? And how much pain and agony can I put our all-stars through come challenge time? Find out all the answers to these questions and many more this season on TOTAL… DRAMA… ALL-STARS!" Chris says as the show rolls to credits.

Teams set, Team Honorable Knights (Hero Team): Captain: Brick, Assistant captains: Bridgette and Lindsay, followed by DJ, Owen, Dawn, Tyler, Zoey, Dakota, Mike, Sam, and Trent.

Team Voracious Vultures (Villain Team): Captain: Heather, Assistant captains: Alejandro and Jo, followed by Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Lightning, Izzy, Zeke, Scott, Eva, and Justin.

Total Drama series and all its Characters are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, and Teletoon.


	2. Episode 2 AAR part 2

TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! Episode 2: An Aggressive reunion part 2.

"Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS… We met our all-star competitors, 24 in all, some carrying massive grudges against me, for their own reasons… arrows were shot at me, punches to my face we're thrown, and lawsuits issued against me came into effect, ugh… and I thought Courtney was the worst of my problems… anyways, after those troubles, Dawn and Scott revealed a surprizing blooming romance, and the sexual tension between Brick and Jo was ramped up to 11!

Should be great for ratings! Finally, the competitors were separated into their teams, as decided by fan vote. The hero team, the Honorable Knights, captained by Brick, Bridgette, and Lindsay with DJ, Owen, Trent, Dawn, Tyler, Dakota, Mike, Zoey, and Sam rounding out the roster.

The Villain squad, the Voracious Vultures, under the leadership of Heather, Alejandro, and Jo with Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Scott, Izzy, Justin, Lightning, and Eva completing their roster. 2 Teams, 24 competitors, who will win the 10 MILLION DOLLARS? The Journey begins today on TOTAL, DRAMA, ALLL-STAARRSS!" "CHEF, WHERE'S MY LATTE?!" "Go get it yourself!" Chef replies angrily. "Good help is so hard to find…" Chris says.

(Title Screen, "I wanna be Famous)

At the Dining Hall…

Competitors are lining up for breakfast. "Is this actual food Chef?" asks Gwen. "Yes, Bacon and Eggs, NOW STOP ACTING ALL SURPRIZED THAT I CAN ACUALLY COOK! It's amazing what a clean kitchen and proper ingredients will do" says Chef, smiling with pride.

**Confessional, Gwen:** Sorry Chef, but after the horrifying gruel you've fed us the past 4 seasons, it's truly shocking to find you can actually cook decent food that poses no risk of killing us.

"So, Scott I have something to ask you…" Lightning says as he's enjoying his bacon and eggs to Scott, who's sitting right beside him. "Shoot Buddy" is Scott's reply. "How in the Sha-hell did you end up with creepy girl? I thought she hated your ass!" asks Lightning.

"First of all… if you call Dawn "creepy girl" again, you'll be meeting the many ends of my shark tooth necklace, got it? As for how it happened, now that's an interesting story…"

"CLEAR THE WAY EVERYONE! OWEN'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Brick yells as he and Jo drag him into the dining hall, convulsing.

"OWEN?!" Izzy screams as she runs up to him, crying. "Does anyone have a defibrillator?!" screams a distressed Izzy. "Look, on the wall eh! I'll get it" says Zeke, trying to be as calm as possible.

He grabs it while Izzy rips open Owen's shirt. Zeke places the shock pads on Owen's chest as Izzy activates the defibrillator while everyone else looks on horrified.

The first charge runs through Owen's body, and he regains consciousness. "GASP" is the first sound heard coming from Owen to the relief of everyone. "Izzy? Zeke? Fancy meeting you here" Owen says weakly. "No worries eh buddy… I'll always have your back" says Zeke.

"Ok guys, the paramedics have arrived, it's all gonna be alright" Chris says as Owen is carried away on a stretcher by the paramedics. "Thank god, thanks for once Chris" says Gwen. "Yeah, you have no idea how many lawsuits I avoided!"

That's when Zeke loses it and punches Chris in the face so hard that he knocks him out cold. "Owen just had a heart attack eh, and you're WORRIED ABOUT LAWSUITS?!"

Zeke screams down on him as he prepares to unleash another wallop of a punch on Chris' unconscious ass when Scott grabs Zeke's "Let go eh! He deserves this and so much more!" Zeke screams as he struggles to get free.

"ZEKE! He ain't worth it, Holy Crap! Guys help me!" Scott yells as Zeke begins to change… his eyes change to a complete black, and his veins turn black as his skin turns as white as ivory. Brick, Lightning, Duncan, Tyler, and Scott combined managed to bring him to the ground where Izzy is screaming for him to stop.

"Zeke, if you can hear me, PLEASE STOP! EZEKIEL!" Izzy screams, crying. Finally Izzy manages to get through to him, "I-Izzy?" he asks as his irises go white again. "Thank god Zeke, you're back" Izzy says in relief.

"I was… gone?" he asks in confusion. "Yeah you were buddy, but you're okay now" says Brick. "Yes Ezekiel, it will be all right" Alejandro exclaims, to the shocked gasps of many others, and a smile from Heather. "What?"

**Confessional, Alejandro: **So the old Alejandro wouldn't have had any feeling for a person like Zeke, but now that I've pain like what that poor cabron (bastard) went through, I feel sorry for him, plus his strength and skill will come in handy later in the game. (He Chuckles evilly) Doesn't mean I have to LIKE him, he did cost me a million dollars afterall, I'll carry him as long as he's useful, then I'll crush him! (Static)

** Bridgette: **I can kinda see why Alejandro would feel sorry for Zeke, he was burned alive, and so he can probably empathize. I feel sorry for him too, I mean the reason Owen, and later I and Izzy went back to Wakanawa last year was to search for Zeke after he fell off the boat, we couldn`t find him though, poor Zeke… (Bridgette begins to cry as it goes to Static)

** Scott: (Looking horrified at the imprint of Zeke's fingers on his arm)** Yeooch! That hurt! I couldn't even hold him, he was freakishly strong! What the hell happened to him down in that mine?! (Static)

** Izzy: **What I saw from poor Zeke scared me; I mean it was nice of him to beat the crap out of Chris in Owen's honor, but when his eyes and veins went pitch black, and he went as (she shudders) white as sour cream… THAT was terrifying… and I've seen plenty of really scary things! I was just glad I was able to get through to him. Oh Zekers, what happened to you? (Izzy puts her head in her hands, and begins to cry in hysterics and beats the confessional walls as it goes to static)

** Ezekiel: (Looking completely drained)** Urrrggg… what happened to me eh? I remember beating Chris, then Scott grabbing me… (He looks at his hands, and notices the veins are A LOT blacker than usual, and recoils in terror) YAAAAHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME EH?! (He runs out of the Confessional screaming at the top of his lungs, plowing through the confessional door on his way out)

"Looks like both Owen is out of this competition for good" Blaineley says before shocked gasps and tearful cries from many competitors interrupted her, she continues after they calm down "And Chris has suffered a major concussion due to the beatings he's received from me, Scott, and Ezekiel, he will be missed… HA! Who are we kidding? He's finally getting what he deserves, right?!"

Blaineley exclaims, smiling impishly to raucous cheers and whistles from everyone in the room. "Uh, I've got a question…" Brick says "Shoot" Blaineley replies. "With Chris out, who's gonna host the show?" "My, my, THAT'S a really stupid question, I'll be hosting in Chris' absence of course" is Blaineley's reply. "I've got a question too, with Owen out, we're now down a man, and what do we do about that?" Zoey asks.

"Oh don't worry, we've already arranged for a replacement for Owen, can't have a team down a man before anyone's even eliminated, now can we?" "Who's the new teammate?" Mike asks. "Oh, you'll find out in due time, but we have to get to the challenge first, CHEF, Come on!" "Oh, go to you your cabins first and put your swimsuits on, and put your clothes back on top" Blaineley says

Chef pulls up to Blaineley in an ATV, she jumps on. "Follow me to the 1st Challenge of the Season guys!" She screams from the back of the ATV as the contestants run after her.

All of the contestants finally made it to the site of the first challenge… the other side of Kanakawa Island. "Welcome to the 1st challenge of the season! The Kanakawa Triathlon!" "YES! A TRIATHLON! I'M REGIONAL CHAMP 3 YEARS RUNNING!" Screams Jo as she jumps and down in celebration. "This is just like your typical Olympic Triathlon, except shorter, a few twists and turns along the way" says Blaineley, she continues "All of you will be competing in a 5 mile trail ride with

"Explosive" surprises and various other traps to the west shore of the Island, then a 2 mile swim through shark and Electric Eel infested waters to the smaller neighboring Island of Keckawa, then it's a simple half-mile run to the finish line!"

Blaineley exclaims. Scott facepalms himself "Hey, NONE of the challenges are my idea, they were all planned out weeks in advance by Chris" Blaineley says defensively. "Sigh… why am I not surprised?" asks Gwen.

"But before I explain the rules-"Zoey interrupts "There are actually RULES?" she asks incredulously. "YES, there are rules, I made sure of it" Blaineley says, slyly holding up a contract. "Gotta love fine print" She says, grinning.

**Confessional, Duncan: (Grinning a smile that would make the Cheshire cat envious)** Chris has used "the fine print" as his weapon to control us for 4 seasons now, so to see his own print used against him? Priceless man! I'm really starting to like Blaineley. (Static)

"Anyways, like I was saying, before I explain the Rules, Knights…" she says as a helicopter appears above the horizon, the door opens, a rope comes out… "Meet your new teammate, Classic competitor and notorious party boy, Geoff!" Blaineley exclaims as Geoff slides down the rope to the ground. "GEOFF!" Bridgette exclaims as she runs over to her Boyfriend, and gives him a deep Kiss.

When their lips part he says "Nice to see you too Bridge" grinning. "Hey, Geoff, how's it going buddy?" Duncan asks as he walks up to him, giving him a fist bump. "Not bad dude, not bad"

Geoff says. He walks up to Izzy, and places his hand on her Shoulder, "Red, they told me about Owen, I'm sorry, he's a cool dude." "It's okay, I had already broken up with him, but he was still a good friend, you know?" she says, barely keeping herself together.

Geoff walks off to introduce (or in some cases, re-introduce himself) to all the competitors. "So, you must be Brick" "Yes sir" is Brick's reply. Geoff salutes him, and says "Dude, the fans couldn't have picked a better Captain" "Thank you Geoff that means a lot" Brick says.

Then Geoff briefly pulls Brick over to the side, and whispers in his ear "Hey dude, I actually like your Jacket and cap, gives you some nice flair man, and don't worry about what Jo says, she's only saying that because she wants a piece of the Brickhouse"

"Really? You think so?" Brick whispers back in surprise. "Dude, from the banter she dishes out, and the way she looks at you, I KNOW so" "How?" Brick asks back. "Because Jo's doing the same thing to you that Courtney did to Duncan" is Geoff's reply. This brings a grin to Brick's face.

"Ok, good, now that everyone's acquainted with each other" Blaineley says as she clap her hands once to quiet everyone. "The rules are simple… 1: Anyone who's knocked of their bike on the trail ride is automatically disqualified from the race. 2: 1st place in the Triathlon gets a bonus prize. 3. The team with the most competitors in the top 10 finishers will win immunity, that's all." "Now everybody, get to your bikes…" Both teams get to their bikes, all lined up at the starting line, and got on them.

"Ready, get set… GO!" Blaineley screams as she fires off a starting pistol. Everyone gets on their way through the trails making good time. The first one to hit a trap was Sam who hit a Landmine, which sent him flying into the air "AHHHH! THIS SUCKS WORSE THAN MASS EFFECT 3'S ENDING!" **(1)** Sam screams before he plummets back to the ground with a sickening thud.

**Confessional, Sam: (With bandages wrapped around his head)** Well… ugh, my head… that could've ended better… Ow. (Static)

"Ha-Ha! Gamer dork Sha-bites the dust!" Lightning exclaims. "Hey, NO ONE talks about my Sam that way!" Dakota screams in rage. She catches up to lightning, her Irises blood red, gets close to his bike, and kicks him off it.

She kicks him with such force, that Lightning is thrown into a nearby tree, and bounces into a pit trap. "Aw SHA- COME ON MAN!" he screams from the bottom of the pit.

**Confessional, Lightning: (Holding a towel to his bloody nose) **Damn… well, I learned not to screw with a Radio… Radii… Radi-iuh… Mutated! Yeah, that's the word! I'll never screw with Dakota or Sam again, or I might end up as a Sha-Pancake man! Ow! That smarts… WILL MY NOSE EVER STOP SHA- BLEEDING?! (Static)

** Dakota: (Smirking evilly)** Sha-jackass got what he deserved, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY MAN! (Static)

Unfortunately, Dakota hits a tripwire, which sends a massive log careening into her direction "Oh, you Gotta-"she starts to say before the log smashes into her, launching her into Eva's path, who can only show a deer in the headlights look before Dakota, all 6-ft-7 and 215 pounds of her, onto Eva, then they both crash into a nearby tree.

"Eva, are you okay?! Speak to me!" "ARRGH! GET OFF ME HULK BARBIE! Can't Breathe… **(2)**" Eva screams as She struggles to free herself from under Dakota, Dakota gets up and pulls Eva to her feet, who's now blue in the face, and just like that, 4 competitors are out of the running.

**Confessional, Dakota: **I can't believe I got Rammed by a log and survived! Sometimes this mutation has its advantages… (Static)

** Eva: (holding an ice pack to her head) **That Dakota, when she hit me, it felt like I was hit by a Bus! Gotta respect that, plus what she to Lightning was sweet! Her and that Jo are gonna give me a run for my money! But Damn… seriously this is the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life! (Static)

Finally, after another treacherous 2 and a half miles, the remaining contestants, 20 in all, manage to get to the beach, and strip down to their swimwear, and… some of them began gawking and ogling each other.

"See anything you like Jo?" Brick asks Jo, grinning ear to ear in his camouflage trunks. It took her about a minute, where she was practically drooling over his massive biceps, pecks, and delicious (in her mind) 8-pack. Brick was admiring her too, her nice curves, her perfectly (In his mind) sized breasts underneath her black swimsuit.

It was only when Heather DiNozzoed **(3) **Jo upside the head. "Jo, you can ogle the man- candy later, we have a Triathlon to win!" Heather says. "I was not gawking at him!" she says as she dives into the water after Heather and Alejandro. "Yeah, and I'm a nun" Says Heather. "Sorry chica, but we all saw what we saw." "Whatever" is Jo's reply.

**Confessional, Jo, still in swimsuit, arms crossed, scowling: **Just to let you know, I wasn't ogling Brick… at his massive biceps, his perfect 8-pack… (She goes lovey-dovey for a sec, then realizing what she's doing, her eyes go wide) Uh, I didn't mean it like that! Blaineley, if you don't edit this I swear I'll shove my fist so far up your ass… (Static)

** Brick, still in his Trunks, grinning ear to ear: **Geoff was right, Jo is so into me, and she ain't too bad herself… whoa, did it suddenly get hotter in here? (Static)

**Geoff and Duncan, Geoff in yellow board shorts, smiling, Duncan, in Black trunks, scowling:** Dude, told ya I was right! Hand over the 20! (Switches to Duncan) Fine! Here ya go, damn Brick… (Static)

**Justin, in a grey Speedo, with blue goggles around his neck, pouting and depressed:** First, there`s Alejandro to steal my thunder, he gets burnt, so I think I'm back in the game right? But nooo… now they just have to bring in this Brick guy… he`s only 17 and he already has the body of a UFC Light Heavyweight! How am I supposed to compete with that?! I feel so inadequate… (Static)

**Izzy, in a lime green bikini that ain`t leaving much to the imagination: **Yummy! (Static)

At the same time, Duncan found himself in quite the predicament, admiring both his current girl, Gwen, decked out in a violet Bikini, while at the same time gawking at his ex, Courtney, who decided to go with her typical grey sports bikini with white outlining. Courtney, meanwhile was more interested in Justin. Seeing Courtney interested in him brought his smile, and she briefly swooned.

Gwen was having a similar problem with Duncan, in his black trunks with black flame tattoos wrapped around both arms, and HER ex, Trent, decked out in green board shorts with a black 9 on the left pocket, and his ace tattoo on his left arm.

**Confessional, Duncan, with a sly grin on his face: ** While princess may still be as attractive as ever, that's all she's got, no loyalty to anybody at all. So I'll just let her believe that she's seduced me again, and then cut her loose at 1st opportunity, yeah that'll work. Hey, I saw princess looking (Cuts to Static)

**Gwen, looking worried:** Aw crap, both Duncan, with his rock hard abs, and Trent, with his tall, lean body, are both so… beautiful in their own way, what do I do?!

**Courtney, with a satisfied smirk on her face:** Well anyone who's not blind can see how bad Duncan was ogling my body… Ha! Now I can use this to crush him for good… besides, Justin is FAR more interesting than Duncan ever was... (she sighs dreamily as it cuts to static)

**Trent, looking excited:** You all saw how Gwen was looking at me right? YES! Gotta take advantage of this opportunity while I can. (Cut to static as Trent throws his fist in the air in celebration)

**Justin, smiling: **Well, at least Courtney's still interested, she's intrigued me since TDI, she's now single... hmm maybe its time for ol' Justin to make his move.

In the meantime, Zoey, Bridgette, and Lindsay couldn't help but gawk at their Boyfriends, Mike, Geoff, and Tyler, respectively, while they were doing the same thing.

** Zoey, in her Lime green swimsuit, smiling dreamily:** Sign… I am so lucky to have Mike around… He's… just… awesome! Hoo… did it suddenly just get hotter in here? (Cuts to static as she's fanning herself)

**Mike, in Teal board shorts, with a similar dreamy smile painted on his face as Zoey:** Man, Zoey's awesome… I do anything for her. What? You wanna speak Vito? OK "GASP!" (Mike switches over to Vito) Yo Mike, we're so lucky to have such a fine little number as our girl huh? I like her for her wild side. "GASP!" (Switches back to Mike)

Yep, we're pretty lucky "GASP" (Switches back to Vito again) Dude, you should tap Zoey's mighty fine ass as soon as possible "GASP!" (Switches back to Mike yet again) You Think so? "GASP" (Switch to Vito) Bra, I KNOW so! "GASP" (Switches to Mike again) Ok, but we gotta take it slow, we don't wanna be scaring her off, now do we? "GASP" (Switches to Vito for a final time) don't worry my man! We got all the time in the world! "GASP" (Mike again) Alright, let's do it! (Cuts to static)

** Bridgette, in her surfer gear, blushing and grinning: **You know, I almost forgot how hot Geoff is shirtless… (Cuts to static)

**Geoff, Grinning: **Yeah, my girl's still got it… (Cuts to Static)

**Lindsay, in a baby blue bikini, looking very aroused:** Mmmm… Tyler, my Tiger… Rawrrr, I just want to jump on him and tear him to pieces! (Cuts to static)

**Tyler, in red trunks with white stripes on the sides, grinning mischievously: **Holy crap, my girl is so hot; she could melt the South Pole dudes! And she's all MINE! (He rubs his hands together in anticipation, smiling like he just won the lottery as it cuts to static)

Everyone's eyes are all pulled away for a sec as Scott strips down to his red and black striped trunks, and they get a look at his chest, there's many scars covering his pecks and abs, including a very nasty one that runs down his ribcage in a sideways zigzag pattern. "Dude, that's gnarly…" Geoff says. "That's pretty bad eh?" Zeke asks. "Awesome scars Scott!" Izzy exclaims.

"Dude, that's just messed up!" Duncan says. "Urp… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Gwen moans, with several of the girls nodding and groaning in agreement. "Most of you may be disgusted by my scars, by I know at least one girl who digs em'" Scott says, grinning and winking in Dawn's direction, she blushes in response.

**Confessional, Bridgette, looking horrified:** Ok… just wow… that is the worst scarring from a shark attack I've ever seen, Scott looks like he dueled with Jaws himself! I don't even wanna know how much pain that guy goes through everyday… (Cuts to static)

** Gwen, is going to say something, and then has to run to the adjoining bathroom: ** Urp…BLARRGHH, ugh… (She walks back to the camera) I'm okay now… Scott's chest is more horrifying than ANY horror movie I will witness, how did he survive?! Oh no, I'm not done… Urp… BLARRGGG! (Gwen continues to dry heave as it cuts to static)

**Duncan, Eyes wide in shock: **Ok, I've seen some screwed up crap during my time in Juvie, but NOTHING as messed up as Scott's chest… he looks like something straight out of shark week! **(4) (Static)**

**Zoey, looking horrified, and a little green at the same time:** Ok, now I agree with Scott, NO ONE deserves that… Urp; oh crap, OUT OF THE WAY! (She, like Gwen, runs to the adjoining bathroom to barf) BLARRGHH! (Cuts to Static)

**Geoff: **Dude, that's seriously messed man. (Cuts to static)

**Chef Hatchet, looking at the broken door and all the pukey mess in disgust:** Grrr… the things I do for this show… (Cuts to Static)

**Dawn, in her violet swimsuit, smiling dreamily:** I'm so proud of Scott; he's so unafraid to show off his body, despite the damage he's taken, one of the many things I've come to admire about him (she sighs lovingly as it cuts to Static)

**Izzy, smiling manically:** Did you know I love men with scars? That Scott… mmm tasty! (Static)

Izzy is gawking at all the Guys at the same time, but one really catches her eye… EZEKIEL. Zeke notices this, winks at her, jumps in the water, and yells "If you want me Izzy… YOU'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET ME EH!" Izzy grins at him, cackles in delight, and jumps in the water after him.

**Confessional, Izzy, practically drooling:** So much… man candy… Brick, Geoff, Duncan, Trent, Scott, Mike, Tyler, Zeke… Oh Zeke… now THAT'S a man after my own heart (She finally does start drooling at the thought of Zeke, and swoons so hard she falls off the confessional seat as it cuts to static)

**Zeke, in grey trunks, with a smug smirk on his face: **Izzy sure likes me eh, and I like her, but do I take it slow or speed up? Such a dilemma… (Cuts to Static)

This finally catches everyone else's attention, and everyone jumps in after Al, Heather, Jo, and Brick, both of them neck and neck with each other, with Izzy and Zeke behind.

At the half-way point, everyone is almost neck-and-neck with each other, struggling through the electric eel infested waters, most not enjoying it, with the one exception being Izzy, who even slows down slightly to get shocked more.

Suddenly though, the infamous mutant shark Fang appears and begins his chase of the contestants. Many of the Contestants REALLY starts motoring then, but Duncan and Courtney, who were already tired from competing with each other, fall behind, and Fang moves in for the kill.

**Confessional, Scott, enraged:** YOU BROUGHT FANG HERE?! Chris, if Ezekiel hadn't already put you in the hospital, I WOULD DO IT MYSELF! Seeing Duncan and Courtney like that, I wasn`t going to allow them to end up like me, I had to do something…

Scott spots both of them in trouble, and decides to take action. He swims to the nearest buoy, climbs onto it, and just as Fang as about to chomp on Courtney`s ankle, Scott screams "Hey fish breath, Remember me? I have all your Teeth!" pointing at his necklace, grinning.

Enraged at seeing Scott again, Fang growls, and charges towards the buoy, just as Fang jumps out of the water, mouth agape, Scott jumps in the water to avoid him. Fang's front teeth end up stuck in the buoy good.

Scott then spots several electric eels swimming around him, and gets an idea. Grabbing 2 of them, he clicks them together, making a small spark.

Seeing this, Fang's eyes go wide, and he tries desperately to free himself from the buoy, to no avail.

Scott says with a crazed look on his face that would make Izzy jealous "I hope you like eels for dinner, electric eels that is!" then he shoves the eels onto one of the buoy's metal bars, they bite it, and unleash their charge, shocking both Scott and Fang.

10 seconds later, the eels' charge is done. Scott's hair is standing up on end, but he's no worse for wear.

Fang meanwhile, isn't so fortunate. He's still smoking as his eyes roll up in the back of his head, and two of his front teeth break off as Fang slips into the water, dead. Grabbing the two broken teeth, he swims off grinning manically, to the cheers of everyone who stuck around to witness what just happened.

**Confessional, Scott, with an excited smile on his face, his hair still standing up: **I'm so relieved! I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore! You know how many nightmares that damn shark gave me? (Grins evilly) Guess you bit off more than you could chew this time, huh Fang? That's for turning me into chum! How does 20 000 volts taste?! HA! Sometimes I love being the Scottmiester. (He holds up the 2 teeth) Oh look I've got 2 new teeth to add to my collection… hmm… maybe I should frame these. Here's a lesson for everyone out there watching us… don't fuck with Scott Elliot Dawson! (Cuts to static)

**Alejandro, in his red Speedo, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a smug smile on his face: **I'm impressed… using electric eels to take down a mutant shark, it's crazy, Izzy-level loco, but when Scott did that, we were all shocked. (He facepalms himself) Ugh... that was a terrible pun, anyways it was… in Owen's words… awesome. He could become quite the asset… (Cuts to static)

**Duncan, slack-jawed: **That was… EPIC! Seriously though, I and Courtney owe him our lives. Scott thanks for saving our skins.

**Zoey, smiling with her arms crossed: **I all of a sudden have a lot more respect for Scott; I didn't think he would stick his neck out for anyone, CERTAINLY not like that. (Her expression turns stern and serious) I still do NOT trust that redneck snake... I've got my Eye on you Scott... (Static)

**Izzy: **HA-HA-HA-HA! That was so awesome! I never would have thought of that.

**Mike:** That was…

**Geoff:** so…

**Trent:** mind blowingly…

**Tyler:** EPIC!

**Brick, saluting in respect:** Scott, I salute you for showing no fear in the face of the enemy and sheer badassery. (He scratches his head in confusion) Now I have no Idea what to think.

**Jo, scowling:** I'm not impressed, so what if Scott took down a mutant shark 10 times his size using just a buoy and a pair of electric eels… (She cracks) OK! It was awesome, it was epic, and it was badass! It was like something out of a cheesy action flick! (She crosses her arms again) But it's still Scott, and Scott sucks in my mind. (Cuts out to Static)

**Courtney, swooning: **I can`t believe Scott saved us like that, saved me, what a man (like Izzy, she swoons so hard she falls off the confessional seat, she sticks her hand up) I`m okay! (Cuts to static)

**Justin, looking really depressed: **Sigh... or maybe not. (He facepalms himself)

**Dawn, looking downtrodden:** I understand why Scott did it; he had to save Courtney and Duncan, and Fang was a clear threat to anyone, the mutation simply made him too intelligent and adaptable. I just hate seeing animals get killed, even one that has it coming. Sigh… (Cuts to static)

After that, the swim to Keckawa was uneventful, the teams neck and neck most of the way. As they got to shore, several people slipped and fell on the sand, including Dawn, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Zoey, and Trent.

They quickly recovered through and continued running to the finish. Brick and Jo (Unsurprisingly) tied for 1st, Alejandro finished 2nd, 3rd place belonged to Heather, DJ 4th, Justin 5th, Tyler 6th, Zoey 7th, Izzy close behind in 8th, Bridgette in 9th, so the team who won came down which competitor would finish 10th, that position was being competed for by Ezekiel for the Vultures, and Mike for the Knights.

Both Zeke and Mike were neck and neck until Zeke trips on a rock just inches from the finish line.

"And Mike finishes 10th! KNIGHTS WIN! THE KNIGHTS WIN! Tough break Zeke! Scott finishes 11th, Ezekiel is 12th, Geoff is 13th, Trent is 15th, Courtney is 16th, and Duncan is 17th, followed by Lindsay in 18th, Dawn in 19th, and finally Gwen finishes dead last in the 20th, with Sam, Lightning, Dakota, and Eva disqualified, in that order" Blaineley announces.

"It's okay Gwen, you did the best you could" says Duncan with his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, with Trent staring lasers into the back of his head.

"BUUUT, since Brick and Jo tied for 1st; I can't decide who to give the 1st place Bonus to, a Crimson 2012 Honda Hayabusa Street bike!"

Looking at the bike got many of the guys (Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Scott and Mike specifically) and some of the girls (specifically, Izzy, Zoey, Courtney, and Eva were practically drooling) interested in what Blaineley had too say next.

"So I'm deciding to award it too… Scott! As a reward for saving his teammates from Fang, in a very innovative matter I might add" she says winking to him. "

"You also get the immunity that comes with it, as a rule, anyone who wins the 1st place prize in any challenge wins immunity, except for the Captain and assistant Captains of each team, who have automatic immunity until the merge" says Blaineley. "I get the sweet Bike, AND Immunity, EPIC!"

**Confessional, Scott, with a smug grin on his face, leaning against the confessional wall, with his legs crossed on the other side: **Heh… I could get used to this hero stuff… (Cuts to Static)

**Jo, scowling: **Unbelievable! At least I have auto immunity until the merge (She smiles) so does Brick, Heh, I like that idea… (She pauses for a sec, and then realizes what she said, wide eyed, then throws her hands up in protest or denial, your call) I didn't mean it like THAT! I meant he's a challenge, one of the few worth my competition, yeah, that sounds about right. (Cuts to Static)

**Brick, smiling: **Enjoy the bike Scott, you earned it yo! (He salutes Scott as it goes too static)

**Dawn, looking concerned: **I'm proud of Scott for saving Courtney and Duncan, but I'm concerned that all this attention will inflate his ego, and when that happens, he becomes an insufferable jerk. So I must do my best to ensure he stays humble, for my Scott at least. (She blushes as it cuts to static)

"So Vultures, you have a decision to make, who too send home tonight! Who will it be? Find out after this brief intermission" Blaineley announces.

AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK…

"Well, all the votes have been tallied, and will give all the people who are safe, in Total Drama Tradition, Marshmallows. The one who isn't safe won't get one, and won't come back, EVER! No comebacks under my watch" Blaineley says.

"The 1st Marshmallow goes to the Hero of the day, Scott!"

Scott catches it with a grin, and gets high-fives and fist bumps from his team, plus a Hug from Courtney, and a leer from Justin.

"The second, third, and forth marshmallows go to your Captains, Heather, Alejandro, and Jo"

They all catch them, and pop them in their mouths, satisfied.

"Justin, you're safe! Come up and get your Marshmallow" Justin runs up, grinning all the way, he winks to Courtney, and she blushes in return.

"Duncan" He catches it with a grin on his face, Courtney responds by giving him the evil eye.

"Izzy" "Yay!" she yells in celebration.

"Gwen!" She catches it, relief written on her face

"Courtney!" Courtney retrieves hers, sticking her tongue out at Duncan, Duncan responds by nonchalantly flipping her the bird.

"Eva… You're safe too" She catches hers with a smug grin on her face

"So now it comes down to two… Ezekiel, you tripped up, literally, costing your team the win, is it your time to go?" Blaineley asks rhetorically. Zeke looks down at the ground in shame.

"Lightning, in your arrogance, provoked Dakota by picking on Sam, into kicking you into a pit trap, causing your team to lose a potential game-changer, is your team sick of your attitude?" Blaineley asks. Lightning looks up at his teammates nervously.

"The final Marshmallow of the night goes…to…

"…"

Lightning begins to sweat profusely.

"…"

Zeke starts to tremor in fear.

"…"

"…"

"Zeke!" At this, Ezekiel picks up his 1st marshmallow in the entire Total Drama Series, beaming like he just got a date with the hottest girl at the prom. "It tastes so much better than I imagined eh" Zeke says, savoring the moment, then he grinns evilly at Lightning, walks up to him, and holds up an old Photo of himself, when he was still half-feral.

"This is what I looked like a year ago..." Zeke says to him. Lightning's eyes widen... "I...I strapped the bomb to YOU, didn't I?" "Yes, but you did far more than that..." Zeke whispers in his ear "Run to the dock, or you just might end up like Chris..." Lightning gulps, then runs to the dock, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

**Confessional, Ezekiel, looking relieved: **Heh for a second there, I thought I was gonna be eliminated first again eh… I'm glad that's not the case. (Cuts to Static)

**Final Confessional, Lightning, crying: **"SOB… I'm Sha-sorry Pops, I 'CHOKE' failed you again… looks like your little Lukas is coming home early, I'M SO SORRY! I made a mistake last year, and it came back to haunt me... (He continues crying as it cuts too static)

**Voting Confessionals**

**Scott: **I have to vote for Ezekiel, what he did this morning was terrifying; I don't wanna see it again.

**Heather:** Lightning's got my vote; I've already had enough of his buffoonery, bye bye Sha-dumbass.

**Alejandro:** I didn't think Ezekiel would out-live his usefulness so soon (he shrugs) oh well.

**Jo: **I've had enough of "The Lightning" to last a lifetime; I hope this is the last time I have to look at his dumb face.

**Courtney:** Duncan has my vote! If Scott hadn't intervened, Duncan would've left me for dead, I just know it!

**Duncan: **I'm voting for Lightning, Ezekiel has never had a fair chance in this competition. Lightning, you had your chance, Zeke deserves his.

**Justin: **Lightning, you're the bigger threat, and I'm thinking long-term. Zeke's the lesser threat, and you left yourself vulnerable, goodbye.

**Gwen: **Lightning, you're one of the most arrogant, insufferable, and stupid people I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! Goodbye Captain Humility.

**Izzy:** Lightning, you're delicious, but you're as dumb as a rock. Zeke, on the other hand, has good looks AND the brains to match. So its sayonara to you, Lukas!

**Eva: **I'm voting for Ezekiel! He's unpredictable and unstable, and we don't need that on our team! Plus he STILL doesn't have the balls to confront me directly over what happened on TDI, so I'm going to keep around the competitor I respect, which is Lightning.

**Ezekiel:** I'm voting for lightning eh! I told everyone I'd get my revenge! Goodbye Lightning and Chris... HA-HA-HAHA-HA-HAHAHAHA!

**Lightning:** I'm Sha-voting for Zeke! When he lost it on Mclean this morning, I nearly Sha-shit my pants in fear. NO ONE makes the Lightning do that, NOBODY!

"Get me the SHA-HELL out of here!" Lightning says, tremoring in fear.

"Um... ok...Lightning, I would like to introduce you to our new elimination method, the SURESHOT OF SHAME! A pneumatic air cannon" says Blaineley

"A CANNON?! Are you Sha-serious?!"

"Oh, the woman is COMPLETELY serious, put this helmet on, you'll need it!" Chef Hatchet chuckles.

Lightning enters the Cannon, and is shot off, screaming "SHA-YAAAAAAA!" off into the distance.

"Well, that's our 1st contestant eliminated, and this was quite the episode! How will Owen recover from his grievous injuries? How far into denial can Jo go before she admits her feelings for Brick? How far will Izzy and Zeke go? Who will Courtney decide on, Hunky Justin, or badass Scott? Will Justin make his move before she can make her decision? How far will Alejandro string Zeke along?

How long can Mike keep 'Vito' a secret from his team? How will today's events affect Scott and Ezekiel in the long-term? Just how long will Zeke's beating keep Chris out of his hosting duties?

And how can we possibly top the excitement of this episode? Find the answers to these questions and much, much more on the next episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims to the camera.

(Credits Roll)

**Votes against:**

**Lightning: 7**

**Ezekiel: 4**

**Duncan: 1**

**The Teams:**

**Honorable Knights (Heroes): Brick (Captain), Bridgette (Assistant Captain), Lindsay (2****nd**** Assistant Captain), Trent, Dawn, DJ, Dakota, Tyler, Mike, Zoey, Geoff, and Sam**

**Voracious Vultures (Villains): Heather (Captain), Alejandro (Assistant Captain), Jo, (2****nd**** Assistant Captain), Duncan, Courtney, Scott, Izzy, Ezekiel, Justin, Gwen, and Eva**

**Eliminated: Owen (Disqualification by injury, Honorable Knights Team 25****th)****, and Lightning (1****st**** true elimination, Voracious Vultures Team, 24****th****)**

**Added: Geoff (Replaced Owen on Honorable Knights)**

Author's Notes:

Yes, (1) is a direct reference to Mass Effect 3's Disillusioning ending; anyone who's played and beaten the game will know what I'm talking about.

(2) is a reference to Dakota's comparisons to Barbie (because she kinda looks like her) and to Marvel's She-hulk (Because of her mutation-induced strength).

(3) In my family, being "DiNozzoed" is slang for what Gibbs does to Agent Tony DiNozzo on NCIS on a very consistent basis (a light slap across the back of the head to get one's attention, for those not in the know).

(4) Is the easiest reference, "Shark Week" is a Discovery Channel special where in one whole week in august since its creation in 1995, all they show is TV documentaries about Sharks, including accounts of shark attacks from survivors.

Total Drama is the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.


	3. Episode 3, TD in Vogue!

Author's** Note: Sorry about Owen guys, I know some of you guys like him, but I don't. Hope you guys like what I did too Chris, that NEEDS to happen! He deserves it! Anyways, on to Episode 3!**

TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! Episode 3: Total Drama in Vogue!

"Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! I'm your fabulous host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! Last week was full of bone-chilling injuries, karmic retribution, hot bods, and 1 act of badassery so insane, you'd think it was straight out of a cheesy action flick! Chris Mclean, my predecessor, finally got a smidge of what he so richly deserves when an out of control Ezekiel punched him so hard he ended up with a severe concussion! Ha! That's what you get!

But on a tragic note, we lost Owen to a devastating heart attack which could take him out of the competition for good, he will be missed. We brought in legendary TD alumni Geoff to replace his spot on the Knights, which pleased Bridgette to the extreme. The already thick sexual tension between Brick and Jo got even steamier when Brick had to take off his shirt for the Triathlon, revealing his perfect chest, which left Jo speechless and practically drooling on the beach, but honestly, who wouldn't?

Scott impressed everyone and left Courtney smitten when he saved both her and Duncan from the Infamous Mutant shark Fang using a pair of electric eels to shock him to death, nice improv Scott! But in the end, even Scott's heroism wasn't enough to save the Vultures from defeat, and they sent the dumb jock Lightning packing in the 1st elimination of the season.

Goodbye Sha-jerk! When will Zeke catch on to Alejandro's deception? How will far will Courtney go in her pursuit of Scott? How will it affect his relationship with Dawn? How far in denial is Jo? How long will Chris be out of commission with injuries? With Owen out the way, will Izzy make a run at Zeke? And which team, the Knights or the Vultures, will come out on top this week? The answers to these questions will be answered today on TOTAL…DRAMA…ALL-STARS!"

(Cue Theme screen and song, "I wanna Be famous")

In both the Knights and Vultures cabins, everyone is asleep, with the exceptions of Brick and Jo, who are having their daily competitive around the Island, Scott and Dawn, who are making out on the beach, and Courtney, who's staring longingly out the window at Scott, wishing she was in Dawn's place.

**Confessional, Courtney, staring dreamily at the ceiling: **Wow, that Scott… (Her eyes come to the Camera) ever since he saved me I can't stop thinking about him (gets a dreamy smile on her face) hmm… I wonder how good of a kisser he is (a determined grin creeps up her face) and I intend to find out! I want Scott, and what Courtney Ashley Williams **(1)** wants, she gets! (Cuts to static)

**Scott smiling:** I love Moonbeam so much; I would do ANYTHING for her (Scott sighs lovingly as it cuts to static)

**Dawn, smiling slightly:** As much as I hate to admit it, I'm proud of Scott for ridding the world of Fang forever. If he hadn't done it, Courtney could very well be dead right now. (She frowns) Plus, Fang may have one of Mother Nature's creatures once, but the toxic waste turned him into a monster that was a threat to everyone and everything. Fang died a quick and dignified death at Scott's hands, which may have not been the case elsewhere.

(End Confessionals)

"Hey Jo" Brick screams to her. "You were quite… enamoured with me last episode" he says, grinning deviously. "I was NOT" she screams in indignation as they're running. "Oh really? Why couldn't you take your eyes of my chest then? Only Scott's confrontation with fang could get you to take your eyes off me, and as soon as it was over, there you were, neck and neck with me again"

"Of Course! You're my athletic equal, my main competition; I was just sizing you up so I can crush you at the merge" is Jo's reply. "I think it's more than that, and you secretly know it".

Jo stops right by the water's edge, Brick stops to. "You REALLY want to know what I'm thinking?" Jo asks Brick seductively as she presses herself onto Brick. "What?" Brick asks deviously. "I THINK… you lose today, Captain Wizz!" She yells as she pushes Brick into the water and runs off laughing. "Damn, she's a good tease" Brick mutters to himself, smiling as he picks himself up, and runs after her.

**Confessional, Brick, relaxed, grinning ear to ear:** She is so far in denial, it's almost sad, but that's what makes it fun. (He whispers to the camera) Truth be told, I like em' more when they play hard to get. (Cuts to static)

**Jo, upset, screaming: **I do not like him, I repeat, I DON'T LIKE BRICK! (Jo punches the camera, causing it to go to static)

"Attention Campers! Everyone get ready, and head to the dining hall! We'll explain today's challenge at breakfast. Blaineley out, for now." They hear over the loudspeakers.

"Aw man!" Scott exclaims on the beach, disappointed. "I just wish I had more time to spend with you moonbeam" he says, stroking Dawn's hair. "Oh Scott, we'll have more time after the challenge to spend with each other" Dawn says, stroking Scott's cheek.

At the Vulture cabin…

Scott walks in the door, and Duncan to him, getting dressed "Hey Scott, you making out with Dawn on the beach again?" "You know it buddy!" Scott says, grinning. "Ugh, you're such ogres, both of you!" Courtney says in disgust.

"What you jealous that you ain't getting a piece of me anymore?" Duncan asks. Courtney begins to tear up, and runs out crying.

"Dude, that was uncalled for" Scott says. Heather walks up to him, and kicks him in the nuts, and he collapses to the floor, moaning. "Jackass!" Heather yells as she runs after Courtney. Gwen then walks up to him moaning on the ground, and says "No second base for you tonight!" "Aw COME ON!" Duncan yells in indignation as he's getting up. "Heh, amigo, you had that coming…" says Alejandro to his friend. "Oh go jump under a bus Al" Duncan says, still getting up.

Alejandro's eye twitches, and he's gives him a nasty uppercut. "Don't call me AL!" says as he stomps off. Scott, Justin, and Zeke can't help but start laughing as hard as they can.

"Oh put a sock in it pretty boy" Duncan says to Justin. "Sorry 'snirk' HA-HA-HA!" Justin says as he walks out of the cabin. "HA-HA-AH! Oh man, you should know better than to call Alejandro 'Al' to his face by now, why don't you just call Zeke 'Homeschool' huh?" Scott says, still chuckling.

"Bite me, Scott" is Duncan's reply. "Come on Zeke; let's go before Duncan gets another chance to shoot himself in the foot" "Yeah, lets eh" is Zeke's reply, as they walk out laughing some more.

**Confessional, Courtney:** Without a word, Courtney pulls out the skull pendant Duncan gave her on TDI, tears up again, and throws it, causing it to bounce out of sight. She then runs out crying. (Cuts to static)

**Gwen, arms crossed: **Duncan, I may not like Courtney, but that was such an arrogant statement, I wanna gag in disgust. (She makes gagging noises as it cuts to static)

**Scott: **You know, Duncan wouldn't be kicked in the balls near as often if he actually kept his mouth shut (he shrugs and smiles) But who am I to talk about someone's inability to shut up? (Static)

**Alejandro:** NO ONE CALLS ME AL! Well, except maybe except for Heather… (He gets a devious grin on his face) I wonder where she is right now… (Cuts to static)

**Justin, laughing his ass off:** HA-AH-HA-AH… (He wipes a tear from his eye) Oh man, that was the funniest thing I've seen so far today… (Justin tries to keep a straight face, but before long, he collapses to the floor in laughter, then he gets up, with a shocked look on his face, holding the skull pendant, now cracked) You mean… she it kept this whole time? (His face contorts in rage at the realization) YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHE STILL cared until today… (He holds up the now cracked pendant) YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS DUNCAN, I'M GONNA BREAK YOU FOR BREAKING COURTNEY'S HEART TWICE!

(End of Confessionals)

At the Dining Hall…

Courtney's still crying, with her friends Heather and Izzy trying to comfort her. Scott and Dawn are eating breakfast together, Gwen's glaring at Duncan, while Trent is trying to take advantage of the situation, and Justin glaring at him angrily, Alejandro looks at Courtney losing it, then at Scott and Dawn, and then glares at Duncan, who's eating nervously with Zeke beside him, trying to avoid doing anything that would set anything that would set any of them off. Brick's hitting on Jo; she's trying to ignore him, with little success. Eva is just eating her breakfast, completely not giving a shit.

**Confessional, Alejandro, looking pissed:** Duncan, you Idiota! Courtney's really upset, and she keeps this up, NONE of us are getting to second base tonight! Damn You! (Cuts to static)

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, at the Knights' table… Geoff and Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay, and Dakota and Sam are making out as usual; Mike and Zoey are feeding each other while looking at each other longingly, and DJ's petting Bunny while eating his breakfast.

"Okay everyone! How are you all doing?" asks Blaineley "Awesome dudette!" says Geoff, pumping his fist in the air. "Allriiight" Tyler says slyly, winking at Lindsay. "Ok" DJ says still petting Bunny. "Keeping myself entertained" says Justin, Duncan glares at him.

"Terrific" Alejandro says sarcastically, looking at his girlfriend, still trying to comfort the STILL distraught Courtney. "GREAT!" Scott exclaims, Dawn around his arm. "Of Course it's great for YOU Scott! You had a first-course meal of Dawn before you even came for Breakfast" Duncan says, then is promptly punched in the face by Gwen; this elicits a small smile from Courtney, a grin from Dawn, and a wink from Justin.

"Better now" says Courtney, smiling at Gwen, Gwen returns the smile with one of her own.

**Confessional, Duncan, with a black eye: **Damn, what's with me getting all the abuse lately? (Cuts to static)

**Gwen, looking disgusted:** What is it about this show that turns Duncan into an insufferable dick? Sign… now I know how Courtney felt… (She gasps, eyes wide) did I just say that? (Cuts to Static)

**Justin:** Glad to see that he's getting what's coming to him. (Static)

**Alejandro, looking up at the ceiling, hands in prayer:** Thank you Gwen, for punching Duncan, now some of us may make it to second base tonight. (Cuts to static)

**Dawn, looking pleased: **Thank you Gwen, for punching Duncan, before I did something I would regret. (Static)

**Scott:** Duncan maybe my friend and all, but he can be a real jackass at times… and he's paying for it. (Static)

**Courtney, smiling: **You know Gwen; I just gained a lot more respect for you, now I can actually concentrate on the guys I'm interested in… like Justin, or Scott, or Justin, or Scott… damn it I can't decide!

(End of Confessionals)

"Good! Time for your next challenge… a fashion show!" Blaineley announces. "AGAIN?!" several contestants, including Duncan, Gwen, Eva, and Jo, are disgusted. Others, such as Justin, Brick, and Lindsay, are elated at the news. Most just don't care. "Uh, didn't we do this already?" Sam asks. "TWICE?" Gwen adds.

"Yes, yes you did, but this time's different, for the first part of the Challenge is a photo shoot sponsored by Vogue Magazine!" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yells Justin. "Yes Justin, completely" Blaineley replies. "YES! YIPI-KAI-YAY!" Justin yells as he jumps up and down in celebration. He then sees all the people staring at him "What, its VOGUE MAGAZINE, I'm a PROFFESIONAL MODEL, this shoot could make or break my entire career, of course I'm gonna be excited about it!"

Justin exclaims. "That was still totally weak dude." Duncan says. Justin responds by punching Duncan in the other eye, knocking him to the ground. "I don't really remember asking for your opinion, punk wannabe"

"Wannabe?! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Duncan yells as he gets up, ready to fight. Scott and Geoff grab him and hold him back; telling him the male model isn't worth the trouble. "You'll get yours pretty boy" Duncan says. "I'll fight you anytime Duncan, I'm bigger, stronger, and faster on my feet than you are, so I say, BRING IT."

**Confessional, Duncan, now with both eyes black:** What the fuck is everyone's problem today?! First I get kicked in the balls by Heather, uppercut by Alejandro, and then punched in both eyes by Gwen and Justin of all people. Beat by the pretty boy, man I'm never gonna live that down. (He groans as it cuts to static)

**Justin, smiling deviously, cracking his knuckles:** So Duncan wants to brawl with the "Pretty Boy" huh? Well, bring it Duncan; you have about a year and half's worth of brutal Karma to pay for, after I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never EVEN heard of Justin Markham! Huh… I'm glad I'm not a hand model anymore. (Static)

(Confessionals end)

"ENOUGH!" Blaineley screams to quiet everyone down. "Here are the rules for this part of the challenge; everyone from both teams will be participating in this photo shoot, yes Sam, Dakota, Gwen, Eva, and Duncan, you have to participate in the shoot along with everyone else, no exceptions" Blaineley says. They grumble a bit in protest, and then fall silent.

"Okay good… you'll be able to choose from a classic black and white backdrop or a two-toned colored backdrop of your choosing. The top 4 guys and top 4 girls from each team will move on to part 2 of the challenge and… those photos will be featured in a special Total Drama spread in Vogue Magazine next month!" Blaineley exclaims.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lindsay screams in excitement, piercing everyone's ears. "Uh, that's great and all, but who's gonna be judging?" Mike asks. "That's simple, me, Chef, and…" a couple interns roll in a massive screen, and it blinks on revealing Chris on a bed with bandages wrapped around most of his head, obscuring his left eye "your former host, Chris Mclean! From his hospital bed in Vancouver!" "HA! What do any of you three know about modeling or photo shoots?" Gwen asks mockingly.

Blaineley replies calmly, yet condescendingly "I was a professional model throughout my teens and early 20's appearing on TEEN QUEEN and Seventeen Magazine among others, until it got too boring" is Blaineley's reply.

"Chris still is having a hard time speaking…" she winks at both Scott and Ezekiel. "So I guess I'll have to speak for him… after his time in Fametown, he became a model, modeling for Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss, Dolce and Gabbana, and others, throughout the 90's" Blaineley says.

"As for me, before I joined the Marines, I was a Mr. Universe candidate" Chef says to dubious looks from the entire cast. "Ok this I gotta see" Duncan says. Chef pulls out a folder, and throws it to Justin, and he pulls out a dozen old photos of a much-younger Hatchet in various poses, all labeled "A.J Hatchet, United States' candidate for Mr. Universe competition of 1984". "Holy Shit, guys, these are all REAL" Justin says in complete shock. "How do you know Jacob?" asks Lindsay.

"FIRST of all, it's JUSTIN, and I'm a model, I know what pro snapshots look like, these maybe dated, but they're the real deal." "Hey Chef, what does the A.J in your first name stand for?" DJ asks curiously. Chef grins with pride "My full name is Alexander Jefferson Nathaniel Hatchet, AJ for short" he says arms crossed, smiling.

"So you were right Justin, this could make or break your career, for the rest of you, it could open up a new opportunity for you" Blaineley says to the cast. "Ok then, since we all have PROVEN ourselves to you, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Blaineley demands now, clapping her hands once.

**Confessional, Lindsay, looking ecstatic: **I could be a cover girl in Vogue Magazine… EEEEEEEEEE! OMG, OMG, OMG!

**Duncan, arms crossed, looking disgusted:** Me? A cover boy in a fashion mag? If that happens, my street cred is dead, DEAD I TELL YOU!

**Justin, looking pleased, yet concerned at the same time:** I'm excited for this definitely, but Blaineley's been out of the biz for a couple years, and Chris and Hatchet are museum relics from another era, I hope they've all kept up on the current trends, or this could RUIN my career!

**Gwen: **Me? A model, seriously?! Man I hate this show…

**Dakota:** A year ago, I would have been as excited as Lindsay at the prospect of being a Vogue cover girl, but now I don't want the attention, all it brought me was pain and suffering. So do I want it? No, but I won't sabotage my team. Sign… this sucks.

**Zoey, looking intrigued: **Me? A fashion model? Huh… never considered that, but it's interesting. I think I'm gonna give it my all.

**Heather and Alejandro, both looking smug, she's filing her nails to a sharp point, and he has his arm around her shoulder: **I so got this in the bag, I mean my only competition is Courtney, and insane Izzy, although… (She begins to look worried) Vogue has always appreciated a little darkness in their shoots, darkness is all Gwen knows, and Courtney will do ANYTHING to pull off a win, and Izzy's unpredictability could pose a problem… (Switches to Alejandro)

Rosa, you worry too much! Izzy's insane, and Gwen and Courtney are NOTHING compared to you! (Heather) you really think so? (Alejandro, looking deep into her eyes) Heather, I KNOW so, plus you can pull off the darkness better than anyone else! Together we're unstoppable! (Heather smiles) Its things like that that reminds me why I love you so much Alejandro (Alejandro, moving in) and why I love you. (They finally make out, man they're really going at it! Heather kicks the camera, knocking it off its pedestal)

**DJ, places the cam back on the pedestal:** Chef's full name is AJ… Alexander Jefferson Hatchet, has a nice ring to it, not as well as my full name though, Devon Joseph, simpler. (Static)

**Ezekiel, tapping his fingers nervously:** I-I've never done a p-photo s-shoot eh? (He smiles, and psyches himself up) You can do this, you're Ezekiel Stenson! And you're gonna make your parents proud! When you come home this time, you'll come back with new friends, maybe a girl (He blushes, and then throws his fists in the air) and a winner, not an animal eh! YES! I CAN DO THIS WOO HOO! YEAH! (He runs out the door all pumped up, ready to face whatever comes his way)

**Mike, looking VERY nervous:** A photo shoot, with professional photographers, I-I don't think I can handle this… what Vito? YOU SURE? Ok… GASP! (Mike switches control over to Vito) But I can Mike! Give me control during the shoot man! GASP! (Switches to Mike, he smiles slyly) Even BRICK? GASP! (Vito takes over again) EVEN BRICK… come on bro, with my confidence, swag, and charisma; I can smoke everyone else in the room! GASP! (Switches to Mike, who's grinning)

Alright, I'll allow it, but only for the shoot, and you have to be discreet, otherwise the others will catch on, and everyone but Zoey will vote our ass off, and if that happens… (He lightly grabs his neck in a choking motion) you'll be joining Svetlana, Manitoba, and Chester in hell, got it?! GASP! (Switches over to Vito, who sweats at the serious threat, and gulps) C-crystal (Then he smiles slyly) don't worry dude! I got this! And we got Zoey on our side too helping us, so there's no way we can lose! (Vito walks out with a huge devious grin on his face)

**Brick, smiling:** Finally, a chance to show off my fashion school education, I got this in the bag. (Static)

**Eva pissed:** I DON'T DO PHOTO SHOOTS! (Static)

**Jo disgusted: **pfff… (She scoffs) a photo shoot, I wish they would do something worthy of my skills. (Static)

**Sam, looking depressed:** A photo shot, aw crap! I don't even have the physique for that! Might as well fire me out of that cannon now… (Static)

**Scott, picking at his nails with one of the smaller teeth in his shark tooth necklace: **I just took on a 2-ton, land walking, semi-intelligent shark, and WON (He grins) I think I can handle some stupid photo shoot.

(End of confessionals)

On the Knights side…

Vito is prepping for his photo shoot he chooses the black and white backdrop, when Zoey walks into the room, all prepped and ready to go, she chooses a classic look, blood red bikini, her fiery red hair in a tight bun, her face accented with black eye shadow and liner, with maroon lip gloss, comes up behind him, and pushes against his back, her arms moving up his pecks.

"Oh Zoey babe, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" Vito says. "Vito…" Zoey says as she pulls away. "What have you done with Mike?" He turns around, he's in black jeans, deciding to go bare foot for the shoot, and grins at her.

"Don't you worry, Mike's still in control, I remember the last time we came to blows, so I ain't gonna challenge him, he only let me out for this shoot." "Is he sure?" Zoey asks. "Certain, I can win this, we're like brothers, accept we share the same body" says Vito. "You'd better be certain; otherwise Mike might not be the only one kicking your ass" Zoey says as she walks out.

Vito grins as she walks out, "man, I love our girl's beautiful ass" he says.

Meanwhile, on the Vultures side…

"Come on Scott, we have to cover up that scar on your ribs" Heather says. "No, I'm very proud of my scars" Scott replies "I know that Scott, and we wanna leave most of them alone amigo, but that gnarly one across your ribs is a real eye sore, and we just need to cover it up for the shoot, you wanna win, don't you amigo?"

"Yeah…" "So let my Rosa over here work her magic, and there'll be no problems" "Fine, can I at least wear my shark teeth?" "No problem man, it adds to the realism of your shot, and vogue has come to appreciate gritty realism in their shots lately" Justin says. "Good" is Scott's reply.

An hour, and several photo shoots later…

"Ok everybody, the results are in… and here are the top 4, male and female, for each team, starting with the Knights. Your top 4 girls are… "Blaineley announces. "Bridgette Harrison, for her photo, a day on the beach" Blaineley announces as her photo is shown, Bridge in a blue bikini, holding a surf board, with a pouty face on against a shoreline backdrop. "Alright babe! I always knew you were the Uber-babe, now the whole world's gonna know it!" Geoff yells in excitement as he hugs her. "Um, Geoff, if you're done, we have to continue" Blaineley says.

**Confessional, Bridgette, shocked:** I still can't believe I can't I came out on top, I can't believe I'm gonna be in a major fashion mag, it's a surreal feeling, but a good surreal feeling. (Static)

**Geoff, smiling smugly:** I always knew Bridge had it in her, ever since I met her on TDI; she always had that confident swag to her that people just love, including me. (Static)

(Confessionals End)

"Next up for the Knights girls is… Zoey Brand for her shot, Domination!" Blaineley says as her photo comes up, Zoey one leg up on a stool, highlighting her blood red bikini, and maroon heels and a whip slung over her shoulder, a devious smile on her face against a black and white backdrop. Mike is just sitting there, with a blank expression on his face, almost drooling. Almost all the guys are shocked, gaping at Zoey's shot, most of them thinking _That Mike is one lucky bastard._ Mike's stupor is ended by Zoey elbowing him, "So what do think?" she asks. "Um… Uh… well, it's certainly surprising" replies Mike. Zoey grabs him by his hair, a gives him a deep, wet, sloppy kiss. "You'll find I'm just full of surprises" she says, then sits beside him grinning, her hand in his.

**Confessional, Zoey, looking pleased:** Those boys sure were shocked, the Jaws dropping… priceless. (Static)

**Mike, slack-jawed: **Wow, not even I knew Zoey was THAT wild, and I've been her boy for a year! (He shakes himself out of it, and then a naughty smile creeps up his face) Tonight's gonna be fun… he says as he rubs his hands together in anticipation. Wow, that was perverted, could you edit it out please? (Static)

**Duncan, looking highly aroused:** That Zoey… wow. Mike is one lucky guy, I wonder if I can convince Gwen to get us in on that action… wha?! (Suddenly, a pale fist plows into his already wounded face, and a flick of green and black hair can be seen)

(Confessionals end)

"Ahem! Also cracking the roster for the Knight Women is… Lindsay St. Claire!" "Yay!" Lindsay screams as her picture comes up on the screen, her in a bright orange swimsuit that shows off her figure really well, with matching orange heels, against an Italian villa backdrop, with cardboard Italian guys staring cut-ins behind her, licking a chocolate ice cream cone seductively, with her other hand on her hip. "Yeah! That's my Girl! That's my Girl! BOO YAA!" Tyler sings as he waves his hands back and forth in celebration. "Aw thanks Tyler!" Lindsay replies as she pulls Tyler close and gives him a soft, tender kiss.

**Confessional, Tyler, sighing lovingly:** How can you not love her, kind, sweet, classy, and very, VERY sexy? Linds is the greatest.

(Static)

**Brick, arms crossed, smiling: **Wow, I'm impressed… that was a great shot, and she managed to show restraint in her choice of clothing, very classy, nice work Lindsay.

(Static)

**Courtney, looking unimpressed:** Well well… all boobs and no brains finally managed to show some restraint for once, just wait till they see my shot! Scott and Duncan will flood the place with all their drool.

(Static)

**Lindsay, with a smug grin on her face:** Did I know beforehand that I was gonna be in the top 4? Yes! What can I say? Fashion is my calling.

(End of Confessionals)

"And the final spot on the roster for the Knight girls…is…Dawn Lewis, for Ice Cold Royalty!" Blaineley exclaims as Dawn's photo comes up, Dawn in a snow white bikini, with ice-blue eye shadow and lip gloss, with a white tiara on her head, in her classic meditation pose, with a serenely evil smile on her face as "snow" blows around her, behind an Ice castle backdrop.

"Alright Dawn!" Scott whoops in celebration as he hugs a completely shocked Dawn. "This was the best, and the most creative shot… where did you get your inspiration Dawn?" Blaineley asks curiously. "Oh… I've always been a major fan of the Narnia Novels **(2)**, and I always loved the White Witch, even though she was evil, so when I got the chance to emulate her, I had to do it" she says, smiling innocently.

**Confessional, Dawn Surprised: **I still can't believe I got into the top 4… (She smiles) I knew my love of Narnia would pay off one day!

**Scott, smiling:** Am I surprised that Dawn made the top 4? A little bit, but not near as much as she was, I suspected she could do it, she just needed a little encouragement.

(Static)

**Courtney, smiling:** Now that IS impressive, the White Witch, nice.

(End of Confessionals)

"And now onto the man-candy of the Knights… first up is… Benjamin MacArthur Jr. with Military Style" the picture is black and white, and shows Brick shirtless with his Dog Tags around his neck, with army slacks and combat boots, loitering against the wall, hands in his pockets.

This got many of the girls practically drooling, Blaineley included, but none more so than Jo. She was ogling the image so hard that Heather started outright laughing at her, which got her a fist to her face courtesy of Jo. Her whole team was staring at her, except for Duncan and Heather, who were glaring at her. Brick was grinning, impressed.

**Confessional, Heather enraged:** Ouch! That hurt! That stupid bitch! If she didn't have auto immunity, I would make sure she was kicked off! Just because I picked on her for liking Brick a little… (She hears a knocking at the door) who is it?! (And once again Jo's fist plows into her face, knocking her to the ground)

(Static)

**Jo: **I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

(Static)

**Gwen impressed:** Jo punched Heather in the face; I've wanted to do that for 4 seasons! I'm really starting to like her, now if only she punches Courtney, she'll be in my good books for life!

(Static)

**Duncan, looking disgusted, facepalms himself:** Man, I'm so gonna lose the bet, I bet with practically all the guys…Zeke, Geoff, Scott, Trent, Al, Tyler, DJ…the only ones I didn't bet with are Mike, Sam, and pretty boy! Ugh… I'm gonna lose so much cash…

(Static)

**Brick:** That was awesome; it would be an honor if Jo chooses me… (He blushes)

(Confessionals End)

"As entertaining as it is to watch Heather get punched in the face, we have to move on. Next up for the Knight boys is… Michael Ronaldo for Apathy" Blaineley then shows Mike standing up straight, thumbs in the loops of his black jeans, his face looking to the left, with an uncaring look on his face, as a pair of hot girl interns in playboy bunny outfits are moving their hands up his chest. Some of the girls look insulted at this, but especially Zoey who looks really pissed. Mike looks on nervously while many of the guys look on impressed, including Duncan and Scott.

**Confessional, Duncan impressed: **Where did Mike find those chicks? And just how the hell did he manage to sweet-talk them into getting into those bunny costumes and pose for his shot? I wanna know!

(Static)

**Scott, smiling: **Those two were hot as all hell… (His eyes go wide in terror realizing what he just said) Oh Shit! Edit that out! If Dawn sees this, she'll DESTROY me!

(Static)

**Mike pissed: **Vito, you Idiot! Do you know what you've just done?! GASP! (Switches to Vito) What, we won didn't we?! GASP! (Switches back to Mike) Yeah, but I think you cost me my chance to get to second base tonight! (He punches himself in the face, switches to Vito) Ow! Ok I get it okay, I'm sorry! GASP! (Switches back to Mike) Now I have to clean up your mess Vito, AGAIN!

(Static)

(Confessionals End)

"Ahem! Next up for the Knights guy roster is… Devon Joseph for his photo, one with nature'" Blaineley announces. His photo shows the big guy sitting, shirtless, right in the middle of a forest backdrop, with a serene look on his face. "All right big guy!" Geoff yells as fist bumps DJ.

**Confessional, DJ, wiping tears from his eyes:** That's for you Momma!

(End Confessional)

"And finally, the final member of the top 4 for the Knights guys is Tyler Touchdown for his shot, Gold Medal" His picture shows him standing on an Olympic podium, shirtless, holding his arms up in victory with a gold medal around his neck. "OH YEAH!" Tyler yells in celebration. "Yes! That's my Tiger Tyler!" Lindsay says as she hugs him.

"HA-HA-HA! YOU? WINNING A GOLD MEDAL? That's about as likely as me becoming a Cop! HA-HA-AH…" Duncan exclaims, laughing his ass off. "You know what Duncan? I'M TIRED OF PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! EVERYONE IS!" Tyler yells right back at him. "What you gonna do about it, you talentless Jock?" Duncan sneers right back at him. Gwen's starting to get worried.

"I'll show how good I am Duncan" he says as he picks up the medal, and starts whipping it around his head, like a Ball and Chain. "Oh, is that all you can come up with? You're just gonna whip your own he-" Duncan isn't able to finish his taunt, as Tyler throws the Medal straight at Duncan, hitting him smack dab in the forehead with a nasty WHACK!, cutting open a large gash in his forehead, and knocking him off his seat.

"DUNCAN?!" Gwen screams in horror as Duncan lies down on the ground, dazed and confused, blood pouring all over his face. "Duncan, you alright amigo?" Alejandro asks.

"Mommy…" Duncan says weakly. "Oh man, this is bad…" Alejandro says. "Tyler, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gwen exclaims, crying profusely. "Uh…" is all Tyler is able to say, shocked. All his teammates are gathered around him, with the exceptions of Justin and Courtney, who are still sitting, looking down on him, smiling evilly.

**Confessional, Tyler, completely shocked: **Holy Crap, I didn't mean to hit him that hard… I didn't think… wow, s-so much blood… (He smacks his head) Tyler, you have to get your head in the game! You can still win it.

(Static)

**Justin: **Ahh… things are right in the world when-

(Static)

**Courtney:** … karma finally bites Duncan in the ass!

(Static)

**Gwen: **I know he's had it coming for some time… but he still didn't deserve to get hit that hard, I hope he doesn't get brain damage, DUNCAN! (She starts sobbing in hysterics)

(Static)

**Alejandro: **Tyler, you may be my friend, but you went way too far!

(Static)

**Heather:** Even I felt sorry for Duncan… and I hate him! I feel even sorrier for Tyler though… this could cost him the game. (She shrugs) One less competitor to worry about I guess.

(Static)

**Lindsay, crying: **I know he didn't mean to do it! Tyler didn't mean to do that! (She gets angry) But he deserved it! Danny deserved what was coming to him! He's picked on my Tyler and me ever since we first debuted on the show!

(Static)

**Eva, arms crossed:** I don't exactly approve of what Tyler did, it was a brutal overreaction… but you gotta admire the accuracy of that throw! Plus Duncan had that coming for a long time

(Confessionals end)

As Duncan is carried off in a stretcher by two interns, Blaineley says "Even though that was a very traumatizing turn of events, we have continue on, even though Duncan is severely injured, and has to go to a hospital on the mainland…Tyler, you're very lucky that I'm gracious enough not to expel you from the show altogether, though your team might do it anyways if you lose" Blaineley says.

Half of the knights are glaring daggers at him, the other half looks at him sympathetically, and Lindsay is trying to comfort him as he hangs his head in shame, doing all he can not to cry. "Moving on… Next up the Vultures… girls, you're up first."

"The first member of the top 4 girls is Jolene Danvers, for her untitled photo!" Blaineley exclaims. It shows Jo in a Silver bikini, lying on her stomach, her right arm to her chin, looking completely indifferent and bored to death at everything around her. Surprised gasps are heard throughout the cast, shocking them out of the melancholic atmosphere that lingered moments before.

None was more shocked than Jo herself though. "H-how? I wasn't even trying!" Jo exclaims. "I know! This is still one of the best shots among the girls! Turns out you're a born natural at modeling!" Blaineley says, smiling.

"So, you're a born natural model, huh JOLENE?" Brick says teasingly while he's sitting beside her, smiling wickedly. "At least I didn't have to go to Fashion school to learn how to pose, BENJAMIN" Jo replies, a smartass smirk on her face. "Oh, I didn't need to go to school to learn how to pose like that, want proof?" Brick replies flirtatiously. Jo gives him a look of total disgust, and punches him in the arm.

"Pervert" is all she says as she stomps away from him. Brick facepalms himself in frustration, while others that are nearby, including Mike, Geoff, Scott, and Tyler, are barely holding back laughter.

**Confessional, Jo: **So I'm a natural at modeling? Who would have thought? (She shrugs) It would have been a lot better if Brickhouse hadn't tried to hit on me… Idiot! He shouldn't have said anything at all, he's more appealing that way (She facepalms herself at what she just said)

(Static)

**Brick, looking downtrodden: **Sigh… (He shrugs helplessly) was I too forward?

(Static)

**Scott, holding in laughter:** That was so bad… He doesn't even know how to flirt, I bet he's never had a girlfriend (He can't hold it anymore, and begins laughing really hard) HA-AH-HA-HA-AH… Seriously though… Jo was REALLY hot in that photo, not as Hot as Dawn was in her shot though.

(Static)

(Confessionals end)

"Next in line for the Vulture girls is… Heather Ogawa, for her photo, Oriental exotic!" Blaineley announces. Heather's picture comes up, showing her in a Red swimsuit, with a golden dragon running down the side, with gold heels, sitting cross-legged on a stone pillar, with a Japanese village with bridge back drop behind her. "Is anyone really surprised?" Heather asks, smiling proudly. Alejandro shakes his head, smirking the whole time Gwen glares at her, she smiles right back.

**Confessional, Alejandro:** My Heather can be very arrogant sometimes… but she's also cunning, smart, devious, determined, and of course, very sexy. (He signs lovingly, and then an evil smile creeps across his face) You know I think she'll agree that her victory calls for a celebration…

(Static)

**Heather, looking pleased: **Of Course I knew I was shoo in for the photo shoot, I look this good for a reason you know…

"Next Vulture girl is, well if you thought Jo was shocking, this one gonna knock you right out of your seats… the next top 4 vulture girl…is… Gwendolyn Collins for her shot, dark beauty!"

Gasps and "say-whas" and some cheers can be heard from the entire cast as her pic comes up on the screen. It's her in a black laced bikini, with teal heels; she's also wearing a black hood and cape, and carrying a scythe.

"Well, well, looks like we'll be at odds yet again huh heather?" Gwen says, smiling deviously.

Heather is scowling at first, and then it softens into an evil smile as she looks at her face-to-face, and replies with "And I wouldn't have it any other way".

**Confessional Heather: **If weird Goth girl wants to battle on my turf I say… prepare to get your ass handed to you! Ha-Ha!

(Static)

**Gwen, smiling:** The chance to beat Heather at her own game? I say BRING IT ON! (She throws her hands up in excitement)

"The last of the Vulture girls is Courtney Williams, for Latina Heat!" Blaineley announces excitedly as Courtney's picture comes up, her dressed in a purple swimsuit with a V-neck exposing her cleavage, complimented by a shining white vinyl jacket, and black heel-boots, lounging in a deck chair, her chocolate brown hair with violet highlights blowing in the wind as she sits stretched across the chair, with a seductive smile on her face, by a sunny backdrop.

"Holy Crap…" Scott says his jaw practically to the floor. "Chica, Magnifico" Alejando says, very impressed. "Wow…" Trent says, his face gone all lovey-dovey. "Incredible eh…" Zeke says, staring at her picture. "Very impressive Courtney" Justin says, clapping his hands, then winking at her, and she blushes in response. The other guys were staring of course, but had enough self-control to not say anything. All the girls except Eva were glaring at her. Courtney only smiles back proudly in response.

**Confessional, Courtney smiling proudly:** This is a tip for all you gals in the outside world; that is how you steal a show!

(Static)

**Justin, smiling and applauding Courtney:** Bravo Courtney, your shot certainly lived up to its name, exceptional, I bow to you my dear. (He gives her a respectful bow)

**Dawn, looking Very angry:** I knew that Courtney was trouble as soon she came off the boat and saw her aura, YOU CANNOT HIDE YOUR FEELINGS COURTNEY!

(Static)

**Gwen, looking disgusted: **Courtney's so arrogant it's sickening, she's going down!

(Static)

**Heather thoughtfully contemplating Courtney: **Well well, looks like I have some worthy competition after all…

(Static)

**Lindsay enraged:** ARRRRGH! Courtney's going down today, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!

(Static)

**Tyler:** Don't tell Linds, but that was HOT!

(Static)

**Scott:** Capturing the image in my head (He closes his eyes in concentration) it's there! Nice! Right beside that day Dawn came to see me at home naked (His eyes bulge in horror at what he just said) THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE! CUT IT OUT!

(Static)

**Trent:** That was sure something; Courtney was beautiful in that shot, if not all that subtle.

**Mike, drooling:** SO HOT… (From outside the confessional, Zoey) I HEARD THAT! (He smacks his head) D'oh!

(Confessionals end)

"Finally, we have the top 4 Vulture dudes, first up is Justin Markham for his shot, Hawaiian Paradise!" Blaineley exclaims, and gives him a slight nod. Justin's picture is shown, him standing shirtless, in Blue Levi Jeans, and white sneakers, looking towards the sky, thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans, behind a classic daytime Hawaiian luau backdrop. Courtney's applauding; he bows in his seat in his spot.

**Confessional, Justin:** It's sure nice to have an admirer like Courtney.

(Static)

**Courtney:** Justin is such a gentleman… (She sighs lovingly)

(Confessionals end)

"Next up is for the vulture guys is our resident shark slayer, Scott Dawson, for his shot, hot on the farm!" Blaineley exclaims in excitement. His picture appears on the screen, it shows him loitering against a barn wall, playfully pulling off his shirt, revealing his scarred chest, sans the long one stretching across his ribs, wearing his shark tooth necklace in black Levis, with a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh, I've seen that too many times to count" Dawn whispers to her friends Zoey, Dakota, and Bridgette, who eyes bulge in shock and (in Zoey and Dakota's cases, horror) as she smiles mischievously.

**Confessional, Zoey, still horrified:** Why did she tell me that?!

(Static)

**Dakota, arms crossed:** Why in the hell did I need to know that?

(Static)

**Zoey:** Oh no, the Image… Scott doing it with Dawn… it's now burned into my Brain! NOOOOOOOO! (She starts whacking her head against the confessional wall) GOTTA GET IT OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

(Static)

**Dawn, chuckling:** Hee-hee… looks like I picked up some of Scott's bad habits…

(End of Confessionals)

"3rd on the docket for the Vulture boys is Alejandro Burromuerto, for his shot, a night in the villa!" Blaineley announces as his pic comes up. Al is in a black vest, open to reveal his chest, sunglasses, and blue jeans, in his cowboy boots, strolling down a Spanish villa alleyway. "You look as sexy as ever Al" Heather says to him playfully. "You too my sweet" he says before they make out again. Jo and Gwen gag simultaneously.

**Confessional Jo, disgusted: **What is it with those two?! How are they supposed to lead a team when they're making out all the time?!

(Static)

**Gwen:** They're just like Bridgette and Geoff; except for the fact they're evil.

(Confessionals end)

"Finally, the 4th and final entry for the Vulture boys is… Ezekiel Stenson, for his entry, the hunter!" Blaineley announces, then smiles and winks at him. His picture shows him shirtless, holding his bow and arrow, string pulled back, aiming, with his green shades on, in grey jeans and black boots. Collective gasps can be heard around the room.

"Alright Zekey!" Izzy screams in celebration. "I-I Won eh?" Zeke says in shock. "That you did Zeke that you did" Blaineley says, smiling. "I think this calls for celebration" Izzy says playfully. Zeke blushes, and smiles nervously. "What do you mean eh?" he asks. She brings her face close to his "This is what I mean" then she kisses him. "Dammit" Heather and Courtney mutter as Gwen smiles. Several cheers from the guys can be heard.

**Confessional, Gwen smiling and Heather and Courtney scowling: **Pay up you two! (Heather and Courtney hand Gwen 50$ each, then walk out of the confessional angry) Me, Heather, and Courtney had little bet going, we bet on how long Izzy could contain her attraction to Zeke, I said she wouldn't last 5 episodes, they said more… and I won. (She holds up the 2 fifties and smiles) Easy money…

(Static)

**Alejandro:** At one point, I would have done everything in my power to make Ezekiel pay for costing me 1 million dollars, and I'm still going to do that, but right now I'm happy for him; he now has his first girlfriend, even if it is... (He shivers) Izzy. (He thinks about this for a second, then smiles) Maybe I could twist this to my advantage. (He laughs)

(Static)

**Ezekiel and Izzy, holding hands: **(Zeke speaking) Well, Mom and Dad, I now have someone to come home to meet you, and she's wild eh! (Izzy speaks) Indeed I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way. (Both then proceed to make out again with ferocity, then Zeke speaks) And neither would I eh.

(Confessionals end)

"Now that the top 4 Guys and Girls for both teams, we move on to part 2 of the challenge, the runway walk!" Blaineley announces. "Here are the rules maggots, there will only be one competitor on the catwalk at a time, and you will be modeling the clothes you wore in your respective shoots, ANY attempt to sabotage your competitors will result in automatic disqualification from the challenge, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" "YES CHEF HATCHET!" The constants reply in unison.

"You will be judged by me, Chef, and our special guest judge, ROTHI alum Anne Maria!" Blaineley announces as Anne Maria walks into the dining hall. "Oh no, NOT YOU!" Zoey exclaims in disgust. "Yup, I'm back Zoey, and this time, we'll find out who Mike likes more!" Zoey growls at this.

"But I'm not Biased, if Mike's competition is better than he is, I'll judge accordingly" "Good to know" Mike says. "You score one point for your team if you win your match up, the team with the most points at the end will win the challenge, and the losing team will be sending someone home tonight!" Anna Maria exclaims.

"Moving on, the match ups, 1st up are the guys, the catwalk battles are as follows:" Blaineley announces.

"**Match # 1: Brick vs. Alejandro!"**

**Confessional, Alejandro, looking eager:** I was approached by several modeling agencies before my accident, Brick, I'm gonna crush you under my boot!

**Brick, Saluting Al in respect: **Whatever happens, I salute you Alejandro for having the gumption to challenge me.

"**Match #2 is Justin vs. Mike!"**

**Justin, looking confident:** I got this in the bag; prepare to bow to the master Mike!

**Mike determined:** Justin, you got experience on your side, but I'm not gonna let my team down, Bring it on Justin!

"**Battle # 3 is Tyler vs. Scott!"**

**Tyler, cracking his knuckles: **I may not have any experience on the catwalk, but you're going down Scott!

**Scott, smiling arrogantly:** Am I going to win, yes! Tyler's a Joke. Plus he's shook up from taking down Duncan earlier, Jock's going down.

"**Finally, Battle # 4 is between DJ and Zeke!"**

**DJ with a sympathetic smile: **Sorry Zeke, but for my team to win, you have to lose.

**Zeke with a determined look on his face:** I'm gonna win eh… I HAVE to win! For my team! For Mom & Dad! FOR IZZY! Sorry DJ, but someone's losing today, and it ain't gonna be me eh.

"After the guys are the Catwalk catfights, the girl matchups" Blaineley announces.

"**Catfight # 1: Lindsay vs. Heather!"**

**Heather, smiling evilly: **Oh this is too delicious to pass up! All those times you defied me, humiliated me, was responsible for losing my hair… VENGENCE WILL BE MINE TODAY! (She starts laughing manically, this continues for a while)

**Lindsay, nervous:** Looks like it's me vs. Heather… to save my Tyler I have to win! (She smiles deviously) Prepare to be humbled again Heather!

"**Catfight #2 is very intriguing… its Dawn vs. Gwen!"**

**Dawn, looking sad:** I'm sorry Gwen, you're my friend, but I have to win for my team, prepare to be defeated.

**Gwen, looking angry:** If they want to play that game, Fine! Sorry Dawn, but I have to win, even though I hate some of my teammates with a passion 'cough Heather and Courtney cough'… I'm not gonna let my friends on the team down, I guess you're losing today Dawn.

"**Girl Battle #3 is Jo vs. Bridgette!"**

**Bridgette: **Jo is cold, callous, and nasty… (Bridge slams her fist against the wall) She is going down today!

**Jo: **Even though I really don't give a crap (she shrugs) I might as well win… (She smiles) because all I do is Win! You're gonna be under my heel by the end of the day Bridgette!

"**That means the final girl battle is gonna be Courtney vs. Zoey!"**

**Courtney, grinning: **Zoey… Ha-Ha-ah… WHAT A JOKE! Sorry Zoey, but you aren't even in the stratosphere as me. I'll enjoy crushing you into dust!

**Zoey, nervous:** Wow, Courtney's gonna be a tough nut to crack, but I have to try, for me! For the Team! (She's now all pumped) Courtney, lets smack down, and we'll just see who's the better Model!

(Confessionals End)

"Remember, you're gonna be scored out of 20 by each of us, for a total of 60 to determine the individual winners, you will be judged on poise, style, confidence, skill, and of course, the walk itself." Blaineley says.

"Ties will bring a point for each team. You will all have an hour to get dressed and get made up, so let's go! Chop Chop!" The Competitors run off to the Makeup studio to get ready. "The rest of you, follow me to the Mclean auditorium, sign… I didn't name it, let's just go already!" Blaineley says leading the rest of the contestants to the auditorium.

"**So, the matchups are all set! Who will win the Knights, or the Vultures? Find out after the Break!"**

"And we're back! Our models are backstage ready to go! So let's get ready for the KANAKAWA RUNWAY SHOWDOWN!" Blaineley exclaims, and then she takes her place at the judges table. "Let the completion Begin!"

**Battle #1 Brick vs. Alejandro**

Brick goes on stage first, walking a with a little anxiety in his walk, when he reaches the end of the catwalk, he flexes his massive muscles, causing the ladies to swoon, but Chef is unimpressed, then he swaggers confidently off the stage.

Alejandro goes next, swaggers across the catwalk, reaches the edge, tugs his vest once, grins confidently, and swaggers back offstage.

He winks to Anne and Blaineley as he walks away, causing them to swoon as well.

Both Alejandro & Brick are called up to the Stage…

BLAINELEY: "Brick, your walk up left a little to be desired, the muscle flex was excellent though, and it brought your confidence back up, so I'm gonna give you a 13 out of 20"

CHEF: "Cadet, you made several mistakes at the beginning, bringing down your score; the muscle flex was lacking that killer edge to impress me, but your walk out was full of swag and confidence, So I'm gonna give a score of 10, not bad for a rookie"

ANNE MARIA: "I'm sorry Brick baby, but that opening stride was very weak, you tried to redeem yourself with the excellent flex, and your closing stride was good, but due to those newbie mistakes in the beginning, I can only give you a 9 out of 20"

"So Brick, your inexperience played against you this round, you only got 32 out of 60, will Alejandro do any better?" Blaineley asks, as she turns her gaze.

BLAINELEY: "Alejandro, you came out of the gate very strong, and it continued throughout your walk, you faltered a bit towards the end, but enough to take away from your score, I give you 18 out of 20."

CHEF: "Al, it's obvious that you had more experience than Cadet Brick, and it showed, giving you an edge throughout, what I DIDN'T like was the obvious kiss up to my female compatriots, and you did stumble a little at the end, so you get a score of 13 out of 20 from me"

ANNE MARIA "You were very impressive Alejandro… you oozed confidence from the moment you walked onto the catwalk, you did stumble at the very end, but it's only a minor gripe, 19 out 20 for me!

"So the winner of battle 1 is… ALEJANDRO! He has 50 points compared to Brick's 32, the Vultures strike first blood!"

Cheering can be heard from the Vulture bench, Heather blows Alejandro a kiss, Jo looks slightly disappointed. "Looks like the better man won today, my inexperience played against me, congratulations Alejandro" Brick says, extending his hand. Al smiles, and shakes Brick's hand.

**Confessional, Alejandro, pleased**: I knew I was in for a tough fight against Brick today, but experience played in my favor today. Still, Brick took it like a gentleman should; he could be a valuable member of an alliance later on…

(Static)

**Brick:** (He shrugs) so I lost… I still gave Alejandro a run for his money, I'll win next time!

**Battle # 2, Justin vs. Mike**

Justin walks up first, confidently strolling through the Catwalk, posed, and walked out seamlessly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Mike goes immediately after Justin; he stumbles right out of the gate, but quickly composes himself, poses with swag and enthusiam, and walks right out.

After some deliberation, Justin and Mike are called onto the catwalk to determine the winner, Justin is judged first.

BLAINELEY: All I have to say is… perfect, perfect, Perfect! The walk, the pose, all complete and utter perfection! 20 out of 20.

CHEF: Gives Justin thumbs up and an approving nod and shows his placard, once again, 20 out of 20.

ANNE MARIA: Oh my God Justin! I can so see why Lindsay was so smitten with you! Everything, the look, the walk, the pose was perfect! 20 out of 20!

"That's a perfect score for Justin! Mike, the best you can hope for is to get another perfect score and tying with him, let's see how you did." Blaineley says as Mike begins to smile nervously, sweating.

BLAINELEY: Despite stumbling out of the gate early, I'm going to give you 20 out of 20 because of the way you recovered so quickly, you didn't let that small mistake get to you at all, and that deserves some props.

CHEF: I'm actually sorry for doing for doing this kid, but that stumble cost you 2 points for me, 18 out of 20, but you got potential kid; don't let this get you down.

ANNE MARIA: I disagree with Chef over here Mikey baby; you conducted yourself exactly like any good pro model would, 20 out of 20.

"So I'm extremely sorry to say this Mike, but you lost to Justin, the Vultures are now up 2-0, but you only lost by two points your 58 to Justin's 60. If it was anyone else, you would have won hands down."

"Let's hear it for Mike and Justin everyone!" Blaineley exclaims to thunderous applause from both benches. They both walk away, grinning.

**Mike and Justin: **(Justin speaking) Mike, you have nothing to be ashamed about, you got the second-highest score so far, and I never expected you to give me that much of a fight, I'm impressed. (Mike, grinning) I guess I did give it all I got huh?

(Static)

(Justin, now grinning too, pats Mike on the back) You sure did, you were so good, and you should consider a career in modeling yourself, I've got some connections… if you ever want some help getting into the fashion world, just give me a call.

(Static)

(This has Mike beaming) Huh… I have to give it some thought, but I might just take you up on that offer. (Justin gives him a friendly bump on the shoulder) Hey, us beautiful people have to stick together huh? Take all the time you need buddy.

(Static)

**Zoey** **Excited:** Oh I'm so proud of Mike! He was this close to tying Justin! He was so good out there… so gorgeous… hunky… (She starts to stare at the ceiling dreamily, blushes so hard her face turns a light cherry)

(Static)

**Heather, looking thoughtful:** I thought Justin was going to destroy Mike out there, but he really gave Mr. Male Model a major run for his money, I think he's going to be a Major threat in this competition…

(Static)

**Courtney, very aroused: **Justin…so…delicious (She swoons right off the chair again) I'm Ok!

**Battle #3, Tyler vs. Scott**

Tyler walks up first, and nearly falls half-way, he quickly composes himself, makes a quick pose, winking at the ladies, Lindsay, Anna Maria, and Blaineley all blush, then he walks away.

Scott comes next; he strolls along the catwalk with a little anxiety, he poses, slowly removing his shirt like in the shot, and throws it to his girl Dawn. She blushes immediately, and she grins right back. Courtney scowls at her. He then walks off the catwalk with a subtle, quiet swagger.

After Blaineley, Chef, and Anne Maria all deliberate for a long time, they call Tyler and Scott to the stage.

"You two, despite your inexperience, did exceptionally well, you should be proud of yourselves." Blaineley says. They both smile with pride. Tyler is judged first.

BLAINELEY: Despite nearly tripping on the catwalk, you composed yourself quickly. And the wink your girl was so convincing, I thought it was for me too, 11 out of 20 for me.

CHEF: Jock boy, in my mind, you stunk! The near trip, the obvious pandering to the female judges, your walk left a sour taste in my Mouth! 8 out 20 from me.

ANNE MARIA: Don't listen to Chef, Tyler baby, despite the near fall, you did well for yourself, and the wink was very sweet. 12 out of 20 for me.

"Your score was the lowest we've seen yet Tyler, a 23, but can it stand up? Scott, your next to be judged" Blaineley says.

BLAINELEY: Scott, you started out very nervous, but when you took the shirt off, you managed to make your Scars work for you, not against you. That's something to be admired, 10 out of 20 for me.

CHEF: If you haven't noticed, redneck, but I HATE kiss ups, and what you did was an obvious kiss up to my other judges. 3 out 20 from me.

ANNE MARIA: Dawn sure has changed you, hasn't she Scott? I thought the shirt throw to her was very sweet, but you acted like a rock star rather than a model, so I can only give you 10 out of 20.

Collective gasps can be heard from both benches as the challenge has its 1st tie.

"We now have our first tie between Tyler and Scott! 23 points each, but the Vultures still lead 3-2 now we move onto our final Pair of male models, DJ and Ezekiel!" Blaineley announces.

**Tyler:** I didn't win, but I still got a point for my team! I hope that makes a difference if we lose today… (He gets a worried look on his face) I DON'T WANNA LEAVE LINDSAY THIS EARLY!

**Scott:** So I'm not a model, I still managed to impress Dawn, and that's all that matters to me.

**Dawn: **Scott was so sweet… (She swoons)

**Courtney: **Wow, Scott was sure was something out on that stage wasn't he? (She gets very aroused thinking about Scott) MMMM Scott… Yummy!

**Battle # 4, Ezekiel vs. DJ**

Zeke strolls onto the catwalk first with a quiet confidence, poses, then pulls down his shades and winks to Izzy, who swoons in response. Getting what he wanted, he swaggers off extremely confidently.

DJ comes next, things are going great at first, but he trips and falls flat on his face halfway up the walk, to laughter of all. Ignoring the laughs at his expense, he picks himself up, and continues his walk, he poses, and flexing his immense muscular build with a million dollar smile on his face, causing the female judges to swoon. He then strolls off the catwalk with no shame.

After a short deliberation, Zeke and DJ are called back to the stage. DJ is judged first.

BLAINELEY: DJ, you gave it your all, but that trip cost you major points, so I can only give you 5 points out of 20.

CHEF: DJ you did screw up badly with that trip, but the rest of your run was flawless, so I will give you 10 points out of 20.

ANNE MARIA: Despite your perfect pose, that trip was terrible. So I'm sorry DJ baby, but I can only give you 9 out of 20 points.

"DJ you ended up with the 2nd lowest score in the challenge a 24, can Ezekiel beat you?"

BLAINELEY: Zeke, you had a subtle confidence flowing through you throughout. It wasn't perfect, but it was good. 15 out 20 for me.

CHEF: Your walk was sloppy, you technique bad… 5 OUT OF 20!

ANNE MARIA: Unlike sourpuss Chef over there, I thought your walk was great Zekey baby; I even appreciated the wink to Izzy, even though she scares the living crap out of me. 15 out of 20 for you Zeke.

"That means Ezekiel wins the final Male Model showdown of the evening having a score of 40 to DJ's 24! The vultures now lead by 4-2!" Blaineley exclaims.

"I-I Won eh? I WON! YAH-HOOO!" Zeke screams in celebration to the cheers of his whole team, while DJ walks away in shame.

**Zeke and Izzy, making out: **(Zeke stops for a moment to talk) Mom, Dad, I won! I won the challenge! My team's in the lead, and I have the greatest girl by side supporting me, what else could I ask for eh? (Izzy interrupts him) Oh, I can think of something, HA-HA! (She cackles for a little bit, then pulls Ezekiel in to make out more)

(Static)

**DJ, looking completely crushed: **I lost Momma, and I lost badly, I think I'm coming home tonight "sniff" I'M SO SORRY MOMMA! (The big guy starts to cry, and he continues crying even as he leaves the confessional)

(Static)

**Anne Maria, looking disappointed in herself:** Ezekiel, I'm sorry I misjudged you; you're a great man, funny, smart, and hot to boot! Izzy is lucky to have a guy like you. (She then forms a sly smile) But if you ever get sick of Crazy Girl's eccentrics, call me! I'd take you out on a date any day of the week Zekey baby! (She blows a kiss to the camera as she leaves)

(Static)

"The Vultures lead over the Knights 4-2 as we head into the Catfights, the girl walkway battles… can the Knight girls pull off a comeback, or will the Vultures win the challenge? Find out after this brief intermission!" Blaineley exclaims.

"Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims. "We just came off a surprising win by Zeke over DJ! Now we start with the girl battles, Catfight is between 2 bitter rivals… its Heather vs. Lindsay!" Blaineley announces.

**Catfight # 1 Lindsay vs. Heather**

Heather walks up to the catwalk first, strutting her stuff with all her might, determined not to lose. When she gets to the centre of the catwalk, she poses over and over, making a subtle nod to the crowd each time. She then walks off the catwalk with full confidence.

Lindsay comes next, walking with a little energy in her strut; she reaches the centre of the catwalk, she licks her ice cream seductively, causing many of the guys, Tyler and Chef included to become aroused, satisfied that she performed well enough, she walks off the catwalk.

After a LONG deliberation, Heather and Lindsay are called back to the catwalk. "This was a tough decision, But I think we determined a winner, Heather, you will be judged first." Blaineley says.

BLAINELEY: Your style, your skill, you confidence Heather was excellent, your style was even better, it wasn't perfect, but it was close, I give you 19 out of 20.

CHEF: Your walk and posing was perfect, but I would've liked to have seen more passion in your step, I can only give you a 14 out of 20.

ANNA MARIA: Heather, I'm a big fan of your style, which was once again flawless; your walk was near flawless, but your posing was a little too cold for me, so I give you 17 points out of 20 girl.

"Heather, you have a grand total of 53 points, a high standard for Lindsay to beat… can you do it?" "Prepare to be humiliated once again Lindsay" Heather whispers in her ear. "Just you watch you'll be humbled today" is Lindsay's reply.

BLAINELEY: Lindsay, your walk was far superior to Heather's, but I was disgusted by your blatant attempt to woo the male judge in your pose, therefore, you only get 16 out of 20 from me

CHEF: The walk was full of passion and energy, your pose was perfection, your style impeccable. 20 out 20 from me.

"I have 36 points Heather, I see your starting to sweat, are you afraid I'm gonna beat you?" Lindsay asks mockingly. "No! I can still crush you under my heels!" Heather replies. "We'll see what Annie Mary says she'll decide the winner." Lindsay says.

ANNA MARIA: Lindsay, your walk was full of passion and energy; your pose DID take advantage of the men, but unlike my fellow Judge Blaineley, I have no real gripes with that, 19 out 20 girl, congratulations!

"That means…" Heather says, her hands hovering over her gaping jaw in horror. "Yes Heather, it means that your 53 points have been beaten by Lindsay's 55! It's now 4-3 for the Vultures, the Knights are catching up" Blaineley exclaims, slightly disappointed.

"Looks like I Won **Hannah**" Lindsay says, mistaking her name on purpose to piss her off more. "ARRRRRRRRGGGG!" is the beastly, enraged roar heard from Heather. "I'll get you for this Lindsay, I swear it!" she says as she stomps off backstage. "I look forward to it!" is Lindsay's reply.

**Heather, seething with rage:** I may have been denied my revenge on the blonde bimbo that is Lindsay today, but trust me, it will come, and trust me… it will be SWIFT, BRUTAL, AND HUMILIATING!

(Static)

**Lindsay: **That look on her face, and then the scream was priceless! I told you I would win! YAY!

(Static)

**Gwen: **Ah, it's so satisfying to see Heather beaten like that… great job Linds!

(Static)

**Dawn:** Lindsay, you won against Heather today, but from the reading I got from her aura, I'm afraid she will not stop until you're bleeding at her feet. **(3)**

"After that excellent drama, we move on to our second Catfight, its Bridgette vs. Jo!"

**Catfight #2, Jo vs. Bridgette**

Jo strolls onto the stage first; she's very aggressive in her stride. Her poses are very passionate and not subtle at all, she then strides off confident in her chances of winning.

Bridgette uses a more relaxed approach in her walk, her poses are serenely beautiful, and she slowly, but confidently strides off the stage.

After a short deliberation, Bridgette and Jo are called to the catwalk. Bridgette is judged first.

BLAINELEY: Bridgette, you were very relaxed throughout your walk that was good, your poses even better, and you carried a subtle confidence with you, for that 17 out of 20 for me.

CHEF: He simply holds up his placard, 15 out of 20.

ANNA MARIA: You were very subtle, and I liked that, your poses were very stylish, and you carried a quiet confidence that lasted throughout your walk, so you get 19 out of 20 for me.

"That makes 51 points for you Bridgette, can you beat it Jo?" Blaineley asks rhetorically. The judges turn their gaze to Jo.

BLAINELEY: Jo, your walk was so aggressive it bordered on angry, and your poses were sub-par, for that, you only get 11 out of 20.

CHEF: I agree, you were very aggressive, so I will have to take some points away from that, but I liked your poses so 16 out of 20 for me.

ANNA MARIA: Girl, like Lindsay, your walk was full of passion, unlike Lindsay though, it was an enraged passion, not the bubbly, happy passion that Linds had. Therefore, I'm only giving you 12 out of 20.

"So Jo, it looks like you had the better shot, but not the better walk, you only had 39 points compared to Bridge's 51 points. Bridgette ties things up for the Knights; they're now neck and neck 4 to 4 as we head into the final 2 matchups, next, Gwen vs. Dawn, perhaps our most intriguing matchup!" Jo is angry at first, but then Bridge pats her on the back. She says "You didn't do too badly out there, if had managed to stay a little calmer, you probably could have won." Bridgette says. "Thanks, you ain't bad, surfer girl" Jo replies with a slight smile.

**Bridgette: **Behind that completive, aggressive exterior, there's a good person inside.

(Static)

**Jo, face palming herself:** Damn, I was so determined to win; it was my undoing, now the teams are tied! Ugh… (She smirks) at least I got a better score than Brickhouse, Uh… not that means anything… (she facepalms herself) WHY do I keep on saying these things?

**Catfight # 3, Dawn vs. Gwen**

Gwen strides up first, doing the walk with such an ice cold confidence, she practically sends shivers down the Judges spines, her poses are very provocative, even more so than Lindsay's or Heather's. With an evil grin, she walks off.

Dawn comes next, and her walk is so good, it almost seems she's floating just above the ground; her poses are so chillingly beautiful, that the judges once again get chills down their spine, she then walks off the same way she came in, practically hypnotising the judges.

After the longest deliberation seen yet, Dawn and Gwen are called to the catwalk to be judged. Gwen is judged first

BLAINELEY: Gwen, you could almost feel the room get colder as you walked in, your walk was different, but completely flawless. You poses were very… provocative and dark, but nonetheless they were like nothing I've ever seen before, and I like different, so I'm giving you 20 out of 20 points.

CHEF: That was different, the walk was kinda creepy, and you freaked me out overall, because of that, I'm only giving you 16 out of 20.

ANNE MARIA: That was creepy, but spectacular at the same time. 20 out of 20 for me.

"Gwen, that means you have 56 points, an even higher score than even Lindsay, can Dawn beat the High Standard you set?" Blaineley asks as her gaze turns now to Dawn.

BLAINELEY: Like Gwen, you are like nothing I've ever seen before, your walk and poses were almost hypnotic, I liked that, perfect 20 out of 20 points for me.

CHEF: Creepy Girl, you did well, there was something oddly calming about your walk today, and I liked your poses a lot, I'm giving you 20 out of 20!

Dawn and Gwen start to look nervous. "Good luck" Dawn whispers in Gwen's ear. "You too" is Gwen's reply.

ANNE MARIA: Dawn girl, I can see now why they called you creepy. Unlike Chef here, I found nothing calming about your walk, I felt so cold that I almost believed you WERE the Ice Queen! "White Witch" Dawn corrects her. "Whatever" is Anne's reply. (Anne continues) Anyways Dawn, I did love your poses, they were like nothing I've ever seen, but because you scared me a little, I'm only giving you 16 out of 20.

Gasps can be heard from both benches, as Gwen and Dawn tie.

"Gwen, Dawn, you tied with the highest scores from any of the girls so far, 56 points each! The Knights and Vultures are still tied 5 to 5 as we head into the final match of the Day, Courtney vs. Zoey!"

**Gwen and Dawn:** (Gwen speaking) I can't believe we Tied, and ended up with the same score too! THAT'S creepy. (Dawn speaking) We did up with exact same score, 20 from 2 judges, 16 from 1, for 56 for each of us… I sorta saw it coming, but it was still eerie. (Gwen smirks) I guess they weren't expecting us to be so good huh? (Dawn chuckles) No, they didn't, and I didn't expect to have a higher score than Heather. (Gwen laughs) Yeah, beat her at her own game, I like that!

(Static)

**Scott:** Whoa, Dawn was so… HOT! That was amazing! She deserved to win.

(Static)

**Heather, looking disgusted:** I can't believe that weird Goth girl and the Creepy girl both got a higher score than me! (She makes a gaging motion) it's obvious that Blaineley, Chef, and that dumb reject bimbo Anne Maria have no taste!

**Final Battle, Catfight # 4, Zoey vs. Courtney**

Zoey struts onto the catwalk with a fiery confidence that no one had ever seen from her before, her pose was so provocative, and it was obvious it was directed at the guys, Mike specifically. With a satisfied smirk, she walks of the catwalk as if she already won.

Courtney walks onto the stage, and if Zoey left it hot when she left, Courtney proverbially set the catwalk on fire with the passion of her walk, her pose was so good, pulling her white leather jacket down half-way, with a pouty look on her face, that she had practically all the guys in the room drooling, Scott, Justin, Mike and Chef included. This earned Chef a double smack upside the head from both sides, and a disgusted look from Dawn directed at Scott. Smiling evilly at this, she walks off confident feeling like she had it in the bag.

After a long deliberation, Courtney and Zoey are called back onto the stage. Zoey is judged first.

BLAINELEY: Zoey, your walk was very impressive, your style great, but you lose points for me for pandering to the male audience, 13 out 20 points.

CHEF: That was just… wow. That's all I can say. 16 out of 20.

ANNE MARIA: You were pandering to the male audience, but as I've said before I have no problems with that. 18 out of 20 for me.

"That leaves you with a total of 47 points, really good, but we've seen better walks today, will Courtney beat you? We'll find out right now!" Blaineley exclaims.

BLAINELEY: Despite your blatantly obvious pandering to the male portion of the crowd, including Chef over here… you still managed to still work the stage, 17 points for you Courtney.

CHEF: I've never seen such a commanding presence on a catwalk ANYWHERE, perfection at its finest. 20 out of 20 points!

"I have 37 points now Zoey, all Anne Maria has to do is give me a score higher than 10, and you're history." Courtney whispers in Zoey's ear. Zoey begins to sweat nervously.

ANNA MARIA: Courtney, I've never seen someone command the catwalk like you do accept for pro models! But you're obvious, pandering to the guys was so offensive, it even offended me! I'm only giving you 16 points out of 20!"

"Sign… That means Courtney wins the final Match with 53 points to Zoey's 47. THE VULTURES WIN!" Blaineley exclaims with some disgust in her voice.

Cheers can be heard from the Vulture bench as Courtney waves to the crowd with a wicked smile. Justin gives her his million dollar smile, and winks at her, she blushes in response.

**Courtney, looking at her nails:** I'm sorry Zoey… (She then grins evilly) but you shouldn't have tried to challenge the master. Oh, and Scott, if you'd ever like a break from Ms. Moonchild, give me a shout and I'll come running.

(Static)

**Zoey, crying profusely, with Mike holding her close, trying to comfort her:** I-I can't believe Cruelty in Training beat me… (She starts to cry again, Mike pulls her to his face, and kisses her) Zoey, you did your best out there, I lost too, I'm proud of you, and Courtney may be able to command the stage better, but you'll always have my full attention Zoey. (They kiss again)

(Static)

**Scott and Dawn, Dawn is turned away from him, pouting angrily, while Scott is pleading for forgiveness:** (Dawn speaking with venom in her voice) I can't believe you fell for Courtney's charms! I am completely disgusted with you right now. (Scott pleads with her) Come on! I wasn't the only one attracted to her at that time, all the guys were!

(Dawn looks right at him and gives him the evil eye) So what? Are you going to jump off a bridge because all the others are doing it to? (Scott gets mad at this, and they continue to argue for a while, then their expressions soften, then they start to make out again, they stop when Dawn speaks) You're still not forgiven, not by a long shot. (Scott thinks about this, and smiles) Can I join you in your meditation later? (Dawn is surprised by this) "You really want to?" Dawn asks Scott. "I uh...I'll give it a shot" is Scott's sheepish reply. "At least you're trying, that's all I ask" Dawn says as she hugs him.

(Confessionals end)

"Vultures, you're prize is an Awesome Halloween Costume party that will take place in Chris' mansion here on the Island, with your choice of any costume, if you demand it, we have skilled interns here who can make it! Oh, and you can invite anyone from the other team to the party!"

All the Vultures Cheer so loud, it shakes the auditorium.

"Knights, you have to send someone home tonight, cast your votes, and then meet me at the campfire" Blaineley says.

"Who will the Knights kick off in their first elimination ceremony of the contest? Find out after the break!"

AFTER THE COMMERCIAL BREAK, AT THE CAMPFIRE…

"Knights you lost today, you know the drill by now, so I'm just gonna hand out the marshmallows" Blaineley says.

"Brick, Lindsay, and Bridgette, you're obviously safe."

Brick, Bridgette, and Lindsay pick their Marshmallows off the tray.

"Dawn, you're safe!" Dawn catches her marshmallow.

"Trent" He runs up and picks up his, plopping it in his mouth.

"Geoff, you're safe!" "Yah-Hoo dudes!" Geoff exclaims as he grabs his, and hugs Bridgette.

"Mike!" He catches his.

"Zoey, come up and get yours!" Zoey runs up, grabs hers, and kisses Mike.

"Dakota, you are Safe!" Her Marshmallow is tossed to her, she downs it in relief.

"Now it comes down to three…Tyler, you're safe too" "YES!" He screams as he hugs Lindsay then grabs his.

"And now we have two… DJ, you lost your match too Zeke, and lost badly, only Tyler and Scott had a lower score than you, is it your undoing?" Blaineley asks rhetorically.

"Sam, some feel you're the weakest link in the chain here, will you be going home tonight?"

"The last Marshmallow of the night is going too…

Sam begins to sweat, and pulls at the collar of his sweater.

…

DJ is has his hands together in a preying motion, mouthing to god to make sure he doesn't go home.

…

…

"DJ! I'm sorry gamer guy, but you're the one who's going home tonight" Blaineley says with a hint of regret.

"YES! I'm not going home tonight!" he yells in celebration as he grabs the final Marshmallow.

"NO!" Dakota screams in distress as she hugs Sam. "You can't go home now… you just can't!" she cries. Sam kisses her and wipes away her tears. "It's ok Dakota, I saw this coming, you need to be strong now, and you can win this thing!"

Sam exclaims with a warm smile. "O-okay, goodbye Sam" Dakota says with tears still in her eyes. "Bye for now Dakota, I love you" "I know" is her reply. At that, Sam is led down to the dock, Sam snaps on the helmet, and climbs into the Sureshot of shame, and is fired out, him yelling "DAKOTAAAAAA!"

**Elimination Confessional, DJ: **I'm so relieved I didn't do home! Momma, your little Devon's still in the game!

**Sam' s Final** **Confessional, looking depressed: **I knew as soon as I heard this would be a fashion challenge, I knew I was doomed. I'm sorry Dakota, Mom and Dad, have the consoles warmed up for me, your favorite gamer's coming home.

"Well, that was 'sniff' quite the tearjerker wasn't it? Now that Sam is gone, only 22 campers remain. Which team will win next? Will poor Duncan recover from his injuries? Will Tyler get over his Guilt? When will Mike's deception about Vito be discovered? How much longer can Jo deny her feelings for Brick? How will Alejandro affect Zeke and Izzy's new romance? How our top 8 look will in next month's Vogue Magazine? And just how awesome will our Halloween bash be? Find out on the next dramatic episode of TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims as the screen goes to black.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Brick:** What Tyler did today was brutal and undisciplined, as Captain, I vote for him, I will not have that kind of behavior on my team yo!

**Bridgette:** What Tyler did today was Brutal and disgusting, even if Duncan deserved it, I'm sorry Tyler, but I have to vote for you.

**Lindsay:** Of Course I'm not voting for Tyler! My vote goes to Sean, I saw his shot, and it was BAD!

**Trent: **I guess my vote goes to DJ; you failed epically today, sorry man.

**Dawn:** I'm afraid if Tyler stays on this island any longer; Duncan will be hurt even worse than before! **(4)** Tyler has my vote.

**Geoff:** I know this is gonna be harsh, but Sam, you're a liability that needs to be cut, sorry bra.

**Zoey:** Sorry Sam, but my vote goes to you.

**Mike:** DJ that trip cost us victory today! You have to go.

**Dakota:** DJ was clumsy today, and his "momma's boy" attitude will cost us in the long run. You're a sweetheart DJ, but there's no mercy in this game.

**Tyler: **I vote for Sam! We need all the tough, strong, and smart teammates we can get! Sam, you're none of those, you have to go!

**DJ:** I vote for Sam, I'm sorry buddy, but you're the weakest overall on the team, and these types of decisions are gonna have to be made.

**Sam:** Uh… I guess I'm voting for DJ. Your trip on the catwalk was hilarious, but it probably cost us a win today, sorry bud.

**Votes:**

**Sam: 5**

**DJ: 4**

**Tyler: 3**

**Eliminated: Lightning (Vultures 24th), Sam (Knights, 23rd)**

**Disqualifications by (Traumatic) Injury: Owen (Heart Attack)**

**Added Competitors: Geoff (Knights, replaces Owen)**

**The Teams:**

**Honorable Knights (Heroes): Brick, Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, Geoff, Zoey, Mike, DJ, Dawn, and Dakota**

**Voracious Vultures (Villains): Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Eva**

**1: Yes, Courtney's full name was an obvious shout out to Ashley Williams of Mass Effect, who kicks ass, and so does Courtney!**

**2: I'm a fan of the Narnia Movies, Jadis the White Witch in particular, and thought Dawn would fit the part well.**

**3 and 4: That ladies and gentleman, is called foreshadowing.**

**Total drama and any of its characters don't belong to me, but to Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV productions, and Cartoon Network. Ashley Williams and Mass Effect all belong to Bioware and EA.**


	4. Episode 4, TD's Got Talent!

**Author's Note: Once again, I apologise to all the Duncan fans out there, but he's become a total D-bag, so I thought he should get some karmic reprisal as well. He'll still be competing, just not in this episode, anyways, on with the show! Also, my last episode got a little too long for my taste, so now I'll be doing the bigger episodes in parts from now on.**

**Total Drama All-Stars Episode 4: Total Drama's got Talent!**

**(Part 1)**

"Last week on Total Drama All-Stars… Duncan got himself into many, (Cuts to Duncan being kneed in the balls by Heather) many, (Cuts to him being punched by Alejandro right on the chin) many, (Cuts to Gwen, then Justin, then again Gwen in the confessional, all punching him in the face) MANY painful situations by refusing to keep his mouth shut.

Finally, he provoked Tyler into whipping a gold medal at his head, cutting a nasty wound into his forehead! It's okay! He only has a mild concussion; he's still in the competition Duncan fans!Anywho, our challenge last week was a photo shoot and runway walk! Some were humiliated,

(Cuts to Sam and Eva's photos…GAH! MY EYES! DJ falling flat on his face, and Heather losing her mind after losing to Lindsay), while others rose to the occasion (Cuts to Justin winning over Mike, but both are cheered on do the closeness of their scores, Bridgette winning over Jo, and Gwen and Dawn bowing to their adoring audiences after tying with the girl's highest score).

But in the end, Courtney's red hot walk secured the Vulture's first victory, but also purposely caused friction in Scott and Dawn's relationship, which Scott remedied by participating in Dawn's daily meditations, smooth move Redneck!

The Knights decided to send Sam the lovable gamer guy home in their first elimination ceremony, to the distress of his girl, Dakota, in the most tear-jerking elimination yet! Many questions remain, when will Duncan fully recover from his injuries? How will Tyler deal with his lingering guilt over hurting Duncan? Just how hot will Ezekiel and Izzy's new relationship get? Jo is STILL in denial about her feelings for Brick… when will they hook up, if at all?

Just how much more turmoil will Courtney stir up in Scott and Dawn's relationship? When will Justin make his move on Courtney? How will Dakota deal with the loss of her Boyfriend? Did any of the unedited footage of yesterday's Halloween Party leak out? The answers to these questions and plenty more action, excitement, and of course, Drama!"

"I'm your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and this…is… TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!"

**(Cue theme song "I wanna be famous", and the Title montage, and all systems are go!) **

"Oh wow, that was one Awesome Halloween bash huh?" Trent asks everyone up half the night.

"Yeah, it was, thanks for inviting me" Trent says to Gwen "No problem, I needed someone to dance with after Duncan starting getting sick" Gwen replies, with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Yeah, I was never to a Halloween party before last night" says Scott in a serene voice, meditating still in his Costume, the headless Horseman **(1)**, and Dawn is still in her costume, the White Witch outfit from the photo. "Really?" Dawn asks coming out of her meditation "Yeah. I'm a real loser at my School at home- They're all interrupted by a massive siren going off.

"Oh SHIT, is that the Cops?!" Duncan says in a panic. "If so, THEY'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Izzy screams as she runs into the cabin, and runs out with a grenade launcher.

"Bring it on SWAT, I took you on once, I can do it again!" "Holy shit! Psycho Hose Beast's got a grenade launcher! RUN!" Heather screams, running away. "Ezekiel, get your insane girlfriend under control!" Blaineley screams in a combination of pants-crapping fear and indignant rage.

At that, Zeke draws is bow, and fires his arrow dead in the centre of the raid Siren, taking it out for good, and scaring the crap out of Blaineley. "Zeke, I'm not CHRIS!"

"Sorry eh… I just don't want me or my Izzy here to be woken up again by that thing again; we keep on mistaking it for Cops eh." "Where did your girl get a military-grade grenade launcher anyways?" asks Brick. Geoff whispers in his ear "We learned a long time ago not ask those types of questions…" Brick nods in response.

**Confessional, Blaineley:** I'm starting to think that Zeke is spending a little too much time around Izzy, her insanity is starting to rub off on him, and I need Zeke SANE for my plan to work! But then again, he doesn't have many marbles to begin with, so I let him have his fun. What?! I know what it's like to be dumped, do really think I'd stoop so low as to break someone else's happy relationship, nu-uh, I ain't Chris Mclean!

(Confessionals End)

"Ohhh… uhhh… BLARRRGHHH!" is the sounds Duncan is making as he walks over to the others, bucket half-way filled with bloody puke as he walks over to the others, Gwen behind him trying to comfort him.

Courtney's standing there grinning, "So Duncan, how's Karma treating you these days?" she asks mockingly. "Shove… it… up…Urp… blarggghhh!" Duncan tries to say before he barfs again. "Courtney, lay off em okay? He's been through enough" Tyler says with a lot of guilt in his eyes.

"I…don't…BLARGHHHHH! Don't need your sympathy Tyler" is Duncan's puke strained reply. At this, Courtney begins to laugh manically. "Courtney, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Gwen asks her angrily. She stops laughing, and says "Oh nothing, it's just so nice to see you get the karmic retribution you so rightly deserve, thanks Tyler, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" she continues laughing as she walks off, with Tyler looking completely ashamed of himself.

Tyler walks over to Duncan, and says: "Dude, I'm sorry; I didn't really mean to hit you that hard, I just wanted you to shut up" "Well I guess I could forgive you… after I do THIS!" Duncan says as he pours his puke bucket on Tyler's feet, then walks off, laughing for a minute then puking yet again.

"DUNCAN!" Tyler screams in rage as he tries to run after the Punk wannabe, but then slips on the pukey mess, falling face-first into it causing him, and several of his Knight Teammates, and members of the Vultures, including Alejandro, Scott, and Eva to barf.

**Confessional, Duncan, laughing in between pukes, and Gwen, glaring daggers at him: **(Duncan) HA-HA-HA-BLARRGGHH-HA-HA-HA! In-BLARRGGHH!-YOUR FACE TYLER! (Gwen, REALLY pissed) THAT, Duncan was the most disgusting, vile, and classless thing I've ever seen! Why did you do that to Tyler?! (Duncan)

Aw come ON babe, he had it coming for giving me this stupid concussion, and putting me in this condition, god, you're starting to sound like Courtney… (Gwen is now enraged) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! (After this, she grabs his bucket, slams it on his head, and punches him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the floor in pain, and then she stomps out of the confessional)

Baby wait! Whoa! (Duncan slips on the bloody, pukey floor, and gets his head stuck in the bucket.) Aw crap, my head is stuck in this thing… I CAN'T SEE! BLARRRRGGGHH! Ugh, why… (He finally, mercifully crawls out of the Confessional as it cuts away)

(Static)

**Tyler, puking into a bag, enraged: **That… BLARRRRGGGHHH! Ugh… was the LAST STRAW! BLARRRGGGHHHH! I TRY TO APOLOGISE TO THAT MORON & HE DUMPES HIS PUKE ON ME?! I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM!

(Static)

**Alejandro, noticing the bloody, pukey mess that Duncan left behind, runs out of the confessional to barf again: **BLARRRGHHHH! DAMN YOU Duncan! (He walks back in) Ugh… gross amigos. Anyways, if we lose today, DUNCAN, you're gone! Urp… BLARRRGHHHH!

(Static)

**Heather, looking disgusted:** That was the most…

(Static)

**Dakota: **… gross…

(Static)

**Dawn: **... vile…

(Static)

**Izzy:** … no class…

(Static)

**Bridgette:** thing I've ever seen done on this show! Tyler tried to apologise, but then Duncan dumps his puke bucket at his feet?! Duncan, consider yourself GONE!

(Static)

**Lindsay, fuming:** Why did you do that to my Tiger Tyler?! He didn't deserve that, he was trying to SAY SORRY! DRAKE, I'M GONNA STRANGLE you!

(Static)

**Brick:** Now I'm REALLY glad he's not on my squad!

(Static)

**Jo, face palming herself:** I'm so ashamed that idiot is on my team… sigh…

(Static)

**Scott:** Duncan, your my bud, but do you have a death wish or something?! You made me and Dawn puke, along with most of the Knights, Gwen just might kill you for that. I MIGHT kill you for that!

(Static)

**Eva: **Ha-Ha! That's so funny! Duncan's gonna go next, but that was seriously hilarious!

(Static)

**Justin: **Aw come on, this is disgusting! Anyways, Duncan… (He chuckles) you're making yourself quite the pariah on the team huh? You're playing right into my hands… (He starts laughing manically, until the Vomit-covered Confessional overwhelms him, and he finally barfs too) BLARRRGHHHH!

(Static)

**Mike, scowling:** I think we've found the new Scott!

(Static)

**Chef, enraged: **Why do I always have to clean this crap up?!

(End of Confessionals)

AT THE DINING HALL…

Everyone's sitting in the dining hall by the time Duncan walks in, head still stuck in the bucket, with his own bloody puke covering his shoulders and chest, and pretty much everywhere. "Hey dude, you look you just came out of that movie The Descent! **(2)**" Trent says, laughing.

"Go stick your head in a trough little Elvis" Duncan replies. "Actually, I think that's your Job!" Lindsay says, and she gets High-fives from Courtney, Tyler, Justin, Heather, and Alejandro. "Great, I just got burned by Lindsay-BLARRRGHHH!

"Can someone get my head out of this stupid bucket already?!" "Oh I don't know, I think we should let you stew in your own idiotic juices!" says Courtney. "For once Courtney, I actually agree with you" says Gwen, fist bumping her.

"Gwen? YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HER?! You know what, screw this, I`m outta here!" Duncan says indignantly, before he slips on his own mess (again)

"Urrrrgggghhhh!" he says as he goes down, falling flat on his face, and pukes again into the bucket stuck to his head to the laughter of everyone in the room. "Cough… could 'sob' someone… please… BLARRRRGHHHH!... I… 'COLARGHHH'…'WAHAHHH'…CAN'T EVEN SEE, IT'S IN MY EYES…'Sob'" Duncan whimpers pathetically.

"Ok guys, this is inhumane, if we don't help him, we're no better than he is" Scott says as he picks Duncan up. This shocks many people in the room; Zoey's jaw practically drops to the floor.

**Confessional, Zoey, arms crossed, smiling: **Ok Dawn, what have you done with the Scott we all know and Hate?

(Static)

**Jo:** I still I can't believe I heard that from SCOTT, of all people, seriously, Dawn, I wanna know what you did to make him so…sigh…heroic. Wow, I never I'd never thought I'd say the words "heroic" and "Scott" in the same sentence.

(Static)

**Dawn, smiling mischievously:** I had NOTHING to do with that, it was all Scott… (She blushes) but I'm real proud of him though.

(End of confessionals)

"Scott buddy, don't mean to pry, but WHY ISN'T THIS THING COMING THE FUCK OFF?!" Duncan yells in desperation. "I don't know, it's ARRGGGGHHH! Stuck on real good… could we get some help here?!"

"Ok Scott, I'll help you out" Justin says. "Ok, Scott, on my count, we turn the bucket counter-clock wise" "Whoa-whoa, Pretty boy, are you trying to snap my Neck?!" Duncan exclaims. "Trust me Duncan, I know what I'm doing" Justin says in a soothing voice. "Sigh… fine, just get it over with." "Ok Scott, in 3-2-1, TURN!"

Both start turning it clockwise AND counter-clockwise until it comes off with a loud "POP" noise, knocking both to the ground. "Thanks Scott, for getting me out of there "says Duncan in relief. "No prob bud, what are friends for?" Scott says, giving him a fist bump.

"A-HEM" Justin exclaims. "Oh yeah, and thanks for helping me too pretty boy, looks I now owe ya 2" "Yeah, as one of those favors Duncan, I want you to stop calling me pretty boy" Duncan ponders this for a second, "Done Justin, put err there" Duncan says, extending his hand, Justin shakes it. "Good to see we finally have an understanding" Justin replies.

"Oh poo, I was hoping I could see him whimper on the ground a little more, (she shrugs) Oh well" Courtney says. "Since when did you become such a sadistic bitch?" "Since you cheated on me, since you destroyed my friendship with Gwen- "Hey toots, some of that was YOUR fault" "And mine" Gwen says, with a twinge of guilt and shame in her voice. "Don't worry Gwen, I forgave you a long time ago" Courtney says. "Whew! Well that's a relief" Gwen says.

"I've come to terms with my guilt in the situation, what I can't come to terms with is that you couldn't even be honest with me about it, I had to find out from TYLER ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! Do you have any idea how humiliating that was for me? Why did you even breakup with me in the first place, I thought we were on solid terms heading into WT? What the hell happened? What did I do to deserve that?" Courtney asks, hurt in her eyes.

Duncan replies with: "You put too many limitations on me, you were highly demanding, anal retentive and I just lost interest I guess."

This brings many shocked gasps from several contestants, including Gwen.

This makes Courtney REALLY angry. "DO YOU know why I put those "limitations" on you? To make sure you didn't end up in prison! Yes, I loved you that much. And YOU JUST LOST INTEREST?!" Courtney's really going at it now; she pokes him in the chest, and says

"So what happens when you meet a girl more interesting than Gwen huh? Will you cheat on her too?" Courtney asks angrily. Duncan is left speechless. "No answer? That's what I thought; I'm warning you Gwen, watch him like a Hawk, he just might cheat on you too, leopards don't change their spots, remember that."

"Oh, and by the way Dunky, you lost most of your hair to that bucket" "ARRRGHHHH!" is Duncan's angered response, then he runs to the trash can to get sick again. Trent glares at him as he then walks out to get changed and clean himself off.

**Confessional, Courtney:** I only did that to save Gwen from the heartbreak I suffered; I wanna be a friend to her, and I think this is a good first step.

(Static)

**Gwen, looking doubtful:** Duncan wouldn't cheat on me, would he? At this point, I don't know...

(Static)

**Trent enraged: **So Duncan just "lost interest" in Courtney?! Its official, I have to get Gwen away from that scumbag Punk wannabe!

(Static)

**Geoff:** "You just "lost interest" in Courtney? That's your reason for cheating on her? Bro, that is HARSH!

(Static)

**Tyler, arms crossed: **What a piece of trash! They should've left him in the bucket!

(Static)

**Brick: **REALLY, REALLY glad Duncan's not on my squad.

(Static)

**Zeke, looking disgusted:** Pfff... who the hell raised you Duncan? That'shameful eh!

(Static)

**Scott:** Wow… just wow. Duncan, I'm saying this as a friend, but you should be ashamed of yourself, I would NEVER do that to Moonbeam, Papi taught me better than that.

(Static)

**DJ:** Dude, "losing interest" is a pretty weak excuse for cheating on someone and doing what you did. If Momma was here, she'd slap you silly!

(Static)

**Duncan, now all cleaned up, redressed, with a skull cap with the same design that's on his shirt:** Of Course I wouldn't cheat on Gwen! I just have to convince her, because of Courtney's conniving, she now doubts my ability to remain faithful, and I have to convince her otherwise.

(Static)

**Justin, shaking with rage:** You…you… stupid punk wannabe, S.O.B waste of skin! "Losing interest" is NOT a reason to cheat on a girl! Duncan, you just dug your own grave! (Justin kicks the camera in rage, knocking it off the pedestal)

(End of confessionals)

"Ok everyone, now that all the Duncan/Courtney/Gwen drama is over, it's time to discuss today's challenge, a Talent competition!" Blaineley says as she walks into the dining hall. "Again?! We did that all the way back in season 1! Is Chris running out of original ideas or what?" Heather asks mockingly.

"Sigh… yes I agree with that, but this time will be different, this year we'll have 3 judges, Moi, Grand Master Chef of course, and a very special guest judge, a notorious Cynic and smartass, always with a quote stuffed with dark humor…"

"You don't mean…" Alejandro says with anxiety. "Yes, welcome TDI and WT veteran, the extremely hard to please Noah!" Noah walks into the dining hall, and gives Alejandro an evil smile, "Hi ALEDRAGO! Hope you enjoy losing…" Noah says, his voice dripping with Venom, Alejandro responds by face-palming himself.

**Confessional, Alejandro:** Okay, so I REALLY regret pissing off Noah, I had no Idea who I was dealing with! Stupido!

(End of Confessionals)

"The rules are simple… you have to pick out the most talented 8 campers on each of your teams, Vultures, since you won the last challenge, you get the privilege of performing first, then Knights." Blaineley says.

"Excuse me Blaineley? May I have the pleasure of explaining everything else?" Noah asks charmingly. "Oh…uh…sure" she says, blushing.

"Ok then, like last time it will be a head-on battle between the two teams, whether with a partner, or a alone act, even ones that are being taped outside the auditorium live, you will be scored out of 30, 10 points from each judge, whoever you select will then be randomly paired to go against someone on the opposite team, UNLESS you're a Captain on your team, then you'll be performing 1st no matter what" Noah Continues.

"If a captain on the other team decides to perform as well, it will be Captain vs. Captain automatically" "Whoever gets the highest score out of 30 gets a point for their team, the team with the most points at the end of the day wins! Ties in scores result in a point for both teams. Any Questions?"

Noah asks sarcastically. "Good, contestants, you have 2 hours to select your most talented players, then another 3 for costumes and make-up and… GO!" Blaineley says. Both teams run off to decide who to put in the talent show.

**Deliberation, Honorable Knights: **"Ok, who should we put on for the talent show Dudes?" Geoff asks. "As your Captain, I volunteer" says Brick. "Oh Yeah? What is it you can do?" Dakota asks.

"Remember when I said I attended a dance studio in Toronto?" replies "Yeah so?" "Well I took to break dancing really quickly, I've become very good."

"Oh yeah? Show us then" Mike says. "No problem, clear some space" is Brick's reply. They do as he asks.

He takes off his Jacket, and then does a full backflip, lands on his feet, does a sideways flip, and then pulls off a perfect frontflip onto his head, then spins 360 degrees upside-down on his head, legs outstretched, finally he stops spinning, and somersaults forward, landing with his back to his teammates. All his teammates applaud "Bro that was AMAZING!" Tyler exclaims in awe. "That's what I was going for Yo" is Brick's reply. "Ok, Brick's in, who else?"

"Well, since Noah said we could record it live straight into the auditorium, I thought I could Surf for everyone…" Bridgette says.

Geoff snaps his fingers as if he got an idea "DUDES! Chris's empty swimmming is perfectly shaped for me to do some bitchin' Board tricks!" He exclaims in excitement. "Those… Could actually work, Ok, so it's me, Bridge and Geoff so far… anyone else?"

"Ooh, ooh, ME, ME! I just became the Captain of my Cheerleading Squad back home! I'm the best there is!" Lindsay exclaims in excitement, pointing to herself. Some of the girls scoff in disgust. The guys grin at this (in their minds) excellent idea

"Well… that's… uh" Brick is trying to say before Tyler pulls him to the side and whispers in his ear "Think about it, 2 out of the 3 judges today are guys, you saw what she did at the fashion show right? Now just imagine her in a skimpy Cheerleading outfit, jumping, cheering, and performing aerobatics all over the place…" Brick gets an evil grin on his face.

**Confessional, Brick:** Tyler is right, Lindsay oozes sex appeal, and if she's as skilled as she says she is, she could give us a win.

(Static)

**Tyler:** I just really wanted to see Lindsay in the cheerleading outfit (He chuckles, and then starts drooling at the prospect of Linds Cheerleading)

"Ok Lindsay, you can do your Cheerleading act" Brick says. "YAY!" Linds says as she throws her arms up in celebration. "But you're not doing it alone, you need a partner, Cheerleading is far too dangerous of a sport to go it alone-""Cheerleading is NOT a sport." Bridgette says.

"Actually, it is. You see Brittney, it involves plenty of teamwork, there's a World Cheerleading Championship, there's Cheerleading Squads in the NHL, MLB, and most commonly, the CFL and NFL, and you can be killed doing it if you don't perform it properly. That would make it a sport by any definition I'd say" Lindsay says.

Bridgette just stands there wide-eyed; shocked she just got burned by Lindsay of all people. Pretty much everyone else is standing there shocked; surprised that Lindsay knew anything about anything. Brick and Tyler are standing there impressed.

**Bridgette, wide-eyed, jaw practically to the floor: **Well… that was shocking (She smiles) and impressive, I got told didn't I? (She chuckles)

(Static)

**Brick, smirking:** I now have no doubt; Lindsay's got it in the bag.

(Static)

**Tyler:** Awesome! I always KNEW there were brains to that beauty in there somewhere!

(Static)

**Zoey: **Now THAT was scary…

(Static)

**Dawn:** Not even I saw that one coming… (She chuckles)

(Static)

**Lindsay:** Is it really that shocking I know plenty about cheerleading, it's what I do you know… that and Fashion.

"Does anyone else have any Cheerleading experience?" Brick asks. Mike grins, and points to his girlfriend. The other girls stare at her; Brick perks up his right eyebrow, and says smiling, "Zoey, you really Cheerlead?"

"Alright fine! I'm part of the Cheerleading squad at school Okay?! I really don't like being hit on by the Jocks at School, They're like Lightning, except somehow dumber and even less subtle." "Come on Zoey… will you be my Partner, PLEASE?" Lindsay pleads. Zoey smiles "Okay, since you got my name right and you asked so nicely" "YAY!" Lindsay screams as she hugs Zoey in excitement. "We are sooo gonna kill it today!" she exclaims.

**Confessional, Brick, looking thoughtful:** Zoey's a cheerleader huh? (He chuckles) Well isn't she full of surprises today?

(Static)

**Tyler, excited:** So it's Lindsay AND Zoey Cheerleading? BONUS! BOO-YAA!

(Static)

**Mike:** I'm really gonna enjoy this… (He grins evilly)

(Static)

**Dakota: **I was a cheerleader too, until my bitch captain Rhea sold me out to the tabloids, I threw her out a window for that, breaking both her legs, got kicked off the squad, AND got a 2 month suspension from School. (She sniffs, then smiles) It was totally worth it.

(Static)

**Zoey:** I have no doubt Lindsay is very good, but am I as good at her at cheerleading? What if I ruin the performance? (She looks worried)

"Ok, so that's Me Break-dancing, Bridgette Surfing, Geoff Skateboarding, and Lindsay and Zoey's cheerleading act; we still need four more performers, so who's next?"

"I'll go, I have something I'd like to sing to someone anyways" Trent says. "Gwen?" Dawn asks. "Am I really that transparent?" Trent responds, chuckling. "Yes" the rest of the team says. "What song will you be doing?" Brick asks. "It's called '**You're a God' By Vertical Horizon** **(3)**" Trent replies. "Huh, never heard of them" Brick says. "Trust me, it's a great song, it'll blow everyone away"

"I trust you, Okay, that's Me, Bridge, Lindsay and Zoey's dual act, Geoff, and Trent, 3 left" Brick says.

"Say… Tyler… you said that you have super strong fingers…?" asks DJ. "Oh yeah, I do! 60 pounds on my pinky, 80 on the next 3, and a full 100 pounds on my thumb!" Tyler exclaims. "Ok, this is something I have to see to believe, be right back" Brick says, then runs off to the cabin, and runs back, carrying 50, 80, and 100 pound weights from his weight set.

"Ok Tyler, prove it" Brick says, dropping the weights. "Alright, let's do this; Brick toss me the 50 pounder" Tyler says. Brick tosses it in the air, and Tyler, incredibly catching it right on his pinky. Brick's jaw drops in shock, and so does most of his teammates, he the gives the weight a spin on his finger.

**Tyler: **Does anyone doubt me now?!

(Static)

**Brick:** That… is like nothing I've ever seen before; it was incredible (he grins) we've got this in the bag.

(End of confessionals)

"That's Me, Bridgette, Lindsay and Zoey, Geoff, Trent, and Tyler's iron fingers act, whose next?"

"I can do the wand twirl again, I swear I've got better!" says DJ. "Fine, that's 7, whose gonna be our final performer?" Brick asks.

"Guys, I got SOMETHING that will BLOW your minds!" Dakota says, "Watch" she then growls a little, and then wills her left arm to mutate until it's orange and spiked, and then she closes her eyes, breathes deeply and calmly, opens them, and watches as the spikes recede back into her arm, and her arm to shrink back to its normal size and color.

All her teammates with the exception of Dawn, jaws practically drop to the ground. She beams, and says "Just a little something Dawn taught me, I call it a controlled transformation, what do you think?" she asks confidently. "I think we just got our roster!" Brick exclaims. "I thought so" she said smiling.

**Deliberation: Voracious Vultures**

"Ok guys, we need to come up with 8 performances, I've already decided that me and Hotshot will be doing a Tango" Heather says. "Wait a sec… that's unfair eh!" Zeke says in outrage. "Has this competition ever been fair?" Heather asks. "No eh" Zeke says in disgust. "Are there any other objections?" Heather asks. "No" the rest of the team says, grumbling to themselves. "Anyone else?" Heather asks. "I… sigh… can do gymnastics well" says Jo.

**Confessional, Gwen, arms crossed: (Sarcasm)** Thank you fans for making Heather captain, it was such a wise choice…

(Static)

"This I gotta see" Alejandro says. Jo grumbles, then does several backwards somersaults, then follows up with a backflip. Her teammates applaud her.

**Alejandro, impressed:** So Jo can do Gymnastics, (he shrugs and smiles) who knew?

(Static)

"That's Me and Al, Jo's gymnastics… Zeke, we've seen how accurate you are with your bow and arrow, I'd like you to do that on the Stage, just come up with something creative and flashy, ok Zeke?" "Can do eh" Zeke replies, grinning.

**Ezekiel, smiling proudly:** I'm glad Heather thinks highly of me eh… could be useful come merge time, and I'M getting to the merge.

(Static)

**Heather:** Ezekiel is VERY useful, for his skill, his strength, his ability to punch Chris in the face, he could very well win it, this is not the same Zeke from TDI.

"Ok, that's my tango with Alejandro, Jo, and Zeke's archery, anybody else?"

"I'll perform" Courtney says. "Got anything in mind?" Heather asks. "Yeah, **'' Trouble when you walked in by Taylor Swift (4)" ** "Really? Didn't tag you as much of a Country fan" Scott says. "You'll find I'm just full of surprises" she says flirtingly, eliciting gags from Jo, Heather, Gwen, and even Izzy, while getting glares from Duncan and Justin. Scott just looks confused.

**Duncan:** How is that stupid Redneck able to attract the chicks like that? 1st Dawn and now Courtney… (He scoffs) it's a mystery man.

(Static)

**Justin:** What the Hell does SCOTT have over me?!

(Static)

**Heather:** Well, that was a disgusting display… Courtney, first you start with Duncan, he cheats on you, now you want to go out with a red-haired Redneck clone of him? Really Courtney? When Justin's just obviously waiting for you, and you just can't decide. I hope you make the right choice.

(Static)

**Scott, looking confused:** What just happened?

"Ok, Me and Alejandro, Jo, Zeke, and Courtney are performing; we still have 4 spots to fill. So who's next?"

"I can throw Knives pretty well, ya know, like what you would see in a circus." Scott says. "That is something I'd like to see" Says Jo. "No problem" he says, running off to the dining hall. He comes back a couple minutes later, carrying a pair of steak knives. "Watch this, and get out of my way" he says. He lifts one of them by the tip of the blade.

He leans over a bit, and then throws it, hitting the vulture logo painted on their cabin dead-centre in the chest, and then follows it up by tossing the other one in the air, catching it by the tip then throws again.

This time, it hits it right in the eye socket. "That is some killer accuracy, if you don't mind the pun" Eva says. The rest of his teammates are eyes wide with shock. "What? You've never seen a guy throw knives before?" he says, smirking.

**Scott:** I read a book about knife throwing back home, it took many cuts and years of practice, but within 2 years I was killing more kitchen rats throwing knives than with a bat or rifle. (Whispers) Just don't tell Dawn about that okay?

(Static)

"Prepare something spectacular, alright Scott?" Heather asks. "I've got it covered" says Scott.

"That's Me and Alejandro's Tango, Jo's gymnastics, Courtney's song, Zeke's bow tricks, and Scott's knife act, anyone else?

"I'd like to sing" says Justin. "What do you want to sing amigo?" asks Alejandro. "**Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon (5)**." "Ok Justin, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but you'd better be good" "Hey, no worries", he says.

**Justin:** Maybe I can finally win Courtney's heart with this performance… hopefully.

(Static)

"That's 6, two more…

"Me, ME!" Izzy screams. "Ok Izzy, what is it you can do?" "Have you seen my first Audition tape? I was tossing and catching flaming batons, but I can do so much more than that." She continues. "Both my parents are circus performers…"

**Gwen: **Why doesn't that surprise me?

(Static)

"… and my mom's the flaming baton and staff twirler, and my dad is a flame swallower and firebreather, they taught me everything they know." She continues "I wanna do something that's never been done before; I wanna twirl and catch a flame staff, swallow the fire, and breath it right back out" Izzy says.

**Heather:** Izzy's a class-A lunatic, but what she's suggesting could be quite the crowd pleaser, and if it's never been done before, it could impress Noah… (She smiles deviously) I think it's a gamble worth making.

(Static)

"Okay Izzy, I'll allow it." "YAY!" "NOOOO!" several of her teammates scream out. "Why?" Izzy whines. "You could kill yourself eh" Zeke says. "Not to mention you could set the whole auditorium on fire, killing us all" says Duncan. "Zeke, your concern is touching, but I know what I'm doing, I can so pull this off" she replies.

"That's 7, whose left?"

"I know Judo, Ju-jitsu, Karate, and several martial arts, I guess I could do a martial arts act, I'll need concrete blocks though, LOTS of them" Eva says. "Excellent!" Heather says.

"That's our Performers, and that is FINAL! Now let's get going, we have to prepare!"

"**Who will come out on top? Will Dakota lose control today? Will Tyler and Izzy inadvertently kill themselves? Will Justin finally win Courtney's heart? And who will be eliminated when all is said and done? Find out after the break on TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL-STARS!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next, the talent show, and elimination time!**

** (1)I'm a big Headless Horseman fan, and I thought that it would make a perfect Halloween costume for Scott.**

** (2)Anyone who's seen The Descent will know what I'm talking about.**

** (3)I like Vertical Horizon's music a lot, and this would be a perfect song for Trent to use to try and win Gwen back.**

**(4) **"**Trouble when you walked in" would be the perfect song to describe Courtney's relationship with Duncan, wouldn't it?**

** (5)** Once** again, "Everything you want" would be a good song for Justin to use if he wants to win Courtney huh?**

**Final Talent Competition rosters:**

**Voracious Vultures: **

**Heather & Alejandro's Tango,**

**Jo's Gymnastics act,**

**Ezekiel's Bow Tricks,**

**Courtney performing "Trouble when you walked in" by Taylor Swift,**

**Scott's Knife Throwing,**

**Justin Sings "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon, **

**Izzy's triple fire (Staff twirling, flame swallowing, and fire breathing) act, and**

**Eva's Martial arts demonstration**

**Honorable Knights:**

**Brick's breakdancing,**

**Bridgette's surfing performance,**

**Lindsay and Zoey's Cheerleading act,**

**Geoff's Skateboarding Tricks,**

**Trent performing "You're a god" by Vertical Horizon,**

**Tyler's "Iron Fingers" act,**

**DJ wand twirling act, and**

**Dakota's "Controlled Transformation"**

**Total Drama and all its characters are owned by Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**


	5. Episode 4, TD's Got Talent! Part 2

**Total Drama ALL-STARS! Episode 4: Total Drama's got Talent (Part 2)**

"And welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! Do we have a show for everyone tonight!" Blaineley exclaims. "We will see our most talented competitors from both the Honorable Knights and the Voracious Vultures competing against each other to see who has the most Talent!"

"**Judging our competitors** today will be me, your beautiful and charming host, **Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran**…" She says, walking to her seat at the judges Table, and sitting down.

"… **Grand Master Chef**…" Chef waves to the audience.

"And finally, Total Drama Island and World Tour vet, and the biggest smartass we've ever had on this show, **Noah Panrjavi!"** Noah steps out from behind the curtain with a cold confidence and his trademark smartass smirk.

"Now that's out the way, time to meet the competitors of both teams! Representing the **Honorable Knights** are…

" **The Captain, Benjamin MacArthur "Brick" Jr.!"** Brick walks out wearing a Golden jacket with a blue tee underneath, the Dog tags on his neck polished to a shine, black leather pants, and golden high-tops, with his signature violet B cap, he does a double backflip for the adoring crowd.

"**Bridgette Harrison!"** Bridge walks out in her signature black swimsuit, wearing a wireless headset carrying her best board, she smiles to the crowd.

"**Lindsay St. Claire, and her Partner for tonight, Zoey Brand!"** They both walk out in identical blue and gold cheerleading outfits, Lindsay's hair in a ponytail, and Zoey's in pigtails. Lindsay smiles confidently and waves enthusiastically to the crowd, Zoey waves sheepishly, blushing.

"**Trent Matthews!"** Trent walks out to the crowd, his guitar over his shoulder, grinning like a madman, he gives the "rock out" sign to the crowd before joining the others.

"**Geoff Davidson!"** Geoff skates out onto the stage in a helmet, elbow and knee pads, doing an Ollie, then getting off his board, and flips it into his hand. "Rock on DUUUDDESSS!" he screams as the runs over excitedly to the others.

"**Tyler Touchdown!"** He walks onto the stage, hand pumping up in the air.

"**Devon "DJ" Joseph!"** he twirls and pirouettes onto the stage.

"And **Dakota Milton!"** She swaggers onto the stage, blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Moving onto the **Voracious Vultures**, their entries are…

"**Their Captain, Heather Ogawa, and her beau, Alejandro Burromuerto!"** Heather walks out in a red dress that hugs her curves, and Black heels, her hair in a tight bun. Alejandro struts out in a white tux, and black slacks. They join hands, and walk over to the right side of the stage.

"**Jolene Danvers!"** Jo walks down the stage in a light blue gymnastics suit with a pair of gold Lightning bolts on it. Brick waves at her, and she gives a slight blush.

"**Ezekiel Stenson!" **Zeke sheepishly walks up the stage, giving off a nervous smile, carrying his bow, wearing his green-tinted shades, and his gold "Z" chain with his usual ensemble.

"**Courtney Williams!" **She walks in wearing a black tank-top, a "Down with Duncan" temp tattoo on her left shoulder, a heart cracked right down the middle on the right, blue daisy dukes, and brown leather heel boots, with her guitar slung on her shoulder. She smiles and waves to the crowd, then gives the bird to Duncan, who's in the audience.

"**Scott Dawson!" **Scott walks up the stage smiling in a Fedora, white polo shirt, and a tie, with black dress pants and brown leather dress shoes polished to a shine.

"**Izzy Stevens!" **Izzy walks up in a simple tank top, lime green shorts, and orange high-tops, and kisses Zeke on the cheek.

"**Justin Markham!" **Justin's dressed in a black tux, with black dress shoes. He winks at Courtney, she blushes.

"And **Eva Vasklovich!" **Eva comes out in a karate outfit smiling sheepishly to the crowd.

"That's all our judges and very talented contestants, now let's get the **Total, Drama, Talent Extravaganza** Underway!" Blaineley announces to the large crowd that's in the auditorium to raucous cheers.

"Let the talent battles begin, 1st up is Heather and Alejandro's Tango vs. Brick's breakdancing!"

**Talent Battle #1: Heather & Alejandro vs. Brick**

Heather and Alejandro begin their tango to some steamy Spanish music; it's actually very, very good, they finish with a spectacular push almost to the ground, then they just as quickly they pull back up. They then move to a pair of chairs at the side.

**Blaineley: **(Fanning herself) Wow, was that ever STEAMY… 7 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** That was good, but I've seen better, 5 out of 10 for me.

**Noah:** Well Alejandro, Heather, the dance was good, but not near good enough, and that's putting it mildly, 4 out of 10.

"That's 16 out of 30, ow, but how will it stack up? Up next for the next for the Knights, Your Captain, Brick!" This brings raucous cheers from his team as he swaggers onto the stage carrying an I-pod boom box.

He sets it on the song to Timbaland and Justin Timberlake's "Carry out"**(1)** and begins dancing… several side flips, front flips, and a moonwalk later, he ends his performance by doing a full 360 head spin for a full 30 seconds. He jumps up to very loud cheers and applause from everyone, Noah included.

**Blaineley:** Where in the hell did you learn to dance like that? Anyways that was great. 9 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** Cadet, you had style, flair, and you did the finest moonwalk outside of MJ himself, a perfect 10 out 10 for me!

**Noah:** (Without even a hint of his typical sarcasm) gotta say dude, but that was awesome! Brick, you get 7 out of 10 from Moi.

"That means Brick wins battle 1 by a huge margin 26 to 16! The Knights strike first blood! How will the Vultures respond? Its battle 2, Lindsay and Zoey's cheerleading vs. Jo's Gymnastics!

**Backstage Confessional, Alejandro and Heather:** (Alejandro) I can believe we lost to Brick; he was a shockingly good dancer, but 16 to 26?! We were not that bad! Noah, imbecil poco! Quiero agarrar por el cuello y encajelo en dos!

(Translation: Noah, you little Jackass! I wanna grab you by the neck and snap it in two!) (Heather, trying to calm him) Alejandro, there's no point in breaking Noah's scrawny little neck, no matter how satisfying it may be. We just have to accept it, and hope the rest of the team does better.

(Static)

**Brick:** I still can't believe I won! Alejandro and Heather were good, I guess I was better. But only 4 out 10 from Noah… wow guess he REALLY hates Alejandro. (Brick shrugs)

(End Confessional)

**Battle #2** **Lindsay and Zoey vs. Jo**

Jo comes on first, there's a balance beam set up for her. She leaps onto it, and does a front flip, landing perfectly on her feet. She then does a backflip, landing on her hands; she pushes herself to her feet.

Then, to finish off, she does a leaping jump off the beam, curling herself into a ball as she does a perfect 360 spin, seemingly floating in air for a sec as she does a perfect landing. The crowd cheers wildly. She bows, Brick gives her a respectful nod, and she grins in response.

**Blaineley: **Jo, that was simply AMAZING! You are one of the best gymnasts outside of the Olympics! 10 out of 10!

**Grand Master Chef: **Jock girl, that was good, but I've seen better, 8 out 10.

**Noah:** Doesn't say anything, just stands up, gives her a thumbs up with a grin on his face, and shows his placard, 7 out of 10.

"Ok Jo, that's 25 points! Very good, but how will it stand up to Lindsay and Zoey? Let's find out!"

Lindsay and Zoey come up next; they run in to the stage to the music of the Total Drama theme "I wanna be famous" **(2)** they do several flips, and tosses in the air cheering out "W-E A-R-E T-O-T-A-L D-R-A-M-A!", Lindsay finishes up by throwing Zoey High in the air, she performs a perfect curled 180 in the air, then is caught by Linds. The Crowd roars in approval.

**Blaineley:** That was some of the finest cheerleading I've seen outside of professionals, a perfect 10 for me, spectacular! You two should really consider Cheerleading at the pro level, you're that good. (She stands up and applauds them)

**Grand Master Chef: **I don't know near enough about Cheerleading to make a valid judgement, nonetheless it was impressive, 5 out 10 for me.

**Noah: **Yawn… one word, BORING! You two were hot out there, I did enjoy it, but overall, Cheerleading bores the living crap out of me, I wanna see something unique and different, sorry, but you only get a 3. Okay not sorry. (He rolls his eyes)

"Ouch, that's 18 to Jo's 25, you lose Lindsay and Zoey, and the Vultures tie it at one a piece, next up, Bridgette's surfing vs. Zeke's Archery!"

**Confessional, Lindsay and Zoey: **(Zoey) I think we just found our Simon Cowell **(3)**! (Lindsay) Who's Simon Cowell? (Zoey blinks for a sec, and then remembers who she's talking to) Simon Cowell is that asshole British judge from American Idol, ring a bell? (Lindsay's eyes go wide in realization) Oh yeah, that guy is SUCH a douchebag!

(Zoey) That why I made the comparison with Noah… (Lindsay) Yeah, we were so great out there; Britney even said we could be pro Cheerleaders! But Neil was such an Ass! Just like Simon!

(Zoey, chuckling) Yeah, she DID say we could be pros; maybe we should look into that after this is all over… (Mike and Tyler, in unison outside the confessional) We'd have no problems with that! (Lindsay) WE WEREN'T TALKING TO YOU!

**Jo, with a smug smile on her face:** Heh, a real sport will ALWAYS win over something as dumb as Cheerleading, glad Noah saw it my way (there's a knock on the door) What is it?! (Linds, from behind the door) CHEERLEADING IS A REAL SPORT DAMMIT! (Jo) OH YEAH?! We'll see about that Boobzilla! (Jo charges out of the confessional, yelling, scuffling, slapping, and screams can be heard)

(Static)

**Brick:** I don't know what to think, on one hand, we lost that round, even though Lindsay and Zoey were excellent, Chef had little experience with Cheerleading, neither do I but that's beside the point. The point is if Noah wasn't such an anal-retentive asswipe, they would've had a chance at winning.

On the other, Jo deserved to win just as much as Linds and Zoey did; I'm no expert on Gymnastics, not by a long shot. But her performance was freaking amazing! They AT LEAST deserved to tie with her… I'm so confused.

(He smacks himself in the face) Brick, you're the Captain! You can't be tied up by your personal feelings… even if Jo is really hot (He smacks himself again, harder this time) Dammit, keep your eye on the Ball Brick!

(End Confessional)

**Battle #3, Ezekiel vs. Bridgette**

Zeke walks up first, and pulls out his fold-away Recurve Bow, and shakes it into place with a satisfying click. "Now ladies, gentleman, teammates and Judges, prepare to be amazed eh" he says.

There are three targets set up for him. He takes a deep, shallow breath as he pulls back his first arrow. He fires it right in the centre of the farthest left target. He quickly fires off 7 more arrows into the all three targets, hitting them right in the centre, or close to it. He starts to get raucous applause, but he shhes them, and smiles.

"I'm not done yet eh, with the help of my lovely assistant Izzy…" He pulls off his arrow holster, and she hands him a new one "Thank you… anyways, in this new holster are 6 explosive arrows, as in they explode on contact with the target eh"

He says, smiling deviously. The crowd gasps in either excitement or (in the contestants and Judges cases, terror, since they have the front seats). "I will be firing these arrows at 6 moving targets pulled along by that cable pulley eh" he says, pointing to it.

"The best part? I'LL BE DOING IT BLIND-FOLDED EH!" he says, with a crazed smile. This gets everyone in the auditorium gasping in fear.

**Confessional, Heather, looking very worried: **Zeke, when I said I wanted a good show, this wasn't quite what I had in mind. I really hope you know what you're doing…

(Static)

**Noah, curled up in a ball, shivering in fear: **T-This is what h-happens when you put two very intelligent people with questionable s-sanity in a relationship. (He shivers again) I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

(Static)

**Scott, fingers crossed: **Zeke, for god sakes, I hope you know what you're doing. I SURVIVED A MUTANT SHARK ATTACK, I CAN'T DIE NOW!

(Static)

**Duncan:** (he shivers) Man, was that smile scary, reminded me too much of Izzy. If he kills us all I swear…

(Static)

**Lindsay: **Zane, please don't kill us… I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!

(Static)

**DJ, tremoring in pants-shitting terror:** SAVE ME MOMMA!

(Static)

**Gwen:** Ezekiel, I swear, if you kill me, I WILL HAUNT YOU & IZZY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!

(Static)

**Izzy, not worried at all, in fact, she's laughing:** Oh come on! My little Zekey isn't going to kill us; he knows exactly what he's doing. Mama Izzy knows her hubby, he won't fail. (She cackles in excitement)

(End confessionals)

"Izzy, blindfold me, then get out range babe" Zeke says to her. She obeys, tying the Black cloth around his eyes, and then she scurries offstage. "Begin moving the targets eh!" he yells.

The first target begins making its pass; he takes another deep breath, and fires, hitting the target dead-centre, creating a loud "BOOM!" One after the other he hits the other 5 moving targets, causing them to explode into dust. In 2 minutes, he's done. He grins, faces the stage, takes off his blindfold, and says "Now, that wasn't so bad eh?"

The sound of his voice shakes the audience out their stupor, awed at what they just witnessed, and they applaud him and cheer at the top of their lungs as he holds up his bow high above his head in triumph. When the Crowd quiets down the judges speak.

**Blaineley:** I'm not gonna lie, I was terrified at first, but you clearly knew what you were doing from the start. THAT WAS SPECTACULAR! 10 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** That was the most insane thing I've ever seen in my entire life, but it was good. A perfect 10! Good job Prairie Boy.

**Noah:** Honestly, I thought you were gonna kill us all, but you delivered ten-fold. I said I wanted something unique and different, and (he chuckles) I sure got it. 10 out 10 points, great performance homeschool.

"That means we have the first perfect score of the night! A perfect 30 for Ezekiel! How will Bridgette respond? She's gonna have to do something spectacular to even TIE him, bring up the monitor!" Blaineley announces. The screen blinks on; Bridge is in her swimsuit…

"Bridgette, can you hear us okay?" Blaineley asks.

"Loud and Clear! Ok everyone, the waves are great for some awesome surfing! You're gonna be swept away!" Bridgette says through her headset.

She jumps into the water with her surfboard, gets up to the big wave, and begins to surf the waves. Suddenly, she does a backflip, and lands on her hands still on the board, riding the wave.

She then flips back onto her feet in time to catch the big one, doing a perfect 180 off it like a Snowboarder would. After that, the waves die down, she wades back to the shoreline, and says smiling "now how was that?"

This results in raucous whoops and cheers from the whole crowd.

**Blaineley:** That was simply amazing! Those tricks were excellent, and I've never seen someone do a handstand on surfboard before. A perfect 10 performance!

**Grand Master Chef:** That was some mighty fine surfing… 10 out of 10 for me too.

**Noah:** That handstand defied all the laws of physics and gravity, I have to respect that. But Ezekiel simply set a standard too high for you to beat. I'm sorry, but you get 9 out of 10 from me.

"That means Ezekiel secures the lead for the Vultures, his perfect 30 to Bridge's oh so close 29. The Vultures now have the lead 2-1! Up next, it's a clash between the two most talented musicians here, its Trent vs. Courtney!

**Confessional, Blaineley, looking very pleased: **Zeke took quite the gamble with that archery pyrotechnic show of his, but he pulled it off. I knew I picked the right person to take down Chris!

(Static)

**Brick:** What Ezekiel did was the ballsiest thing I've ever witnessed, his accuracy is terrifying! Sigh… I wish he was on my squad.

(Static)

**Noah, wiping sweat from his brow:** Whew…that was pure insanity, but fortunately in a good way. They both did a great job, Zeke just put on the better show.

(Static)

**Jo, grinning:** That was the finest display of Archery I've ever seen… he should consider taking it up professionally, you just try and beat that Brick! Um… uh… not that matters or anything. (She blushes, then scurries out of the confessional)

(Static)

**Zeke and Izzy, Zeke is elated at his success, with Izzy over his shoulder, who's grinning back at him:** (Zeke) Never doubt the Zeke! The Zeke always delivers! (Izzy, looking right in his eyes) I believe that… (They kiss) And if you thought I was good, just wait till my Izzy comes on stage; let's just say she has something cooking… (She cackles at his joke, and then they kiss again)

(Static)

**Bridgette, looking down:** I can't believe I lost… I gave it my all, next time I guess…

(End Confessionals)

**Battle #4, Trent vs. Courtney**

Courtney walks up the stage, and sits on stool, and says "I'm performing **I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift-**"She's interrupted by Duncan, who yells "Just get on with it Princess! No one wants to hear your sad sack stories!" A single tear leaves Courtney's eye in response, Justin gives her a sympathetic smile, Gwen slaps Duncan upside the head, and she begins to play.

"_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago… I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me… I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back, Without me, without me, without ME… And he's long gone when he's next to me. And the blame is on me because…_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, Flew me to places I've never been till you put me down Oh! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground… Oh oh Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Oh! Oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No Apologies, he'll never see you cry, Pretends he doesn't know he's the reason why you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning… Oh! And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street, A new notch on your belt is all I'll ever be, And now I see, now I see, Now I see… That the joke was on me! Hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, Flew me to places I've never been till you put me down Oh! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground… Oh oh Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Oh! Oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear…Comes creeping in… That you never loved her…or anyone… or anything… Yeaaaahhhh!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, Flew me to places I've never been till you put me down Oh! I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground… Oh oh Trouble, Trouble, Trouble, Oh! Oh trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, TROUBLE…"_

Courtney gets massive applause from everyone except Duncan, who flips her the bird and sneers at her, earning another hard slap from Gwen. "Thank you everyone" she says, wiping the now flowing tears from her face.

**Blaineley: **Courtney, you put so much emotion into that song, we could almost feel your heart shatter as you sang… excuse me (Blaineley has to dab her eyes and blow her nose, eliciting a roll of the eyes from Duncan, and an EVEN harder slap upside the head from Gwen) Anyways, that was brilliant, 8 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** That… was beautiful. 8 out 10 girl, just great!

**Noah:** I knew you were good… but just wow. Great job Courtney, 7 out of 10.

"That's a 23 Courtney, pretty good, but will Trent beat you? We'll find out!" Blaineley exclaims.

Trent strides onto the stage, sits in the same stool Courtney sat in, and says "This song is going out to someone who I think is really special, it's called **You're a God by Vertical Horizon" **Then Trent starts to play…

"_I've gotta be honest, I think you know, We're covered in lies and that's OK, There's somewhere beyond this, I know… But I hope I can find the words to say…_

_Never again no_

_No never again…_

_Cause you're a god, and I am not, And I just thought that you would know… You're a god and I am not, and I just thought I'd let you go…_

_But I've been unable to put you down; I'm still learning things I ought to know by now… It's under the table sooo… I need something more to show somehow._

_Never again no_

_No never again…_

_Cause you're a god, and I am not, And I just thought that you would know… You're a god and I am not, and I just thought I'd let you go…_

_(Guitar solo)_

_I've gotta be honest, I think you know, We're covered in lies and that's OK, There's somewhere beyond this, I know… But I hope I can find the words to say…_

_(Longer solo)_

_Never again no_

_No never again…_

_Cause you're a god, and I am not, And I just thought that you would know… You're a god and I am not, and I just thought I'd let you GOOOOOHHH…"_

Everyone cheers, with once again just the exception of Duncan, who rolls his eyes, Gwen doesn't even bother with slapping him this time, she just gives him a look of utter disgust.

**Blaineley:** That Trent was just magic. (She applauds him, then shows her placard, a perfect 10 out 10)

**Grand Master Chef: **Music Boy, that was good. 8 out of 10 for me.

**Noah:** Sorry Trent dude, but you weren't near as good as Courtney was… 5 out of 10.

"That means we have our first tie! And the Vultures still lead the Knights 3 to 2! Will the Knights catch up? Who can turn things in their favor, maybe it will be Geoff, who takes on Scott in the next matchup!

**Confessional, Courtney:** Take that DUNKY!

(Static)

**Trent:** Well, I tied, but a win wasn't my main goal anyway… (He grins) That was for you Gwen, I hope you liked it.

(Static)

**Gwen:** Aww… Trent is so sweet. As for Duncan…(she scoffs) He's become a total jackass, dumping his puke on an apologetic Tyler, comparing ME to Courtney, then treating her the way he has… maybe Courtney's making the right call. And I cannot believe I'm saying that.

(Static)

**Duncan:** I can feel Gwen moving farther and farther away from me, what did I do?! I only paid back Tyler for what he did to me, and as for Courtney… she's a heartless bitch who deserves everything thrown at her.

(End Confessionals)

**Battle #5 Scott vs. Geoff**

Scott walks up the Stage, pulls out some professional throwing Knives, smiles and says "Today, ladies and gents, I will be doing a professional knife act!"

"As you can see, my lovely assistant, Intern Anita **(4)** is being clapped onto this spinning wheel by fellow Intern, Joel **(5)**, wave to everybody guys, and will you guys give them a clap please, it takes a lot of courage to be part of this act, so give them a hand everybody!" The audience applauds at Scott's request, Anita and Joel beam at the attention they're getting (they're used to being ignored).

"At my command, Joel will spin the wheel, and I will throw. I promise I won't even nick Anita here, I know what I'm doing" Scott says. Scott moves back, away from the wheel. He positions himself, and says "Ok Joel, spin away!" Joel gives the wheel a hard spin, and then scurries off.

Scott takes a moment to collect him, and then starts throwing his Knives in rapid succession.

In 2 minutes, Anita stops spinning, and 15 knives are wedged in the wheel, some really close to her, but as Scott said, not even a tiny cut is on her. 3 are between her legs, 1 between each arm, 1 between each thumb, and even one just dead-centre above her head, where Anita's hair parts. "I told ya guys, not even a Scratch! Joel, release her restraints please, and Guys, once again, give Anita and Joel a hand everybody!"

As they applaud, Scott, Anita, and Joel all bow together. "Thanks guys!" Scott says as they both walk off-stage.

**Blaineley**: Scott, you promised us a pro-calibre Knife act, and you delivered! 7 out of 10!

**Grand Master Chef: **I like the act, and the shout-out to the interns was a nice touch, good job redneck! 9 out of 10!

**Noah: **I also liked your shout-out to the interns, they really don't get enough credit, and the act was great too. 8 points out of 10 from me!

"Scott, that's 24 points, good, but we've seen better scores today, will Geoff beat you? MONITOR PLEASE!" Blaineley exclaims as the big screen comes down again.

Geoff in helmet, knee and elbow pads, holding his skateboard comes on the screen. "Hey Geoff, can you hear us?" Blaineley asks. "No prob Blaine, All right all you dudes and dudettes out here are you ready to see some bitchin' board tricks?!" he yells through his helmet's headset. The Crowd roars its approval.

"Alright then dudes… LET'S ROCK!" Geoff screams as he does an Ollie onto the edge of the pool. Then he kickflips off the edge, and boards to the other side where he does a perfect 180 aerial. He slides over to the other side next and does a 360.

He then does a nosegrind for a little bit, he flips off again to try and pull off a full 1080. He flies off the lip of the pool to try and do the 1080, unfortunately, he doesn't have enough momentum.

He manages to do 2 rotations, and is half way through the 3rd and final rotation, when he slams to the ground back first with a loud crash.

Shocked gasps permeate through the crowd, then silence. "Geoff are you okay? Geoff, can you hear us? GEOFF?!" Blaineley says desperately. Suddenly, he slowly gets up, and says "I-I'm alright dudes, ouch… I think I'm going to be feeling that for YEARS" with a crooked smile. Cheers radiate throughout the auditorium at the news that Geoff is all-right.

"Geoff, since you were doing so well before your wipeout, we will give you a score" Blaineley says. "A-awesome B-Blaineley" he replies dizzily.

**Blaineley:** Geoff, you were doing great before you tried to do that 1080, then you wiped out, hard. I can only give you 3 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** Party boy, you tried hard, but you got too ambitious, and you crashed and burned, literally. 4 out of 10 soldier!

**Noah:** That was the nastiest wipeout I've seen this side of one of Tyler's greatest hits. Nonetheless, pretty impressive showing before that, so I'm gonna give you a 5.

"I'm sorry Geoff, but that means you have the lowest score of the night so far, a 13. That means Scott beat you by 11 points and the vultures now have a commanding lead, 5 to the knights 2, can the tide be turned? Next up its Tyler vs. Justin!"

**Confessional Geoff, wincing in pain, holding an ice pack to his right shoulder:** Ow… dudes, I swear that is the most brutal wipeout I've ever had in my life. (Bridgette walks in with a bottle of water, he takes a drink) Thanks Bridge, you're the best. (She stares at him) Geoff, you were lucky you were wearing that helmet, or you could've had a concussion, or worse, a cracked skull! (Geoff replying)

Don't worry babe I'll be fine…Urp…oh crap, I'm starting to feel REALLY dizzy (His nose starts bleeding, then he collapses to the floor, Bridgette panics) HELLO?! WE NEED SOME MEDICAL ASSISTANCE OVER HERE!

(End Confessional)

"Uh, everybody… it looks like we have another traumatic injury on our hands… turns out Geoff was hurt A LOT worse than we thought, were going to cut to commercial while we get this straightened out" Blaineley announces, worry in her voice.

"And we're back, Geoff is being taken to a hospital on the mainland as we speak, hopefully he will be ok, for now though, the show must go on, that's what Geoff would want" Blaineley says.

**Battle # 6, Justin vs. Tyler**

The mood in the auditorium is pretty sombre as Justin walks in to perform; he decides to stand for his performance. He says "Guys, I'm sorry about Geoff… I'll just cut to the chase… this song is dedicated to someone who is very dear to and care about"

Awwing can be heard throughout the crowd, he winks to Courtney, who despite trying to comfort a distraught Bridgette, notices and gives him a smile and a nod.

"This song is called **everything you want by Vertical Horizon**, cue music please!" At that, the band begins to play, and Justin begins to sing.

"_Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in, Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind. You never could get it, unless you were fed it, and now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn, You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's Everything you want, he's Everything you need, he's Everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone to put you together, your waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover, there's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's Everything you want, he's Everything you need, he's Everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why_

_But you'll just sit tight, and watch it unwind. It's only what you've been asking for, and you'll be just fine with all of your time, it's only what you've been waiting for…_

_Out of the island, into the highway, past the places where you might've turned. You never did notice, but you still hide away. The anger of angels who won't return._

_I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why…_

_Why…_

_And I don't know…_

_WHY…"_

Justin bows to the applause of the crowd, not as good as what Courtney or Trent got, but he takes it nonetheless. "I'd like you to give a big hand to the Band guys… Crystal, Xander, Colin, Zachary, and Belinda **(6)** everybody!" The band gets a huge applause from the crowd. Justin gives the thumbs up in Courtney's direction, causing her to blush.

**Blaineley: **That was a good performance Justin, but Trent and Courtney set the bar high, and you failed to meet that standard, so you only get a 6, sorry.

**Grand Master Chef: **Pretty Boy, that was mediocre at best, you didn't make the performance, the band did. 5 out of 10 pretty boy.

**Noah:** Ah, Anti-me, so we meet again… Your vocals were surprisingly good, but not near Trent or Courtney's level. I can see why you were the backup vocalist to Trent in the Drama bros, you're backup was better than you! Therefore, you only get… (Noah grins deviously) 3 out of 10. Sorry… not! (He laughs at him as he walks over to the chair on the side, causing Justin's eye to twitch)

"That means you only got 14 points total, second lowest of the night… that's pretty bad, can it stand up to your competition? Next up, Tyler!" Blaineley exclaims.

Tyler walks up to the stage smiling. "Well guys, I have something spectacular in store for you… I am going to lift weights with just my thumbs and fingers." He continues "Linds, could you please lift the 50 pound weight onto my pinkie please?"

She does as he asks, and gently puts the 50 pounder onto his pinkie, and somehow, he keeps it perfectly balanced on his pinkie, he gives it a spin. Everybody gasps, and Noah nods in respect.

"Next up, the 80 pounder on my two middle fingers! Lindsay, if you would please" once again, she gently places the 80 pounder on his middle fingers with some difficulty, then he gives it a spin again, but this time he tosses it in the air, and CATCHES THE 80 POUND WEIGHT ON HIS MIDDLE FINGERS!

Tyler tosses the 80 pounder away, and prepares the 100 pound weight that will go on his thumb, but this time, Lindsay can barely lift it, and drops it too hard on Tyler's thumb. "Lindsay, No!" he yells as the weight slips off his thumb, right onto his right foot with a sickening "CRACK".

"YEAOCHHHHHHH!" Tyler howls in pain. "We're going to go to commercial while the medics check out Tyler's foot; we don't want two debilitating injuries in the same day!"

AFTER THE BREAK…

"And we're back everybody! The medics say Tyler's all-right; he just broke 3 toes in his right foot. He's now ready to be judged." Blaineley says.

**Blaineley:** Other than that unfortunate mishap, that was one of the better acts of the night, so 7 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** Clumsy Jock that was good, I'm very impressed 9 out of 10.

**Noah:** Tyler, you're a genetic freak, there's no doubt about that. But still, I liked it a lot, it was different. You get a perfect 10 from me.

"That means Tyler wins by a landslide! The Knights are still behind, but its 5-3, if they win the next 2, they can force a tie breaker with the Vultures, up next, DJ takes on the mighty Eva!

**Confessional** **Tyler and Lindsay: **(Lindsay's crying) Tyler I-I'm s-sorry for dropping that weight on your foot… (Tyler puts his arm around her shoulders) Look Linds, it's all right I still won, I only broke a few toes, I've been through worse, I'm okay. (Lindsay wipes her eyes) All right tiger, if you say so (She kisses him)

(Static)

**Justin:** I know that wasn't my finest vocal performance… Crystal was really good. Noah didn't have to be such an utter asshole about it, seriously a 3?! THAT'S IT?! I was better than that! If somehow manage to sneak into this competition Noah… I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

(Static)

**Noah:** Sticking it to anti-me felt sooo good, one of my highlights on Total Drama.

**Battle # 7 DJ vs. Eva**

Eva walks up to the stage set up with Sets of concrete blocks, hanging plates of chip-board, and 2 by 4s set between towers of concrete blocks. "I will demonstrate proper Martial arts techniques for you today; I will also do a demo of a real fight between me and an intern very adept in martial arts, Yoshi **(7)**." Eva announces to the crowd.

She starts by taking a deep breath… and then kicks the chipboard so hard it snaps into dozens of pieces. Then she punches down on the 2 x 4's, causing them to split in half. She attacks the walls of concrete blocks, smashing them into itty-biddy pieces. THEN Yoshi comes in, they make their battle cries, and they clash each other with fast and furious.

After a few minutes, it's all over; Yoshi and Eva have some bruising, but are none worse for wear. Everything around them though, is utterly destroyed. She bows.

**Blaineley:** We know now who to hire if I want extra security on my detail. Anyways, that was impressive. 6 out 10, sorry, but your team so far has set a very high standard.

**Grand Master Chef:** What I'd really like to have seen was a match between you and Crazy girl, or Red, or mutant girl, or Jock Girl now that would be interesting. Still, that Yoshi was very skilled, he could join my squad all-day long. 7 out of 10.

**Noah:** Thank you Eva, for demonstrating what we already knew, that you could kill us in at least 10 ways even before you hit the ground. Still I liked that little clash set up between you and Yoshi, 7 out of 10

"Hmm… that only makes 20 points, sorry Eva, but your fellow teammates set a very high standard, how will DJ compare to you?

The stage is cleared free of Eva's destruction. Next DJ comes in doing his ballerina wand twirling routine. Unlike the first season, he does pretty well for himself, pulling off several jumps, and even a backflip at the end, twirling the end the whole time. He gets applause from the crowd.

**Blaineley:** I liked that DJ; it was dainty, yet masculine. Honestly, only you could have pulled that off without looking completely gay. For that, 7 out of 10.

**Grand Master Chef:** I agree completely with what Blaineley just said, but I wasn't near as impressed, 5 out of 10

**Noah: **I liked it, but you really should've gone before "Iron Fingers" Tyler. 8 out of 10.

"Holy Crap, that means we have the second tie of the night! 6 to 4! Normally, the final performance would be moot, just for your guys` entertainment only. But I've decided to bend the rules as far as they'll go. Dakota, if you win over Izzy, or tie with her, I will give an extra point to you so your team can tie." Blaineley says with a devious smile.

A shocked gasp is heard throughout the crowd, cheers from the Knight seats, and boos from Heather, Jo, Duncan, Justin, and Courtney.

"In that event, all the scores from every participant will be added together for a total team score to determine a winner." Dakota begins to sweat. Izzy walks up to her, shakes her hand and says, "Good luck".

"Thanks, you too" Dakota says with a weak smile.

**Confessional Eva:** I'm not upset by the low score, I'm a little I upset I tied with DJ. But I understand the high standard the others set. (She smiles) Zeke put on the quite the show… and Scott's accuracy with those knives… wow he should've gotten higher.

(Static)

**DJ:** Whew! (He wipes the sweat off his brow) I thought I was gonna lose for sure! At least I tied right? It's all on Dakota now.

(Static)

**Dakota, sweating nervously:** Wow, this is a lot of pressure; I hope I can pull it off.

(Static)

**Alejandro and Heather, thinking aloud:** (Heather) on one hand, if we win, they'll knock off DJ, Dakota, Zoey, or Trent, all clear threats. (Alejandro) On the other, if we lose, we can choose from Courtney, who's a threat, Duncan, who's quickly becoming a liability, Eva, who's just as big a threat as Courtney, Izzy, who is a threat onto herself, but whose elimination could push Ezekiel over the edge, or Justin, whose elimination could throw Courtney off her game. (They smile simultaneously) It's a win-win for us any way you look at it… (They both cackle evilly)

**Battle # 8, Izzy vs. Dakota**

Izzy walks up the stage with her staff, wrapped with cloth on both ends, and her torch, ready to be lit. She has a bucket of gasoline, and a bucket of water set out for her, along with a small bottle of tequila (for the fire-breathing).

She walks to the centre of the stage, dips both ends in the gas, and says "Unless you absolutely know exactly what you're doing, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!" She continues as she lights one end "I'm a trained pro, my parents are circus performers who specialize in fire acts" She says.

"Now, what I'm going to do has never been done before, or at least not all at once. I'm going to twirl, flip and throw this flame staff in the air, then I'm going to swallow the flame, and finally…" showing the tequila and torch, "I'm gonna breath fire!" she says, grinning wickedly now.

"Now let's get this show on the road shall we?" She says, grinning. She begins to rotate staff at a furious pace, to the point that it's a blur; she twirls it over her head, to the left, to the right, and around her back.

She tosses the staff, still spinning, into the air, and catches it in her left hand; she rotates the staff again in her left, tosses it again, and catches it in her right hand. She then leans back as she lifts the staff to her mouth, puts the very tip of the staff in her mouth, swallowing the flame.

To finish off the show, she takes a small swig of the tequila, lights the torch, and spits out a plume of flame so large and long, the judges can feel the heat of the flame on their faces. "And that's all folks!" She says confidently to the crowd as theirs an uproar of whoops, cheers, and applause for her performance.

**Blaineley**: Izzy, only you would be able to pull off something that dangerous and insane. Your parents obviously trained their daughter very well, they should be very proud. That was a perfect 10!

**Grand Master Chef:** Crazy Girl, I'm amazed you didn't kill yourself, let alone pull it off, I'm truly in awe. 10 out of 10!

**Noah: **Izzy, I'm extremely impressed that you pulled that off, you maybe nuttier than a bag of Brazil nuts, but you're all-right. Perfect 10!

Izzy walks off the stage as Dakota comes onto the stage. "Ahem! My name is Dakota Milton, and as you all know, I was mutated by Toxic waste 1 year ago, I still have some side effects" she says, pointing to her lime-green hair and lips. "I'm gonna show you guys a little something Dawn taught me" She says.

She makes a low growl as she slowly fully transforms into the Dakotazoid! Before anyone can run out of the Auditorium in terror, she sits cross-legged in the centre of the stage, and takes slow deep breaths. Her hair once again falls to her Shoulders, the spikes on her elbows and knees recede into her skin, she shrinks to her normal size, and her skin turns back to her normal skin tone.

She opens her eyes and their green again. She gets applause from the crowd, completely shocked at what they just witnessed.

**Blaineley:** Ok, I have no idea what to think of this… I don't think anyone's seen what you just did outside of a comic book or video game. I think I'll have to give it a 10 just for the uniqueness.

**Grand Master Chef: **That was freaky, terrifying, and completely crazy! (He gives a thumbs up) I liked it! 10 out of 10!

Her team cheers, realizing they now have a decent chance of winning the challenge. "It's now all up to Noah" they say.

**Noah: **We have another genetic freak on our hands… but unlike Tyler, it's artificial, not natural. Therefore, you're only gonna get a 6 from me, sorry.

At that, Dakota's face falls, and her teammates boo Noah in disgust.

"And it's over! Dakota couldn't deliver the tie her team needed! The Vultures win for a second time in a row!" All the Vultures cheer in celebration. "For your prize, you all get to dine at one of the finest sushi bars in downtown Vancouver, and will be pampered at the finest Hotel and spa in the City! And once again you will be able to pick anyone from the opposing team to join you, but only after the elimination ceremony." They cheer even louder at that, but it stops quickly. Some of Dakota's teammates glare at her.

**Confessional, Izzy: **Did I know I was gonna win? No, in fact, I was worried I would lose after seeing what Dakota did. I'm happy we won, but Noah should be ashamed of himself.

(Static)

**Dakota, crying profusely:** I-I FAILED! We lost because I couldn't deliver! I'm now on the chopping block, Sam, I think I'll be joining you soon… I failed you too. (She starts crying again)

(End of Backstage confessionals)

"And that's the end of our **Total, Drama, and Talent Extravaganza!** I would like to thank our guest judge, Noah for being here, and all the participants, you all did a great job! And Geoff, tonight you're in all our prayers. Goodnight everyone!" Blaineley exclaims.

After the commercial break…

(Just before the elimination ceremony, Duncan and Gwen go into the woods, where they think there aren't any cameras… fat chance!)

"So Gwen, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Duncan asks, smiling. "Yeah Duncan… I'm just going to be straight up with you right now, Duncan, we're done." Gwen says emotionlessly.

His eyes widen in shock…"You mean… you're breaking up with me?" "Wow, real quick on the trigger Tex!" Gwen replies snidely. "But w-why? I haven't done anything bad to you…" Duncan says wide-eyed.

"No, but you've done horrible things to my friends… you really upset Lindsay when you dumped your puke bucket on Tyler's feet this morning, in fact, I've been the voice of reason here… TYLER WAS APLOLGISING YOU PRICK!" She screams in disgust.

"Then you compare ME to Courtney for sticking up for my friend?!" Gwen gets right up in his face now…

"But what really got me, Duncan, was when you said you 'just lost interest' in Courtney, really Duncan? Classy" she says with sarcastic venom in her voice.

"Uh-no Gwen, it came out wrong…-"Duncan says, backpedalling walking backwards till he hits a tree.

"YOU MEANT EVERY WORD! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!" She screams, tears in her eyes. "And by the way, YOU HAVE HURT ME!" she screams right in his face again.

"By hurting my friends, by making me puke too, didn't notice that did you? Oh, and you also picked on Greg every time you came to visit! That hurt me too" Gwen says between sobs.

"Hey, the twerp needs some toughing up-"Duncan starts to say. "Oh just like what your brothers Kory and Jordan said to you when you were growing up?" Gwen says. "Hey! That's-"Duncan tries to say before he's interrupted again.

"A little too close to home? Well it's true! You may try to act like you're like them, but you're EXACTLY like them!" Gwen says, tears flowing from her face.

"If we had lost tonight, we were going to vote you off" Gwen says. "WHAT?!" Duncan screams in rage.

"Yeah, we all agreed that you should go. Justin, Zeke, Alejandro, AND Scott all wanna kick your ass! Jo is ashamed you're even on this team… and I agreed with Heather that you had become a liability." Gwen continues, shaking with rage.

"YOU, MADE, ME, AGREE WITH HEATHER!"

"And I hate her guts! But right now I hate you more than I hate her right now" Duncan's jaw drops. "Yeah, now I get a reaction, I don't even know who you are anymore! That's why you and I are done, Duncan, goodbye."

Gwen says, walking off in a huff as Duncan slumps to the ground. Duncan can all of sudden hear snickering in the darkness. "Who's there?" Duncan asks, standing up suddenly. "Oh, just someone who thinks it's hilarious that you're finally getting what you deserve" Justin says, walking out of the shadows, a huge grin on his face.

"Great, you gonna throw it in my face Justin?" Duncan says with Venom in his voice. Justin's grin vanishes, and he charges Duncan, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt before he can even react.

"What, so now you're gonna beat me? Hit me if you want, I could care less" Duncan says. "Oh despite how much it would please me to see you bleeding at my feet…" Justin says, his face contorted in rage, releases Duncan.

"… No, I came to show you something" Justin says, as he pulls out the Skull pendant necklace, now cracked right down the middle. Duncan's eyes widen again, and his face contorts in anger, and it's his turn to grab Justin by the Collar. "Where…did…you…get that?" Duncan says through gritted teeth.

"If you must know, I found it in the confessional 2 weeks ago after you implied that Courtney was Jealous, and that 'you just wanna piece of me again', yeah I'm not as dumb as people think I am" Justin says.

Duncan's face softens, and he lets Justin go. "Thank you, now I ask you...she kept this all this time… do you know what that means DUNCAN?" Justin asks.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! PLEASE HEAD TO THE CAMPFIRE FOR THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY AND TO INTRODUCE THE KNIGHTS NEWEST TEAMMATE!" Blaineley announces over the speakerphone.

Justin hands Duncan the necklace, and says "Think really hard on what I just said " then he walks off, with Duncan looking at he pendant for a minute, comprehending what this means, then he runs off to join the others... but he trips on something, falling flat on his face.

"What the hell?!" He says. But then he sees what he tripped on... a small plastic box. He picks it up and opens it... "Holy Shit..." He says.** For what's in the Box is the Immunity Idol!** He smiles slightly... "This could come in handy..." Duncan says, then he runs off, Box and Idol in hand.

**At the campfire…**

"I'm glad you're all here…" Blaineley says. "Like we had a choice" Duncan mumbles bitterly to himself. "Before we get to the elimination, I liked to introduce the Knights newest teammate, Cody Anderson!" Blaineley says as Cody steps out of the shadows. He's much taller than he once was, as tall as Trent, in a t-shirt version of his trademark sweater-vest, grey shorts, and sandals.

"Hey guys, the Codemiester is back!" Cody exclaims to everyone. "And better than ever it seems" Trent says, fist bumping his buddy. "Looks like the twerp finally became a man" Duncan says.

"Yeah, growth spurts are a wonderful thing" is Cody's deadpan reply. "Oh my God…it's THE Cody… EEEEEEEEE!" Zoey and Dakota scream as they run over and hug him. **(8)** Mike gives Cody the evil eye. Mike sits by Duncan and asks "How is he able to attract the ladies like that?" "Pfft… hell if I know, don't think even HE knows" is Duncan's reply. Mike nods in understanding.

"Sorry ladies, but the Codemeister is now off the Market!"**(9)** "Ooh… who's the lucky girl?" Dakota asks. "All in good time Dakota, all in good time…" Cody says, smiling deviously. "Oh PLEASE tell us…" Zoey begs.

"AHEM! Yes, now that you know that you know who your new teammate is… Knights, take your seats please" Blaineley asks.

"Thank you, as you know by now, Marshmallows mean safety and security for another week, let's get this started shall we?"

"First marshmallows go to Brick, Bridgette, and Lindsay obviously"

They catch their mallows as their tossed to them.

"Tyler" He smiles, and grabs his.

"Dawn" She walks up and grabs hers.

"Mike… Trent" She tosses both, and they both grab them, High-fiving each other.

"Only 2 left, next one goes too… Zoey!"

"Ok, now it's down to two… DJ, like last week, some of your teammates feel you lack the "Killer Instinct" to be in this competition, will you go home because of it?" DJ sweats a little.

"Dakota, you failed your team in the final showdown between you and Izzy, will it be your undoing?" Blaineley asks. Dakota's face falls, tears dripping from her face.

"The last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

Dakota's eyes water up again, one step away from a full meltdown.

…

…

DJ grits his teeth against each other nervously, he begins to tremble again.

…

…

"Dakota!" She smiles, wipes the tears from her face, grabs her marshmallow, and hugs Zoey and Dawn.

DJ's face falls "I'm sorry mom, I failed" he says. "I'm sorry DJ, but it's your time to go, sorry big guy" Blaineley says. "Sigh… I guess it's everyone has their time to go huh?" he asks. "Yeah, sorry it was you're yours, you'd make a fine soldier yo" Brick says as he shakes his hand. "You really think so?" DJ asks. "I know a good trooper when I see one, all troops, salute your fallen comrade!" Brick says as he and all the knights salute DJ in respect. DJ salutes back, and yells "Hoo-raa Sir!"

DJ then walks to the dock, snaps on the helmet, gets in the Cannon, and is fired off without a word.

**Elimination Confessional, Dakota looking totally relieved:** I thought for sure I was going home! Sam, if you're watching, I love you, and I WILL WIN!

**Final Confessional, DJ, looking downtrodden:** I'm sorry Momma, I failed you. (He smiles for a second) Thank you Brick for the salute, you're a good guy, (he salutes) Semper Fi.

"Well, that was quite the adrenaline-pumper of an episode wasn't it? So many questions like: How will the new and improved Cody fair on the Knights? Will he reveal who he's dating? How grievous are Geoff's injuries? How will Bridgette deal with her loss? How will Duncan recover from being dumped by Gwen and the Revelation that Courtney kept that pendant for that long? Seems Justin's finally making his move, how will Courtney respond? What evil schemes are Alejandro and Heather cooking up together? What else does Zeke have in his arsenal? Will Brick make his move on Jo? Will she see it coming if he does? And what will happen next episode? Find out Next week on TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims as the episode ends.

**Voting Confessionals:**

**Brick:** DJ's a good soldier and friend, so I vote for Zoey, I still don't quite trust her after the "Commando" incident last year, so she gets my vote.

**Lindsay: **Delilah is a good friend, but she failed big time today, sorry. You have to make these types of decisions as a Lieutenant.

**Bridgette: **Sorry big guy, but Dakota's more valuable, and as a Captain I have to make these kinds of hard decisions, you have to go DJ.

**Trent: **Sorry big guy… (Votes for DJ)

**Dawn:** I would've voted for Geoff, but he injured himself badly today, and now I'm afraid DJ will do the same. I have to get him off this Island!

**Zoey:** DJ lacks the iron will needed to contribute to this team, so the big guy gets my vote.

**Tyler:** DJ buddy, you're a good friend, but you're "momma's boy" attitude is costing us wins! We can't afford that. I hope we can save this sinking ship.

**Mike:** Dakota says she can control the Dakotazoid now… but what happens if she loses control later? We cannot have that happen! Therefore, my vote goes to Dakota.

**DJ:** I'm worried about Dakota… what if she loses control? Everyone on this Island would be in Peril! I have to vote for her.

**Dakota:** (She sighs) my vote stays the same, DJ HAS TO GO! Not that my vote matters, I'm certain the others will vote me off… (She cries)

**Final Tally:**

**DJ: 6**

**Dakota: 3**

**Zoey: 1**

**Eliminated: DJ**

**Eliminations in order: Lightning (24****th, Vultures****), Sam (23****rd, Knights****), DJ (22****nd, Knights****)**

**Disqualifications by injury: Owen (Heart Attack, Knights) and Geoff (Severe Concussion, Knights)**

**Replacements: Geoff (Later critically injured in Skateboarding accident) and Cody ***

***Was unable to vote for his team.**

**The Teams:**

**Honorable Knights (Heroes): Brick, Lindsay, Bridgette, Zoey, Mike, Cody, Dakota, Tyler, Trent, and Dawn**

**Voracious Vultures (Villains): Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Ezekiel, Scott, Izzy, Courtney, Justin, Gwen, Duncan, and Eva**

**1. Carry Out is a good choice for a break-dancing song, don't you think?**

**2. This is Total Drama; of course Lindsay and Zoey's routine would centre on "I wanna be famous"**

**3. Noah is pretty comparable to Simon Cowell, am I right?**

**4 and 5. Anita and Joel are OC's in Kobold Necromancer's story "Total Drama Battlegrounds" where much inspiration comes from, speaking of which, Kobold man, get back on that story! We want the conclusion please!**

**6. Crystal, Xander, Colin, Zachary, and Belinda are also OC's from battlegrounds, here they're the band. Crystal-Lead Singer, Xander-Lead Guitar, Colin-Drummer, Zachary-Bassist, and Belinda- Keyboard.**

**7. Yoshi is another OC from Battlegrounds; he's a martial arts expert and carries a Katana. Seriously, I recommend Total Drama Battlegrounds, and its prequel Total Drama Comeback, to any of my readers, they're both amazing!**

**8. Are you guys surprised that both Zoey and Dakota are Cody fangirls?**

**9. Can you guys and gals guess who Cody is going out with? **

**The Total Drama series and all its characters aren't owned by me. They belong to Jen Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.** **Anita, Joel, Crystal, Colin, Xander, Yoshi, Belinda, and Zachary all belong to Kobold Necromancer.**


	6. Episode 5, Total Drama MMA!

Author's** Note:** Wow, its sure fun to see Duncan get his just desserts isn't it? Sorry about Geoff guys, but like Owen before him, he's just a means to an end, to bring in the much requested Cody! (P.S I like Cody too, which is why I brought him on) Oh, and the Scott-Dawn-Courtney-Justin love square WILL be coming to an end this episode, but not before I turn the Courtney-Dawn conflict into all-out war first MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! On with the show everybody!

TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS! Episode 5: Let's get ready to RUMBLE! (Round 1)

"Hi guys, last week on Total Drama All-Stars… we had humiliation, extreme pain emotional and physical, and plenty of adrenaline pumping, pants-crapping action! Duncan finally went too far (Cuts to footage of him dumping his puke bucket on an apologetic Tyler) really pissing off Gwen (Cuts to her sticking the bucket on Duncan's head, and punching him in the crotch) and resulting in her dumping him.

Sad, but did anyone really not see that one coming? The intensity really kicked up a notch once the talent show started judged by me, Chef, and our resident Simon Cowell, Noah!

There were steamy, sexy moments (Cuts to Alejandro and Heather's Tango, Lindsay and Zoey's Cheerleading), funny moments (Cuts to footage of Gwen slapping Duncan upside the head), awesome moments (Footage of Bridge's surfing, Courtney and Trent's performances, and Eva and Yoshi's Martial arts dual) and Moments so freaking crazy, you wouldn't see them anywhere else! (Footage of Zeke firing off explosive arrows blind-folded, Tyler spinning the 50 pound weight on his pinky finger, Izzy's Triple flame act, and Dakota's controlled mutation)

In the end, the Knights lost for the second time in a row, and they decided to send DJ packing, sad to see you go buddy (Cuts to Brick's full all-team goodbye salute to DJ, him being fired out of the cannon).

Speaking of sad, we lost Geoff to another tragic accident; he fell off his board during the talent show, resulting in a severe concussion, he will be missed. His spot on the Knights was replaced by the one, the only, Cody!

Questions abound, such as how will Bridgette recover from the loss of her boyfriend? How will Duncan deal with Gwen dumping him? How will the new, improved Cody fare in his 1st episode back? Just how more awkward will things get between Brick and Jo get before she finally gives in? Justin's making his move on Courtney, but does she see it coming? And will we have any more traumatic injuries on the show?

I'm your host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and this is… TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!"

(Cue I wanna be famous, and we're ready to rumble!)

The boat carrying all the contestants comes back after they've spent a week away from Kanakawa, including the heroes, for they were all invited for various reasons.

Some of them start coming off, Duncan comes first, then Jo, Brick, Bridgette, and Gwen, Of course Izzy and Zeke, and Tyler and Lindsay are making out as they leave.

"So, Brick, have you made your move on Jo yet?" Blaineley asks him as he's on the dock. "Uh… yeah…it didn't end well; I honestly don't know if it's me or her…" he says, pointing to the massive black eye he now has. "Ouch, what happened?"

"I thought since she was so impressed with my body last time, I'd shower with her, almost "Ow" worked…"

"Yeah, until Heather, Gwen, Courtney, and Izzy all tag-teamed you for being such a pervert, Moron!" Jo says in disgust.

"Don't deny that you didn't like it!" She scoffs, "I can deny whatever I want" she says, walking away grinning. "Jo wait!" He says running off after her.

"Are those two ever gonna hook up? They should just do it already, their little game of cat and mouse is getting really annoying." Eva says.

"We couldn't just allow him to just make out with her in the shower could we? While we were there?" Heather says.

"I really don't see how you would have a problem with it, since you do it all the time with Alejandro" Eva says.

"One of the perks of being captain, oh and Alejandro's an assistant Captain, so I guess it's our right." Heather says grinning.

"Well, Jo's your assistant Captain, shouldn't she have the same right you have?" Eva replies. Heather gets angry, she looks like she's gonna tear out Eva. Suddenly though, her face soften into a smile, and she walks away.

"You should be worried, when she does that, it usually means she's scheming again." Gwen whispers in her ear. "I know that, I'm not an idiot, we just have to keep winning, and with the roster we have, we're nearly unstoppable" Eva says. Heather hears that as she walks away.

**Confessional, Heather: **I can't believe Eva the muscle head said that! Well, I can, she IS that dumb. I'm not going to have ANYONE question my leadership this early in the game! (She grins evilly) Maybe it's time to pull out a page from Scott's old playbook… (She chuckles)

(Static)

**Eva:** I'm well aware of how much of a conniving little bitch Heather is, I've been at the receiving end of her tricks before. As long as our team keeps winning, I have no problems.

(End Confessionals)

"So Justin how goes it with Courtney?" Blaineley asks him. "Sigh… not so good…" "Why not?" Blaineley asks. "AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Courtney screams as she's being chased by Dawn wielding Scott's bat!

She accidently tramples over Justin as she runs away in terror from Dawn, who also tramples him as she's too enraged at Courtney to even notice. "Ugh…that's why…" he says, pointing to both as he gets up in pain.

"Um, what just happened?" Blaineley asks confused. "Dawn's mad at Courtney for sneaking into the shower and hitting on both Justin and Scott at the same time. It's kinda hot actually…" Duncan says.

"How's it hot that Dawn is currently trying to kill Courtney?" Gwen asks in disgust. "Because I like catfights, I thought it was very hot when you and Courtney were battling it out on WT" Duncan says. Gwen's eye twitches in rage, and she gives him a swift kick to the balls.

"You Duncan are a disgusting Pig! I should have personally kicked you're stupid perverted ass off the boat!" Gwen says as she stomps off.

"Heh, have you learned nothing?" Justin asks him, smiling. "Yeah, I'm learning, just have a hard time keeping my thoughts to myself" Duncan says, still wincing in pain.

**Confessional, Gwen:** I can't believe I used to date that piece of trash! It's only been a week and I wanna kill him already!

(Static)

**Duncan:** I've gotta keep this team winning or I'm next! (He smiles and pulls out the Invincibility Idol) But just in case…

(Static)

**Justin: **(He chuckles) Wow, Duncan's even more of an idiot than I realized!

(Static)

**Dawn:** I can't believe Courtney tried to touch Scott that way! NO ONE touches Scott like that except me! Luckily, I have more than a few ways to deal with someone like her… (She grins evilly as she pulls out a Voodoo Doll **(1)** of Courtney)

(Static)

Allow me to demonstrate how this works… (She puts down the doll on the bench, and she pulls out Scott's bat again, she gives the doll a good whack with it and a pained, blood curdling scream can be heard off in the distance, Dawn laughs)

(Static)

**Courtney, looking terrified:** Um… wow, do I ever regret trying to seduce Scott now… OWWW! No… YEOWWW! guy is worth this kinda trouble, I just should've picked Justin. But NOOOO… I just had to piss off the freaky Wicca **(2)** girl first YEAAHOCHH! Ugh… I think I've spent too much time around Duncan.

(End Confessionals)

"Ok everyone, put away your bags and other stuff, and meet me at the dining hall, and Dawn and Courtney, STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?!" Blaineley commands.

They continue to pull each other's hair and punching each other on the ground. Blaineley snaps her fingers "Chef, please separate them so we can continue on with the show?" Chef does so, carrying both them still kicking and screaming. Scott and Justin look on helplessly. Scott looks on, scratching the back of his head, conflicted.

**Confessional, Scott:** At one time, hot girls fighting over me would've been a fantasy of mine. Heh, I guess it is a little, accept now that its reality, it sucks. At Home, despite everything I did, I was the loser kid whose dad was crazy.

I got beat up every day, and the girls laughed at me as they watched me get beat up till I was a bleeding mess on the ground. EVERY FREAKING DAY!

Eventually, I was the one doing the beatings to the people who tormented me for so long, guy and girl alike. I didn't give a shit. I learned the hard way what that can do… I'm really split on this… I have no idea what the hell to think.

(End Confessionals)

"Okay everybody, now that you're all sorted out and BEHAVED…" Blaineley exclaims while glaring daggers at Courtney and Dawn. They gulp in fear.

"We can finally get this show on the road; the Challenge today is…UFC-style battles in the Total Drama Octagon!" Blaineley exclaims smiling. This elicits many smiles from most of the constants faces, the exceptions being Scott, Cody, Dakota, and Mike.

**Confessional, Scott:** Okay, major problem here, even though I was the regional Kick-boxing champ back home, that was before Fang tore off a large chunk of my right arm's muscle mass. I have limited mobility in that arm (He shrugs) I'll have to find a way around it… it's gonna be very painful for me win or lose though…

(Static)

**Dakota, kinda fearful:** I have no experience in martial arts AT ALL, what do I do if I end up with someone like Duncan, Jo, or Eva? I might lose control… (She shivers at the thought)

(Static)

**Mike: **Even though I know Tai Kwon Do, I feel really out of my element (He smiles) I call first dibs on Scott!

(Static)

**Cody:** After getting my ass kicked by Alejandro on World Tour, I swore that would never Happen again! I worked out a lot, I took jiu-jitsu, I should be ready and roaring to fight but… there are plenty of tough customers on the Vulture squad, and I know Alejandro, Scott, Courtney, and Duncan are more than willing to fight dirty to win… I just have to give it my all I guess. That's what I do.

(Static)

**Tyler:** You're looking at the resident Judo regional Champ back home, Duncan prepare to be twisted into a pretzel! (He laughs manically)

**Heather, grinning evilly:** It's payback time Lindsay! I am a black belt in Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, and Kickboxing. You meanwhile, no nothing about martial arts AT ALL! I'm going to slaughter you today! (She cackles evilly)

(Static)

**Duncan excited:** YES! I LIVE for this kind of thing!

(Static)

**Courtney grinning:** You and me Dawn, TODAY, one on one in the octagon, with nary a voodoo doll or baseball bat in sight… YOU`RE GOING DOWN!

(Static)

**Eva, smiling:** FINALLY! A challenge that I can fully get behind (she cracks her knuckles in anticipation) there will be blood… lots of it.

(Static)

**Jo:** So, Brickhouse looks like you're on my turf now… I'm so gonna kick your ass!

(Static)

**Brick:** Jo probably thinks she has me beat already… but she's the one going down today. Our team has desperation on our side.

(Static)

**Zeke: **I should really thank Blaineley for providing me with all that training… should come in handy today eh!

(Static)

**Dawn:** I`m not worried… Courtney`s not the only who can fight… (She smiles, then her eyes go wide in panic) WHERE`S MY VOODOO DOLL?!

(Static)

**Heather:** Thank you Dawn… (She holds up the Courtney Voodoo doll) this will ensure Duncan gets knocked off tonight… HA-HA-HA!

(End Confessionals)

"Ok, here are the rules… no kicks to the groin, no Hair pulling, and no biting, all WILL RESULT IN AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION FROM THE CHALLENGE, ARE WE CLEAR?" Blaineley asks commandingly. "Crystal" the contestants reply.

"This, maggots is how it will work! Since the Vultures won the last challenge again, the Vulture captains get to select their first opponent, but this only applies to the captains… after that the Heroes get the next selections… we will fight until either all the Knights or Vultures are defeated, the lone survivors determine your team's win today, got it?"

"Yes Chef Hatchet sir!" the contestants reply in unison. "Good, I will be refereeing each fight, Blaineley will be announcing, and we even have an Octagon girl with us today… meet World Tour Veteran, Sierra!"

Sierra walks in the room in golden heels, and a yellow swimsuit, Cody grins. "Sierra-Bear!" he says, running to her. "Oh Codykins… you like?" "Oh yeah, I definitely like" he replies, and then he grabs her by the hair, and gives her a deep kiss.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend, Sierra!" Some of the guys are drooling at Sierra; her Chocolate brown hair has grown back fully, long hanging by her waist, and the guys are thinking that _"Well, I can see why he's going out with her, lucky bastard"_.

Most of the girl's jaws dropped, Gwen included. He smiles with pride.

**Confessional, Gwen, looking completely shocked:** Seriously Cody? You fell for your stalker? Huh, I guess I lost the bet I had with Courtney, dammit!

(Static)

**Courtney:** Pay up Gwen! (Gwen grumbles as she gives Courtney 20 bucks) Heh, easiest 20 bucks I've ever made in my entire life!

(Static)

**Zoey:** Um, just wondering, but isn't Cody afraid of Sierra? He was terrified of her last time I checked.

(Static)

**Duncan:** Man, Cody's lucky… Sierra practically worships the ground he walks on, is hot, AND can kick my ass! The Holy freaking Trinity right there.

(End of Confessionals)

"So uh… how did you and Sierra hook up? I thought you were afraid of her" Dakota says. "I was, but if no one noticed, Sierra is nothing but persistent" "That's one way of putting it" Heather mutters under her breath. "She just kept on trying, and trying, calling me every day, practically spamming me on Facebook, she creeped me out for a while"

"Gee, you don't say? That girl was worse than Katie and Sadie are, and I'd rather jump into a wood chipper than have the displeasure of being around those two crazies again" Justin says.

"I hear ya dude, it's nice at first, but then they get all creepy, arguing amongst themselves about whose gonna get to date you first, and then… (Trent shivers) they get all huggy" Trent says.

**Justin, shivering in fear:** Trent, why did you have to remind me of when those two get huggy? (He shivers again)

Ignoring Trent and Justin's conversation, Cody explains how he and Sierra started the relationship. "A couple months ago, my Birthday came up, and as usual, my parents didn't notice, but Sierra did… in fact, she bought Reservations for one of the finest restaurants in town!"

"Aww!" Dakota, Zoey, Dawn, and Courtney coo in unison. Gwen smiles at Sierra, impressed. "Dude, is the girl paying for the date even legal eh?" Zeke asks Scott. "I don't know man, I just don't know…" is Scott's reply.

"Anyways, during dinner, which was delicious… we found we have quite a lot in common, like me, Sierra's a computer whiz… in fact, she may just be the best hacker I've ever seen!" Cody exclaims. "Needless to say, I had my first kiss ever that night" Cody says. "That… is so beautiful…" Zoey says in-between tears.

"Excuse me; if you're done Cody, we have to get back to the competition…" Blaineley says.

"Oh Right! Sorry" Cody says, grinning sheepishly. "Anyways… Captains, select you're opponents!" Blaineley exclaims. "Hmm… I'll pick someone easy… I pick Lindsay first!" Heather exclaims, grinning evilly.

"**Battle #1 is between Lindsay and Heather!"**

**Confessional, Lindsay: **I may not know much about fighting, but I'm not going down without one!

(Static)

**Heather:** Lindsay, you're so gonna get creamed this time!

"I select Zoey as my first opponent!" Alejandro says, several people gasp in shock, Jo smiles.

**Confessional, Zoey:** Alejandro underestimates me… he'll pay for that!

(Static)

**Alejandro: **Of course I know how dangerous Zoey can be, that's why I picked her first! I wanted a challenge… (He chuckles) but not too much of a challenge…

"**Battle #2 is Alejandro vs. Zoey!"**

"I pick Trent first!" Jo says, grinning evilly at him, Trent gulps. Brick shakes his head. Gwen gives him a sympathetic smile.

**Confessional, Trent: **I am sooo dead… (He prays to god that he won't end up in a body bag)

(Static)

**Jo:** I thought I'd start with someone easy to start… (She laughs)

"**Battle #3 is Trent taking on Jo!"**

"Remaining Knight Captains, please make your selections!" Blaineley says.

"Hmm… my first choice has already been selected… so I choose… Gwen!" Brick says. "Oh crap…" Gwen says, gulping.

**Confessional, Brick: **Heather and Jo went for someone they know they'll murder in the octagon, but Gwen took on a serial killer and won! I respect her; this'll be a good fight!

(Static)

**Gwen: **I've taken down people worse than Brick; I can handle him, right?

"**Battle #4 is Brick vs. Gwen!"**

"I select for my first fight… Eva!" Bridgette says to the gasps of absolutely everyone in the room, Eva included.

"Uh… Bridge, are you sure? You just picked **Eva**… you know that right?" Blaineley asks with worry. "Yep, I can take her, bring it on!" Bridgette says, grinning. All Eva does is smile confidently.

**Confessional, Bridgette:** Eva's harassed me since TDI, it's time she gets some payback, and… (Bridgette smiles) what better way than to beat her at her own game?

(Static)

**Eva:** Wow, sure never thought that surfer chick would be the one to challenge me… she's certainly got guts to take me on… I'm more than happy to oblige her (She cracks her knuckles in anticipation) I haven't looked forward to a fight like this for a long time.

"Ok… uh, it's decided then! **Battle #5 will be Bridgette vs. Eva!"**

"I pick Dawn!" Courtney yells. "Challenge accepted" is Dawn's calm reply, infuriating Courtney.

**Confessional, Courtney: **So, Dawn… no stupid dolls or Bats… what are you going to do?

(Static)

**Dawn:** Courtney thinks I'm helpless… but I actually know how to fight, ask Scott… He'll tell you (She smiles deviously)

"**Battle #6 is Courtney vs. Dawn!** Hopefully they can beat all the fight out of each other" Blaineley says hopefully.

Cody and Tyler are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who will fight Duncan… "Damnit!" Cody says. "Yes! I win, Duncan, your ass is MINE!" Tyler exclaims at him pointing. Duncan just smiles.

**Confessional, Duncan:** If Tyler wants to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter, I'm more than happy to be of service. (Duncan laughs)

(Static)

**Tyler:** Duncan, you're gonna be a splatter mark on the floor by the time I'm done with you, or my name isn't Tyler Travis Touchdown! **(3)** (Tyler yells in anticipation)

"**Battle #7 is going to be an intense grudge match between** **Tyler and Duncan!"**

"Izzy chooses Dakota!" Izzy yells, and then cackles in excitement. Dakota just gulps in response. "You'll be in our prayers…" Mike says sympathetically.

**Confessional, Dakota:** Why, oh why did Izzy choose me? I maybe big, but big doesn't counteract crazy.

(Static)

**Izzy:** Finally, a worthy challenge! Izzy is eagerly anticipating this fight!

"**Battle #8 will be a VERY interesting fight… Izzy vs. Dakota!"**

"I choose Scott!" Cody says. "Ok…" is Scott's confused reply. "Damn!" Mike says.

**Confessional, Scott:** Ok, now I'm confused… I thought Mike was gonna pick me for sure… Why Cody?

(Static)

**Cody, smiling:** Why did I pick Scott? Simple… he's currently the biggest badass on the Vulture roster, if I can beat him; I can really make a name for myself!

"**Battle #9 will be between Cody and Scott!**

"Ok, that leaves either Justin or Zeke to select Mike…" Blaineley exclaims. "Please be Justin, PLEASE be just Justin…" Mike chants to himself, fingers crossed. "I'll take him on eh!" Zeke exclaims. "I see no problems with that" Justin says, smiling. "Aw CRAP!" Mike says, shaking in fear.

**Confessional, Mike:** Of Course I just HAD to end up with Zeke didn't I? (Mike facepalms) Why do I always end up clashing with crazies? What Vito? Ok… "GASP" (Vito speaking) because you are Crazy! "Ahem" Anyway… Bro, you gotta let me take him on! I can win this fight! AND establish us as the biggest, baddest dude in the contest! "GASP!" (Mike smiles) Ok Vito, you can have you're shot with Ezekiel in the ring; at least I won't be me having my ass kicked by Zeke!

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** Mike should be easy pickings eh! (Zeke cracks his knuckles in anticipation)

(Static)

**Justin:** I'm glad I don't have to fight, It's not that can't… I just prefer not to, I didn't get to be this good-looking by picking fights. Really, the only ass I WANT to kick is Duncan's, but he's on MY team. Besides, Mike is a friend, and you don't beat the crap out of your friends!

"**The 10****th**** and final battle of the 1****st**** round is Ezekiel vs. Mike! Justin will be a spectator!"**

"Ok everybody, you have an hour to get changed into your fighting gear, Knights get orange, and Vultures get purple, and to come up with UFC style nicknames for yourselves… ok? Then let's get this show on the road!" Blaineley exclaims.

"Who will come out on top? Who will get their asses handed to them? And who will be kicked off tonight? Find out after the break!" Blaineley exclaims.

"And now we are back! I welcome everyone to the Total Drama Battle Dome, for our **Total Drama All-Star MMA Clash!** The first round begins now!" Blaineley exclaims.

"But first, we have to introduce the fighters clashing today for your entertainment tonight! Let's give a warm welcome to…" Blaineley exclaims.

"**Ben "The Brick Wall" MacArthur Jr.!" **Brick runs into the dome (Actually the auditorium with an Octagon at centre stage) Pumping his fists in anticipation.

"**Heather "Yakuza" Ogawa!"** Heather walks out into the dome grinning.

"**Bridgette "Terror on the High Seas" Harrison!"** Bridge runs out to the dome giving as many people high fives as possible on the way.

"**Alejandro "The Great" (4) Burromuerto!" **Alejandro slowly walks up to the dome, blowing kisses to the crowd, and giving high fives.

"**Lindsay "Bombshell" St. Claire!" **Lindsay nervously walks up to the dome.

"**Jo "The Knockout Queen" Danvers!" **Jo excitedly runs up to the dome, a huge grin on her face.

"**Trent "Endgame" Matthews!" **Trent walks up to the Dome, smiling, waving, and high-fiving, trying to hide the sense of impending doom he's feeling.

"**Gwen "The Grim Reapette (5)" Collins!" **Gwen runs up the dome trying to pump herself up.

"**Cody "The Codemeister" Anderson!" **Cody practically skips up to the Dome, excited for the fighting to Begin.

"**Ezekiel "The Hunter" Stenson!" **Like Cody, he runs to the Dome, eager for the fighting to start.

"**Zoey "Redhead Commando" Brand!" **Zoey Sheepishly walks up to the dome, very nervous.

"**Scott "The Sharkslayer" Dawson!"** Scott runs up the dome pumping his fists the whole way.

"**Dawn "Mother Nature's Assassin" Lewis!"** Dawn walks up to the dome, smiling all the way.

"**Courtney "The Cutthroat CIT" Williams!" **Courtney enters the Dome banging her fists together in anticipation.

"**Tyler "The Powerplayer" Touchdown!" **Tyler walks up to the dome slowly, pumping his fists, high-fiving everyone he can, and grinning like it's the greatest day of his entire life.

"**Izzy "Psycho Rose" Stevens!" **Izzy smiles crazily as she somersaults into the dome.

"**Dakota "Dakota-Zoid" Milton!" **Dakota walks up to the dome, smiling to cover up her nervousness at having to fight Izzy.

"**Duncan "The Doom-Bringing Delinquent" Greene!" **Duncan runs out fists in the air to loud boos from the crowd, flips them two middle fingers in response, grinning madly.

"**Mike "The Multiple Mayhem" Ronaldo!"** Mike, or should we say Vito, walks confidently out onto the Dome.

"**And finally… maybe one of our toughest fighters tonight… welcome Eva "Bloodbath" Vasklovich!" **Eva walks in banging her fists together, and grinning wildly.

"**That's all our fighters, now let's get to it, our 1****st**** fight is a very old rivalry… Lindsay "Bombshell" St. Claire vs. Heather "Yakuza" Ogawa!"** Blaineley announces.

**Pre-fight Confessionals…**

**Heather: I sooo got this in the bag; you won't come out of this one unscathed Lindsay! (She laughs manically for a little while)**

**Lindsay: Heather thinks I can't fight… but I took self-defence classes with Paula this year. If Heather thinks I won't fight back, she's the dumb one!**

Lindsay and Heather walk up to the centre of the octagon, staring daggers into one another. Heather growls in Lindsay's face, Lindsay growls back. They raise their fists, and take a fighting stance.

"Alright, I wanna clean fight you two… Lets' Rumble!" Chef yells.

**Round 1, Lindsay vs. Heather:**

Heather tries to kick Lindsay in the face immediately , but she blocks her kick. Lindsay then drops to the ground, and trips her, causing Heather to fall onto her back. Lindsay then gets on top of her, and starts pounding on her, with Heather blocking. _"Can't keep this up for long… I have to take the risk"_ Heather thinks. She lowers her block for a split second, and before Lindsay can even react, Heather punches her right in the nose!

Lindsay gets off of her and tries to stand, but Heather jumps to her feet, and quick follows up with a hard punch to Lindsay's ribs, and a kick to her chin, knocking her to the ground. Lindsay tries to get up, but before she can, Heather's on her, pounding her face with her fists. Seeing no other option, Lindsay taps out before Heather knocks her out. "I'm glad you see it my way" Heather says. "Fuck off" Lindsay replies as she slowly gets to her feet.

"And Heather wins Round 1 by Tap Out!" Blaineley exclaims. "Will Heather win? Or will Lindsay make a comeback? Find out in ROUND 2!"

**Round 2:**

By now, Lindsay has a nasty black-eye and swollen left cheek, but she won't give Heather the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. "Looking good Lindsay" Heather taunts. They walk to the centre of the octagon again…

"Fight!" Chef yells. Lindsay's mad, and starts by punching Heather hard in the face, almost knocking off her feet, and causing her right cheek to swell. "You Bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" screams Heather. Heather then punches Lindsay in the Nose again! This time, she breaks Lindsay's nose completely, stunning her, and giving Heather the opening she needs to slam her with a hard kick directly to Lindsay's Forehead. Lindsay's eyes roll back into her head as she collapses to the ground with a dull thud, knocked out.

"3, 2, 1… and Heather wins the fight with a big knockout; the vultures strike first blood again!" Blaineley announces.

Heather walks out of the octagon with an evil grin on her face with Alejandro and Jo applauding her, and Duncan laughing while Lindsay's unconscious body is carried out by Tyler, he glares at all of them.

**Post-fight Confessional…**

**Heather: **And that ladies and gentlemen, is how you shut up annoying dumb bimbos**.**

(End Confessionals)

"That was fight number 1; fight number 2 should be more interesting… **Zoey "Redhead Commando" vs. Alejandro "The Great"!" **Blaineley exclaims

**Pre-fight Confessionals…**

**Alejandro: **Zoey's no pushover, I'll give her that, I can still take her down though…

(Static)

**Zoey: **Alejandro still underestimates me… I can use that, and my agility, to my advantage.

**Round 1, Zoey vs. Alejandro: **

Alejandro and Zoey bang their fists together in anticipation as they walk up to the centre of the Octagon. "Remember you two, a clean fight…lest you get disqualified" Chef says. They both nod. "And… let's RUMBLE!" Blaineley announces.

Zoey starts by taking to the Offence early, hitting Alejandro fast and furious with multiple punches and kicks, but Alejandro just either blocks them, or absorbs the hits without much of an issue. Zoey starts to get annoyed at this, and tries to whale him with her elbow to knock him off-balance, but he dodges to the left, and slams one of his fists into her stomach. Zoey clutches her belly in agony, which opens her up to a nasty uppercut from him, knocking her on her ass. He then gets the jump on her, grappling her so hardthat she yelps in pain and taps out.

"Looks like Alejandro is following his girlfriend's example and takes an early lead, will Zoey be able to catch him? Or will she end up like Lindsay? Round 2's up next!"

**Round 2:**

They get to the centre of the ring, Zoey's nose is bleeding, but she just shrugs it off, determined not to lose this time. "Let's get it on!" Chef yells. She decides to change her strategy, letting Alejandro come to her this time. Alejandro keeps on trying to hit her with hard blows, but she either blocks them, or dodges them. She manages to kick him hard in the ribs, knocking him off-balance. She then seizes the opportunity to grab him, and wrench his left arm as far as she can while he's down, and fearing she'll dislocate it, Alejandro taps out. "Damn Chica…" he says.

"And Zoey ties it in Round 2! It all comes down to Round 3 now…" Blaineley exclaims.

**Round 3:**

Once again, they walk up to the centre of the ring… they're both bruised, and kinda tired by now. Zoey's left eye is swollen shut from all the punches she got there, her nose is also bleeding, but she's smiling despite it. Alejandro, meanwhile, is becoming increasingly desperate because his arms are bruised and hurting big time because of all the punches and kicks he's had to block, plus he's more tired than Zoey is.

"_Ok, I'm not as fit as I thought I was…" Alejandro thinks. "If I want to win, I have to hit her as hard and fast as I can, because I won't survive another extended round"._

"Ok, remember the rules, and are you ready?" Chef asks the two fighters. They both nod. "Then… Fight!" Chef says. Before Zoey can even react, Alejandro punches her hard across her face, causing blood to spew out of her mouth. It almost knocks her off her feet, but she shakes it off. She wipes the blood off her mouth, and says "Is that all you got **Al**?"

With a mocking smile. This enrages Alejandro, who charges at her, intending to knock her out with a hard uppercut. But she dodges easily, and delivers a swift kick to the side of his ribcage, completely knocking him off-balance, he slams to the ground. Zoey tries to jump him, but he rolls out of her way. He then grabs her left arm, and wrenches it behind her back. "Uhnnn!" she groans. "Ready to give up yet chica?" Alejandro says.

"Heh, not yet…" She replies as she whips her head back hard, smacking Alejandro in the forehead! It stuns him enough that he lets her go; she rolls to the front of him. He tries to hit her again in the face while she's still down, but she dodges that too.

She then kicks Alejandro off her, and he ends up back-pedalling into the Octagon's fence. Zoey jumps to her feet and seizes the opportunity. Before Alejandro even has a chance to block, Zoey's on him, punching him as fast as she can dish them out, one hits him right on the mouth, cutting his lip.

After a minute or so, Alejandro manages to push her away. He charges at her desperately, trying to bowl her over with a hard elbow.

She ducks, and delivers a very hard punch to his ribcage, eliciting a small "CRACK", indicating Zoey managed to break a rib or two. Alejandro's face contorts in pain, "Oh Dios, Que duele…" (Oh God that hurts) he manages to say before he collapses to the floor.

Zoey gets the grapple on his right arm while he's lying there. "Ok **AL**… I'll make this simple, tap out now, and I'll go easy on you" Zoey says, wrenching his arm back. "Never! A Burromuerto never gives in!" is his reply as he struggles to break free.

"I don't think you heard me…" Zoey says a crazed look on her face. "I said… TAP OUT!" Zoey yells as she wrenches his arm so far back that it dislocates with a sickening "CRACK!" The Contestants, Blaineley, Chef, and Sierra all cringe. He tears up, and cries out "PIEDAD PIEDAD PIEDAD! (MERCY MERCY MERCY!) I GIVE IN! I TAP OUT!" he yelps out in agony. "I knew you would see things my way, not so great now are you Alejandro?" Zoey asks tauntingly with a crazed smile on her face.

"It's over! Zoey wins for the Knights by one very brutal tap out! The teams are tied heading into fight 3! Um… MEDIC!" Blaineley says. Alejandro is carried out by Scott to the Medic's station.

**Post-Fight Confessionals…**

**Zoey, with her swollen cheek and eye, she spits out blood, and then smirks: **I may have been beaten up a little… (She grins in satisfaction) but I still won.

(Static)

**Alejandro, with a sling on his right arm, bandages wrapped around his ribcage, holding an Ice Pack on his swollen eye: **Holy crap… that was the most brutal beating I've ever had… She broke three ribs and… (He grimaces in pain for a second) dislocated my right shoulder. (He coughs up blood) Ugh… that Zoey is one Loco Chica!

(Static)

**Chef, looking impressed:** From last season, I knew she could fight, but even I didn't think she was THAT merciless… she should consider becoming a mercenary, they make good money.

(Static)

**Brick, his arms crossed, frowning: **What Zoey did got us a win, but what she did to Alejandro was callous, brutal, and undisciplined! If we lose… I think the whole team will agree with me that she needs to go!

(Static)

**Heather, seething with rage:** Zoey, you crazy redheaded bitch, you just sealed your fate! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

(Static)

**Ezekiel: **Wow, Zoey is scary sometimes eh… scary enough to be a threat to my chances! Since Chris left, I've been concentrating my energy on how I could win, and she just put herself on my hit list of people to take out along with Alejandro and Heather, yeah I know they've been playing me, Mom and Dad didn't raise an idiot! But how to get rid of them all?

(Suddenly his face lights up, and a crazed evil smile creeps up his face, he slams his fist into the palm of his other hand) Of Course! Mike! I can use Mike to take both of them down; I feel a plan coming on… Heh, Ha-Ha, HA-HA-HAHAHA-HA-HA! AHEM! ah...just don't tell Izzy ok?

(End Confessionals)

"Well Zoey sure lived up to her nickname didn't she? Next up is probably another really brutal fight, Its **Jo "The Knockout Queen" vs. "Endgame" Trent!"**

**Pre-fight Confessionals…**

**Trent:** I'm most likely going to be in the 1st round, but I'm still gonna put up a fight before I do!

**Jo, smiling confidently:** This is almost gonna be TOO easy!

**Jo vs. Trent, Round 1:**

Jo and Trent walk up to the centre of the ring, and face each other. Trent's kinda nervous, Jo sees this, and smiles mockingly. He gets angry at this, and steels himself with determination. "You two ready to go?"

They both nod, staring into each other, steely eyed determination written on their faces. "Then… LET'S RUMBLE!"

Jo starts off with a hard punch, which Trent blocks inches from his face. He tries to kick her in the stomach, but she grabs him by the ankle, and tosses him like a ragdoll into the Octagon's fencing. He crashes to the Octagon's floor. Jo charges in for the kill, but Trent quickly gets to his feet, and blocks her blows.

Trent sees an opening, and punches her hard, cutting her lip. He punches her even harder in the left eye, causing it to swell shut and blacken almost immediately, throwing her off her game for a moment, and causing her to backpedal.

"_Ouch, that hurt" Jo thinks "I was holding back before, but Trent is tougher than I thought, it's time to fire off on all cylinders"._

Trent tries to move in again for another Wallop, but she dodges it. She wipes the blood from her mouth, and taunts "Is that all you got Trent?"

This clearly annoys him, because he comes at Jo harder and faster, her blocking all the way.

He tries to kick her hard in the stomach, but she sidesteps him. Before Trent even has time to react, Jo then does a hard roundhouse-kick onto the side ofhis head, knocking him off his feet, and causing him to lose consciousness before he even hits the ground.

The contestants all gasp as Trent hits the floor flat on the side of his face with a hard thud.

**Post-Fight Confessional, Jo: **Trent was more challenging than I thought… (She points to her cut lip, and swollen eye, then smiles) But in this case the better man, or should I say, WOMAN won the battle in the end.

"3-2-1… and Jo certainly lived to her nickname, because Trent could be out for hours. She goes onto the second round! Up next the Knight Captain, **Ben "The Brick Wall" MacArthur Jr. takes on Gwen "Grim Reapette" Collins!"**

**Pre-Fight Confessionals:**

**Brick:** I'm pumped, this is gonna be fun… but I'm not gonna do what Zoey did to Alejandro, that was bad, REALLY bad!

**Gwen:** I've taken on Serial Killers… I can beat Brick no problem, I just have to be smart about it.

**Round 1, Brick vs. Gwen**

Brick walks to the centre of the ring first, and salutes Gwen. Surprised, she sheepishly salutes back. When she walks up to him, he extends his hand, she shakes it. "Good luck ma'am" He says.

"Likewise Brick" is her pleasant reply. "If you two are done with the small talk… are you ready to battle?" Chef asks. They raise their fists, smile, and nod in unison. "Alright then, LET'S GET IT ON!" Chef exclaims.

Gwen starts off the festivities by series of quick jabs, which Brick blocks with ease. She does manage to kick him hard in the chin after a little bit, but he just shakes it off like nothing happened.

Brick punches her in the face really hard, knocking her to the ground. Brick jumps on her immediately, wrenching her left arm tightly and painfully, she taps out.

"That's round 1! Will Gwen be able to pull off a comeback? Or will she lose to Brick? Let's find out in Round 2!"

**Round 2:**

They walk to the centre of the octagon again, and raise their fists, Gwen spits out some blood, and smiles through blood-stained teeth. "Is that all you have Brick?" She taunts.

Brick smiles and says "Not by a long shot". "If you two are done with the Small talk…AGAIN…are you ready?" Chef asks. They both nod, grinning. "Then, LET'S FIGHT!" Chef exclaims.

Gwen starts off with a series of fast jabs and kicks, which Brick ducks, dodges, and weaves through easily. _"Brick is pretty fast on his feet for a big guy" Gwen thinks._ _"Well Brick, let's see how you react to THIS!" _Gwen thinks as she tries to high kick him right on the chin, it connects, and it causes Brick to stumble back, stunned.

She follows up with series of quick, hard jabs to his chest and face… but out of nowhere, Brick grabs one of her fists, she punches him right in the nose, but he doesn't even acknowledge it, just smiles.

He grabs her other wrist, and knees her hard in the stomach, causing her to collapse to the ground in extreme pain, groaning. He walks over to her… "Now now, I thought someone who took on a serial killer and came out on top would be more of a challenge" Brick says mockingly to Gwen.

He then tries to jump on her to grapple her finish her off, but she kicks him in the face as he comes down, this causes him to fall over to his side. "That challenge enough for you?" She asks.

"Not bad Gwen… not bad" Brick says, jumping to his feet, a subtle imprint of her foot on his face, blood dripping from his mouth…then he charges Gwen, kicking her in the chest, causing her to lose her breath. Before she can get even catch her breath, he wallops her with a devastating punch across her face. She is knocked to the ground dazed and confused. Chef checks her out "Goth girl… you alright?"

"Damn it mom… I'm sick… can't go to school today…" she says completely out of it.

"Ok, I'm calling it right now, Gwen doesn't even know where she is right now, Brick wins by T.K.O **(6)" **Chef exclaims. "

**Post-fight Confessionals:**

**Gwen, her face swollen, holding an Ice Pack to her head, covered in bruises: **Ok, Ow… so dizzy. I gave it my all, and it barely fazed him. Brick is a machine! Ugh… I'm gonna have a headache for the next week!

(Static)

**Brick, with a black eye, spits out some blood: **I have to admit… Gwen had some great moves, she was quick on her feet, but it wasn't enough to stop me. Still (He salutes) great job Gwen for even accepting the Challenge, most just runaway… I'm glad you didn't. (He smiles)

(End Confessionals)

"Wow, looks like Brick knocked Gwen out of the fight… **Next up… "Bloodbath" Eva vs. "Terror on the High Seas" Bridgette!**

**Pre-Fight Confessionals:**

**Eva: I haven't looked forward to a fight like this for a long time… (She smiles) this should be FUN!**

**Bridgette: I'm now worried that I shouldn't have taken on EVA… (She shakes off her nervousness) NO! You're Bridgette Harrison… and you can take this oversized muscle head! YEAH!**

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Eva vs. Bridgette**

Eva strides out into the center of the octagon as if she's already won, and raises her fists. Bridgette skips to the centre of the octagon, and raises her fists, a huge grin on her face.

"Wow, you look pretty giddy for someone who's about to have their face caved in" Eva says, grinning viciously. "That's because I know I can beat you Eva" Bridge says, smiling. "Tough talk, let's see if you can back it up" Eva replies. "Enough Talk… are you two ready to fight?"

Chef asks. They both nod and stare at the other with steely-eyed looks of determination. "Then… get it on already!"

Eva (Unsurprisingly) throws the first punch, but Bridge ducks away, Eva comes at her kinda slow, but when she does connect, weather she's blocking or not, Bridge can feel it. _"Eva will break through and demolish me if she breaks my blocks… I have to do something"_ Bridge thinks

Bridgette decides to take to the offence, unleashing a series of lightning fast jabs, which Eva blocks. But those Jabs were just a distraction… Bridge opens herself up for a brief moment, and Eva tries to unleash a face-breaking hit, but Bridge quickly drops to the ground, and trips her, sending Eva to the ground with a hard thud.

While Eva's Dazed, Bridge gets the jump on her, and starts just attacking Eva's face with a series of quick punches on her face.

"_She's …fast… and tougher than I gave her credit for… but I WILL NOT LOSE THIS MATCH!"_ Eva thinks as she curls her right fist, and then unleashes a demolishing punch on Bridgette's left cheek, causing her to fall off Eva. While she stunned, Eva grabs her, and gets her into a headlock that Bridge finds impossible to break, no matter how much she struggles, or how hard she punches Eva's arms. Seeing no other option, Bridge taps out.

"So Bridgette taps out in round 1, will she be able to be able to rebound in round 2, or is Eva unstoppable?" Blaineley asks rhetorically.

**Round 2: **They step up to the Octagon, and face each other again, the left side of Bridge's face pretty swollen. "Ouch… that looks like it hurts… why don't you just quit now, before you're a splatter mark on the floor?" Eva asks tauntingly. "We'll see about that" is Bridgette's reply.

"You two about done with the talk?" Chef asks, a little irritated. They both nod. "Then Fight Already!" He yells.

Eva tries to throw the first punch again, but Bridge is ready this time, dodges, and trips her. _"That's right Bridge, keep it up. Duck, weave, and dodge her blows when you can, hit her hard when possible, break through her discipline, make her mad, wear her down, that's how you'll win!" _

Eva almost immediately jumps to feet, and tries to hit Bridge with a high-kick, which she ducks away from, and punches Eva right in her mid-section. _"Oooh… I felt that! She just keeps on dodging my blows; maybe they're too slow and predictable? Maybe I have to change things up!" _Eva thinks.

Eva speeds up the timing of her hits, striking a couple key blows, but Bridge will not give an inch. She dodges, and weaves the rest of her blows. Bridge just keeps on dodging her, no matter how hard and fast Eva comes at her.

Finally, Eva snaps. "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" she bellows as she charges Bridgette. But Bridge saw this coming, in fact, she was planning for it, she ducks, and allows Eva to trip over her body in a blind rage. "Wha?" Eva says in confusion just before she lands flat on her face.

Immediately, Bridge jumps onto her back, and pulls Eva's legs as far back as they'll go. "Eva, you played right into my hands… tap out, and I'll let you go." Bridge says. "ARRRGH! FINE! I know when I'm beat" Eva says, then taps out.

"And Eva has tapped out in Round 2! Bridgette surprisingly has an actual chance of pulling this off! Can she pull it off? Or will Bridge's blood be splattered all over the Octagon floor in defeat in round three? LET'S FIND OUT!" Blaine exclaims.

**Round 3:**

The two once again move to the centre of the octagon… "Nice move Malibu, I'll give you credit… that was a good call, making me lose my discipline, but you do realize that trick will only works once right? Won't happen again" Eva says as she wipes some blood from her nose.

"_She did wear me down though… I wasted plenty of effort and energy trying to hit her and getting frustrated, I think she's more tired than I am though, just have to get a few good hits in, and Malibu will be down" Eva thinks._

"We'll see" is Bridge's reply. _"Eva's right… I won't be able to pull that off again, I'll just have to be quick, and hit her hard and fast, and I know I wore her down…" Bridgette thinks._

"Are you two ready to fight now?" They both nod. "Then get on with it already!" This time though, Bridgette throws the first blow, hitting Eva square in the nose, causing it to bleed even more. Bridgette keeps on hitting Eva all over the place fast and hard, with Eva struggling to block what she can.

Eva's forced to the Octagon's fence by Bridgette's (surprisingly) ferocious attack. _"Ok, so this is what I get for underestimating an opponent" Eva thinks." I gotta get outta this, I HAVE TO WIN!"_

With that thought, Eva punches her hard in the stomach out of desperation, hitting her mark, knocking Bridgette off her game, causing her to backpedal. Eva charges her whilst still dazed, whacking her in the face with a hard elbow. Bridgette collapses to the ground. The crowd goes silent…

An Eva pant, her left eye swollen, her nose bleeding profusely, wipes the blood off her face and nose, and smiles with satisfaction. _"There's no way ANYONE could recover from that, much less Malibu…5…4…3…WHA?!" Eva thinks as Bridgette slowly climbs to her feet._

Bridgette rises to her feet, her face swollen, and blood flooding out her nose, and grinning ear to ear through a bloody mouth. The crowd roars its approval, and Eva's jaw drops. "H-How?! NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT BLOW!" Eva screams in indignation.

"Didn't I already tell you Eva? I'm not just anybody…" Bridge says smiling, she wipes her mouth, and spits out blood. "… And you're not going to stop me, I will win" Bridgette says, with a look of Titanium determination in her Lime-Green eyes.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!" Eva roars as she comes right at Bridgette, she smiles as Eva tries to Punch, Elbow, or Kick her down. Bridge dodges every blow flawlessly.

Finally, Eva tries to hit her with a devastating roundhouse, but she ducks under it, and trips Eva, sending her to the ground with a hard thud.

Before Eva knows what just happened, Bridge is on her, slamming her fists into Eva's face. _"Can't…take…anymore… have to tap out, or I'm gonna…end…up… " Eva thinks._

Time seems to slow down as Eva taps the Octagon floor 1…2…3 times.

"I can't believe it… EVA'S TAPPED OUT! EVA'S…TAPPED OUT?! That means… that **Bridgette "Terror on the High Seas" Harrison has won! I REPEAT, BRIDGETTE HAS WON OVER EVA!**" Blaineley screams in an excited voice.

**Post-Fight Confessionals:**

**Bridgette, her face bruised swollen all over, holding a bloody towel to her nose, and takes a swig out of her water bottle:** If I wouldn't have done it myself… I wouldn't believe you. But I did… I won… OVER EVA! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! (She grimaces, and leans her head against the confessional wall) Ooh… it feels like someone pulverised my skull with a sledgehammer… (She smiles) But it was so worth it… I…beat…Eva.

(Static)

**Eva, her head in her hands, looks up to the camera, her whole face bruised, and her left eye swollen shut: **I can't believe I lost, I NEVER LOSE! I just can't believe it (She hangs her head in shame, then she slaps herself) No… I'm happy with the result… because I lost to a VERY worthy opponent. (She beams) Even if I go home tonight, that was the greatest fight of my life…and Bridgette… (She gives the Camera a Thumbs up and a smile) you've earned my respect!

(Static)

**Chef: **That… (He tears up) was "sniff" the most beautiful fight I've ever seen… (Chef sucks in his tears, and salutes the camera) That determination… that toughness…Bridgette Harrison, you can go to war with me any day of the week! Semper Fi soldier!

(Static)

**Duncan, looking completely thunderstruck: **Never in 100 trillion years would I have thought that Malibu would be able to beat EVA… (He grins) But I've been wrong before…

(Static)

**Ezekiel, looking worried: **Well, after that performance Bridgette is now number 1 on my "Threat" list… and I can't do anything till the merge because of her auto-immunity eh! DAMMIT! (Checks his list) Bridgette…Zoey…Heather… all my major threats are girls eh. (He chuckles) And I used to think girls were weak eh… was I ever wrong.

(Static)

**Brick, grinning ear-to-ear:** Now that is how you win a Battle! With smarts, with Heart… and with integrity. (Brick Salutes) Bridgette Harrison… I feel honored that you're on our squad yo.

(End Confessionals)

"And the means the Knights now have the Edge in available fighters heading into round 2? Next up, **"Mother Nature's Assassin" Dawn vs. "The Cutthroat CIT" Courtney! Will Courtney turn the tide for the Vultures?" Blaineley asks.**

**Pre-Fight Confessionals:**

**Courtney: (Sarcastic) **Thanks Blaineley… not putting any pressure on me at all…

(Static)

**Heather, grinning while holding up the Courtney doll:** Not if I have anything to say about it… (She laughs for a while)

(Static)

**Dawn: **I'm ready for this… let's go!

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Dawn vs. Courtney:**

Dawn and Courtney walk up to the centre of the octagon, staring daggers into each other all the way. They raise their fists at each other… _"No Voodoo Dolls, no Baseball Bats, no chance Dawn" Courtney thinks._

"_She underestimates me… thinks I can't fight, well, I'll let her think that way for now, but Courtney has another thing coming" Dawn thinks._

"Ladies…are you ready to duel?" Chef asks them, they both grin and nod. _"Time to take you down a peg Courtney" Heather thinks as she's holding the doll behind her back._ "Then… HAVE AT IT!" Courtney Starts off the fight by going directly for Dawn's face, which she blocks with ease.

Courtney keeps on going at her with Dawn dodging the whole time; since Dawn is much faster and agile. Courtney leaves herself open for a brief second, and Dawn punches her hard in the stomach…

_Here's my opportunity! Heather Thinks._ She briefly pulls out the Courtney doll and punches it softly… but not without Scott noticing.

_What the hell are you doing Heather?! Scott thinks._

As soon as Heather punches the Doll, Courtney's eyes roll into the back of her head, and she drops to the ground, passed out. Dawn recoils back in horror… _"I didn't her that hard, did I?" Dawn thinks._

"_Damn you Heather, not only did you take out Courtney, potentially throwing the challenge… but you upset Dawn! I will make sure you burn for this!" Scott thinks as he glares at Heather, who's too busy gloating at her victory over Courtney to notice Scott staring her down._

"Um… So it looks like Dawn punched Courtney in the stomach so hard she passed out, that means Dawn wins by T.K.O! Knights, you now have a commanding lead in available fighters for Round 2!"

Blaineley exclaims as Heather and Duncan carry Courtney to the medic's tent, Heather mouthing the words "for shame Dawn" as Dawn dejectedly walks out of the Octagon.

**Post-Fight Confessionals:**

**Dawn, distraught: **I-I didn't think I hit her that hard… (Dawn cries profusely)

(Static)

**Heather, very pleased with herself:** Gonna be able to take out one threat tonight, weakened another substantially, I call that a win-win all around for me (She Cackles Evilly)

(Static)

**Duncan, looking very confused:** Ok, Courtney shouldn't have passed out like that with just one punch to her stomach, she kicked MY ass before! (He thinks for a minute) Something about this stinks… something awful.

(Static)

**Scott, shaking with Rage:** ARRRRRGGGHHHH! Heather, what you did was totally uncalled for, what the fuck's your deal?! (He slams his fist against the Confessional wall) Doesn't matter… I'm gonna make sure you're gonna Pay for this… someway, somehow Heather, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

(End Confessionals)

"Next up… Is a fight we've all been waiting for… it's **Duncan "The Doom-Bringing Delinquent" vs. Tyler "The Powerplayer" Touchdown!**

**Pre-fight Confessionals:**

**Tyler, cracking his knuckles, smiling evilly:** Today, Duncan… ITS PAYBACK TIME! Besides, you're in my way of getting to Heather… and SHE IS GONNA GO DOWN! FOR LINDSAY!

(Static)

**Duncan, smiling arrogantly:** This is gonna be so easy… Tyler's a clumsy pushover; this is done before it even began! (Duncan Laughs)

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Duncan vs. Tyler:**

Both Tyler and Duncan walk to the centre of the octagon… "Hey Tyler, ready to be splattered on the floor?" Duncan asks smiling. Tyler growls through gritted teeth. "It's you punk wannabe who'll be going down today!" Tyler exclaims.

"If you are done talking trash, are you ready to plow each other's fists into the others face?" Chef asks aggressively. They both grin and nod.

"Then… FIGHT ALREADY!"

Both Duncan and Tyler punch each other in the face hard, causing them both to stagger back. Duncan shakes it off a little quicker, and tackles Tyler to the ground. Duncan then starts walloping him with hard punches, which Tyler is having a hard time blocking. _"For a moron, Duncan can fight, gotta change things up" Tyler thinks._

Tyler responds by kneeing Duncan in the thigh, breaking his momentum for a second. That second is all Tyler needs to deliver a quick jab to Duncan's face, knocking him off of Tyler.

Tyler and Duncan rise to their feet quickly. Duncan charges Tyler, intending to hit him with a devastating punch to the face, but Tyler side steps him, grabs his arm from the side, and elbows him hard right in the shoulder blade, fully dislocating his arm with a loud "CRACK!"

Like before, both teams, Chef, Blaineley, and Sierra cringe.

"AHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA-"Duncan is interrupted by a damning upper cut at the hands (or should we say, fists) of Tyler, knocking him hard to the ground. "Shut up, I'm sick of your fucking voice" Tyler says as he spits on Duncan's chest as he's lying there as a final insult.

Chef walks up to Duncan lying on the ground. "Are you alright punk?"

"Petey… is that you? I knew… you'd come… back to me…" Duncan says in a pained daze. "It's official, Duncan's down for the count 2 times over, Tyler wins by T.K.O" Chef says, looking down at the Punk in pity. Even Courtney and Gwen look concerned. Tyler just smiles.

"And so Tyler wins in the most needlessly brutal fight of the day so far…" Blaineley says glaring at Tyler, he just shrugs.

"The Knights have another fighter to add to their arsenal heading into Round 2, the Knights have a 5-2 combatant edge heading into Round 2" Blaineley exclaims.

**Post-Fight Confessionals:**

**Tyler, with a sadistic smirk on his face:** That's for dumping your puke on me, you Jack-ass punk wannabe! As for you Heather… (His face darkens, and he points right at the camera) I'M GONNA BREAK YOU NEXT ROUND FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LINDSAY!

(Static)

**Duncan, the left half of his face swollen, with a sling around his right arm, grimaces in pain:** Tyler's psychotic! (Duncan thinks for a moment) Then again I probably pushed him over the edge… (He lets out a regretful sigh) why do I feel like a massive asshole right now?

(Static)

**Dawn:** I just KNEW this would happen! I saw the desire for revenge in Tyler's aura 2 weeks ago; we should've gotten rid of him then!

(Static)

**Brick, looking really worried:** There's a serious lack of discipline on this team right now, first Tyler loses his mind on Duncan, now as soon as Zoey gets into the ring, and she mercilessly dislocates Alejandro's Shoulder for the hell of it! If we lose today, I will PERSONALLY make sure one of those two go Home! I didn't want to use fear to keep my squad in line, but now it looks like I will have no choice… (He sighs in despair)

(End Confessionals)

"Our next battle is **"Dakota "The Dakotazoid" Milton vs. Izzy "Psycho Rose" Stevens!"**

**Pre-fight Confessionals:**

**Izzy:** Oh, this is so exciting! This is gonna be the best fight Izzy's ever had! She's so much bigger than Izzy… FUN! (Izzy laughs she's so excited)

(Static)

**Dakota: **Why did I have to end up with the craziest martial artist this side of Japan? (She shakes the fear off) You can do this, you're bigger, stronger, and can hit Harder! Then again Eva was too… (She slaps herself) No! You're not Eva…you're Dakota Milton, and you're gonna win!

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Dakota vs. Izzy:**

Both Dakota and Izzy walk up to the centre of the ring, and raise their fists without a word. "Are you two ready to go?" Chef asks. Izzy smiles crazily in response, off-putting Dakota a little. "Then go at it you two!" Chef exclaims.

Izzy starts first, kicking Dakota in the shin, causing her to stagger a little, Izzy then jump-kicks her right in the stomach. _"Damn, Izzy is fast… she's like a damn blur. I have to something or she'll overwhelm me" Dakota thinks._

"Enough!" Dakota exclaims as she starts blocking Izzy's lightning-fast kicks and punches. Finally after a couple minutes, Dakota sees an opening and trips Izzy.

Izzy quickly Jumps to her feet, only to be meet by massive uppercut at the hands of Dakota, once again knocking her to the ground.

Izzy jumps up again, but this time is meet by Dakota's fist that plows across her face. Izzy tries to stagger forward, but her nose starts bleeding profusely, and she collapses to the ground knocked out.

"Izzy…NO!" Zeke screams as he grips the octagon's fencing, tears in his eyes.

"And Dakota wins in the 1st round by a big Knock-Out! The Knights now have a massive 6-2 fighter lead over the Vultures heading into the Second Round!" Blaineley exclaims.

Ezekiel carries off the unconscious Izzy in his arms, her nose still bleeding, tears now flowing in Zeke's eyes, down his cheeks. "Its g-gonna be okay my Izzy, it will be okay eh" he says as he carries her down to the Medic Tent.

**Post-fight Confessionals:**

**Dakota, looking disheartened:** I won but… when Ezekiel looked at me like at that as he picked up Izzy, it felt like my heart snapped in two… sigh… but I'm still going to fight in the second round, for the team.

(Static)

**Zeke, looking very upset: **Izzy…No eh…_IZZY! (A flashback begins where the Jumbo Jet fell on her; he looks on in horror as she's carried away from his hidey hole within the plane) Izzy's gone eh… I'm all alone…_ (Zeke snaps back to reality)

No… **a flashback**… (His expression turns to pure terror) OH GOD, THEY'RE BACK EH! **NO!** (His face contorts in Rage) **Dakota, you did this!** YOU MADE THEM COME BACK! I WILL BREAK YOU IN TWO! ARRGGGHHHHH!

(Zeke roars as he punches a hole in the confessional wall, realizing what he just did, he recoils in terror) I-It's h-happening again eh… (He starts to cry at the top of his lungs)

(End Confessionals)

"So Brawn wins this round… next up, **Scott "The Shark-Slayer" Dawson vs. Cody "The Codemeister" Anderson!"**

**Pre-fight Confessionals:**

**Scott: **I'm in a really tough position… what if he hits my right arm? That causes me a lot of pain; I don't know what I do then.

(Static)

**Cody, smiling: **I've been taking Jiu-Jitsu and Muay Thai classes for a year and a half now, (He beams) they should come in handy here.

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Scott vs. Cody:**

Scott and Cody walk up to the centre of the octagon. They raise their fists, Cody smiles. "Remember you two I want a CLEAN FIGHT, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU REDNECK…" Chef exclaims. They nod.

"You Ready? Then…BRAWL!" Scott throws the first punch, which Cody blocks. Scott comes at him with slower, but calculated blows for maximum hurt potential. Cody keeps on blocking these calculated blows, as if he can see Scott's every move before he can even see it coming.

Finally, Cody decides to go on the offensive, punching Scott in the nose, knocking him back. Then he delivers a devastating elbow hit to Scott's right bicep. Scott falls to the floor in agony.

Cody uses this opportunity to get the jump on Scott, pounding his face and his face and chest. Cody hits Scott's right shoulder again… "Yeahhhharrghhh!" he cries out in pain.

In blind rage and pain, Scott punches Cody hard in the crotch with his left fist; Cody falls off Scott clutching his balls in pain.

"Redneck, you've been disqualified! Cody wins by default!" Chef announces. "What?! HOW?!" Scott bellows in protest. Chef gets in Scott's face. "I case you forgot you dumbass hick… CROTCH SHOTS RESULT IN AUTO DISQUALIFCATION! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Chef roars in Scott's face. Scott wipes Chef's slobber from his face.

"Yeah I get it" Scott says as he walks out of the Octagon, his whole team (with the exceptions of Duncan, Izzy, and Alejandro, who are in the Medic's tent) glaring lasers into the back of his head as he walk out gritting his teeth in anger.

"So it looks like our resident shark slayer tried to take the easy way out, and it knocked him out of the fight for good! Cody goes on to round 2!"

**Post-fight Confessionals:**

**Cody, grimacing in pain: **I'm actually not surprised that Scott punched me right in my Jewels. Nnngh… he was actually fighting fair until I started attacking his right arm. Wonder if that's his weak spot? From…ugh…the way Scott reacted, probably.

(Static)

**Dawn and Scott, arguing:** (Scott) "What the hell do mean it was uncalled for?! He kept on hitting my arm, even though he knew it was hurting me really, REALLY bad! (Dawn) That's the point of these Fights Scott! If you didn't think you could do it, then you should've declined to fight!

(Scott) I didn't see you decline Courtney's Challenge did you? (Dawn's getting increasingly frustrated) Scott, what's more painful… is being hit in your arm… or your crotch?

(Scott) My arm of course! Hey, where did you- (Scott doesn't finish as Dawn smashes his groin with his own bat!) GRARGGGGHHH! (Scott falls to the floor in extreme pain, Dawn Smiles) Now tell me Scotty… what's more painful huh? (Scott gets up in agony, he pants, then replies in a High-pitched voice) Nuts, definitely the nuts! (Dawn smiles) And that's your lesson for today Scott, hope you learned it. (Dawn then walks out of the confessional, leaving Scott there grimacing in obvious pain)

(End Confessionals)

"Finally, we come to our final fight of the 1st Round… it's **Ezekiel "The Hunter" Stenson vs. Mike "The Multiple Menace" Ronaldo!"**

**Pre-Fight Confessionals:**

**Mike (Vito):** Bras, I am so gonna dominate this fight (Vito cracks his knuckles in anticipation). Homeschooled prairie boy has no chance against me!

(Static)

**Zeke: **Mike, looks like you're the only thing standing between me and Dakota eh. Looks like… (He slams his fist through the wall again to emphasize his point) I'll have to demolish you! Heh-Heh…HA-HA-HA-HA-AH…WAH-HA-HA-AH…HA-HA- (Zeke continues to laugh manically for 5 minutes straight)

(End Confessional)

**Round 1, Mike vs. Ezekiel:**

Ezekiel and Mike walk up to the centre of the octagon, and just like everyone else, raise their fists and take on a fighting stance. "I hope you're ready to lose Bro" Vito says arrogantly. Zeke growls, then his face softens into a crazed grin. "No, it's you who's going to be bloody paste all over this nice little octagon eh" Zeke says darkly. This even disturbs Chef a bit.

"Ok, if you're done with the words, are you ready to fight?" Chef asks. They both nod.

"Then, let's rumble!" Chef Bellows. Zeke lets Vito throw the first punch, which he blocks, and then Vito tries a hard round-house kick to his face, which he ducks. Finally, Vito goes right for Zeke's face, but Zeke just catches Vito's fist right in his hand.

"Wha…" Before Vito even knows what's happening, Ezekiel grabs his arm, and throws Vito over his shoulder onto the Octagon floor, flat on his back with a hard thud. Before Vito can even react to this blink-of-an-eye flip, Ezekiel is walloping him with devastating punches that break his nose, causing it to bleed profusely.

After the punch that broke his nose, Vito starts blocking Zeke's devastating punches. "Screw this eh" Zeke says just before he delivers a crushing elbow to Vito's face, knocking him out cold.

"And Mike is down for the count! The final winner of the first round is Ezekiel!" Blaineley exclaims as Brick and Cody carry out the Mike to the Medic's tent.

**Post-Fight Confessionals:**

**Ezekiel, smiling crazily: **One down… one to go eh. Sorry Mike…oh wait… no I'm not. (Zeke laughs darkly)

(Static)

**Zoey, shaking with Rage:** EZEKIEL! What you did to Mike was completely uncalled for! He would've tapped out if you had let him, but you elbowed him in the face instead, AFTER breaking his nose! Next round Zeke… YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!

(Static)

**Jo, looking disturbed: **What Zeke did to Mike was terrifying… if we lose this challenge, I vote for Zeke over Duncan or Eva!

(End Confessionals)

"**And that's the end of the 1****st**** round; the Knights have a 7 to 3 advantage heading in, who will win? And who will be launched out of the Sureshot of Shame next? Find out after this break!"**

**2****nd**** Round Roster **

**Honorable Knights winners: Brick, Zoey, Bridgette, Dawn, Tyler, Dakota, and Cody.**

**Honorable Knights defeated (not going to round 2): Lindsay (Knockout), Trent (Knockout), and Mike (Knockout)**

**Voracious Vultures winners: Heather, Jo, and Ezekiel**

**Voracious Vultures defeated: Alejandro (Tap-out), Gwen (T.K.O), Eva (Tap-out), Courtney (T.K.O), Duncan (T.K.O), Izzy (Knockout), and Scott (Disqualification)**

** 1. A voodoo doll is a small doll created by a shaman that supposedly can cause pain to the person the doll is modeled after.**

** 2. A Wicca is a Man or Woman who follows the Wiccan religion, a Pagan religion centring on magic found in nature. It's very possible that Dawn is a Wicca herself.**

**3. Tyler's middle and last name is a call out to Travis Touchdown of No More Heroes fame.**

**4. Alejandro's MMA nickname is a reference to Alexander the Great.**

**5. The "Grim Reapette" is Gwen's Super-villain name in Kobold Necromancer's epic tale "Total Drama Battlegrounds" I seriously recommend it**

**6. "T.K.O" stands for Technical Knockout, basicially where either the referee or medical staff decide that a fighter is now medically incapable of fighting anymore.**

**Total Drama and all its characters are property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Travis Touchdown is property of Goichi Suda a.k.a Suda51, and Grasshopper Studios.**


	7. Episode 5, Total Drama MMA! Part 2

TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS EPISODE 5, (Rounds 2 and 3, someone goes home!):

"And we're back! Well, that was quite the start to our **Total Drama All-Star MMA CLASH, wasn't it?" **Blaineley asks the crowd. The crowd cheers its approval.

"Now that we're in the Second Round… there's one more thing… The Captain of either team can request that 1 or more of the remaining fighters be kicked out of the 2nd Round, Also, Bridgette is suffering from dizzy spells after her fight with Eva, so she's been declared medically unfit to Continue" Blaineley says.

"Oh, and by the way Justin, you now have to fight for your team, because of your small numbers" Blaineley says with a smile on her face.

"What?! Wait…" Justin smiles slyly. "You were planning on doing that anyways weren't you?" "Hey, when I said everyone was going to fight, I meant EVERYONE" Blaineley says with some finality in her voice.

"Fine, let me get changed then, and I'll come join the Remaining fighters" Justin says.

**Confessional, Justin, now in the Vulture purple fight trunks and fight gloves:** I had a feeling that Blaineley would have me fight in the second round… so I took the liberty of already giving myself my MMA title… I am drumroll please… **Justin "of Troy" (1) Markham!** (He grins while flexing his muscles) Pretty catchy huh?

(Static)

**Heather: **Finally, the second round! Now I can tear apart that crazed redheaded bitch Zoey! YOU, WILL, PAY!

(Static)

**Zoey: **Now it's time for Zeke to feel the same pain that Mike did!

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** I think it's time for me to twist Dakota into a pretty little pretzel eh… YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME FLASHBACK AGAIN!

(Static)

**Tyler: **Duncan's done… (Tyler cracks his knuckles in anger) and Heather's next! For Linds!

(Static)

**Dawn:** Something wasn't right about that fight with Courtney, she isn't the type to just pass out from one punch… (Scott sticks his head in the confessional, and smiles deviously) May I intrude? (Dawn) GAH! No! (She slams the door, catching Scott's fingers in it, he screams in pain) YEAOOOOOOOWWWW!

(Static)

**Scott (he holds up his hand to the camera, clearly in pain):** Owwww… Ok I think I put a target on my back for elimination, I can only hope at this point that Justin or Zeke screws up, or that Duncan alienated enough people to get gone.

(He looks at his hand again, alarmed) Saaaaay, that's an interesting shade for a fingernail to have, I think I'll go to the medic tent now.

(Static)

**Jo: **The Second round… (She smiles) This where things finally start to get fun. Our group of fighters, while much smaller, is very good. I know I'm good, Heather's a ruthless combatant, I don't know about Justin, he says he can fight; I'll believe it when I see it. But Zeke is our REAL ace in the hole… guy's a true beast. (She shivers)

He DEMOLISHED Mike in round 1; he could wipe the floor with at least a couple people here. As for the Knights… (She chuckles) let's see… Cody's an absolute joke; I'll wipe the floor with him. Hell, I think JUSTIN can beat the living crap out of him.

Bridge has been declared medically unfit for round 2. Dawn… I don't know, she did cause Courtney to pass out with one punch, but something feels off there. Zoey and Tyler are threats but (She grins evilly)… knowing Jarhead; he'll pull them out of the Fight. That leaves Brick and Dakota as the only real threats on the Knight roster. Check and mate.

(Static)

**Brick, looking really conflicted:** I don't know what to do… we need the numbers advantage, but Tyler and Zoey… (He thinks hard) Tyler wants his shot at Heather, but Tyler's so blind with rage he could very well beat her into a coma, not only would he be disqualified from the whole contest, but he'd end up in prison.

Zoey wants to take on Ezekiel, but Zeke's an absolute monster, if he took down Mike that easily, he'll destroy Zoey just as easily. But we do need the win… (He gets serious, slamming his fist the palm of his other hand) NO! I will not sacrifice the principals I was raised on just for the sake of winning a stupid challenge! That would make me no better than Heather, Alejandro, or Scott. I have to pull them out, for their sakes.

(End Confessionals)

"Blaineley, as Captain of the Knights, I request that you pull out Tyler and Zoey out of Round 2" Brick says.

"**WHAT?!"** Zoey and Tyler reply in unison. Jo grins, Heather scowls and clenches her fists in rage, a small smile forms on Zeke's face in response.

**Confessional, Jo grinning:** Told ya… Brickhouse, you are way too predictable for your own good.

As a bonus, you even managed too piss off our "Beloved" Captain Heather for denying her the shot at Zoey… she'll be gunning for you now, perfect for softening you up so I can take you down.

**Heather, clenching her fists together:** BRICK! I will smash you into bits for denying me the chance to turn that redhead bitch's face into a splatter mark! YOU WILL PAY! ARRRGGGGHHHH!

(Static)

**Ezekiel, laughing his ass off: **Ha-Ha-ah… gotta love it when a well-thought out plan comes together eh. Step 1. Hurt Mike enough to drive Zoey into a frothing Rage.

Step 2. Wait until Brick pulls Zoey out of the second round… yes I knew about that beforehand, Blaineley handed out these rule pamphlets before the challenge, but only me, Jo, Brick, and surprisingly enough, Justin bothered to read them. Anyways… oh Right!

Step 3. Provoke Zoey further so that she appears to go completely nuts, getting her knocked off by her team the next time they lose. (Zeke snaps his fingers) That simple eh…

(End Confessionals)

"What are your reasons?" Blaineley asks. "Simple, the people they're gunning for, Tyler wants to go after Heather for taking down Linds in Round 1, and Zoey wants to take down Ezekiel for brutalizing Mike."

Blaineley ponders this for a moment… "Your request is granted Brick, I see you're reasoning, and its sound"

Tyler screams into Brick's face "WHY?! You saw what she did to Lindsay, she deserves to pay!" his fists clenched in rage.

"I know what you want to destroy Heather for what she did to Lindsay, but think about it… you've already brutalized Duncan, TWICE. Do really think Blaineley will hesitate to kick your ass off the Island if you do what you want to do?"

"No…" Tyler says dejectedly.

"Is that what Lindsay would want… to lose your chance at 10 million dollars because of HEATHER?"

"NO…" Tyler says with tears in his eyes. Brick puts his hand on Tyler shoulder, and says… "Then be the bigger man and Stand down yo".

"Ok Brick…I'm going, thank you" Tyler says as he walks out of the octagon, tears flowing from his eyes.

**Confessional, Tyler:** Brick's right… he's a good Captain; he looked out for me, thanks Brick. (Tyler smiles and gives a thumbs up)

(Static)

**Jo:** Tyler… you're so strong, and yet, so weak… you're a complete joke!

(End Confessionals)

"And Zoey… I know you're gunning for Zeke, but he'll destroy you" Brick says. "But…" Zoey says, tears in her eyes. "I know, but look at what he did to MIKE… he couldn't even get a hit in before Ezekiel knocked him out, he'll do the same to you"

"But MIKE…" Zoey tries to say. "Would Mike want you to see you get beaten to a pulp in in his name?" Brick asks.

Zoey drops to her knees crying… "No…" "Then stand down, please" "O-ok Brick" Zoey says as she walks away, crying her eyes out. Zeke hangs his head in shame at her reaction.

**Confessional, Ezekiel:** Well, so much for step 3 eh… (He looks kinda guilty) I did consider provoking her some more, but that would've been pointless… and too much on my conscience eh.

I've already set events in motion with her and Mike… plan's still on track despite this small setback. (He smiles) Plus, Heather's going to destroy her credibility as Captain after she loses to Brick. THAT is a pretty great consolation prize if there was one eh.

(End Confessionals)

"That leaves the teams at an even 4 each…** For the Knights in Round 2, there's Brick, Dawn, Dakota, and Cody.**

"**Representing the Vultures are… Heather, Jo, Ezekiel, and in his fighting debut "Justin "Of Troy" Markham!"** Blaineley exclaims.

**Confessional, Ezekiel: **"Of Troy", really Justin? You do KNOW what happened to everyone in the Iliad that had that title right?

(End Confessional)

"Captains, select your opponent for Round 2!"

"I choose Brick!" Heather screams, pointing right at him. Brick salutes, smiling. "Challenge accepted ma'am" Brick says, angering Heather further.

"Ok, but be careful what you wish for Heather… **2****nd**** round Match #1 will be Brick vs. Heather!**"

**Confessional, Heather:** BRICK, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

(Static)

**Ezekiel: **It's sure great when your plan comes together eh… (Zeke grins)

(Static)

**Jo:** Heather has no chance against Brick! It will sure be nice to watch her ass get kicked!

(Static)

**Justin: (He chuckles)** and everyone calls me an idiot…

(End Confessionals)

"Hmmm… I pick… CODY!" Jo exclaims, smiling evilly at him. Sierra's eyes bulge in horror. Cody gulps.

"**Match #2 is Cody vs. Jo"**

**Confessional, Jo:** (She laughs) All too easy… (She laughs again) There's no way I can lose against that scrawny joke! Scott would've had him beat if he hadn't decided to play dirty.

(She growls) Fucking Redneck moron! (She slams her fist against the confessional wall) We have so many screw-ups and idiots on MY team it baffles me… Justin, while hot, is a useless spare part who hasn't been eliminated yet because we haven't LOST in a while… I don't even know how he ended up on this team!

Duncan's a dangerous liability who lost to TYLER of all people! (She gets angrier as she rants about her team)

Scott gives white trash rednecks a bad name, and Ezekiel's a super- strong psychopath who makes his girlfriend look perfectly sane! ARRRGHHHHHH! Damnit!

If we lose there are WAYYYYYYY to many choices of who to knockoff… this is INFURIATING!

At least I have a great punching bag to take all my rage out on! (She laughs darkly as Justin overhears everything she's saying)

(Static)

**Justin enraged: (His eye twitches) **so I'm just a "useless spare part" huh? Well, this "Spare part" will last longer than you will you Jockette Bitch! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!

(He punches the camera, cracking the lens) Still VERY glad my hand modeling contract expired. But seriously, after Duncan's gone… Jo you're next in line! And just to make sure… (He takes out a small notebook and writes down everything Jo just confessed)

(Static)

**Cody, afraid:** I'm doomed... I already got eaten by a bear and attacked by a Dingo… WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT JO GOD?! What did I do to deserve your wrath?

(Static)

**Brick, shaking his head: **Come on Jo… are you really that afraid of a real Challenge? (He smiles as it finally comes to him) Or do just want punching bags cause' your frustrated with your team?

(Static)

**Sierra, crying:** Please save Codykins god… PLEASE!

(End Confessionals)

"Ezekiel, I don't know what you're problem is today, but I don't like how you destroyed Mike, and how much you upset Zoey, you want a challenge Zeke? Well you've GOT ONE!" Dakota yells as she stands right over him.

"Do you really think you can scare me eh Dakota? Well, you have another thing coming! As they say eh… the bigger they are… THE HARDER THEY FALL EH! BRING IT!" Zeke snarls right in her face.

They growl at each other as Dakota's irises glow red, and Zeke's veins go black again, and his canines get slightly bigger and sharper.

"Whoa you two save your hate for the fight" Chef says, disturbed at their aggressive stances against one another.

"FINE" They say, stomping away from each other.

"**And it looks like Match #3 will be a hate filled grunge match between the two strongest competitors in Total Drama history… Ezekiel vs. Dakota!"**

**Confessional, Dakota: **Zeke, I may be sorry for what I did to Izzy… but you mercilessly beat Mike to a bloody pulp, so DO NOT expect any mercy from me!

(Static)

**Ezekiel: **Now Dakota, now I'll make you pay for hurting Izzy… IT'S PAYBACK TIME EH!

(Static)

**Jo: **I hope they don't destroy the arena fighting… yes that could happen with those two crazed freaks!

(Static)

**Brick:** Good luck Dakota… we're counting on you to take down Zeke, if you can't, NOBODY will. (He salutes the Camera) God speed.

(Static)

**Duncan:** The battle of the two radioactive freaks… should be a very entertaining fight… if they don't tear down the whole damn building in the process!

(End Confessionals)

"Hmmm… I guess that just leaves me vs. Dawn… I'm honored to face such a worthy opponent" he says, trying to charm her.

"You may be trained in martial arts Justin, but your Vanity and massive ego will work against you, it's written all over your aura" Dawn says, not falling for it in the slightest.

Justin frowns… then smiles innocently and says: "I have no idea what you're talking about, you wound me Dawn" Justin replies.

**Confessional, Dawn: **Justin's vicious, callous, vain, condescending, and judgemental to the extreme. Even if I don't beat him, that will come back to haunt him down the road… very few people know about his true nature, he keeps it well hidden… but not everyone is fooled.

(Static)

**Justin: **Tinkerbell **(2)** over there has to go as soon as possible, right after that Jock bitch Jo!

"The 4th and final Fight of the second round is **"Justin "Of Troy" Markham vs. Dawn!"**

(End Confessionals)

"And so the fights are Set! Are fighters need a little time to get ready, so we're gonna go to commercial, but after that… **ROUND 2 of the Total Drama MMA Clash begins!"** Blaineley exclaims.

"Fight #1 is Captain vs. Captain… its **Brick vs. Heather!"**

**Pre-fight Confessional, Brick:** I know Heather will do practically anything to win this fight, but she's on MY turf, she will go down.

(Static)

**Heather: **Now it's time to prove why I'm Captain of this team, and kick Brick's ass!

(Static)

**Duncan: **I'm calling it right now… Heather won't last one round against Brick, place your bets guys!

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Brick vs. Heather:**

Both walk up to the octagon, Brick salutes her like he did Gwen, only for Heather to give him the middle finger.

"Wow, for a Captain, you sure are rude; I have to respectfully inform you bring shame to your team ma'am". Heather and Brick walk up to each other, raise their fists, and glare at one another. "Are you two ready to fight?" they both nod.

"Then have at it!" Chef exclaims.

Heather starts off the proceedings by punching Brick first, which he blocks; she kicks him in the stomach, which barely fazes him.

Heather begins to get really mad, and she follows up with more Lightning-fast kicks, punches, and a couple elbows, which Brick dodges, ducks, or absorbs without much of a problem.

"_She's good and angry now… Heather's getting pretty sloppy, time to go on the offense" Brick thinks._ He grabs one of Heather's fists, and gives her a nasty uppercut, knocking her flat on her back. He gets the jump on her immediately, wrenching both arms painfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I Tap Out! Just stop!" Heather yells in pain. Her entire smirks at her (with the exception of Alejandro) as she gets up. "What the hell are you all smirking at?!" She says to her team. "Oh nothing" they reply, and then they all burst out laughing. She growls, her eye twitching, fists clenched. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… it seems you have a mutiny on your hands, for shame Heather, for shame…" Brick says mockingly. "Screw you Brick, I'm gonna kick your ass and THEN-"Heather tries to say before she's interrupted by Scott in the audience "Ha! Yeah right, Brick's gonna send you into "Seeing Stars City, population you" which creates more laughter from the vultures bench.

"Excuse me" she says, walking out of the Octagon, where Scott is sitting, and stomps on his crotch. "Goddamnit, why…" Scott groans as he falls to the floor, clutching his balls in pain for the second time that day.

All the males in the Vulture bench cringe, and even some of the girls do, Dawn shakes her head, and Brick continues grinning.

"Does ANYONE else have anything to say?" Heather screams in her fellow Vultures faces, they go silent in fear. "Good" she replies, a sadistic smirk on her face. She walks back into the octagon, and raises her fists.

**Round 2:**

"Let's just get this over with" Heather growls. "Fair enough" Chef says. "Fight!"

With that, Heather throws the first punch again, this time connecting with Brick's nose, causing him to stumble back a little. Heather kicks him in the stomach next.

"_She can fight, but I'm not gonna lose to such a dishonorable bitch, she leads by fear, it`s time to break that hold" Brick thinks. "Time to give you the beating that's been coming to you for 4 seasons"_

With that, Brick kicks her hard in the shin, knocking her off-balance. As she's on the ground, Brick mercilessly whales her with punch after punch, finally after the twelfth hard punch, she passes out.

"And Brick wins by Knockout! He has unsurprisingly beat Heather, and goes onto the third round" Blaineley exclaims.

Brick walks away without a word, as Heather is carried out by Chef.

**Post-fight Confessionals:**

**Jo:** Damn, Brick has demolished his way through Gwen AND Heather with barely a scratch! I thought Heather would be able to soften him up more… doesn't matter! I'll still beat him.

(Static)

**Scott: **I'm sick of Heather already! So is everyone else! We all want her… (He clutches his crotch in pain) ugh gone! And she threw the challenge! I WILL find a way to get rid of her before the merge!

(Static)

**Brick, shaking his head:** That… was pitiful. Having to crush Scott's jewels to enforce her authority was sad and painful. I get the sense she won't last much longer…

(End Confessionals)

"Now onto the 2nd fight of the second round…**Cody vs. Jo!"** Blaineley announces.

**Pre-fight Confessional:**

**Cody: **I'm I scared, no… terrified that Jo will tear me into a billion small pieces? HELL YES! I never have been more terrified in my entire life… I think I just peed a little (he smacks his head)

NO WAY! You are Cody Anderson! You have millions of fangirls all over the world counting on you to win, or at the very least, GO DOWN FIGHTING! Yeah! Now if you'll excuse me… Heh-Heh I have to change my shorts.

(Static)

**Jo: **5 words… Cody Anderson is going DOWN! I'm sorry to disappoint Sierra and his entourage of fangirls, but Cody is a pathetic weakling… no matter how much taller he's gotten! I'll cream him in the first round, guaranteed!

(Static)

**Gwen:** I'm a little disgusted with Jo right now… first Trent, now Cody? She's picking weaker and weaker opponents as we go along, it's kinda pathetic. She's nothing but a bully… How the Hell did I end up on this team again? OH RIGHT… Duncan! If we lose today, you are going home!

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Jo vs. Cody:**

Jo and Cody walk up to the centre of the Octagon, Cody with his signature goofy grin on his face. "Wow, you sure look happy for someone who's gonna have their dorky face turned into Jell-O" Jo says.

"Yeah well, I think I can win" Cody says with full confidence. "You got spunk Cody, I respect that, but it isn't going to save you" Jo replies.

"If you two are done with the talk… you wanna fight?" Chef asks impatiently. They both nod with determined looks on their faces.

"Then…go at it!"

Jo starts of the proceedings with a rock hard punch, which Cody tries to block, but knocks away his left arm instead, leaving him vulnerable from a nasty sideswiping punch to the left side of his face.

Cody tries to shake it off, but he's been left dazed, and his left eye is swollen.

He kicks her in the stomach, then the thigh, throwing her off her game for a second. She quickly recovers and charges at Cody, who dodges, and slams her with a surprisingly punishing elbow to her ribs, knocking her to the ground in pain.

Cody quickly seizes this opportunity to wrench Jo's right arm with extreme prejudice, she groans in pain. She taps out.

"And Jo taps out in Round 1! Does this mean that Cody could actually win? Or is Jo just toying with him? Find out after the break!" Blaineley exclaims.

"And now we're back! After the break we saw Cody kick a surprising amount of ass, causing the mighty Jo to tap out in Round 1… how will he fare in Round 2? Let's find out!"

**Round 2:**

They walk up to the centre of the octagon. "Wow, I'm mildly impressed I didn't smash you into paste in the first round! You got a lucky hit is all." Jo says. "Riiiight… you just keep telling yourself that while I win!" is Cody's smartass reply, goofy grin painted on his face.

Jo growls at him… "You won't be smiling after I'm done with you!" Jo says. "If you're done with the trash talking… you ready to crack some heads?" She nods, gritting her teeth in fury at Cody. "Then have at it!"

Cody, full of confidence from his Round 1 win, fakes out Jo, then punches her in the nose, causing it to bleed. She stumbles back, roars in rage, then kicks Cody hard in the right eye, causing it to swell shut. _"Damnit! Now I can barely see… but I ain't going down that easily." Cody thinks._

Cody (somehow) dodges and blocks Jo's blows, despite having one eye swollen shut, and the other's black, he manages to stay in the fight, and occasionally hit her hard.

"_Ok, I seriously underestimated the dork… he's obviously been trained very well, he's blocking and hitting by instinct… he's making me tired… I HAVE TO END THIS! Jo thinks._

Jo fakes out Cody with a false punch, then she trips him, and he falls to the ground with a thud. He jumps up immediately… only to be meet by a punishing uppercut by Jo, knocking him to the ground again, this time knocked out.

She pants… then raises her fist in victory as the unconscious Cody is carried out by Zoey.

"And Jo wins by Knockout Again! Jo now moves on to Round 3" Blaineley exclaims.

**Post-Fight Confessionals:**

**Jo, panting, with her left eye swollen and cheek bruised, holding a towel to her bleeding nose: **Damn, who would've ever thought that Cody would be a tougher opponent than Trent?

I sure didn't, I just thought that twerp got lucky with Scott, turns out he has some skill after all. He's earned some respect from me, I'll tell you that much. Why do the dorks ALWAYS come out of nowhere and catch me off-guard?

(Static)

**Duncan:** So the twerp can kick somebody's ass after all (he shrugs) who knew? Oh right me! He knocked me to the ground in World Tour… still didn't think he would last more than one round against Miss Tankette over there… guy's just full of surprises.

(End Confessionals)

"And now we come to our most exciting and arguably most dangerous fight… its **Dakota vs. Ezekiel!" **Blaineley exclaims.

**Pre-fight Confessionals:**

**Dakota:** Zeke, you really upset my Bestie, and brutalized another good friend. Expect NO MERCY! (Her irises turn red in anger again)

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** Finally! A worthy Challenge eh… Dakota, prepare to go down…FOR IZZY! (His veins turn black for a sec)

(End Confessionals)

**Round 1, Ezekiel vs. Dakota:**

The two heavyweights walk up to the centre of the octagon, and growl at each other as they raise their fists. If looks could kill… they would've killed each other by nuclear strike already.

Chef cautiously approaches the two. "A-are you two ready to fight?" he asks, kinda afraid of the toxic waste-enhanced teens.

They only nod and continue to stare each other down with murder in their eyes. "Then… FIGHT ALREADY!" Chef screams, then scurries out of their way.

Zeke starts off the fight with a crushing blow to Dakota's ribcage that would've killed a normal human being. Dakota is no normal teen girl though, so she just shakes it off.

She responds by trying to punch Zeke in the face, but he blocks. She tries punching him again and again, him blocking each blow.

After a couple minutes of this, Dakota has pushed Zeke all the way back to the chain link fence… the shock of hitting it makes Zeke lose his concentration for a brief moment.

This allows Dakota to land a massive punch square in the middle of Ezekiel's chest, causing him to collapse to the ground, breathless, and coughing up blood on the ground.

He tries to crawl away, but Dakota grabs his left leg, and drags him back. In desperation and anger, he kicks her hard in the nose, causing her to tumble backwards onto her butt, her nose spraying blood all over the place.

Zeke seizes the opportunity presented by this, and wrangles her in a crushing headlock that she can't escape.

Her face turns blue, and she taps out.

"And so Zeke has won a very bloody and brutal round 1… will he be able to keep it up and win? Or will Dakota beat him to a bloody pulp? Find out… in ROUND 2!"

**Round 2:**

Zeke and Dakota once again move to the centre of the Octagon, each other's blood spattered on the other. Zeke coughs up and spits out some more blood.

"Cough… Dakota, I thought you would put up more of a fight eh… I "Hack, cough, ACK!" guess not" Zeke says, then spews up more blood, to the disgust of (Almost) everyone. "Heh, at least I'm not the one spewing up blood every 5 seconds" Dakota says with a sadistic chuckle.

"If you two are "Urp" done with all the trash talk, are you "colarghh" ready to fight?" Chef says, barely holding back the vomit that he wants to spew all over the place, just like (almost) everyone else, the exceptions being Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, and Scott.

"Yes" is their reply as they glare at each other again, weirding out an already traumatized Chef. "Then… LET'S GET IT ON!" Chef shouts, and then runs out of the octagon to puke.

Dakota, full of confidence from her last win, starts off first this time with a high-kick to Zeke's face, and Zeke grabs her by the ankle, stopping the kick, and causing the crowd (well, at least the portion of the crowd that isn't up-chucking 80-90% of their insides) to gasp in shock.

"Wha?!" is all Dakota can say before Zeke tosses her across the octagon like a ragdoll, she rolls to the end of the octagon, and Zeke tries to jump kick her Street-Fighter Style. She manages to get out of the way just before he lands, and jumps to her feet.

He turns around in the blink of an eye, and manages to kick Dakota in the face, causing her to splatter blood from her mouth all over the place, including on Sierra, who finally throws up right then and there.

She responds by shaking it off as if it was nothing… and for the next few minutes, they trade devastating kicks, punches, and elbows, causing both to bleed profusely from their nose, ears, and from cuts on their lips and face.

Finally, Dakota manages to break through, and uppercuts Ezekiel so hard that he flies right out of the octagon, cracks his head on a light fixture, shattering it, before crashing into the bleachers below, just barely missing a very freaked out (and now wet trunked) Brick, who yelps in surprise and pants-wetting terror.

Chef approaches the now crushed section of bleachers where Zeke is now lying. "Hey… homeschool… you ok?" Chef asks apprehensively. "No mom… I meant to hit… the moose beside you…not your butt eh" Zeke says, somehow still conscious, but completely incapacitated. "Ok, the kid's somehow still awake, but he has absolutely no idea where he is or what happened, Dakota wins by T.K.O!" Chef exclaims.

"And so Dakota wins in the most bloody, brutal, over the top violent "Urp" brawl of the night… Dakota "urrghhh…" moves onto Round 3!"

**Post-fight Confessionals:**

**Dakota, very dizzy, with her eyes swollen, cheeks black, blood running out her nose like a sieve, and a very badly bruised body: **Oh wow… that fight with Zeke… was 10 times worse than the fights I had with the mutant Croc and Turtle last year c-combined! Ugh… absolutely everything hurts… but at least… I beat… (Before she can finish, her eyes close, and she falls to the floor, passed out)

(Static)

**Ezekiel, dazed and confused, badly beaten up, his entire face swollen and purple with bruises, blood spewing out his nose and mouth, with small spikes of wood stuck in his arms, causing them to bleed, and a Medic with him trying to remove them: **Worst… beating… I've… ever…had… so… much worse than… being down in that damned mine… (His eyes begin to close; the Medic shakes him to stay awake for a while longer)

Oh yeah… sorry bout' that eh… I'm… sorry my Izzy… I… FAILED… (A single tear drops from his eye before he finally passes out; he's carried out by Medics)

(Static)

**Justin, looking pretty pale for his skin tone: **S-sooo much blood… (He faints)

(Static)

**Dawn, barfing into a bag, and Scott, doing his best to comfort her, not doing a good job of it: **(Dawn) that was vile, disgusting… brutal (Scott) Awesomeness! I really didn't want to see my buddy get plastered all over the place; his blood is all over the place, along with Dakota's…

(That does it; Dawn barfs in the bag, hard-core) BLARGGGHHHH! Oh… (Scott) Hey Moonbeam you okay? I don't think you should fight… (Dawn glares at him, and pull out the Bat) Sweet Scotty… unless you want to be whacked with this Bat again, I suggest you please be quiet

(Scott) Gulp… okay do you want me to get you anything in the meantime? (Dawn) Some alone time with my misery would be nice… please sweetie? (Scott) No problem… (He slowly backs out of the room, and scurries away as Dawn continue up chucking her insides)

(Static)

**Duncan:** Ok, that is the most brutal fight I've seen outside of Mortal Kombat, period. **(2)**

****(Static)

**Brick: ** Ok, I wet my pants… but can you blame me?! I mean Ezekiel just fell from the sky, and crash-landed only inches from where I was sitting! I saw my life flash before my eyes… and I'm way too young to die.

(End Confessionals)

"Okay, we've got reports that Justin has fainted… apparently he's deathly afraid of blood **(3)**. And Dawn has currently puked out "Urp" 75% of her guts, and is working her way up to 80.

Obviously Dakota's in no condition to fight after that over the top brutality that was her mutual beat-down against Zeke. **So it looks like the only fight of the third round will be Brick vs. Jo! **But first we have to clean up the bloody mess Zeke and Dakota left, wow… there must be a full litre of "Urp" their blood… BLARGGGGGG! (At Blaineley puking, the competitors left in the stands puke as well) Ugh… go to commercial please" Blaineley asks, moaning.

(End Confessionals)

A Looooonnnngggg commercial break later…

"And after cleaning that massive mess… we're back people! We move on to our final fight of the day… representing the **Honorable Knights is their Captain… welcome back… "Benjamin "The Brick wall" MacArthur!" Blaineley exclaims**.

The remaining crowd roars its approval.

"**And in the Voracious Vultures corner, give a warm welcome to… Jolene "The Knockout Queen" Danvers!"** The majority of the crowd viciously boos her, for she had mercilessly beaten two fan-favorites, Trent and Cody.

"Fighters… prepare to battle for your team's victory!"

**Pre-fight Confessionals:**

**Jo:** Finally… the Fight I've been waiting for all day… (She smashes her left fist into her open right palm, grinning in anticipation)… now it's finally time to show Captain Leaks-A-Lot who's best!

Besides, he's not at the top of his game right now; he's pretty freaked about his near death experience at the hands of a beaten Zeke, so he should be relatively easy pickings… (She frowns) Pity, I wanted to fight him at his best.

(Static)

**Brick: (Sarcasm)** Thanks Blaineley… you haven't put any added pressure on me at all… (He shakes himself out of it) Doesn't matter, you're the captain of your team Brick, and as such, you WILL win for your team! (He cracks his knuckles) HOO-RAA!

(End confessionals)

**Round 3…**

**Brick vs. Jo, Round 1:**

Both Brick and Jo stride into the octagon, confident they can pull off the win for their team. "Sorry CAPTAIN, but you will go down today!" Jo exclaims. "Oh yeah? You think plowing your way through Trent, and just scraping by Cody proves anything? Cause' it doesn't!" Brick replies.

"I was just saving my energy for my main target all along… YOU!" Jo replies smiling.

Brick grins deviously… "You like me that much ma'am? I'm Honored" Brick says. "I don't like you! You're just most worthy foe here" Jo replies. "No, that honor belongs to Dakota, admit it, YOU, LIKE, ME" Brick says. "NO I DON'T!" Jo screams in response. "If you two are done playing cat and mouse, do you wanna fight?" Chef asks in irritation, already mad at having to clean up the massive mess Zeke and Dakota left behind.

Jo raises her fists, smiles, and says "Let's dance". "Fine by me ma'am" Brick says, raising his fists as well. "Then… let's fight you two!" Chef yells.

Jo starts off the proceedings with a punishing high-kick, which Brick blocks. Jo tries hitting him again and again with punches, kicks; elbows all over his body (accept the crotch). Everything she tries, he blocks, or absorbs like a sponge.

Finally, Jo loses her patience, and tries to wallop him with a nasty jab to the side of his face, but seeing this coming; he ducks, and trips her, causing her to fall to her side with a dull thud.

Brick seizes the opportunity, rolls her onto her back, and twists both of her arms handcuff style. "I guess it's time for you to tap out… huh Jo?" Brick says cooingly as he increases the pressure on her wrists and twists her arms further.

In pain and frustration, she taps her head again against the octagon floor 3 times.

"And Jo taps in Round 1! I'm seeing a pattern here… will Brick continue his streak and finish Jo off in round 2? Or will Jo break that pattern and comeback for the win? Round 2 is up next!" Blaineley exclaims.

**Round 2:**

Brick and Jo once again move to the centre of the ring… "Not bad Brickhouse… I just cannot believe I fell for the same tricks that Gwen and Heather fell for" Jo says, angered. "What can I say? I have a way with the ladies" is Brick's reply.

"In your dreams!" Jo says. "You bet ma'am" Brick replies, grinning ear to ear. "Ugh… that's not what I meant! Let's just get this over with" Jo replies in disgust. Chef nods as both raises their fists… "And fight!"

Jo opens the fight again, but catches the cocky Brick off guard, hitting him hard in the mouth, causing him to stumble back. That's enough room for Jo to slam him with a nasty kick to his ribcage, knocking him off his feet, and leaving him breathless.

Jo tries to get the drop on him, but he kicks her in the nose hard, stunning her, and causing it to bleed. Brick jumps to his feet, but is meeting by hard elbow to his left cheek courtesy of Jo, knocking him to the ground again. He quickly jumps to his feet, and catches Jo mid-punch. He weaves to the side, hitting her with an elbow to her ribs.

She loses her breath for a second, and Brick tries to slam her with a hard punch, only for her to barely dodge, and respond with a devastating punch to his mouth, cutting up his lips, and jarring him enough that he falls to the ground.

While he's incapacitated, she runs to the other side of him, jumps onto him, and catches him in a perfect leg-lock around his neck. He struggles to get free, trying to punch her to get free. "Jo… can't…breathe" Brick chokes out as his face begins to turn blue. "Then tap out and I'll let you go… or just pass out and I win anyway, your call" she replies.

Needless to say, Brick taps his fist down 3 times.

"And Brick taps out in Round 2, they're tied one and one a piece heading into the third and deciding round. It's close… who will win, the Captain of the Knights Brick, or Jo of the Vultures? This question will be answered in Round 3!"

**Round 3:**

Brick and Jo stumble to the centre of the octagon, now beaten, bloodied, and tired. _"Jo's hits are harder than I thought they would be, I can't take much more… have to end this quickly" Brick thinks. _

"_Brick was as every bit the challenge I expected, I'm exhausted. But I can still win with a few more good hits" Jo thinks._

They stand at the centre again; Brick spits blood out of his mouth, which is now running down his chin. Jo limbers herself up for the last time. Both are so tired they can barely stand. "Are you two ready to fight for the last time?" Chef asks. They both nod slowly.

"Then… FIGHT!"

This time, Brick opens up with a hard punch to Jo's nose, making it bleed even further. Jo responds with a jab to his stomach, making him cough up blood, and clutch his belly in agony.

But… Jo is too tired to take advantage of the opportunity. Brick sees this, and side swipes her with the heaviest punch he can now muster.

She twists, and falls flat on her face. She tries to get up, but Brick pushes her back to the ground. He gets the jump on her, and grabs both her arms handcuff style again. "Jo, tap out now, stand down" Brick says with authority in his voice.

"No way! If you think that I'm gonna just lay down and die, you have another thing coming!" Jo yells, kicking Brick in the butt as hard as she can at the moment.

The pain angers him…"In case you're deaf Jo… I said… STAND DOWN NOW!" Brick barks as he digs his knee into her back, and twists her arms as far back as they'll go. The strain is too much for Jo to bear "Alright, I tap out, you don't have to be so harsh about it, I TAP OUT!" Jo yells.

"And Brick pulls off the victory for the Knights! The Knights win! The Vultures winning streak is broken!" Blaineley exclaims.

"You're prize for winning this challenge is a brand-new hot tub for your cabin!"

All the Knights cheer, including Brick, who stumbles out of the octagon, hands rose in victory. Jo also stumbles out of the octagon, to the glares of her team. "What?! Do you think any of YOU could do any better?!" she yells in indignation.

**Post-Victory Confessionals,**

**Jo, arms crossed:** Fucking assholes… I hate my team! Brick was a good challenge though… and when he ordered me down… kinda hot actually. (Her eyes bulge in shock) Give me that damn tape! HOW THE HELL DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!

(Static)

**Brick: **I won! I WON! Owwww… I hurt all over though… I gotta nice hot tub to cure that problem though… maybe I should invite Jo over he-Heh…

(Static)

**Mike:** I TOLD YOU fighting Zeke was a bad idea Vito! GASP! (Vito) How was I supposed to know that Zeke is a super-strong freak? GASP! (Mike) Because… I TOLD YOU IDIOT!

(Static)

**Zoey: **I'm now actually really glad that I didn't fight Zeke… the guy IS a monster… (She shivers)

(Static)

**Courtney: **Ugh… that was one hell of a punch… Dawn's earned my respect.

(Static)

**Heather: **So I lost to Brick… big deal! There's absolutely NOTHING my "team" can do about it. At least I got Duncan out of my hair!

(Static)

**Scott: **Wow, I could really be going home tonight… might as well say my goodbyes now.

(Static)

**Lindsay: **I-I can't believe I lost to Heather… (She cries, Brick hears, and comes in) Lindsay, what's wrong?

(Lindsay) I got my ass kicked by Heather… (Brick) That was only because she's better trained… I can train you better if you want… (Lindsay) You'd do that for me?

(Brick) You're my teammate, AND my friend, it would be a pleasure to properly train you in martial arts. (Lindsay hugs him) THANK YOU, THANK YOU BRICK! (Brick) You're welcome Linds… we could start tomorrow first thing if you want. (Lindsay smiles) That would be great.

(Static)

**Duncan, staring at the immunity statue in his hand:** You know, if I don't use this, I'll go home. But if I do… Scott or Zeke will likely go home, and they're my buddies. (His face turns serious) I know what I have to do.

(Static)

**Gwen:** I wish I was on Brick's team…

(End Confessionals)

"And that's our **Total Drama All-Star MMA Clash** Everybody! Vultures, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight" Blaine says.

**Before the Elimination ceremony… Duncan calls Gwen, Courtney, and his buddy Zeke into the Woods.**

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asks. "Yeah, it's kinda strange you called us to these woods eh" Zeke says. "I called you guys here because it's private" Duncan replies.

"Gwen, Courtney… I just wanna say I'm… man this is hard for me…-" "Spit it out already!" Gwen says impatiently. "I'm sorry Okay? I'm sorry Princess for cheating on you and not being straight up about it" Duncan says.

Courtney's jaw drops.

"And Pasty, I'm really sorry for being such an arrogant, insufferable asshole to you, to Greg, to your friends, and you were right about everything… you were so right" Duncan says.

"Damn straight" Gwen replies.

"Wait a minute, how do we know that you're not just faking regret again?" Courtney asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, How DO we know Duncan?" Gwen says.

Duncan chuckles in response… "I had a feeling you would say that... if I wasn't sorry I wouldn't say anything, and just use this…" Duncan says, pulling out the box, and opening it to reveal the Invincibility Statue!

Now all their collective Jaws drop practically to the ground.

"H-how long have you had this?" asks Gwen. "Since last week, but I'm not gonna use it, instead…" Duncan then hands the Box to Zeke, who gasps in shock.

"W-why are you giving me this eh?" Zeke asks. "Because Ezekiel, you're my buddy, and you've never really had a chance on this show before, I hope this improves your chances" Duncan replies.

"T-thanks eh… I don't know what to say" Zeke says.

"I wanted to do one nice thing before my sorry butt is voted off" Duncan says.

"Ok, you have me convinced… I won't be voting for you" Courtney says.

"Me neither, but I don't think any of us will be able to convince anyone else" Gwen says.

"Pasty, I don't doubt it, I`ll see ya later" Duncan says.

They all walk out of the woods…

**Meanwhile, back at the vulture cabin, Scott clicks on a tape recorder, and confronts Heather…**

"Hey Heather" Scott says.

"Hi White Trash" Heather replies. "Oooh… so nasty…" Scott says teasingly. "What the hell do you want?" Heather asks with some bite in her voice.

"I know what you did Heather" Scott say. "I have no idea what you're referring to Scott" Heather replies.

"Don't bullshit me… I saw you knockout Courtney with that doll of Dawn's, you intentionally threw the Challenge! Who do you want gone so bad… Me? Duncan? Eva? Justin?" Scott asks aggressively.

"So what if you did? No one will believe you… I maybe bad, but I've never thrown a challenge, you made a living out of it last year" Heather says.

"So you don't deny it?" Scott asks. "Of course not! But as I said, no one will believe you and I can just have you voted off… this conversation is over Scott, you're powerless here" Heather says before she walks off.

He waits until he's sure she's gone, then he pulls out the Tape, and clicks it off. "Powerless huh? We'll see about that" Scott says to himself, smiling evilly.

**AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY…**

"Ok Vultures… I'm actually surprised you lost this one, you were the stronger team heading in, and there were more of you, I was proven wrong" Blaineley says.

"Yea, yea… yada yada and so forth… can we just get this over with?" Heather asks quite rudely.

Blaineley scowls at her… "Fine, Heather, Alejandro, Jo… you obviously get the first marshmallows" Blaine says as she throws the Marshmallows at them.

"Next is Gwen" Gwen catches hers.

"Izzy" She hugs Zeke, then runs up to get hers.

"Eva" Eva catches hers, smiling.

"Zeke" Zeke wipes his brow as walks up to get his.

"Courtney" She smiles as she catches hers.

"We're now down to three… the next one goes too… Scott"

Scott lets his breath out in relief as he catches his.

"And now there's only two… Justin, you fainted before you were to fight Dawn in the second round. Many on this team feel you're a pretty face and little else, will they be proven right tonight?" Blaine asks as Justin glares at his team.

"Duncan, you have quickly alienated all of your team in the time you've been here with your vile actions… will they be you're undoing?" Blaine asks as he just shrugs.

"Tonight… the last marshmallow goes… too… (Cue the dramatic Total Drama Elimination theme music)

…

Justin glares at Duncan as he's sitting there.

…

…

Duncan just smiles.

…

…

"Justin" His face brightens up as he catches his. Courtney runs up to him and gives him a kiss.

"I was so sick of this damn show anyways I could puke, good luck guys" Duncan says, winking at Zeke.

"We'll miss ya dude" Scott says, shaking his hand.

"You're a good friend Duncan, thank you eh" Zeke says.

"No problem guys… well, I'll be seein' ya" Duncan replies as he walks down to the Dock.

Blaineley's waiting for him. "Any last words Duncan?" she asks.

"No I said all I needed to say" he replies as he puts on the helmet, climbs into the Sureshot of Shame, and is fired out him screaming "HOLY CRAAAAAPPPP!" off into the distance.

**Elimination Confessional, Justin:** So I'm still just a "pretty face" huh? Well I'll show you how much damage this pretty face can do… I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!

**Final Confessional, Duncan:** I'm glad I'm going… I don't deserve to be here anymore, I've been a total jackass to the two greatest girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting… Justin good luck with Courtney, don't screw it up like I did. And Gwen… I'm just really sorry, for everything. Good luck Zeke.

"And that is it for this episode, the most brutally violent so far. Many questions still remain… How long can Jo keep her attraction to Brick bottled now? What is Zeke's big plan to take out Heather… and how does it involve Mike and Zoey? Scott now has the evidence to take Heather down, when will he use it? What malicious intentions does Justin have towards his team? And will this episode be banned in some countries? Find out next time on **Total, Drama, All-Stars!"** Blaineley exclaims as the camera pans out into the distance.

**Voting Confessionals:**

**Heather:** My plan worked! I'm concerned about Scott's knowledge, but I'll address that later, for now… GOODBYE DUNCAN!

**Alejandro: **My vote goes to Duncan, sorry amigo.

**Jo:** Scott! That stupid redneck white trash cost us the challenge!

**Courtney: **I vote for Scott, he played dirty and probably cost us the challenge.

**Justin:** I've been waiting for this a long time… bye bye Dunky.

**Eva: **Scott may have played dirty, and Duncan's a massive jackass… but you chickened out Justin over a little blood?! You're useless… therefore you get my vote.

**Scott:** I hate to do this… but it's me or you buddy, Sorry Duncan. You'll pay for this Heather, I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!

**Izzy:** Zekey told Izzy what you did for him Duncan… thank you. Izzy therefore votes to get rid of the tumor that is Justin! He's scheming something as we speak… I know it!

**Ezekiel: **I don't know what to say eh… My vote goes to Justin.

**Gwen: **I vote for Scott, don't really like him all that much anyways.

**Duncan:** I vote for myself… I'm done with this fucking show!

**Final Tally:**

**Duncan: 5 (Including his own)**

**Justin: 3**

**Scott: 3**

**Eliminated: Duncan**

**Eliminated so far: Lightning (Vultures, 24****th****), Sam (Knights, 23****rd****), DJ (Knights, 21****st****), and Duncan (Vultures, 21****st****)**

**Disqualified by Injury: Owen (Knights, Heart attack), and Geoff (Severe Concussion)**

**Added: Geoff (Knights, replaced Owen), and Cody (Knights, replaces Geoff)**

**The Teams:**

**Honorable Knights (Heroes): Brick (Captain), Bridgette (Assistant Captain), Lindsay (2****nd**** Assistant Captain), Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Dakota, Trent, Cody, and Dawn**

**Voracious Vultures (Villains): Heather (Captain), Alejandro (Assistant Captain), Jo (2****nd**** Assistant Captain), Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Ezekiel, Justin, Eva, and Izzy**

** 1. In case you weren't paying attention in High School English, or History, in Homer's "The Iliad" Anyone with "Of Troy" in their last name was killed when the City of Troy was destroyed.**

**2. If you`ve been trapped in a cave for the past 20 years... Mortal Kombat is one of the most brutally violent game series of all time, even inspiring 3 movies and a TV series.**

**Justin is obviously comparing Dawn to Tinkerbell, Peter Pan's little fairy friend.**

**This is a direct reference to an episode of 6teen when Jonesy faints at the sight of blood, himself being deathly afraid of it.**

**Side Note: I would like to make a shout-out to my good friend Rufus T. Serenity, and his Story "Mad Mikey". I guarantee it's the only MikexZoey tale you'll ever want to read!**

**2****nd**** Side Note: This is URGENT guys! Kobold Necromancer, the guy who inspired me to start writing this and most of my other stories, is going to complete two chapters of his epic story "Total Drama Battlegrounds" this holiday season. **

**These 2 chapters, and the views and reviews from it WILL determine whether he continues the series or not, so if you love Total Drama Battlegrounds, read and review those chapters when they're released guys! Spread the Word!**

**Total Drama or any of its characters aren't mine; they're the property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Tinkerbell is the property of Disney. Mortal Kombat is the property of Ed Boon and Neatherealm Studios.**


	8. Episode 6, CODfield, MOBattle

**Author's Note: Guys, you seriously have to check out my buddy Rufus T. Serenity's fanfic "Mad Mikey", it's awesome!**

Episode 6: Call of Dutyfield, Medal of Battle** (1) **Part 1… Suit up!

"Last week on Total Drama All-Stars… we had the most brutally violent episode yet! In our MMA challenge, there were plenty of Brutal Beatdowns (Cuts to footage of Zoey dislocating Al's Shoulder to tap him out, Tyler beating Duncan, Scott punching Cody in the crotch, Dawn crushing Scott's Jewels with his own bat, Zeke beating the ever-loving crap out of Vito, Dakota beating Zeke in the 2nd round, Heather's fight vs. Brick), epic drawn-out duels (Footage of Eva's fight vs. Bridgette, Brick vs. Jo), power struggles (Heather crushing Scott's balls), heart-warming moments (Duncan apologising to Courtney and Gwen, giving the Immunity Idol to Zeke), and of course, plenty of scheming (Justin vowing to take down Jo, writing her confessional in his notebook, Heather throwing the challenge by using the Voodoo Doll on Courtney, Zeke's plan to take down Zoey, Mike, and Heather, and Scott tape recording his conversation with Heather about throwing the challenge)."

"At the end of it all though Jo lost the final fight and Duncan decided to vote himself off, sick of the Total Drama experience. This week, our contestants go to war with each other, literally. I'm your Host, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and this is TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!"

(Cue Title screen and TD theme music, and it's Showtime!)

Everyone in the Knight cabin is getting up… to find Scott, Zeke and Izzy in their hot tub before they even got up, AGAIN.

"Scott, Zeke, IZZY! Get the hell out of our hot tub! What are you three even doing up this early… again?" Zoey asks. "Come on Zoey, my best buddy just had the last of those spikes removed from his arms and back last night, thank you for that, DAKOTA!" "Hey! Zeke deserved it for brutalizing Mike the way he did" Dakota replies.

"Hey, I apologised to Mike already eh! What else do you want? I already think I paid the price enough eh." Zeke replies, finally separating himself from the lip-lock he had with Izzy, to her disappointment.

"Just please get out!" Dawn says, walking up to the Hot tub. "Aw come on Moonbeam… you don't need to be such a tightwad" Scott says teasingly. Dawn walks up to Scott in the tub.

"I'm not a tightwad, I'm just more mature than you are Scotty" Dawn replies with a smirk on her face.

"If you're not a tightwad…" He says, grinning viciously, grabbing her arm, her eyes widen as he tugs her in… "Then come on in then!" he says as he yanks her into the hot tub, still in her pajamas. When she surfaces, Scott is laughing his ass off.

"That's not funny!" Dawn yelps as she surfaces. "Ahh… now there's the feisty little moonchild I love to see in the mornings" Scott replies, grinning ear to ear. She splashes him right in the face, "Jerk!" she says as she splashes him in the face, he splashes back… pretty quick they're in a splash fight until they stop, both laughing and smiling.

"Now you cannot tell me that wasn't fun" Scott says. Dawn blushes "Well, maybe a little… but I can think of something better…" Dawn says with a seductive smile on her face. Scott raises his eyebrow, smiling deviously. "What do you mean?" he says, pulling close to her face, and kisses her. "That?" "Of course you idiot! Now do it again" Dawn replies.

"With pleasure" is his reply as they sink into the water making out so much. Zeke and Izzy are grinning, looking on with morbid curiosity. Zoey, Dakota, and (Now) Gwen and Jo look on with disgust. Zoey makes a noose hanging motion, to the chuckles of Dakota and Gwen.

**Confessional, Zoey:** Dawn is my friend and all, but I DO NOT approve of her taste in men, I have no idea how she puts up with Scott's bullshit everyday.

(Static, End Confessional)

Hearing the commotion, everyone else finally comes out of their cabins.

"What's all the racket?!" Heather exclaims. "Oh, just the Redneck Brothers and their girlfriends making out again in the hot tub, nothing to concern yourselves with" Jo says.

**Confessional, Scott: **Jo's calling me and Zeke the "Redneck Brothers" now?! Damn I hope it doesn't stick…

(Static)

**Dawn:** I am NOT just Scott's girlfriend! I have a name! It's DAWN Jo! USE IT!

(End Confessionals)

"Oh" Heather says, not caring in the least. "Hey Rosa, maybe Scott and Ezekiel have the right idea…" Alejandro says, nudging her arm, grinning like a maniac. She smiles "Maybe…" "Oh HELL NO! We already have 3 intruders in our hot tub, we are not having anymore! Unless Jo would like to come…" Brick says.

"Sorry, zero chance of that happening Captain Leaks-a-Lot" Jo replies.

This starts off a HUGE argument between the teams over the Hot tub, since it's between both of the cabins, Izzy and Zeke shrug and go back to sucking face.

Dawn meanwhile pulls away and glares at Scott "This is your fault" She says. "Wait what? How is them arguing my fault?!" Scott protests. "You're the one who pulled me in, and snuck into the tub with Zeke and Izzy early, for the 3rd day in a row" Dawn replies with a little disgust in her voice.

"You cannot deny that wasn't fun!" "I can deny whatever I want" "Tight wad!" "Hick!" "You're Creepy!" "And you're a Moron!" and the Argument between Scott and Dawn goes on, and on, and on… even as they get out of the hot tub.

"You know, I'm starting to suspect they enjoy arguing amongst themselves more than they do making out eh" Zeke says to Izzy. "Perhaps, but Izzy definitely enjoys making out with Zekey more than she does arguing" Izzy says. "Zekey agrees with you" Zeke says. Then they go back to making out.

**Confessional, Dawn: **You know, its kinda fun to get a rise out of Scott, his reactions usually are satisfying. And it's just so easy! I had no Idea what I was missing!

(Static)

**Scott, smiling:** Moonbeam's crazy… but she's my kinda crazy, and when I DO get her, she can't get out of it for a while, it's (he chuckles) really funny.

(End Confessionals)

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! GET DRESSED, AND HEAD TO THE DINING HALL! YOUR CHALLENGE WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU AFTER BREAKFAST!"

Blaineley screams over the megaphone.

AT THE DINING HALL…

Everyone's eating breakfast, Izzy and Zeke are making out between bites, Scott and Dawn are eating in awkward silence, Justin and Courtney are looking into each other eyes lovingly as they eat.

Zoey is glaring at Ezekiel; Mike is trying to keep her from going over and punching him in the face. Bridgette and Dakota are having a conversation about how great they're boyfriends are, and how much they miss them.

Brick and Jo, of course, are eating competively like they do every breakfast. Heather is glaring at Scott; he's pretending not to notice, even though he has a sneaky grin on his face. Alejandro just looks at Heather curiously.

Gwen, Trent, and surprisingly enough, Eva are all having a nice pleasant conversation as they eat.

They're interrupted by Blaineley, "Hello everyone! Are you ready for today's challenge?"

"As ready as we'll ever be" Gwen says. "More death traps awaiting us Blaineley?" Jo asks.

"Nope, no death traps this time, but we ARE going back to Keckawa"

"I.E Boney Island 2.0" Says Courtney. She gets high fives from Justin and Gwen.

"As soon as you guys are done with breakfast, we'll get started with today's challenge!" Blaineley cheerfully exclaims.

"Yay…" Zoey says sarcastically.

**After Breakfast…**

"Ok, Vultures and Knights… you're challenge today is a manhunt against each other!" Blaineley exclaims.

"So what, it's like the deer hunter challenge of TDI?" Bridgette asks.

"No, it's more like a multiplayer match in a video game…"

"Like Call of Duty!" Dakota exclaims. Her teammates stare at her, Zoey and Mike grin, Scott raises his eyebrow, Gwen and Dawn smile knowingly.

**Confessional, Dakota:** What?! Is it really that surprising that you get to know your games after spending any significant amount of time with Sam?!

(Static, End confessional)

"Yes Dakota, just like Call of Duty" Blaineley says grinning.

"You guys will be dropped at opposite ends of Keckawa, where you weapons and armor will be waiting for you, as the winners of last week's challenge, Knights, you get the better guns" Blaineley says.

"When you're hit, your armor is rigged to send out a crippling electric charge, like being hit with a Taser" Blaineley says. "Oh, WONDERFUL!" Scott exclaims sarcastically. "What don't like it because you've already had a taste of one?" Eva asks mockingly.

Everyone gets a laugh at Scott's expense "Oh yeah guys, REAL funny" Scott says. "I thought so" Mike says.

**Confessional, Scott:** Great, I'm being burned by EVA now… as if Moonbeam getting me every day wasn't bad enough… and No, I haven't been tased before. Alright, ALRIGHT I have! There was this dumbass at school, Carol **(2)**. She was a "cop-in-training", and bought one of those handheld Tasers, said she would pay me 100 bucks if I let her be her "volunteer" to be tased by her, and I did… man did it hurt. The 100 dollar bill I got from her the next week almost made it worth it, ALMOST.

(Static)

**Dawn: **Now why didn't **I** think of that one?  
(Static, End Confessionals)

"The rules are simple… you get hit, you're shocked, you're out, last person standing for either team wins, and we don't stop UNTIL that person is out"

"You mean, this could extend into the NIGHT, in a DARK FOREST?!" Bridgette exclaims in fear. "Don't worry, you all have night vision built into your helmets" Blaine says. "Yeah, that makes me feel so much better" Bridge replies sarcastically. Zoey puts her hand on her friend's shoulder "Don't worry, us Knights stick together, we got your back" Zoey says to Bridgette. Bridge smiles, "Thanks guys" "No prob Bridge".

"BUT, as I've mentioned, you all get specialized gear, Night vision, and specialized guns… all clip fed, Knights, you get two long barrel sniper rifles with scope and laser sights, and two full auto clip fed guns, like assault rifles, the rest get clip fed semi-auto guns and pistols, and each Knight gets two paint grenades each" Blaine exclaims with a smile. All the Knights cheer at this news.

"Vultures, you are at a major disadvantage… you only get 1 sniper rifle, 1 assault weapon, and only 3 team members can carry grenades… so choose wisely" Blaine says. "Get on your boats guys, you are going man hunting!" Blaine exclaims.

10 MINUTES LATER, ON KECKAWA…

**Knights Deliberation**…

"Okay guys, we have to decide who gets what, and who's gonna lead the fire teams… nice equipment, Helmets with Night vision, laser sights… very nice" Brick says, impressed. "Okay, first decision, who is going to be our Snipers, and who gets the assault weapon" Brick says.

"I'll take the assault weapon, I think I can be more precise with it" Brick says. "Well, this is an easy decision, Zoey, grab one of the sniper rifles and suit up, you will be Alpha one" Brick says. Zoey grins "Yes sir" she says as she grabs the sniper rifle and begins to suit up.

**Confessional, Zoey, fully suited up, with rifle: **Yes, now I can finally take down Zeke for what he did to Mike… hope you like electric shocks Ezekiel… (Zoey looks down the scope, and then cackles maniacally) This is gonna be a blast!

(Static)

**Brick:** I'm well aware of what I'm getting into with Zoey, I know who she's gunning for… but in this environment it's okay, plus they're most likely to choose either Ezekiel or Scott as their sniper, and Zoey not only has a healthy dislike for both, but maybe the only effective counter-sniper we have.

(Static, End Confessionals)

"Dawn, you can see auras right?" Brick asks. "Yes…" Dawn replies. "Okay, three questions… How far away can you see a person's aura? Can you see them in the dark? And can you see them through a scope?"

Dawn replies with… "A very long distance, yes of course I can see a person's aura in the dark, everyone is very distinctive and sticks out, and I can probably see them through I scope, I don't like where you're going with this…" "Sorry Dawn, but we need the best if we're gonna counter Scott and Zeke's precision, and you are one of the best, so…" He grabs the second rifle, and tosses it to her, which she catches with both hands. "…Suit up Alpha Two".

**Confessional, Dawn, fully suited up: **I understand Brick's reasoning… it's actually very sound, but… (She scoffs, then clicks in her clip)… that doesn't mean I have to like it. (She scowls)

(Static)

**Brick: **Dawn may not like it, but sometimes your troops have to follow you're orders… no matter unpleasant they are.

(Static, end confessionals)

"Okay, now that we have THAT sorted out, time to split everyone else into fire teams…" Brick says. "I'll be leading Fire team Juno **(3)**, that's me, Lindsay, and Cody… suit up you two" "Sir yes sir!" Cody and Lindsay reply.

**Confessional, Lindsay:** I'm really excited to be on Brick's… what was it… fire team? Yes! That's what he said! Anywho, I'm glad he choose me, I've never played paintball before…

(Static)

**Brick:** I am well aware of Lindsay's inexperience with this, that's why she needs my protection, and Cody's much tougher than he looks, he could be quite the asset.

(Static)

**Cody fully suited up: **Dude! This is some sweet gear… I can probably rack up some great kills with this… (Cody smiles) If I'm lucky I'll take out Heather or Al, or Both, that would make this challenge perfect.

(Static, end confessionals)

"Hey Brick my man, I rock at paintball! My team has won 2 straight regional championships!" Tyler exclaims. "Okay Tyler, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, you lead Fire Team Vimy **(4)**, Mike, Bridgette, you join him" "Sir Yes sir!" both reply as they salute him.

**Confessional, Brick: **I hope Tyler can pull this off, but if not, I have Mike on the fire team to guide them both.

(Static)

**Bridgette:** Ugh… I didn't exactly like it the first time we did this "manhunt" type of scenario, now we've gone full on commando with it! Sigh… at least Heather and Eva are on the opposing team (she smiles, and clicks in a clip in her pistol) and just maybe I'll kick Eva's ass again.

(Static)

**Mike: **(Admires his armor and weapons, and smiles) Wow… this is some awesome stuff; anyway, I hope my tracking skills help us win today, thanks Manitoba!

(Static)

**Tyler: **Man, this is awesome! I'm gonna rock this game! I'm so stoked!

(Static, End Confessionals)

"Finally… Trent, Dakota, which one of you is more experienced at paintball?" Brick asks. They both raise their hands. Brick sighs and facepalms. "Ok, whoever wins this coin toss is leader of Fire Team Hillier **(5)**" Brick tosses the coin… "Heads!" Dakota calls, "Tails" Trent says. "Hmmm… seems it landed on the Tails end, Trent, you lead Fire Team Hillier" Brick says.

**Confessional, Dakota:** I wanted to lead the fire team! Oh well, hopefully I can still kick some Vulture Butt! Ugh… this armor doesn't quite fit right; it's a little tight…

(Static)

**Trent:** Yes! I'll lead this fire team to victory, I hope I don't run into Gwen though, I don't know what I'd do then…

(Static, end confessionals)

"Okay, Knights, are you ready to win this?" Brick, now fully suited up in armor that looks like SWAT-calibre stuff. All the Knights cheer. "Then let's go, HOO-RAH!" Brick exclaims.

**Meanwhile, at the Vulture Camp…**

"Alright, we have to win this pure and simple…" Heather says. "Hey thanks for stating the obvious Heather" Justin says snidely. Heather responds by grabbing one of the pistols off the table, clicking in a clip, and shooting Justin right in the crotch. "M-mommy…" Justin whimpers as he collapses to the ground, violet paint splattered on his crotch. Jo grins as she fist-bumps Heather. The entire male contingent of the Vultures cringes.

Courtney's face contorts in rage, and it takes both Eva AND Gwen to restrain her from charging at Heather. "Courtney, she's not worth it" Gwen pleads to her friend. "No, go ahead, let her try" Heather says as she points the pistol right at Courtney's head, the laser sight right in-between her eyes.

"Let me go" Courtney asks calmly. They let Courtney go, and she helps pick Justin up. "You'll pay for this Heather" Courtney growls at her. "Yeah yeah, get in line, I have Immunity till the merge, and by that time, none of you will be able to stop me." Heather says, smiling arrogantly.

**Confessional, Scott: (Grinning)** That's what you think.

(Static)

**Gwen: **Heather was bad enough before… now she's completely insufferable, the goddamn merge can't come fast enough…

(Static)

**Alejandro:** Wow, Heather's becoming even more of a Bruja than usual… even I'm scared of her.

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** I may not like Justin at all, but he didn't deserve that eh… I'll personally make sure that Heather will pay for what she's done!

(Static, end confessionals)

"Now, down to business… we need a very good sniper… Ezekiel, think you can handle a rifle as good as you do your Bow and Arrow?" "Um, let me think… duh, I've used rifles too ya know eh… just don't like 'em all that much…" Zeke deadpanly replies to Heather. "Excellent! We have our sniper then" she says.

**Confessional, Ezekiel:** I have to find a way to put my domino effect involving Mike, Zoey, and Heather into action… (He clicks in a clip) Eh… I guess I'll just have to improvise, luckily… (He mimics Heather's voice perfectly, even her maniacal laugh) I can do improv very, VERY well… heh-heh-ha-ha… HA-HA-HA-HA-AH!

(Static, End Confessional)

"Okay, now that's settled… Scott, you get the assault rifle, suit up" Heather says. "Sweet" Scott replies, smiling. "WHAT?! How come Scott gets the assault rifle?!" Courtney asks incredulously. "Simply put, COURTNEY, because Scott is simply the most accurate with it, also…" Heather pulls out the pistol and points it at her head again "I'M IN CHARGE, don't you forget that" Heather says coldly. "So shut up Courtney and suit up, NOW".

**Confessional, Scott, fully suited up, looking through the rifle sights, grins in satisfaction:** I may not approve of Heather's methods, and we're all working on a way to get rid of her ASAP, but we have to deal her for now… (He grins) doesn't mean I can't shoot at her if I see her.

(Static)

**Courtney, practically seething with rage:** First you shoot my boyfriend in the crotch, and then you wave a gun in my face?! I WILL DESTROY YOU HEATHER! (She angrily clicks in clip so hard that it makes a clanking noise). ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!

(Static)

**Jo, scowling, clicks a clip into her gun: **I see Heather's logic in giving Scott the assault rifle (she growls), doesn't mean I have to fucking like it!

(Static)

**Justin: **Ugh… first Jo, now Heather… my hit list just keeps on getting bigger. Sigh… so much work to do, so little time…

(Static)

**Heather, with a satisfied smirk on her face:** Finally, some law and order among these morons! No one is going to defy me again, I can guarantee it!

(Static, end confessionals)

"Okay, now that that's settled, Scott, Jo, and Eva will get the grenades, the rest of you will just have to make do" Heather says. No one protests, for fear of being shot in the face (or worse places).

"Okay, we're a man down; we'll have to use guerilla tactics to survive… Zeke, find a good place to hunker down and pick off as many as you can" Heather orders Zeke. "With pleasure" Zeke says, smiling sinisterly. "Same goes for you Scott" Heather says. "YES MA'AM!" Scott says in an ironic tone that Heather doesn't quite catch.

"The rest of us will be separated into squads… I, Jo, and Alejandro are Shadow Squad…" Heather continues. "Justin, Gwen, Courtney, you are Striker squad… and finally Izzy and Eva are Boom-Boom Squad" Heather finishes. "Now, let's suit up and kick some knight ass shall we?" Heather says, smiling sinisterly.

For the first time, the Vultures cheer in their strong desire to kick some knight ass.

"Wow, this looks pretty even… what dirty tricks do Zeke, Justin, and Scott have up their sleeves? Can Heather keep control of her team? Will Zoey have her revenge? And most importantly, WHO WILL WIN? Find out after the break!" Blaineley exclaims.

**The Squads and Snipers:**

**Honorable Knights squads…**

**Fire Team Juno: Brick, Cody, and Lindsay, Fire Team Vimy: Tyler, Mike, and Bridgette, and Fire Team Hillier: Trent and Dakota.**

**Knights Snipers, call sign "Alpha"…**

**Alpha One: Zoey**

**Alpha Two: Dawn**

**Voracious Vulture Squads and Snipers…**

**Shadow Squad: Heather, Jo, and Alejandro, Striker Squad: Justin, Gwen, and Courtney, and Boom-Boom Squad: Izzy and Eva**

**Vulture Snipers: Ezekiel and Scott**

**Side Notes:**

** 1. The title itself is an inside joke to how similar the Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Medal of Honor series are, if you've played them, you know what I'm talking about.**

** 2. Carol is yet another OC from Kobold Necromancer's Epic, Total Drama Battlegrounds, seriously, check it out… he needs our support!**

** 3. Brick is referencing Juno Beach, the Canadian Beachhead during the invasion of Normandy in World War II.**

** 4. A reference to the Battle of Vimy Ridge in World War I, "The battle that made Canada a nation".**

** , the final Knight Fire team name is a nod to retired General Rick Hillier, the Commander of the Canadian Forces for the bulk of our time in Afghanistan.**

**Sorry this took so long guys… Enjoy!**

**Total Drama and all its characters are property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Carol and Total Drama Battlegrounds belong to Kobold Necromancer.**


	9. Episode 6, CODfield, MOBattle Part 2

Total Drama Episode 6 part II: Ambush time

Day 1…

Time… 3:36 pm

Both the Knights and Vultures separate into their squads, and spend most of the day searching for each other, finally…

Brick and Juno Squad spot Courtney's group, Striker first. Brick, Lindsay and Cody quickly run behind some bushes. Cody emerges from the bushes too early; Justin spots them first, and pushes Courtney and Gwen out of the way as he dodges Cody's shots, fires a few shots that go wide of the geek as Brick and Lindsay jump out of the bush.

"Run!" Justin says. "But…" Courtney tries to say, "RUN, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE COURTNEY!" Justin screams as Brick, Lindsay, and Cody finally hit their mark, pelting him mercilessly, causing Justin to collapse from the electric shocks coursing throughout his body.

Court tears up a little at the sight as Gwen pulls her away, and they run off before Juno can get a clear shot… doesn't stop Lindsay from trying, one of which just barely whizzes by Courtney's head.

**The score…**

**Knights: 9 remain 0 casualties so far. Vultures: 9 remain with one casualty (Justin)**

**Confessional, Brick: **You have to admire a guy who's willing to endure electric-shock induced convulsions to save his girlfriend. (He salutes) Good on you Justin.

(Static)

**Lindsay: **I almost feel sorry for poor Justin… (Lindsay smiles) But he's Courtney's Boy Toy now, and it was really satisfying to see Courtney tear up like that.

(Static)

**Cody:** Gotta admire something like that… (Cody gives a smiling thumbs-up to the camera) good on ya dude!

(Static)

**Justin, armor still smoking: **"Cough…gasp!" (Justin smiles weakly) "Totally worth it" (He falls to the ground unconscious, an intern drags him out as the camera transitions to static)

(Static)

**Gwen, still reeling from Justin's sacrifice:** I'm actually really shocked… Justin putting his "Gorgeous Body" on the line for Courtney? (Gwen smiles) I'm very impressed, and I'm a hard person to impress. Just… wow.

(Static, End Confessionals)

The whole time that Justin's last stand was playing out, Ezekiel was watching through the scope of his rifle, and only waited until Courtney and Gwen were out of his line of sight, that he lined up a perfect bead on Lindsay's head, and took the shot. The electric jolt directly to her brain knocked her out instantly, her body crumbling to the ground.

This sends Cody running off in a panic, making him easy prey for Zeke… he smiles as he shoots Cody in the back 1, 2, 3 times in quick succession, sending him collapsing to the ground in spasms.

By this time, Brick is out of Zeke's line of sight, long gone. "Pity, I wish I could've gotten the triple play eh" he says to himself. "Oh well, Brick can wait for now…" he says, shrugging. He decides to open the comm channel to Courtney and Gwen.

"Striker… Courtney, Gwen… you copy?" "Yeah, Zeke, we copy, what do want?" Courtney says through her headset, the sadness blatantly apparent in her tone. "Just wanted to let you know, Justin's been avenged eh… Lindsay and Cody are down, I couldn't get Brick though… guess he's yours eh, Zeke out". He walks over to the fallen and unconscious Lindsay and picks her paint pistol off her belt. "I get the feeling these might be useful later eh" He says to himself, smiling sinisterly.

"Seriously, Ezekiel creeps the shit out of me" Gwen says. "Says the girl who took on a serial killer one-on-one" Courtney says chuckling. "Laugh it up Courtney… but SERIOUSLY…" Gwen says. "Look I know, Zeke's terrifying sometimes, but he's on our side".

"For now, but what about the merge, do we have a plan then?" Gwen asks darkly. Courtney's eyes go wide… "We'll figure something out". "I'd better hope so, otherwise Zeke will just muscle his way to the winner's circle" Gwen says, concerned.

**Confessional, Courtney: **Gwen's right on this one… we have to get rid of Zeke before the merge… he's tough, one of the most intelligent people here, and crazy… he has to go down!

(Static, end confessional)

**Current Score: Knights… 7 remain with two casualties (Cody and Lindsay) Vultures… 9 remain with 1 out (Justin)**

Meanwhile, while this is taking place… Boom-Boom Squad (Izzy and Eva) are about to ambush Fire Team Hillier (Trent and Dakota)**!**

"WE AREN'T GONNA FIN- UFF!" Eva exclaims as Izzy clamps her hand over Eva's mouth and tackles her into a nearby bush. "WHISPER" Izzy exclaims in a loud whisper. "What the hell was that for?!" Eva replies whispering angrily Izzy smiles, and then points to Trent and Dakota walking down the trail.

Eva smiles at her in understanding "So we wait until they get close, then blast em' before they have time to react huh?" Eva says. "Exactly, now quiet! Here they come" Izzy says, smiling eagerly.

Trent and Dakota are just walking by, when all of a sudden… "BANZAI!" Izzy cries out as her and Eva charge out of the bush, guns blazing. "What the?! Arrrrgggaaaahhh!" Dakota screams as she's pelted over and over again by them both, shocking her to her core.

She does has enough stamina and endurance to actually fire back at Eva several times before she collapses, causing Eva to spasm and collapse, smoking as well. This gives Trent the time he needs to run off into the bush, with Izzy in hot pursuit, laughing and screaming "I LOVE THIS GAME!"

**Confessional, Dakota: **I can't believe we got ambushed like that! Still we managed to take out Eva… and Trent got away, so that's a plus.

(Static)

**Eva:** Hulk-Barbie managed to take me out, AFTER we pelted her with at least 30 rounds! Damn… she could win it all that one!

(Static)

(End Confessionals)

Half an hour later…

Trent is still running, and dives behind a fallen tree. "Goddamn, that girl JUST "pant" doesn't "pant" QUIT!" Trent exclaims panting. "Hopefully I lost her…" Suddenly, he turns his head around and there's Izzy pointing her paint pistol right in his face. "Damn it!" is his exasperated reply to this sudden development.

Izzy is just grinning at him… "You gave me quite the chase… but in the end I caught you, all I have to say is… BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME **(1)** HA-HA-HA!" But before she can pull the trigger… she's pelted with a bunch of large paint Rounds!

Her armor sparks and her eyes roll back into her head as she collapses in a heap, right on top of Trent! Dawn jumps out of a tree a quarter of a mile away, and runs to Trent, screaming distraught on her headset "Trent dear god I'm so sorry! I'm coming!"

"Take your time… it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon" he replies sarcastically, struggling to get the dead weight of an unconscious Izzy and her heavy armor off of himself.

Dawn soon runs out of some bushes, and drops her rifle by Trent's side, "Okay Trent… on 3…2…1… push now!" Dawn says as she pulls Izzy off of Trent. Trent dusts himself off… "Thanks Dawn". "It's no problem, now let's get out of here!" is Dawn's reply. Trent then runs back off into the bush in the opposite direction.

**Confessional, Izzy: **Damn, I so had him… but I have to admit… that was some great marksmanship on the part of Dawn… I truly never saw it coming! I'm starting to see why Scott likes her so much.

(Static)

**Dawn:** I didn't want to hurt Izzy… but when I saw Trent at her mercy… I had to take the shot… sigh… I despise this game sometimes. OKAY… all of the time!

(Static)

**Trent: **I still have a hard time believing that it was Dawn of all people that saved my skin, not that I'm complaining mind you… just really surprised.

(Static)

(End Confessionals)

**Current Score: Knights… 6 remain with 3 down (Dakota, Lindsay, and Cody) Vultures… 7 remain with 3 down (Justin, Eva, and Izzy).**

3 hours later… the time is 7:15 pm… and Fire Team Vimy and Shadow squad are about to collide with each other head-on… but unknown to them, Scott and Zoey are also watching, waiting for a chance…

Heather, Alejandro, and Jo have been walking all over the island ever since the challenge began, just looking for anyone on the Knights to shoot at, but so far, no dice. "God… we've been looking for hours… and we still haven't found ANYONE! THIS IS INFURIATING!" Heather screams in indignation.

Not that far away, Tyler and the rest of Vimy hear Heather's shrieks. Mike smiles and says "This is gonna be WAAAY to easy". Tyler grins and replies "Yeah, all we gotta do is following the arguing". Bridgette chuckles a little in response.

"Heather just shut up you crazy bitch! You're going to attract Knights to us like moths to a damn flame!" Jo yells in her face. "You're the one who's yelling, not me" Heather says mockingly. They continue going at it back and forth for a couple minutes, Alejandro getting more and more irritated and angry… finally he snaps.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO GET US CAUGHT!" he screams in frustration. As if on cue, Al is then pelted with paintballs, 4 in the chest, two in the head. He falls to the ground in a heap, unconscious from the shocks. "Nice shooting Tyler!" Mike says, impressed.

"Told ya I was good at this game… now fire dudes!" Tyler bellows. Heather and Jo leap for cover behind two trees as Vimy team continues to advance, shooting at them all the way.

Unfortunately, all of them waste their clips trying to hit Jo and Heather while they're behind cover, and the guns click, indicating that the clips are indeed empty.

As Tyler, Mike and Bridge all panic to reload their guns, Heather and Jo grin evilly, come out of cover, and concentrate their fire on poor Bridgette, mercilessly pounding her with rounds until she falls. But suddenly Jo is pounded with a large round square in the chest, knocking her off her feet.

It doesn't stop her though, Jo tries to get up, but one more shot to her helmet knocks her out cold. "Don't worry boys, the Calvary has arrived!" Zoey exclaims from her headset, smiling, while sitting high in a nearby tree.

"Alright Zoey!" Mike exclaims happily. "That was an AWESOME shot!" Tyler exclaims. "I'll keep you guys covered, you go get Heather!" Zoey commands. "Will do" Mike replies. "With pleasure" Tyler adds.

Heather tries to stick her head out, but has several near-misses fly by her head and splatter against the tree. "Goddamnit!" She curses to her herself, she decides to open her comm channel… "Hello, is anyone there? This is Captain Heather speaking… I'm pinned by those morons Mike and Tyler, plus they have sniper support… I need assistance ASAP!"

The channel is silent… Heather is starting to sweat as Tyler and Mike advance ever closer to her position… "Hello? Is anyone there? HELLO?! THEY'VE ALREADY GOT JO AND ALEJANDRO AND I'LL BE NEXT! PLEASE HELP ME!" she shrieks into her headset as she fires back at Tyler, grazing his left foot.

"Well… now that you've asked me nicely… I might help you" replies a voice filled with glee at her plight. "Scott?! Is that you?" Heather asks, relieved that anyone answered her. "No… it's the Easter bunny, of course it's me!" he replies deadpanly.

"Where are you?" Heather asks, trying to hold herself together. "Hmmm… I'm close enough that I can get Tyler and Mike off you're back… if you say the magic words" Scott says with an evil smile on his face. "And what would those be?!" Heather asks, clearly angry now. "Pwweetty pwwweeesse with a cherry on top" Scott replies mockingly, his smile now an almost demonic grin.

"What?! No! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Heather screams, crying now. Scott changes his tone to one of bitter anger "Remember when you crushed my nuts last week? Well now it's payback time bitch… now Tyler and Mike are almost on top of you, and if you try to move the sniper will blast you before you even manage to get half a foot away from that tree… so unless you want to end up like your boy toy Al and gal pal Jo…"

Scott finishes by screaming enraged into the headset "YOU WILL SAY THE GODDAMN MAGIC WORDS!" Heather, left with no other option says through the channel "Scott… could you save me? Pwweetty pwwweeesse with a cherry on top?" bitter tears streaming down her face completely defeated.

Scott smiles and changes his tone again to a sickly sweet one… "Ah, now that's better… your assistance is here!" Scott comes out of a nearby bush at a higher elevation than Tyler and Mike, activates one of his paint grenades, and lobs it at them.

"Run now Heather!" Scott yells as he provides cover fire from the overlooking hill in Zoey's general direction, giving Heather the opportunity she needs to run

"GRENADE!" Zoey screams at Tyler and Mike as it lands near them, Mike somersaults his way out the splatter radius. Tyler isn't so lucky, and it detonates, completely enveloping him in purple gooey paint. His armor completely overloads, causing him to completely stiffen up as he falls flat onto the ground, knocked out ice cold.

Mike spots Scott waving at him mockingly. Mike's face contorts in rage and fires at him only for Scott to dodge his shots and runs off laughing mockingly.

"SCOTT!" Mike bellows in rage as he runs after the ginger redneck. "Zoey, go after Heather… Scott is MINE!" Mike yells through the headset. Zoey jumps down from the tree "Got it… kick his ass!" she replies as she runs off in Heather's general direction. "You can count on it" Mike mutters angrily to himself as he runs after Scott.

**Confessional: Scott, grinning like a madman:** Ah, Revenge is a dish served Ice cold… and this tasted pretty great. Seeing Heather cry like that, so crushed, so deflated … so satisfying! (He furrows his brows and his tone changes almost to an angry growl) That's what you get Heather when you screw with me, you stupid fucking bitch! I sincerely hope you remember that.

(Static)

**Heather, absolutely tremoring with rage with tears running down her face: **Scott, YOU IDIOTIC PIECE OF WHITE TRASH WASTE OF MOTHERFUCKING SKIN! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU… YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH!

(Static)

**Tyler, clearly very sick from the extensive shocks he received from the overload: **Urp… "COLLLARGGGHHUGH! KACK! BLARRGGGGHHH!" Oh god, this is the most sick I've ever been, and that's saying a lot, considering how long I've been on this show. You're gonna pay for this Scott… I SWEAR IT! Oh no… wasn't such a good idea to shout… Urp "BLARRRRGHHHRRGHHH! HACK! COLLLARGGGGHHHH!"

(Static)

**Alejandro:** I'm angry at Scott for humiliating and distressing my Rosa so badly… but sometimes I wonder if Dating Rosa is worth the perks… please don't tell her I said that.

(Static)

**Jo:** Damn, can that girl ever shoot! I'm very impressed… and I do not impress easily.

(Static)

(End Confessionals)

**Current Score, Knights… 5 remain with 5 down (Tyler, Dakota, Bridgette, Lindsay and Cody) Vultures… 5 remain with 5 casualties (Eva, Izzy, Alejandro, Jo, and Justin)**

Meanwhile, 30 minutes later on another portion of Keckawa, Trent is running down the trail, when he crashes into Gwen!

He dusts himself off, and he is right in front Gwen and Courtney's gun sights, looking Gwen in the eyes… "Ok, um wow… this is awkward… I should shoot you, but I can't" Trent says, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing with a goofy smile on his face. Gwen blushes back "Huh, looks like I can't either" she says smiling as she lowers her gun. "Luckily, I can" Courtney says, and then she unloads her gun, causing him to fall to the ground flat on his back unconscious from the shocks. "Courtney!" Gwen exclaims, punching her friend in the arm "You ruined the moment!" "Sorry Gwen… but Romantic moments don't win competitions, decisive action does" is Courtney's reply.

"I guess you're right… Courtney?" Then she sees Courtney face-down on the ground, unconscious from being shot three times in the head. "Oh crap…" is all Gwen is able to say before she's slammed with three high velocity paint rounds to the chest, causing her to fall unconscious right on top of Trent.

Dawn emerges out of a nearby bush, looks down at Trent, with Gwen on top of him. "I don't think he'll mind…" She says, smiling mischievously, then runs off giggling yo herself.

**Confessional, Dawn: **Aww… that was so cute, with Gwen on top, it looked like her and Trent were sleeping.

(Static, End Confessionals)

**Current Score: Knights… 4 remain with 6 down (Trent, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler, and Dakota) Vultures: 3 remain with 7 down (Izzy, Alejandro, Jo, Justin, Courtney, Eva and Gwen)**

4 and half hours later, Day 2, 12: 30 am, Brick has set up camp for the night after several hours of fruitless searching for anymore Vultures, he's alone. "Well, got my fire… might as well have a sleep" he says.

All of a sudden, Brick hears a noise in the surrounding bushes… he grabs his assault rifle and yells "Who's there?" He hears chuckling in the trees, and shoots a couple bursts into the nearest one, causing a shadowy figure to leap to another tree… Brick shoots again, hitting the figure's foot. The shadowy figure then leaps down onto the ground, finally fully visible to Brick… "Zeke?! I should have known" he says.

"Who else would it be?" Zeke asks smiling evilly. "You may have caught Cody and Linds off guard… but you're going down tonight!" Brick exclaims. "Not likely" Zeke replies with a confident grin.

Brick responds by throwing one of his grenades at him, and Zeke shoots it out of the air, causing the paint to splatter far from him and put out the fire. Brick switches to night vision, and continues firing at Zeke, who just somersaults, frontflips, back flips, and rolls out of the way of all his shots.

"Oh come on Brick! You're military! Has fashion school made you soft?" Zeke shouts mockingly. "Shut up!" Brick replies as his clip finally runs dry. His eyes widen as he quickly reaches for his pistol, but is shot twice in the head and the Brickhouse collapses in a crumpled heap.

"Too slow" Zeke says smiling, and then he rises up his night vision visor and says "I expected a much better fight from a military trained cadet…" Zeke shrugs and smiles.

"I guess no one is gonna beat the Zeke this time" Zeke states deadpanly. "I guess I'd better find a place to set up camp for the night…"

9 HOURS LATER… Day 2, time is 9:30 A.M…

Heather is running from Zoey, she's been running, attempting to hide, and firing back at her for the better part of 12 hours, and Zoey is still hot on her heels… "Get away from me you crazy redhead freak!" Heather screams as she's desperately running from the still in pursuit, firing back at her. "No "pant" way! I haven't got you "pant" yet! But I will if it's the last thing I do!" yells back a tired but still determined Zoey.

Heather and Zoey's chase wakes up Zeke, who just happened to set up camp nearby where they were running at that moment, and he decides to just follow and watch who wins out in the end.

As Zoey is STILL chasing after Heather when she trips on a rock and lands hard, she tries to get up, but she is pelted with paint by a very angry and exhausted Heather until Zoey collapses from the shocks, and falls flat on her face. Heather doesn't say anything; she just starts sobbing from all the emotional distress she's endured, from both Scott and being chased on and off by Zoey all night.

"Hey Heather, Nice shot eh" Zeke says. Heather quickly turns around and asks "Zeke, what the hell are you doing here?!" "Oh I set up camp for the night after I dusted Brick eh" he replies with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, that's on big problem out of the picture I guess… but this is bad Zeke… besides me, you, and maybe Scott, everyone else is down… we can't lose again!" she yells in distress, her head in her hands, tears streaming down.

Ezekiel pats her comfortingly with his left hand, while at the same time pulling out Lindsay's paint pistol that he had hid in the back of his pants. His brown eyes seem to gleam a little brighter as he smiles an evil grin, raises the pistol with his right as he says in a soft, comforting voice "Don't worry, I got it all under control" **(2). **

He then blasts her eight times in the back with the pistol, causing to collapse from not only the electric shocks, but from physical exhaustion and it being so unexpected. Zeke then turns the unconscious Heather onto her back, and shoots the last four rounds from the pistol into her chest, then tosses it into a nearby bush.

He then turns to the fallen Zoey, pulls her pistol out of her holster, shoots four rounds into the air, and then gently wraps her left hand around it, finger on the trigger. "Way too easy eh" Zeke chuckles, then he walks off.

**Confessional, Ezekiel:** Phase one of OPERATION: Goodbye Heather is now is in effect, there's no way anyone will believe her, not with her track record, and the way I staged the scene… (He perfectly mimics Heather's voice again) now for phase two… (He switches back to his normal voice)

Now some of you may be wondering why I want her gone so badly eh… the reason is simple… she's a very bad leader, a total bitch, and she treats everybody like total shit, it's about time she has some that thrown back in her face!

I'm gonna discredit her and undermine her authority every chance I get, so when the time comes… (He makes a throat slicing motion, smiling evilly) Off with her head!

(Static, end confessional)

**Current Score: Knights… 2 remain with 8 down (Brick, Lindsay, Cody, Tyler, Zoey, Bridgette, Trent and Dakota)**

**Vultures… 2 remain with 8 casualties (Heather, Justin, Izzy, Eva, Courtney, Gwen, Alejandro, and Jo)**

An hour later…

Scott is walking down a trail nearby a deep ravine, with Zeke jumping from tree to tree, watching him as he goes, suddenly Zeke sees Mike and Dawn, and smiles… he opens his comm channel, and mimicking Heather's voice "Hey Scott, you're girl Dawn and Mike are around the corner, take them out" "What?! Mike I can do, but Moonbeam's a no-go" Scott says adamantly.

"If you don't, I'll accuse you of throwing this challenge, and everyone will eliminate you faster than I can say "blackmail" replies Zeke in his faux-Heather voice.

"Damn it, fine…" Scott replies. Zeke smiles slightly.

**Confessional, Ezekiel: **You may be wondering how I can mimic voices the way I do, it's simple (switches to Jo's voice) I spent hours and hours watching old TD re-runs (switches to Scott's voice), getting everyone's voice down just right… (Switches to Dakota's voice) I spent months doing this (switches to Alejandro's voice) and it also really helps when you know many languages like I do. (Switches back to his own voice) This is gonna be fun… heh-ha-ha-ah-ha-ha-HAHAHAHAHAAHHA! "Cough" "Ack!"

(Static, end confessional)

"Sigh… I'm real sorry moonbeam" He says as he comes out from behind his cover, and sprays her in the chest, knocking her out instantly. "Dude! That's cold" Mike says angrily, and then pelts him with paintballs from his gun.

Unfortunately, the paint and shocks only stun Scott enough for him to lose his balance and fall down the ravine, screaming, and his armor clanking all the way down.

"SCOTT!" Zeke screams in horror.

He jumps down from his perch in the Tree, and glares at Mike enraged, pure murder in his Eyes. Mike tries to run away, but he's shot in the back by Zeke as he does, knocking him to the ground.

But he's not done; he shoves Mike against a tree, and punches him in the face, re-breaking his nose, causing him to bleed, then he shoves his rifle against Mike's head, and pulls the trigger, splattering purple paint all over Mike's face, and somewhat on Zeke himself.

Mike slumps to the ground unconscious.

"And the Vultures win again! Zeke has won it for the Vultures!" Blaineley exclaims from a loudspeaker in an overhead helicopter.

"Okay Guys, head back to your boats, we'll pick up Scott, who is somehow still conscious in that Ravine, and Knights you'll be at the bonfire tonight!" Blaineley exclaims.

**Post-Battle Confessionals…**

**Brick:** We lost again, and we have to knock off another good teammate… and this really sucks. Sometimes being a leader really sucks, HARD. Sigh…

(Static)

**Scott, his right arm in a sling: **That bitch ordered me to shoot MY OWN GIRLFRIEND! Then I get shot off a cliff and dislocate my shoulder?! Looks like Heather needs some more Scotty-Brand humiliation!

(Static)

**Trent:** I woke up, and Gwen was lying on top of me! (He blushes) I still can't believe it! It was pretty cool… awesome actually.

(Static)

**Gwen:** I can't believe I landed right on top of Trent! Uh… (She blushes and scurries out of the confessional)

(Static)

**Jo: **So Zoey loses to Heather after she trips after chasing her for 12 hours? That's hilarious! (Jo laughs so hard she falls off her chair). Uh… I'm okay!

(Static)

**Ezekiel: **That did not go the way I 'sniff' planned eh… All I wanted to do was discredit Heather and make people hate her more. I succeeded in that, Scott is ranting like a lunatic… but I hurt my best friend in the process! (Ezekiel starts to cry)

I'm sorry Scott! (He settles himself and wipes away the tears) There's still more work to do before this day is done… but no more collateral damage! I swear it or my name isn't Ezekiel Adam Stenson!

(Static)

**Zoey:** I chased Heather for 12 hours… only to trip on a pebble and go out that way… what the hell?! God I'll never live that down… What I don't understand is how did my pistol get in my hand? And how the hell are are 4 rounds gone? I didn't even have time to pull it out before Heather shot me!

(Static)

**Mike: **I'm so sick of getting my ass kicked by Ezekiel… at this rate I'll never be able to smell anything again!

(Static, End confessionals)

On Kanakawa…

"Congratulations Vultures! You won again! You're prize is an all expenses private screening of The Avengers in 3D!" Most of the vultures cheer at this and High-five each other.

A few hours later… at the Knights Cabin…

"Okay guys, you all know why I called this team meeting, we have to eliminate someone, again" Brick says. "I can't believe we're in this position AGAIN!" Zoey screams in frustration. "Why does this keep happening?" Tyler wonders.

"It's none of our faults, they just played a little smarter, and they have Izzy, Scott and Zeke, that gives them an edge in something like this" "Oh Brick you flatter me, but I don't deserve all the credit… maybe you're just a bad leader" Interrupts Zeke as he walks into the knights cabin, smiling mockingly. "What are you doing here Ethan?" Lindsay asks angrily.

Zeke only grins evilly in response, and says "I'm here to make your decision on who to eliminate so much easier, you know Mike, I fought him last week? That wasn't Mike I was Fighting… it was **VITO."** He says.

"How would you know? Mike didn't last one minute against you" Dakota says angrily. "Simple, Mike doesn't speak in a Jersey-Italian accent… Vito does… the guy I fought had a thick Jersey accent" Zeke says.

Brick turns to Mike "Mike is what Zeke saying true?" Brick asks. "Mike…don't" Zoey begs. "No Zoey its okay… yeah, I let Vito out to fight Zeke here so I hopefully wouldn't feel any pain… didn't work" Mike says. "So you've been lying to us this whole time?!" Bridgette asks incredulously.

"No, I just haven't been telling the truth" Mike says shamefully, clutching Zoey's hand in his. Brick, now clearly disgusted says "I can't believe this, you knew too, didn't you Zoey?!" "Y-yes I did, I'm sorry it had to come to this" Zoey says with tears in her eyes.

Zeke claps his hands and says darkly "Well, my work here is done, see ya later eh…" he looks to Mike and Zoey, clasping each other's hands so tightly that their veins are bulging out "Or in one of your cases, NOT!" Then he leaves the cabin, his mocking laughter echoing throughout the cabin.

**Confessional, Brick clearly distraught: **Mike, Zoey, I'm your friend, your captain… why didn't you tell me!? I would have understood, I could have protected you, now… (Brick sits down, and begins to tear up) I have to eliminate one of you as an example, I'm so so sorry… (Brick can't hold it in anymore, and starts bawling like a baby)

(Static)

**Ezekiel: **Well, that couldn't have gone any better; Brick is a wreck at the gut-wrenching choice he has to make, and the others now distrust not Mike and Zoey, but hopefully each other as well. The seed of the Knight's destruction has been planted, now all it has to do is grow… (He cackles darkly).

(Static, end confessionals)

**At the elimination bonfire…**

"Well Knights, despite having the edge heading, the Vultures outwitted and outfought you once again, and you had quite the bombshell dropped on you by Ezekiel just a few hours ago…" Blaineley states matter-of-factly.

The mood is sombre and glum among the Knights, as if they're already mourning the player they have to eliminate.

"I can see how pain you guys are in… so I'll just hand out the Marshmallows" Blaine says with sympathy in her voice.

"Brick" Brick glumly walks up and retrieves his mallow… "I don't deserve this" he mutters.

"Lindsay" She runs up to get hers then quickly runs back.

"Bridgette" Bridge catches hers, tears in her eyes.

"Dakota" She runs up and retrieves hers.

"Cody" Blaine just throws his to him.

"Tyler" Tyler looks over to Mike with guilt in his eyes as he grabs his.

"Trent" Trent just walks up, sighs, and walks back having got his.

"Dawn" She runs up and grabs hers.

"And now where're down to the final two, Mike… even though you have control of Vito, can you keep control? And Zoey, you hid Mike's alternate persona from everyone, will that be your Downfall?"

Mike and Zoey are holding hands, clutching each other for comfort in this difficult hour.

"The last marshmallow of the night… goes….to

(Due dramatic elimination Music)

…

Mike sweats and grits his teeth.

…

…

Tears run down Zoey's face.

…

…

"Mike" Blaineley says as she tosses the final marshmallow to Mike.

"What?! You're sending Zoey home?! I'm the one with the multiple personalities!" Mike cries in protest. "I'm sorry Mike, but we had to make a choice, and we choose you"

"B-but…" Mike tries to stutter out, but Zoey kisses him deeply to keep him quiet. "It's okay, it's my time to go, I had my chance to win, you deserve yours, now be that big, strong adorable oddball I know and love and kick ass!" Zoey says smiling.

Brick walks up to her and says "Despite our differences, I still consider you a good friend, and I'm sorry". He salutes "It's been a pleasure serving with you Zoey". Zoey salutes back "Likewise Brick" she says smiling. Dakota tears up as she gives her best friend a massive hug and says "I'll miss you so much Zoey"

"Damn, don't make it sound so final, we will see each other again" Zoey jokes despite the fact there's still tears in her eyes. "Goodbye everyone, I love you all!" Zoey says as she walks off to the sure shot of shame.

"Don't worry Mike, everything will be Ok" Dakota says trying to comfort her bestie's boyfriend. "I know… Zeke's gonna pay" Mike says, clenching his fists.

"So Zoey, do you have anything left to say?" Blaine asks as Zoey snaps on her helmet. "Yes… Ezekiel, you're scheming and conniving WILL catch up to you… the others won't let you get away with what you've done. It may not happen today, or tomorrow, or the next day… but you will pay!" Zoey exclaims as she climbs into the Sureshot and screams "Mike!" as she it fired off into the distance.

**Elimination Confessional, Mike:** This is all my fault! I had just been Honest with my team about Vito still being around me and Zoey wouldn't be in this damn Mess! Well, whatever happens… I'm ready to face it head-on. I just really regret Zoey got caught in my crossfire!

**Final Confessional, Zoey:** I can't believe this could be the end for me, but I'm not blaming anyone… we should have been honest with our teammates from day 1… we let fear control our actions. (Zoey begins to tear up) Mike, if I'm eliminated tonight… I just want you to know that I love you very much!

"And that's the end of this episode! So many questions remain like… what kind of retribution will Zeke face for knocking off Zoey? Will Brick rebound from having to make this heart-crushing choice? When will Heather catch on to Zeke's nefarious scheme? Will Justin ever recover from today, or for that matter, will Scott? And what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to stay tuned in to TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Brick:** I can't believe I have to make this choice… I "sniff" choose Zoey… she's been a loose cannon, and she lied this whole time… (Brick sighs and tears up) There's no justification for this yo, I'm sorry Zoey.

**Bridgette: **I vote for Mike, with Vito still around, he could lose control at any time, and we can't afford that with so few of us left.

**Lindsay:** I vote for Zoey… I'm really sorry, but we can't afford anymore secrets, examples need… to… be made? (Lindsay starts to cry)

**Tyler:** I hate lesser of two evil deals like this… I can't vote Mike off, he's my bud! I vote for Zoey in his place.

**Cody: **Zoey kept the truth from us this whole time that makes her worse than Mike in this whole situation. She therefore gets my vote.

**Trent:** I have to vote Zoey off, she's been dishonest, and far more unpredictable than Mike thus far, I'm sorry.

**Dawn:** I'm not going to be complicit in Ezekiel's scheming! I therefore vote for Tyler, he's been just as unpredictable as Zoey!

**Mike:** If it mean I can save Zoey… I vote for myself.

**Zoey:** I WILL NOT let Mike take the fall, not if I can help it! If I have to vote myself off, so be it!

**Dakota:** There's no way I can vote for my BFF! Mike, I'm sorry, but you get my vote.

**Final Vote tally:**

**Zoey- 6 (Her own included)**

**Mike- 3 (His own there)**

**Tyler- 1**

**Eliminated: Zoey**

**Eliminated so far: Lightning, Sam, DJ, Duncan, and Zoey**

**Disqualification by injury: Owen (Heart attack), and Geoff (Severe Concussion)**

**Side Notes…**

**Both 1 and 2 are Mass Effect references…**

** 1. Is from both ME 1 and 2 when Wrex is referencing his old friend Aleena in one of his stories, and from ME 2 when Shepard presses Aria T'loak for information about her past. When he fails to get to get much out of her, she says "Better luck next time" directly implying she is actually Aleena.**

** 2. Is obviously from Mass Effect 1 when Nihlus Kyrik is shot in the back by his old friend and fellow Spectre Saren Arterius on Eden Prime at the beginning of the game.**

**I would like to make a shout-out to my good friend Rufus T. Serenity and his tale "Mad Mikey", seriously, check it out guys, you won't be disappointed!**

**Also, I highly recommend checking out our partnership fic, Total Drama, What is Real? Don't mean to toot my own Horn, but is seriously great!**

**And for god sakes, check out Kobold Necromancer's "Total Drama Battlegrounds", his latest chapter is out now so keep on viewing and Reviewing, dude needs our support!**

**Total Drama and all it's characters are property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon and Cartoon Network. Mass Effect and all of the characters in it belong to Bioware and Electronic Arts.**


	10. Episode 7, Puke Out Fake Out or Drop Out

TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS! Episode 7: Puke out, Fake out, or drop out!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the LONG delay, I've just been working on other projects, and just working in general with that, here's episode 7! Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Last week on TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS! The teams went to war against each other on Keckawa Island! (Footage of the Court, Gwen, and Justin vs. Cody, Brick, and Lindsay, Al, Heather, and Jo vs. Mike, Tyler, and Bridgette, and the Trent and Dakota vs. Eva and Izzy Firefights shown)

There was ambushes (Footage of Dawn blasting Izzy in the head, Zeke hitting Cody over and over again), and betrayal in the Vulture ranks (footage of Zeke shooting Heather in the back, and positioning her to make it look like Zoey shot her). Ultimately, the Vultures won again, and thanks to the machinations of Ezekiel, sealed Zoey's fate (footage of the massive hug from everyone, and her kissing Mike goodbye).

Mike has now sworn vengeance on the once innocent homeschooled farm boy turned unstable schemer, but will he get his revenge? Will Zeke get him first? And what of the other Judases in the Vulture ranks, Scott and Justin, will their schemes against Vulture Captains Heather and Jo succeed? And just where is that ungodly stench coming from?

Find out now on TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL-STARS!" Blaineley exclaims.

(Cue Theme song and title screen, let's get this show on the road!"

Like always, everyone is at breakfast, enjoying their meals. That is, till Vito kicks in the door. "Yo Zeke! I gotta bone to pick with you!" Vito says. Vito/Mike is dressed all different than he was before, wearing a light teal muscle shirt with a flaming skull on it, fingerless fighting gloves, boxing tape wrapped half-way up his forearms, dark blue jeans, and army green high-tops, complimented with a red bandanna tied around his head.

"Oh, this is cute eh" Zeke says as he gets up smiling. "I'm guessing you're still a sore about Zoey?" Zeke asks rhetorically. "You're the one responsible for her bein' gone!"

Vito exclaims as he punches Zeke in the face, making HIS nose bleed for once. Izzy gasps in shock, and Scott shoots up, but Zeke puts his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"This is my fight Scott, so just sit down and watch the show eh?" Zeke says as he wipes the blood off his nose. Scott complies and sits down.

"I should give you a gold star Vito… you actually managed to hurt me" Zeke says a smile. "Oh I'll do more than hurt you" Vito says as he throws his fist at Zeke's face, only for Zeke to catch it with no effort at all.

He keeps Vito's fist gripped tight as he delivers a devastating punch to his stomach, and as he doubles over in pain and shock, Zeke grabs him by the arm, and tosses Vito over his head like it ain't no thing, and Vito smashes into the wall just above the trash can with a hard "CRASH!", then falls into the can itself head-first. Everyone cringes at this whole event, which happened in only a split-second.

"Well, that's one way to take out the trash" Zeke says as he wipes his hands. Brick facepalms, Alejandro and Heather smile, and Scott looks like he's about to burst with laughter until Dawn gives him the death glare. Even Dakota chuckles a little, until Gwen glares at her too.

Izzy does the same with Zeke, and he stops smiling, and asks her "What?" "You know exactly what" she replies disgusted as she walks out of the dining area for a second. "Wait… KNOW WHAT?!" Zeke exclaims as he runs after her.

"Looks like someone's busted" Courtney whispers to Gwen, and Gwen giggles in response.

**Confessional, Ezekiel:** Sigh, I knew Izzy would catch onto me eventually… but this fast?! Guess that teaches me to underestimate my Izzy eh? I'll have to talk to her after the challenge, or I'll be in the proverbial doghouse eh.

(Static)

**Izzy:** I knew about his schemes LONG before he even knew I knew… I know all their schemes… My Zekey, Scott, scum of the earth Justin. Why? Because Mama Izzy sees all, hears all, and most of all… KNOWS ALL! Ha-ha-ah!

Seriously though, he'll get QUITE the talking to after the challenge!

(Static)

**Dakota:** What? I'm a sucker for a good cheesy one-liner, and that one was as cheesy as they come!

(Static)

**Scott:** Well, I'm in the doghouse again, Heh-heh… nothin' new here.

(Static)

**Brick:** (Facepalms himself and growls in frustration) Great… I just traded one dangerous loose cannon for another, ugh… If we lose again, I feel it is my duty as Captain to relinquish control to someone who could lead better if I fail… Maybe Bridgette or Dawn would be able to do better if worse comes to worst,but until then… I'll give the honest ol 'MacArthur try.

(Static)

**Mike:** (Pulls a Banana Peel off his head, and drops it) gross… man I'm getting sick of getting the crap beaten out of me by Zeke… (Mike's eyes suddenly widen) you really sure that will help Vito? (Mike sighs a little) Okay Vito, I'll allow it. (Mike breaths deeply, and his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapses to the floor)

(Static)

**Mike, pulling himself up…: **(He looks different, his eyes are smaller, like Vito's and he has a sinister grin plastered on his face, and when he speaks, it's a combination of Mike and Vito's tones together) Thanks Vito… I know she meant a lot to you too, you're sacrifice will not be in vain… wait till they get a load of me now…

(Static, end confessionals)

"Okay guys… now that you're done with breakfast…" Blaineley cheerfully exclaims… "It's challenge time!" "Yay…" Justin says sarcastically.

"And we'll be doing it right here, in the dining hall because today's challenge is a four course eating challenge !" Blaine exclaims. "Uh, well that doesn't sound so bad…" Mike tries to say "Don't jinx-"Bridge tries to say before she is interrupted by Blaineley saying next "but with a twist, instead of your typical eat till you drop competition, we will be serving you the most ghastly, disgusting, stomach-twisting junk of a menu from Chef's evil, sadistic imagination" Blaine says as chef starts laughing manically. Everyone's eyes go wide as saucers as Bridge facepalms and says "thank you Mike THANK YOU SOOO MUCH".

"Oh COME ON! This is cliché even by Total Drama standards!" Alejandro yells in protest. "How would you know? You conned Courtney into eating the junk the last time you were here!" Justin exclaims as an "OOOOOHHHH!" reverberates throughout both rosters, and Al crosses his arms as he sits down and pouts.

**Confessional, Alejandro:** I can see why Noah hates that arrogant, pompous, idiotic joke of a model so much… Justin is getting on my last nerve!

(Static, end confessionals)

"Chef, if you would explain the rules please…" Blaine says as she passes off the mike to Chef. "My pleasure" he responds with a sadistic grin.

"Okay, listen up Maggots, the rules are simple! You will be served the worst 4 course meals, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert, conceived by any man without being lethal, hopefully" Chef says. "Hopefully? Well, THAT inspires confidence" Gwen quips, dripping with sarcasm. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK, WHITE AS CHALK GOTH GIRL?!" Chef screams in her face, she simply sits back and mumbles out "No".

"M-hmmm, damn right I didn't, for that Goth, you get an extra plate to eat after breakfast!" Chef bellows. Gwen only groans and slams her head on the table in response. Courtney pats her back in sympathy.

"Now where was I? Oh right! The contestant who can survive all the entrees all the way to dessert and/or is the last contestant standing wins for their team!" Chef says.

"Now, you have 20 minutes, I need to prepare you're "Meals", in the meantime, do what ya need to do to prepare, steel you're stomach, do your last confessional until after the challenge, say you're prayers… whatever, I have a "feast" to make… heh-heh, ha-ha-ha-HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" he continues his maniacal laughter all the way to the kitchen, already giving most of the contestants a feeling of dread in their stomachs.

"Oh, and he forgot to mention, no cheating of any shape or form, lest your whole team be disqualified from this challenge." Blaine drones out. "Damnit" Scott mumbles to himself.

**Confessional, Scott: **Well, my plan goes out the window. Guess I'll just have to tough it out this time…

(Static)

**Alejandro: **I can't even imagine what "Urp", vile concoctions that he calls "Meals" he's cooking up… even the thought makes me (he leans forward to barf) "hurp… HURRRRAAAAGGGGG!" Sick, (he wipes his mouth, and is a little pale) ugh, at least it's over with. I can handle the challenge now.

(Static)

**Gwen:** At this point, I have no Idea who's crazier… Chris or Chef.

(Static)

**Bridgette:** I haven't faced one of these challenges since Island, and if memory serves, I didn't do too well, I'm very worried to say the least.

(Static)

**Lindsay:** Chef brought back the nasty?! WHY CHEF, WHY?!

(Static)

**Brick:** Oh please… I liked chef's gruel, so I say, BRING IT ON CHEF!

(Static)

**Heather: **I've suffered through more of these "gross-out" challenges than anyone here, but that look on Chef's face and his freaking laugh… it worries me.

(Static)

**Dawn:** I have no experience with this type of challenge, but I have this feeling in my stomach that this will be the worst thus far.

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** Are you kidding me? Ha-ha-ah… my stomach is MADE for this kind of challenge! Thank you toxic… uh, Mine for once, I guess… (He shudders) T-toxic M-mine… (He breaks down and cries, and starts to gag, then throws up) HURRRAGHHHH! Make, it… stop… BLARRRRGHHHH!

(Static)

**Mike:** I have to win this challenge, at any cost, FOR ZOEY! AND VITO! (Mike cracks his knuckles with a hateful death glare) Prepare to go down Zeke.

(Static)

**Blaineley: **I take no pleasure in this challenge, being at the receiving a similar experience on World Tour, but it's Chef's birthday, and this was his special request, how could I deny him? We're practically like family!

(Static, End Confessionals)

"Okay guys… before Chef Serves you breakfast, again…" Blaine says as many contestants groan. "Okay, here's the rules, you eat the courses until you puke out, at which time you are done with the challenge" "Obviously chica" Alejandro says with a sarcastic venom.

Blaine glares right back and growls out "Anyways… you don't have to eat you're vile dish, you can "fake out" another contestant on the opposite team to eat it" All the contestants cheer and eye the opposite team, grinning evilly in unison at each other. "BUUTTT, if they eat it and don't throw up, you are the one who is disqualified!" Blaine exclaims, to the disappointed groans of all.

"Finally, you can voluntarily drop out if you feel you can't stomach the course you're on, of course, that puts you at great risk for elimination if you're team loses, as you are well aware" And with that, Chef comes out with "Breakfast". "Let the competition begin!" Blaineley exclaims.

"All right Kiddies… the first meal of the day is a rotten egg and spoiled cheese omelet, with a side of Mystery Meat **(1)** and a delicious Egg and chocolate milk mix! Enjoy!" Chef exclaims way too happily.

Everyone starts to dig in on both sides, except for Justin on the Vultures, and Mike on the Knights.

Before either can dare the other, people start power puking left and right, starting incredibly with Eva on the vultures, THEN Bridgette and Trent on the Knights side.

"Sorry Justin, but I gots to win this for Zoey, I fake you out to eat my plate!" Mike says with some degree of regret.

"Fine" Justin replies. He manages to stomach his plate, Omelet, mystery meat and all. But on the second plate the Mystery meat crawls around on his plate gurgling… and that does it for Justin, he pukes, hard. Brick at the knights table quickly follows, while everyone else manages to keep their stomachs in line, though some are forced to swallow. Gwen somehow manages to keep down both of the plates she was forced to eat as punishment down

This brings a hearty laugh from Chef, Gwen, Courtney, Zeke, Blaine, and Dawn respond with death glares.

Gwen whispers to Alejandro beside her, "How come you didn't barf? I so expected you to barf first, I even made a bet with Heather!" Gwen says, smiling viciously to Heather, who is right beside Al on the right.

Alejandro glares at her, "To be fair, I bet that you WOULDN'T puke at first course, pay up Gwen!" Heather exclaims. Gwen hands her five bucks. "You didn't answer the question though… how come you didn't?" Heather pries. "Simple chicas, I already puked before the course started, so there was nothing to throw up" He replies, smiling deviously.

"That's cheating…" Gwen says. "Lighten up Gwenny! We're the VILLAIN team… isn't expected of us to play dirty?" Heather asks rhetorically, smiling deviously. Gwen grins in response "True… being a Vulture does have its perks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does" Courtney replies. "There's no way we're gonna lose" Heather states confidently. "Well, not as long as Izzy, Zeke, and Scott are around" Courtney replies. "Yep" Gwen replies, high-fiving Courtney.

**Confessional, Gwen:** You know they're right, with Duncan gone; this team has become a lot more tolerable… no offense meant if you're watching Duncan. I always liked Izzy, Court and Justin became my best friends on this team really quickly, and even HEATHER, ALEJANDRO AND EVA, of all people have become tolerable, even if Heather still grinds my gears sometimes. Now, if we could just get rid of the terror trio of Jo, Scott, and Ezekiel this would be the perfect team for me.

Heh, I'm on a team with Heather as captain, and I actually enjoy it… who'd have thought?

(Static, end confessional)

"AHEM! With Brick, Justin, Bridgette, and surprisingly Eva are down after the first course, we move onto the Lunch Menu, Chef, would you do the honors?" Blaine asks, handing Chef her Mike. Chef grins manically, then says "My pleasure Blaineley… anyway, next on the menu is a Mouldy dough pizza with Separated sauce, mouldy cheese and Pineapples and Rancid ham with separated Orange Juice with More mould on top. Bon Appetit brats" Chef exclaims with sadistic glee.

"I now remember why I hate him" Tyler says to himself. "I know right? This is downright EVIL" Lindsay says in despair as she stares down at the "food".

"Well, here goes nothing" Dakota says. Everyone starts eating their "Lunch", and as expected this time, Al is the first to barf this time. Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, Heather and Gwen follow. "BLAARRRRGGGHHH!" is the sound that echoes throughout the dining hall as they do.

Everyone manages to hold their stomachs as they finish they're "Lunch".

"Okay, you maggots take a break while I prepare you're supper, Ha-ha-ha!" Chef laughs as heads back to the kitchen.

(Static)

**Confessional, Gwen: **Okay, the crazy meter has just tipped in Hatchet's favor… great job on somehow on being crazier than Chris Freaking McLean!

(Static)

**Alejandro:** Amigos… sometimes, OK, quite often I never ended up on this show… "CRUUHACCCKKKK, BLARRRGHHHH!" ugh but this day is worse than others, ooohhhh… help me.

(Static)

**Justin:** All this barfing CANNOT be good for my complexion (he looks at himself in his mirror) GASP! I'm… PALE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (He runs out of the confessional still screaming)

(Static, end confessionals)

"Okay guys, now for the main course… eww Chef even by your standards this is REVOLTING!" Blaine exclaims in disgust and horror. "The main course is… "Urp" Mystery Meat Salisbury steak with mouldy corn on the cob and separated tomato juice, excuse me" Blaineley says as she runs to the bathroom to barf.

"Hell no! I'm done, I don't even wanna see someone TRY to eat this garbage, I drop out" Courtney says, and then stomps off angrily.

Dawn grins evilly, and then says "I fake out my beloved Boyfriend Scott to eat my dinner". "So I guess I'm you're garbage disposal huh Moonbeam? Okay, bring it on!" Scott says grinning right back. He proceeds to eat absolutely everything served to him, with everyone watching with morbid curiosity.

He wipes his chin with a napkin, burps, and then asks arrogantly "Eh, I've had worse at home! You'll have to do better than that babe! What's next?" Leaning back in his seat as he has just ended his girl's day, she stomps out; obviously infuriated the devious ginger was able to pull it off. He just smirks deviously in response.

At the sight of this, Tyler looks down at the Mystery Meat, and then throws up,. Dakota eats hers with ease, and so do Zeke and Izzy. Mike almost throws it all up, but forces himself to swallow it.

"Okay, 3 vultures left, only two knights, make or break time as we head into the final course, dessert, and you will be having a 20 year old Crystal Pepsi **(2)** that has been warming up in the sun all day" Blaine says.

"20 year old Luke-warm pop?! That's really the best you can come up with?! You're losing you're touch Hatchet!" Scott says, laughing mockingly.

"Hey, I paid 80 bucks a bottle for these, so I expect some entertainment!" Chef exclaims smiling. "Whoa, back up the truck… you paid 400 dollars for 5 bottles of 20 year old soda?!" Izzy asks incredulously. "Yeah, never opened either" "What a waste of Money eh!" Zeke exclaims laughing.

The entire remaining cast, except for Mike, laughs their asses off for a solid minute, then Zeke comments on Mike's state of Mind.

"Hey Mike, you're looking a little green around the gills, do you need Zoey to kiss it all better? Wait a Second… she's not here!" Zeke exclaims, chuckling mockingly.

At that, Mike throws his bottle of Crystal Pepsi directly at Zeke's head, hitting him right between the eyes with a hard "SMACK!" knocking him off his chair.

Izzy can't help but smile a little as Zeke climbs to his feet, but it quickly turns to concern as there is now a deep gash on the bridge of his nose that is bleeding profusely.

"Ok then Zeke, I Fake you out to drink my bottle of Crystal Pepsi then you SON OF A BITCH!" Mike screams in his face.

"I'll do the same, Ezekiel; I fake you out to drink my Crystal Pepsi as well" Dakota states.

The table is set, 3 bottles of Crystal Pepsi lay before Zeke, one for Scott, and one for Izzy.

Containing his rage at Mike, Zeke smiles looking down at the three bottles. "Okay then Mike, Dakota, I take you're challenge!" Zeke exclaims.

He opens one of the bottles, which makes a crisp "Pssshhh" noise. "Huh, it says "A taste like no other" well, looks like I'm about to find out, bottoms up!" Zeke as he opens his 1st bottle, and chugs it all in under 30 seconds, he does the same with the next two bottles.

Scott and Izzy finish theirs right around the same time.

"See? Not so hard, looks like you lose again… Mike… Urp…" Zeke tries to spit out.

"Who's green around the gills now, huh Ezekiel?" Mike says mockingly as the Crystal starts to run through Zeke's system.

"Oooh, Oh nooo, BLARRRRRRRRGGHHHH!" Zeke exclaims as he throws up violently and painfully. The Crystal has the same effect on Scott and Izzy, as they throw up as well. Mike, Dakota, and Chef start to laugh mockingly at them.

"It's… it's over! All the remaining vultures threw up the Crystal Pepsi! Mike and Dakota have won it for the Honorable Knights!"

The Knights cheer even as Dawn and Trent lend sympathetic glances to Scott and Gwen.

"You're prize for this week Knights is an early screening of Superman: Man of Steel!" Blaine exclaims. The Knights cheer even louder at this announcement.

"As for you Vultures, I will be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight." Blaine says deadpanly.

**Confessional, Courtney: **I cannot believe this, we had that victory in the bag, but Zeke had to screw it all up by goading Dakota and Mike! Now is the PERFECT opportunity to get rid of psycho homeschool!

(Static)

**Gwen: **Zeke cost us everything… there is NO WAY he's not going home tonight!

(Static)

**Mike: **Ah Justice, sweet, syrupy justice 20 years in the making, how does it feel to taste your own medicine Zeke?

(Static)

**Dawn: **Karma always finds you; you cannot escape it, Ezekiel, for all his Brains, brawn, and cunning, is no exception, good riddance!

(Static)

**Alejandro:** Seems Ezekiel has finally out-lived his usefulness, and not a moment too soon, he was becoming a major threat! Once he's gone, everyone will fall in line with me and Rosa's plans and strategies.

(Static)

**Bridgette:** I'm just glad that challenge is over, and we won! Mike and Dakota won it for us!

(Static)

**Brick: **Dakota and Mike, I salute you! Excellent job in the face of disgusting adversity today! I hope I never see another strip of Mystery Meat as long as I live!

(Static)

**Chef:** (Laughing) Ha-ha-ha-ah… totally got my money's worth!

(Static)

**Izzy: **My Zekey could very well be sent home tonight, and it maybe for the best, it's never been healthy for him to be here in the first place! Still, despite all the scheming and backstabbing, I'll miss him.

(Static)

**Ezekiel:** It… was awful; it tasted like the water I had to drink on Wakanawa to survive… (He starts losing it) NO! GET IT OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT-GET OUT! (He starts crying as he slams his head against the wall trying to make the memories go away) BLARRRRGGGHHH! Mommy… I'm sorry. (He walks out screaming and crying, followed by more terror puking in the distance)

(Static)

**Scott: (He's holding an empty bottle of the crystal Pepsi in his hand)** "Tastes like no other", damnit, I survived all the main courses, including two servings of Mystery Meat Steak, only to be brought down by this shit?! Fuck you Crystal Pepsi! FUCK YOU!

(He throws down the bottle in a rage, only for it to bounce back up and hit him in the right eye) Ow! My eye! w-whoa! (As he stumbled holding his eye, he tripped on the bottle, sending him to the floor with a CRASH!) DAMN YOU CRYSTAL PEPSI!

(Static, end confessionals)

**At the Vulture Cabin…**

"Okay guys, we now have to decide who goes home" Heather states. "I nominate Ezekiel! He's unpredictable and unstable, PLUS he lost the challenge for us! I say he should go home!" Courtney says, smiling slightly. He narrows his eyes at her.

"I agree, Zeke needs to go home, this just isn't the place for Zeke to be right now" Gwen says.

"WAIT! Are you kidding me?! Zeke has done more for this team, won more challenges, than everyone else combined!" Scott yells.

"Okay then Scott, who do YOU nominate for the elimination block?" Alejandro says curiously.

He points and says one name… "Eva".

"WHAT?!" Eva yells and tries to grab the ginger redneck, but is grabbed by Justin, Zeke, Courtney, Izzy and Gwen before she can reach him.

"Think about it… we have more than enough strong and overachieving women, Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, and of course Heather, but WHAT have you done for this team besides grind on our Captain Heather's nerves? NOTHING! You even failed this challenge first, you're an obsolete part that should be cut" Scott says, finalizing his argument.

"Does anyone else have any other candidates?" Jo asks. "No? Then the meeting is adjourned, thank you Courtney and Scott, you've given us quite a lot to think about".

**A little later, Izzy takes Ezekiel out to "have a friendly chat".**

"WHAT was that Zekey?" Izzy asks angrily. "What was what?" Zeke asks confused. "Eva! Why didn't you say anything in her defense?" "Uh… because Scott is kinda right…"

"SCOTT'S RIGHT?!" Izzy screams indignantly. "Are you hearing yourself?!" "Yeah I am EH! I have done more for this team than almost everyone! More than Heather, more than Eva, More than Al, Gwen, Jo-"

"Me?" Izzy asks. "I wasn't saying that…" "But you were thinking it, WEREN'T YOU ZEKE?!" Izzy screams, very upset and angry. She slaps him in the face, hard, knocking Ezekiel off his feet.

"I can't believe you Zekey! I know everything! I know you eliminated Zoey! I know about all your scheming with Scott, I KNOW ALL OF IT!" Izzy screams again, now crying.

"I'm doing what I have to do to-" Zeke tries to say before Izzy interrupts him. "I know Zeke, end Total Drama at all costs, make sure what happened to everyone never happens again" Izzy pulls Ezekiel up and says "I ask you this my Zeke, is ending this show worth selling your soul over?" With that, Izzy walks away wiping tears from her eyes, leaving Zeke behind in stunned silence.

**Confessional, Ezekiel:** Is this really worth it? Can I really end this show all by myself? How far am I willing to go? I-I just don't know anymore, I'm so sorry my Izzy… (Zeke starts to tear up, and then cries, head in his hands) WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!

(Static, end confessionals)

**At the elimination campfire…**

"Okay Vultures, here we go again… you know what the marshmallows represent, so here we go" Blaine says.

"Heather of course" Blaine says as Heather's Marshmallow is tossed to her, she smiles as she pops it in her mouth.

"Alejandro and Jo" They walk up and get theirs.

"Gwen" Gwen catches hers.

"Courtney" She runs up and retrieves hers, High-Fiving Gwen as she sits down and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Izzy" She catches hers, Zeke smiles at her, but she ignores him.

"Justin, come on up!" Justin smiles at he gets his mallow, Courtney hugs him.

"Now we come to three… Scott!" Scott catches his and smiles.

"And now we're down to the final two… Eva, you surprisingly got sick first this challenge, putting you in the position you are in now… is it the end of the Eva train?" Eva glares hatefully at Scott, who cowers a little in response.

"And Ezekiel, you goaded Mike and Dakota, causing you to fail the challenge when you were most needed, will you're arrogance be you're downfall?" Zeke only hangs his head in shame.

"The last Marshmallow goes… too...

**(Cue Dramatic Elimination Music)**

…

…

…

Zeke looks back at Izzy, tears in his eyes, and mouths out "I'm sorry".

…

…

…

...

...

...

Eva continues to glare at Scott, who is quite unnerved at this point.

...

...

...

"Ezekiel"

Instead of catching his marshmallow, he instead hugs Eva tightly and cries out "I'm sorry Eh… I'm so sorry you have to go Eva, I should've gone instead!" as he cries hard, tears flowing down his face.

Eva pushes him away, "Get a hold of yourself Homeschool! I don't blame you, if anything, I blame myself and SCOTT" she says with a hateful tone with that final word.

Eva shakes Zeke's hand "You are a great competitor, and it has been an honor to be on the same team as you" she says. "Really?!" Zeke exclaims. "Yeah, I'll miss you two, if you ever need a good sparring partner, call me up, we'll have a blast!" Eva exclaims with a rare smile.

"Smell ya later Zeke, Izzy, Gwen, hope to see ya real soon!" Eva says as she walks away. Zeke finally picks up his marshmallow, and eats it, smiling a little.

"Eva, do you have any final words before you leave?" Blaineley asks. "Yeah, Iz, Zeke, Gwen, hell, even Courtney and Justin, I'll miss you guys, kick Heather and Scott's ass for me!" She says as she straps on the helmet, gets in the cannon, and is shot off as she screams "Scott, I will get yooooouuuuuu!"

"Well "sniff" excuse me "sniff" that was another tear-jerking elimination huh?" Blaine asks, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Eva maybe gone, but questions remain like… will her elimination motivate Zeke to abandon his scheming and play the game more fairly? Now that everything is out in the open, will Ezzy last? And what of Scott and Justin, will their schemes work, or come back to bite them? And how many of these tear-jerker eliminations can I take before I run out of Mascara and eyeliner? Find out on the next Episode of TOTAL, DRAMA, ALL-STARS!" Blaine exclaims as the camera pans out over the whole Island.

**Elimination Confessional, Ezekiel: **I... I'm so soorry everyone, I haven't played the game fairly eh, and I just might lose everything for it. Izzy, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, you're boy is coming home.

**Final Confessional, Eva: **Damn that Scott! I HATE that redneck! I'll probably be going home for this, I will find you Scott, and I WILL mess you up beyond all recogntion, I SWEAR IT!

**Voting Confessionals:**

**Heather:** Goodbye Eva, and good riddance!

**Alejandro: **I may regret this later, but currently Ezekiel is much more useful, so Eva goes.

**Jo:** I never liked Eva anyways, so this is conveinent for me!

**Courtney: **Goodbye Psycho homeschool!

**Gwen:** I like Eva, Zeke can out muscle us all, easy choice for me, I vote Ezekiel.

**Scott:** If Eva doesn't leave, that psycho will kill me! I'll take my chances with my bud Zeke thank you!

**Justin: **Court will kill me if she finds out, but I hate Ms. Muscle head, so I'm voting for her!

**Izzy:** I think it would be best for my Zekey's health if he leaves... I'm so "sob" sorry it had to come to this Ezekiel.

**Ezekiel: **Eva's played the game fairly, meanwhile I've schemed and connived my way here, I don't deserve to be here anymore eh.

**Eva: **That... that white trash snake! I know it doesn't matter much, but I vote for that Muscle-shirt laden hillbilly Scott!

**Final Tally:**

**Eva: 5**

**Ezekiel: 4**

**Scott: 1**

**Eliminated: Eva**

**Eliminations so far: Lightning (28th), Sam (27th), DJ (25th), Duncan (24th), Zoey (23rd), and Eva (22nd)**

**Disqualification by Injury: Owen (30th), and Geoff (26th)**

**Replacements: Geoff (Later Injured), and Cody**

**Side Notes:**

**1."Mystery Meat" is a character of sorts in my buddy coGreen20's fanfics, TDI Re-do and TDA Do-Over on Deviantart, seriously, check it out! You won't be disappointed.**

**2. I must thank on YouTube for providing the inspiration for the 20 year old Crystal Pepsi "Dessert". Check out that video of him drinking that Crystal Pepsi… one of the funniest things I've ever watched on YouTube!**

**Also, check out my Partner in Crime Rufus T. Serenity's fan fics MAD MIKEY, TOTAL DRAMA RAPTURED, AND ATTACK OF THE 50FT HEATHER!**

**They're really, REALLY good!**

**Also, check out our partnership piece with our compatriot CRRGL, Total Drama, What Is Real? I guarantee you'll love it!**

**All Total Drama characters are property of Jennifer Pertsch, Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Teletoon, and Cartoon Network.**


End file.
